Ce qu'il restera de nous
by Vengeresse
Summary: «Je devrais être ton pire cauchemar, Hermione. » « Et pourtant, tu es mon plus beau rêve… » MAJ et RAR : 22 oct. 2004
1. Pourquoi t'es parti

Eh bien, salut tout le monde ! Me voici (enfin) avec ma première fic ! C'est une histoire un peu compliqué, pour le moment pas beaucoup mais vous verrez bien après! Je m'y perds parfois! -- Les 2 premiers chapitres sont une sorte d'introduction, après j'vous emmènes dans un retour en arrière et après ce (long) retour en arrière, on revient à la réalité. Voilààà ! Donc, j'espère que vous aimerez, personnellement je trouve pas ce chap là palpitant mais on en apprend beaucoup, quand même !

Je crois que je dois faire un disclaimer, non ? Bon ben aucun des lieux, personnages et truc de l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à J.K Rowling( vous ne vous en doutiez pas, hein?!) et je ne touche point d'argent avec ma p'tite fic, c'est simplement pour le plaisir!

Je voudrais remercier Genevieve Black qui m'a gentiment et patiemment( je suis pas vite vite des fois!!) expliqué comment publier une fic ! ! Merci beaucoup ! ! :-)

Une p'tite dédicace à Cyn, une amie très chère à mes yeux qui va sûrement lire ça! Oublie pas ma chouette, la vie vaut la peine de croire en elle. On va l'trouver, ton marchand d'ampoule hallogène! ;-)

Bon bon bon , je me tais et je vous laisse lire ! ! :-)

Ah et les pensées d'Hermione sont en _italique ! _

**1** -** Pourquoi t'es parti, j'ai plus jamais de chaleur...  
**  
Hermione regardait le paysage défilé devant ses yeux. Il pleuvait dehors, mais le temps semblait vouloir s'éclaircir. Assise sur la banquette arrière de la voiture familiale, la jeune femme ne prêtait pas attention au babillage incessant de ses parents à l'avant. Son regard mélancolique en disant long sur son état d'âme. La chaleur qui habituellement habitait ses yeux, cette chaleur qui les faisait briller était partie. Hermione était revenue dévastée de sa sixième année à Poudlard, au grand désarroi de ses parents. Cette mystérieuse tristesse qui la dévorait les inquiétait beaucoup. Ils avaient essayer de la faire parler, mais en vain, Mione s'emmurait dans le silence et restait muette de douleur. Sa mère avait quand même surprise une larme furtive couler le long de sa joue quand sa fille unique observait les serpents à l'insectarium.  
  
En l'entendant soupirer une fois de plus, Madame Granger regarda son mari avec un regard près de l'hystérie. Ils marmonnaient des choses qu'Hermione devinait facilement. Elle ricanait intérieurement, les entendre parler de psychologue et de médecin l'amusait. Aucun spécialiste ne pouvait lui redonner le goût de vivre. Personne ne pouvait lui enlever la désagréable sensation d'être déchirée, la désagréable sensation que son cœur, trop gonflé d'amour, de rage et de tristesse, allait exploser. Ni Harry ni Ron, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, ne le pouvait. Seul _lui_ le pourrait. Seul _lui_ pourrait la prendre dans ses bras comme _il_ en avait le secret, seul _lui_ effleurerait ses lèvres des siennes avec délicatesse, comme s'_il _voulait la déboussoler complètement, la faire crever de désir avant de l'embrasser vraiment. Seul _lui_ pourrait faire disparaître à coup de tendresse la mélancolie et la lassitude qui emplissaient à présent la jeune sorcière. _Il_ était le seul à pouvoir lui soustraire l'horrible douleur qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.  
  
Or, cette personne, même si elle était certaine qu'elle s'y saurait prêter avec joie, ne pouvait le faire puisqu'elle devait fuir la jeune femme, pour leur prétendu sécurité.  
  
_Foutaise_,pensa Hermione, _le forcer à s'éloigner de moi, c'est pire que s'ils me tuaient...  
_  
Elle ne parlait à personne de son amour condamné, c'était trop dur. Elle s'était fermée à ses amies moldues avide d'en savoir toujours plus sur sa vie, sur son monde.  
  
_Elles n'auraient pu comprendre_,se dit-elle, _elles ne saisissent pas le véritable danger d'aimer un Malfoy quand on est une...sang-de-bourbe.  
_  
Elle ferma ses yeux, craignant un ruissellement de larmes qu'elle ne se sentait guère capable de refouler, pour une fois. Mais c'était encore pire. Elle revoyait leurs baisers, leurs étreintes, leurs caresses. Elle se revoyait avec lui, se revoyait s'échanger des mots d'amours à l'oreille. Ils s'étaient promis la lune, et ils étaient maintenant réduits à contempler sa poussière.  
  
Elle soupira de nouveau. Quand Ron l'avait invité au Terrier, sa première réaction fut de décliner l'invitation. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir personne s'apparentant au monde magie, surtout pas des gens qui savait pourquoi elle souffrait. Mais bien sur, ses parents l'avaient poussé à accepter, la forçant presque, en postant eux mêmes le bout de parchemin affirmant qu'elle y serait dans 3 jours avec le hibou qu'ils avaient acheté pour tenter d'amadouer leur fille. Ce sont ces mêmes parents là qui faisaient en ce moment 6 heures d'automobiles à l'aller seulement pour aller la reconduire au lieu de faire comme elle voulait, c'est-à-dire prendre le **Magico Bus**. Peu importe, c'était eux qui se donnait du mal pour rien, pas elle.  
  
Elle espérait secrètement que de revoir Harry et Ron lui changerait les idées. Harry. Si quelqu'un pouvait la comprendre, c'était bien lui ! Comment n'avait-elle pas pu y penser plus tôt ? Après la disparition tragique de Sirius, il s'était lui aussi emmurer dans un silence des plus complets. Et puis un jour, sans que la jeune femme ne sache trop pourquoi, il avait fait son deuil et était redevenu le même Harry qu'avant, quoi que un peu différent. Enfin, elle savait pourquoi, cependant elle préférait feindre l'ignorance. C'était mieux pour tous, croyait-elle. Mais la personne qu'Hermione aimait, désespérément et malgré tout, n'était pas morte, loin de là.  
  
_S'il l'était au moins, la douleur serait plus vive, l'espoir enterré et mes larmes couleraient pour de bon. Puis je vivrais à mon tour le deuil et après, je pourrais continuer comme avant...Avant qu'il ne débarque dans ma vie et vienne tout bouleversé..._  
  
Au fond, c'était tout comme s'il était mort. Ne plus avoir le droit de lui parler, ni d'entendre sa voix, ne plus avoir le droit de le sentir, de le toucher, ni même le droit simplement le voir, c'était le tuer. Ils voulaient tuer leur amour, leur amour pur et véritable. Seulement l'amour est plus rusé que le plus grand des sorciers. Quand un amour comme le leur pénètre un cœur, Il faut plus que l'éloignement pour le chasser. En fait, s'il quitte, il ne s'en va jamais au complet. Il laisse une trace dans qui brille plus longtemps que la plus vieille des étoiles du firmament. Il laisse une trace ineffaçable.  
  
Ron allait être furieux de la voir détruite, complètement anéantie à cause de lui. Ron. Il avait fait preuve d'un courage incroyable l'an passé, la jeune fille n'en revenait pas encore. Cependant, il avait gaffé en révélant certaines choses qui poussèrent son amour à fuir, sans date de retour. Mais elle ne pouvait en vouloir au rouquin. Il n'avait pas idée des conséquences de ses aveux, Hermione était certaine que s'il aurait su , il se serait tu. Le jeune homme était dévoré de remords, malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Encore là, voir Ron regretté les événements l'indifférait beaucoup. Au fond, elle était la seule à blâmé. Si elle lui aurait fait confiance, si elle lui avait dit le danger que le bruit de sa relation avec...non,dire son nom était trop dur encore. Si elle lui avait dit, il serait ici avec elle. Ils riraient, s'embrasseraient et attendraient avec impatience de revoir les deux autres garçons. Ron pouvait bien être rongé par la culpabilité s'il le voulait, le mal était fait, la sentence imposée et la cour ne voulait pas porté la cause de leur amour déchu en appel. Elle avait tempêté, crié, hurlé, pleuré, tout cela n'avait rien changé aux yeux de leur bourreau. Ils étaient condamnés. Elle avait cherché de l'aide, mais personne ne voulait prendre leur défense. Personne ne voulait encouragé une telle union.  
  
Il lui semblait que la route déambulait devant ses yeux depuis des jours quand la voix de sa mère la tira de ses pensées. Elle était arrivée. Elle embrassa ses parents et les serra dans ses bras sans manifesté d'émotion, elle leur promis aussi de leur écrire régulièrement, ce qu'elle savait un mensonge, elle avait depuis 6 ans toujours négligé de répondre à leur lettre, trop absorbée par ses études pour y penser, c'est ce qu'elle leur avait dit. La sorcière jeta un sort à ses bagages qui la suivait docilement et elle entra dans la cour des Weasley. Hermione vit tout de suite ses amis au loin, près d'une colline, en plein cœur d'une partie de Quidditch. Ils ne la remarquèrent pas tout de suite. C'est Fred qui s'aperçu de sa présence le premier. Il lâcha un grand cri en la voyant , ce qui la fit rire. C'était la première fois qu'elle riait depuis 3 longs mois.  
  
-Hermione, c'est bien toi ?! s'écria-t-il en se posant au sol près d'elle.  
  
-Mais oui Fred, c'est moi ! lui répondit-elle d'une voix douce.  
  
Il la serra dans ses bras et la souleva du sol en tournoyant, visiblement heureux de la voir. Un grand sourire éclairait son visage quand il la reposa par terre, sourire auquel elle s'empressa de répondre d'un grand sourire sincère.  
  
_Comme ça fait du bien ! Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai pas réellement sourit!_ pensa-t-elle. _Maman avait raison, ils me donneront la force de continuer.  
_  
Rapidement,elle fut entouré de Ron, Ginny, George et Harry. George la fit tournoyé comme son frère et Ginny éclata en sanglot dans ses bras tellement elle était soulagée de la voir vivante. Hermione riait de voir sa meilleure amie dans cet état là. Ron lui mis une main sur l'épaule et lui adressa un signe de tête. Mais, au grand étonnement du garçon, elle le serra très fort dans ses bras. Embarrassé mais terriblement soulagé, il répondit à son étreinte. Harry la pris dans ses bras et elle enfouie sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Sa caresse était réconfortante, elle avait visé juste en pensant qu'il pourrait la comprendre. Il dégageait une telle chaleur, une telle douceur, qu'Hermione resta longtemps dans ses bras, bercée par son odeur particulière qu'elle avait toujours trouvé sécurisante.  
  
Plus tard, en allant ramassé leur balais et les balles de Quidditch, les deux garçons la bombardèrent de questions sur son été. Ils évitaient de mentionner celui dont elle ne voulait pas parler, la jeune femme leur en était grandement reconnaissante. Rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses propres cheveux, Ron lui fit remarqué qu'elle était plus belle que jamais. En effet, Hermione avait soigné son apparence cet été là, à défaut de soigner son état d'esprit. Elle avait dompté sa tignasse qui était joliment bouclée désormais. Elle avait aussi laissé ses vieux vêtements amples dans sa maison moldue et avait un peu profité de l'inquiétude outre mesure de ses parents pour refaire sa garde robe dans un style beaucoup plus moderne et qui l'avantageait énormément. Elle avait aussi commencé à se maquiller légèrement.  
  
Harry semblait avoir constaté la différence à ce moment là. Ses cheveux qui tombaient sur ses fines épaules dévoilées par une camisole noire étaient beau, le reste de son corps l'était tout autant. Il voyait de sublimes jambes qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné pouvoir appartenir à Hermione Granger. Sa jupe de soie blanches , ornée de fleurs noires, lui allait à merveille. Au bout de ses jambes trônaient fièrement une paire de sandale aussi noire que les cheveux du garçon, avec un léger talon. Voilà pourquoi elle lui semblait plus grande qu'il y a quelques mois. Le tout rassemblé était des plus ravissants. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à la fille du miroir. Il y avait si longtemps de tout cela ... Même quand il avait vu la jeune fille dans sa plus simple forme, elle ne ressemblait pas un instant à ce qu'il voyait en ce moment. Il fut un instant ébahit puis...  
  
-Magnifique. Hermione, tu es tout simplement magnifique ! lui dit Harry avec de grands yeux et les joues légèrement plus roses que l'instant d'avant.  
  
Sentant les regards gourmands des deux garçons posés sur elle, la jeune femme, qui était vraiment satisfaite de la réaction des garçons , les prit par la main et les traîna en courant vers la maison de Ron. Rendu à l'intérieur, elle reçut un accueil tout aussi chaleureux de la part de Mme Weasley. Cette dernière, après avoir essuyer les larmes que la vue d'une Hermione resplendissante de bonheur tout nouveau avait provoqué, fit apparaître par magie un gigantesque festin sur une table apparut elle aussi par magie dehors, au milieu de la cour.  
  
La jeune sorcière riait aux éclats en mangeant copieusement. Les jumeaux, qui avait ouvert leur commerce de farces et attrapes depuis peu, lui racontaient des blagues . Contrairement à son habitude, elle rigolait ouvertement, et ne pensait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à leur faire un discourt moralisateur. Elle avait eu envie de rire, la voilà servie!  
  
Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, elle détailla à son tour ses deux amis, comme ils avaient fait avec elle. Ron n'avait pas changé d'une miette. Il était un peu plus musclé, le Quidditch oblige, et elle constata qu'il avait encore grandi. Il la dépassait de presque 4 têtes maintenant ! Harry aussi avait grandi. Mais il restait toujours moins grand que son compagnon. Bien qu'elle l'est toujours trouvé très beau, la jeune fille remarqua qu'elle frissonnait en regardant son visage. Ses traits étaient si harmonieux, ses yeux couleur émeraude avaient une étincelle qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Il avait le teint légèrement plus foncé, et ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi en bataille qu'avant mais c'était comme ça qu'elle les aimait. Ses larges épaules cadraient bien avec le reste de son corps. Il était puissant, autant physiquement que magiquement. Il avait tant changé depuis l'an passé, depuis les nuits où...Non,elle ne devait plus penser à ça. Ils étaient d'accords pour "oublier" ces moments là, comme s'ils le pouvaient réellement. Elle ne devait pas y penser, plus jamais... Elle se trouvait horriblement dégoûtante de penser à ceci dans des moments comme ceux –ci.  
  
_Si Draco_ (elle avait enfin prononcé son nom) _ne revient jamais, je retournerai voir Harry. Je crois qu'il ne déclinerait pas l'offre_ pensa-t- elle en se rappelant le regard qu'il avait porté sur elle. Un regard qu'un homme porte à une femme, pas le regard qu'un adolescent gratifie une jeune fille pour la séduire.  
  
_Un regard pour me le faire oublier, ce qui risque fort d'arrivé si je ne fais pas attention..._ pensa-t-elle avec amertume, en se mettant en garde mentalement.  
  
Elle aimait profondément Draco, Harry le savait et elle le savait aussi. Cependant, pendant toutes ses années où le serpentard l'avait méprisé et où elle l'avait fait en retour, elle n'avait eu d'yeux que pour Harry. Elle ne savait pas si son amour pour le jeune homme égalait celui qu'elle portait pour le blondinet qui hantait ses pensées, mais elle le savait toujours présent. Troublée, elle avait cessé de rire. Peut-être que Dumbledore avait raison, peut-être qu'un serpentard et un gryffondor ne pouvaient tout simplement s'aimer. Elle avait surpris cette conversation de Dumbledore avec Rogue, mais elle n'en avait jamais parlé. Elle préférait se concentrer sur le fait qu'elle et Draco n'était pas des serpentards et des gryffondors ordinaire.  
  
Et puis il y avait eu ces nuits...Elle ne pourrait jamais les oublier, même si elle avait demandé à Harry de le faire. Il ne pourrait pas non plus, elle le savait. C'était complètement sorti de son esprit depuis le temps, cela lui paraissait si lointain. Maintenant, pleins de souvenirs autant douloureux que délicieux lui remontaient à la tête.  
  
Elle sorti brusquement de sa rêverie en entendant Bill, qui était arrivé alors qu'elle n'en avait pas eu conscience tellement elle s'esclaffait, et le père de Ron parler des Malfoy.  
  
-Monsieur le Ministre est très inquiet pour le fils de Lucius Malfoy, disait Arthur Weasley, sans savoir à quel point ce sujet était devenu banni des bouches de ses enfants et de leurs amis.  
  
-Une sombre histoire tout ça ! J'espère qu'il est bien caché et que la pauvre fille qui s'est amouraché de lui l'est aussi ! Si Lucius apprend que son héritier pour le remplacé auprès de Celui – Dont –Il –Ne –Faut - Pas Prononcé- Le- Nom a dirigé une attaque contre celui-ci , même s'il croupit à Azkaban, il le fera tuer ! approuva l'aîné des enfants Weasley.  
  
-J'espère qu'il ne découvrira pas la relation de Draco, sinon sa compagne est pour aussi dire déjà morte ! D'après les rumeurs, Tu- Sais- Qui n'hésiterait pas à la faire assassiné pour avoir fréquenter un Malfoy sans autorisation ! Surtout si elle est vraiment née de parents moldus, comme le dit une autre rumeur, son compte est bon ! continua le sorcier apeuré, sans remarqué la blancheur qu'avait soudainement prise Hermione et l'expression sur son visage.  
  
George, qui avait tout entendu lui aussi mais qui savait pour la jeune fille et le garçon, remarqua immédiatement que la sorcière, habituellement forte et indifférente, n'en menait pas large. Il tenta de faire passer un message à son frère et à son père en déclarant d'une voix qu'il voulait pleine d'assurance que de toute façon, le jeune Malfoy était sûrement déjà loin et bien caché à l'heure qu'il était.  
  
Ron baissa le nez dans son assiette en voyant la mine d'Hermione. Les propos de George, très peu convaincant , avait déprimé encore plus la jeune fille. Le plus jeune des rouquins avait l'air terriblement coupable. Il marmonnait que c'était entièrement de sa faute, qu'il était stupide et irréfléchi. Pour une fois, Hermione ne tentait pas de l'en dissuader. Harry avait prit sa main et la serrait, comme pour lui transmettre un peu de chaleur. Ginny lui frottait le dos, elle avait l'air dépassé complètement par les évènements. Elle qui venait tout juste de retrouver sa complice pleine de vie et débordante de joie, sa meilleure amie si douce et attentionnée qui s'était éclipsé en même temps que Draco, la voilà qui se retrouvait dans le même état qu'elle avait été toute l'été, la rousse avait des lettres dépressive à l'appuie. Fred quant à lui se tortillait sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l'aise pour son amie concernée.  
  
Hermione avait l'impression que quelqu'un venait de lui verser un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête. Entendre des gens manifester de l'inquiétude face à la situation précaire où se trouvait son amour ne faisait qu'augmenter la sienne. La douleur qui avait disparue depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé ses amis était revenue au galop avec tous les sentiments s'y attachant. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle-même était en danger. Elle s'était toujours torturé en imaginant Draco mort, dans un coin d'une ruelle sombre, avec son père qui riait aux éclats en le regardant mais elle n'avait jamais imaginer qu'_elle_ pouvait se retrouver morte, dans un coin d'une ruelle sombre, avec un Lucius Malfoy s'esclaffant d'avoir tuer la jeune femme qui avait _« souill »_ son fils. Elle fut prise d'énormes frissons. Elle était en danger de mort parce qu'elle aimait un garçon qu'elle aurait dû haïr et que ce garçon qui devait la châtié l'aimait lui aussi.  
  
Elle ne tentait pas de le cacher, de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle goûtait de ses lèvres les perles salées qui s'étaient rendues jusqu'à sa bouche. Sa gorge était serrée, respirer devenait de plus en plus ardu. Elle trouva à tâtons dans son cou le délicat pendentif en cœur qui s'y trouvait et le serra dans son poing. Hermione sentit une pression sur son épaule ; c'était Harry. Il avait lâché sa main et semblait lui tendre les bras, offre qu'elle ne déclina pas . Elle se blottit contre lui et sanglota violemment. Elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité, même dans ses bras. Il lui semblait que désormais sa tête était mise à prix. _« Grande récompense à celui ou celle qui rapportera la tête de la sang-de-bourbe aimant Draco Malfoy, l'être immonde et cruel destiné à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »_

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée au terrier, elle avait brisé son mutisme certes, en plus de retrouver le sourire et une joie de vivre intense, mais la douleur était restée caché, prête à bondir dans sa poitrine. Et maintenant qu'elle l'évacuait, elle trouvait ça aussi, sinon plus dur que de garder tout ça pour elle.


	2. Où es tu mon ange?

_**Hey, wow ! Pour une surprise, c'est toute une surprise! 7 reviews en si peu de temps ! ! Je m'étais dis que je vous ferais patienter un petit peu mais je suis trop contente alors je vous met le deuxième chapitre ce soir ! Comme toujours, ya rien qui est à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling ( sauf l'histoire bien sûr, elle vient tout droit de mon cerveau ! )**_  
  
**_Alors là, c'est la situation de Draco, ce qu'il vit en même temps que Mione dans le fond !_**  
  
**_Donc, bonne lecture ! :-)_**  
  
**_Les réponses aux revieweurs sont à la fin du chap ! ( J'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire ça , lol ! )_**

_**Les pensées de Draco sont en **_italiques_**!!**_

**__**

**__**

**_-------------------------------------------------_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**Ce qu'il restera de nous**

****

****

**Chapitre 2 - Où es-tu , mon ange?**

Appuyé contre un arbre, un garçon pleurait. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeau, sa peau était déchirée de partout et il saignait abondamment. Le grand, fier et prétentieux Draco Malfoy pleurait. Il se sentait impuissant devant le sentiment qu'il ressentait depuis quelques mois...L'amour. Ce sentiment , qu'on lui avait toujours refusé et qu'on avait depuis toujours banni de sa vie, il le ressentait si fort qu'il allait en mourir. Son cœur allait cesser de battre tellement il battait vite à l'instant même. Hermione. Repenser à celle qui avait tout chambouler lui faisait si mal. Repenser à ses yeux miel qui le regardait d'un air charmeur, à ses mains douces qui se baladait sur son corps froid qui se réchauffait instantanément à leur contact, c'était véritablement une torture. Mais ce n'était rien à comparer à la douleur qu'il éprouvait en revoyant leurs nombreux baisers, tous uniques et extraordinaires, en s'imaginant encore dans ses bras. Il ressassait sans cesse cette nuit magique où il l'avait eu à lui seul, où il avait pu la prendre toute entière.  
  
Mais par dessus toutes les choses qui le brisaient en entier, l'ultime souffrance était d'entendre et entendre sa voix le suppliant de rester près d'elle, sa voix entrecoupé de sanglots qui lui murmurait à l'oreille qu'elle allait mourir sans lui alors qu'il se savait obligé de partir, sinon elle serait réellement morte. S'il aurait resté, il les mettait en danger tous les deux, bien que sa propre vie était moindre à ses yeux face à sa vie à elle. Si elle pouvait être en sécurité, tout était parfait. Draco ricana doucement, malgré ses côtés brisés qui lui faisait mal, une douleur physique cette fois . Que penserait son père s'il entendait ses pensées ? Il crierait , le frapperait, le renierait en lui adressant un discours sur le sang pur de leur famille et le déshonneur qu'il lui apportait en fréquentant une fille de moldu et Draco pensait même qu'il le tuerait mais tout cela lui importait peu, son père n'était pas en état de tuer quelqu'un pour le moment. Lui non plus d'ailleurs ! Il ne savait même pas où il était. Dans une forêt, comme le témoignait les nombreux arbres autour de lui. Il voyait une ville , plus loin , aux travers des conifères. Donc, il était à la frontière d'une forêt qui devait bordé une ville. Oui, c'était ça ! Puis il éclata d'un rire glacial en se rendant compte de la stupidité de ses déductions.  
  
_Idiot_, pensa-t-il, _Quelle forêt ? Quelle ville ?_  
  
Il essaya de se lever. Sa cheville l'élançait affreusement . Elle avait une drôle de couleur, mauve tirant sur le noir et elle était enflée.  
  
_Mauvais signe ... Elle doit être foulée, c'est malin !_  
  
Il se força à marcher, un peu et lentement pour commencer puis il prit une vitesse régulière et se dirigea droit devant lui. Il essayait d'ignorer sa cheville et il se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Cela faisait plus ou moins 3 jours à ce qu'il estimait qu'il était ici, adossé contre un arbre. Il avait atterri là après avoir fait une vilaine chute au sommet d'une montagne apique qui l'avait entraîné à la dévalé, sans repos pendant il ne savait trop combien de temps, se frappant sur les arbres et fracassant des pierres avec sa tête de plein fouet. Il aurait pu y passer, le jeune homme le savait. Par chance, sa baguette avait miraculeusement survécu à la descente sans trop de mal, il avait ainsi pu atténuer ses maux avec son aide mais comme le démontrait son état, il avait besoin de soins. Si elle avait été là, elle l'aurait soigné en quelques minutes. Hermione. Il sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes, larmes qu'il laissa cascader sur ses joues. Sa tristesse se transforma en longue plainte qu'il poussa, plainte qui se termina en un hurlement de rage. Relevant la tête, il reprit la route. Il avait quitter la forêt et sa montagne traîtresse, il voyait une maison aux allures pauvres qui se dressait dans le sillage du chemin. Il n'y prêta pas attention. Il devait trouver un popital, l'endroit où se trouvait les guérisseurs moldus, qui pourrait l'aider. Aussitôt rétabli, il essayerait d'avoir des nouvelles de son amour. Si elle était en sécurité, il serait serein.  
  
Le serpentard se demandait où elle avait trouver refuge. Il espérait qu'elle n'était pas restée chez elle, c'était beaucoup trop risquée ! Peut- être au quartier général de l'Ordre, à Londres. Oui, c'était probable. Après s'être assuré de sa sécurité, il commencerait à vivre en moldu, il s'éloignerait du monde des sorciers comme le lui avait dit Dumbledore. Il ne savait pas s'il réussirait mais il se devait d'essayer, il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il était arrivé à la hauteur de la maison délabré.  
  
_Le terrier_, lisa-t-il sur une plaque de bois déconfite à coté d'une vieille botte. _Drôle de nom pour une maison ! Les moldus me surprendront toujours!  
_  
Il se lassa tomber sur la bordure de la route. Assit, il murmura quelques mots à l'intention de la jeune femme qui prenait toute la place dans son cœur meurtri.  
  
- Où es-tu, mon ange ?  
  
Comme si elle l'avait entendue, un rire lui parvint de la cour de la maisonnette. Un rire cristallin, perçant, qui entraînait immédiatement à la rigolade ceux qui l'entendait. Un rire unique. Le sien. Draco l'aurait reconnu parmi des centaines d'autres. Il tendit l'oreille vers la demeure, soudainement intéressé par elle. Puis un souvenir remonta à sa mémoire. Il devait être en première année de Poudlard, ou tout juste avant de la commencer. Son père lui avait montrer cette maison en lui disant que les sorciers qui y vivaient déshonorait les sorciers purs sangs en adorant les moldus. Il se rappelait d'avoir éprouvé un tel dégoût qu'il s'était juré de toujours détesté les enfants qui vivait dans cette porcherie, comme il avait surnommé la maison. Honteux, il savait désormais qui vivait là. Les Weasley.  
  
Ce qu'il pouvait être bête, c'était évident qu'Hermione était là ! Ron était son meilleur ami avec Harry, et avec l'énorme gaffe qu'il avait fait quelques mois avant c'était tout naturel qu'il la protège. Une énorme joie l'envahit en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il se remit sur pieds en un instant, oubliant sa cheville et tout le reste. Elle était là, si près de lui. 2 mois sans la voir et elle était là, pas question de se contenter de l'entendre rire. Même s'il ne pourrait pas la toucher ni lui parler, il pourrait au moins la voir ! Heureusement pour le serpentard, une grande haie ceinturait la cour de la famille rousse.  
  
Il jeta un coup d'œil au environ, ne voyant personne il avança doucement vers la haie. Il alla se cacher dans la partie qu'il soupçonnait d'être près de la table, donc de sa chérie. En la voyant, son cœur défaillit ; elle était encore plus belle qu'il y a 2 mois, si cela était seulement possible. Il détailla sa nouvelle anatomie avec un désir brûlant de la découvrir intimement, même s'il savait que cela devrait rester uniquement dans son esprit. Quand il était arrivé, elle rirait aux éclats mais maintenant elle semblait étrangement de marbre. Il remarqua que Arthur Weasley discutait avec un homme qu'il devinait être un frère de Ron par la couleur de ses cheveux et leurs traits communs. Sa belle tremblait, elle semblait au bord de la crise. Le jeune homme voyait son beau visage se tordre de douleur, elle avait l'air tellement triste. Pourquoi avait-elle pu changer d'humeur en quelques secondes ? Il ne se questionna pas longtemps, il s'en fichait des raisons à vrai dire. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, se précipiter vers elle et la coincé dans ses bras jusqu'à la fin des temps. Sa Mione, son amour. Elle sanglotait maintenant contre la poitrine du Saint Potter qui avait l'air franchement de ne pas trouver ça désagréable. Une rage montait dans la poitrine de l'exilé. Il comprit la raison des pleurs de la belle gryffondore en entendant son nom de la bouche d'un des jumeaux. C'était donc pour cela qu'elle pleurait ! Entendre son nom la faisait pleurer.  
  
Draco voyait le malaise de Ron. Il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas lui en vouloir, même si Hermione lui avait tendrement demandé de ne pas le haïr encore plus qu'avant. Le rouquin venait de marmonner quelque chose qui le fit rougir encore plus que le serpentard ne l'avait jamais vu en 6 ans . Hermione cessa immédiatement de pleurer.  
  
- Répète ce que tu viens de dire, Ronald Weasley ! lui dit-elle d'une voix extrêmement menaçante.  
  
- J'ai dit que tu devrais peut-être te calmer et penser à l'oublier , répéta-t-il d'une voix plus claire et plus forte.  
  
**- COMMENT OSES -TU ME DIRE DE L'OUBLIER ALORS QUE TU ES LE SEUL RESPONSABLE DANS TOUT ÇA ! SI TU N'AURAIS PAS OUVERT TA GRANDE TRAPPE POUR UNE FOIS IL SERAIT AVEC NOUS ET NON PAS CONDAMNÉ À S'ENFUIR POUR TOUJOURS PARCE QUE TU AS MIS NOS VIES EN DANGER !**  
  
Hermione hurlait de rage et les autres étaient sidérés. Ginny pleurait, Harry aussi, à la grande surprise de Draco. Les jumeaux se regardaient, atterrés et les gens qui restaient n'étant tout simplement pas au courant de l'histoire , ils avaient l'air de prendre la jeune fille pour une furie. Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer mais les regards que tous lui lancèrent le firent changer d'avis. Le serpentard en avait trop vu, c'était trop pour lui. Il s'élança et sorti du buisson brusquement. Ginny poussa un cri strident en le voyant. Hermione, qui était toujours aussi enragé et qui pointait sa baguette magique sur un Ron impuissant face à la colère de son amie, lâcha sa baguette et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Draco crut pendant un instant qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnue. Il était vraiment méconnaissable, avec ses vêtements déchirés et couverts de boue , avec ses blessures et le sang qui commençait à sécher sur son corps magané. Elle murmura le nom du garçon puis ... puis ... elle tomba. Évanouie. Suivit quelques instants plus tard par le ténébreux serpentard qui hantait son esprit depuis 3 mois.  
  
--------------------------  
  
**_Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin ! lol ! Je sais qu'il est plus court que le chapitre précédent ,mais bon ! !_**  
  
_**Réponse aux revieweurs :**_  
  
**_CyNtHiA_** : _**Salut, salut mon adorable joumelleuh ! De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir de te remonter le moral ! Exceptionnelle, exagère pas non plus ! :P Mais mici quand même ch't'adow ! J'sais d'ja que le chapitre tu l'as aimé puisque tu l'as lu avant tout le monde mais bon ! :P Chhhuutt, faut pas le dire ! J'ai pleins d'autres idées ma belleuh pis j'arrêterais pas d'écrire, jte jure! Pis jdevrais pouvoir t'envoyer une autre chanson bientôt ! :-) Tk, je m'en vais te parler MSN là ! ;)  
**_  
**_Doudou : Salut Doudou ! Merci pour les encouragements, ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ! :-)_**

**_Carol : Hello Carol ! Merci, moi aussi je suis fan de ces histoires là mais je n'ai pas encore décidé si tout finira bien pour Mione et Draco, on verra ! Même si j'suis fan des belles fins pleines d'espoirs et romantiques à souhaits, je suis encore plus fan des fins tragiques et déchirantes, Mu Ha Ha HA ! rire diabolique   
_**  
**_Stéphanie : Salut ! Moi aussi j'avais de la peine pour Hermione quand j'écrivais, lol ! Je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce qui va arrivé entre Harry et elle, à partir du prochain chapitre tu vas pouvoir voir ce qu'il leur ai déjà arrivé mais pour le futur je sais pas, je vais commencé par finir mon retour pendant leur 6ième année, ensuite je verrais ! ;) Merci des encouragements! :-)_**  
  
_**Vicky -J : Et bien non, ce n'est pas un one-shot ! Même que à date, j'ai 14 chapitres d'écrit ! Ça va être une longue fic je crois ! !:/ Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ! :D Tu n'as pas eut à attendre très longtemps pour la suite ! ;)**_  
  
_**Tak' : Merci ! ! ! ! ! :D C'est trop gentil ! :D**_  
  
**_Genevieve Black : Si tu aimes, alors je suis contente ! :D C'est presque un honneur que tu aimes ça, car j'ai toujours trouvé que tu écrivais divinement bien ! Voilà la suite, ça pas été trop long ! ;) Bisous à toi aussi !_**  
  
**_Bon ben à bientôt pour un autre chapitre, il s'intitule_** « Erreur sur la personne ». _**Comme il est très court, le quatrième viendra pas très longtemps après lui, il s'appelle**_ « Le plus loin possible sera le mieux »  
  
**_Au revoir,  
  
Pleins de bisous pour vous tous !  
  
Vengeresse_**


	3. Erreur sur la personne

**_Oh mon Dieu ! ! ! Je suis tellement contente ! ! 9 reviews ! ! C'est tellement plus que j'espérais ! Je m'étais dit qu'au total de 12, je publierais, mais vous m'obligez encore à poster plus vite ! :D Comme si ça me dérangeait vraiment ! ! ! :P Avec ce chapitre, on retourne en arrière de presque un an, pour voir leur sixième année. C'est pour cela que je disais que la fic serait longue, elle va comprendre la sixième et la septième ! M'enfin, merci à tous les revieweurs ! Les réponses sont à la fin ! ! ;)  
  
Bonne lecture, Vengeresse..._**

**_

* * *

_****__**  
  
**3 - Erreur sur la personne**  
  
_¤¤¤ Mais, comment deux êtres s'haïssant plus que tout en vinrent à se désirer ardemment ? Pourquoi leurs destinés si éloignées finirent par se croiser ? Pour le savoir, il nous faut retourner presque un an plus tôt, alors que la sixième année à Poudlard était sur le point de commencer... ¤¤¤_  
  
Le soleil brûlait le visage de la jeune fille avec force, c'était exceptionnel pour un mois de septembre londonien. Assise sur un banc, Hermione attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de ses 2 amis dont elle ne se séparait uniquement pour les vacances. Elle n'avait pu les voir durant l'été, une première fois depuis quelques années mais avec le retour de Voldemort, il ne fallait prendre aucun risque. Elle se réjouissait de les revoir, elle ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'elle leur saute au cou pour leur démontrer sa joie ou si elle devait rester de marbre, comme d'habitude. Elle se rappelait l'été avant la cinquième, elle avait embrassé Harry sur la joue. À son grand étonnement, ils avaient rougis tous les deux et il n'avait pas l'air complètement dégoûté quand elle l'avait regardé après. Elle se sentit rougir encore en repensant à ça. Oui, elle allait sauter dans leurs bras. La préfète s'était tellement inquiétée toute l'été qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire comme si c'était un début d'année normal. Elle sourit en imaginant la tête de Ron quand elle lui dirait que Krum et elle, c'était fini. Elle ne pouvait rester avec quelqu'un qui rejoindrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'été terminé, elle l'avait laissé aussitôt qu'il lui avait parler de ses intentions et elle ne l'avait pas regretté. Enfin si, un peu . Mais pas plus qu'il ne faut !  
  
- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, Granger ? L'idée de retourner dans ce château miteux t'excites à ce point ? Tu manques vraiment d'homme dans ta vie pour t'énervé à cause d'une rentrée scolaire , lui dit une voix glaciale qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.  
  
- Malfoy ! Quel bonheur de te revoir ! Toujours aussi aimable et gentil à ce que je vois ! répondit la jeune fille d'un ton presque aussi froid que lui .  
  
Elle ne pouvait pas être aussi glaciale que lui, c'était impossible. Lui seul avait le secret d'enlever toute trace de joie dans sa voix. Sa voix avait toujours fait frissonner la jeune fille, bien qu'elle l'avait toujours caché. Le serpentard s'apprêtait à répliquer quand soudainement il s'assit à côté de la jeune fille, qui le regardait d'un air ébahi.  
  
- Depuis quand un Malfoy s'assoit-il avec une sang-de-bourbe dans mon genre sans éprouver une violente envie de vomir, lui demanda-t-elle sans mâcher ses mots.  
  
- Depuis maintenant, lui répondit-il en tirant un exemplaire de La Gazette Du Sorcier de sa valise . Il commença sa lecture et ne daigna plus regarder Hermione.  
  
Elle soupira en le regardant prendre son aise sur le banc qu'elle occupait seule avant qu'il n'arrive. Puis la page couverture du journal attira son regard.  
  
**_Lucius Malfoy arrêté pendant l'été , le vénérable sorcier était un mangemort !_**  
  
Discrètement, elle se tassa pour pouvoir continuer sa lecture . L'article faisait aussi mention que d'autres sorciers de familles respectables, dont Crabbe et Goyle, avaient été attrapés eux aussi. La jeune fille manqua de pousser un petit cri quand elle lu qu'ils étaient avec leurs enfants au moment de l'arrestation. C'était donc pour cela que Malfoy n'était pas efflanqué de ses deux gorilles ! Un sentiment d'horreur emplit la gryffondore. Si le père de Draco avait été arrêté en mangemort, cela voulait dire que le jeune homme en était un aussi !  
  
Comme elle le fixait d'un air effrayé, le jeune homme releva la tête.  
  
- Quoi, tu as vu un mangemort dans le coin ? lui dit-il, sans savoir que cela allait rendre la jeune fille encore plus terrifiée qu'elle ne l'était.  
  
Elle se leva d'un bond, prit ses bagages et changea de banc. Déconcerté, Draco la suivit du regard alors qu'elle s'installait sur le banc à côté du sien. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait mais la jeune fille lui tourna volontairement le dos. Il referma son journal sèchement et s'apprêtait à la rejoindre quand il vit la Une . C'était donc cela, elle avait lu que son père avait été arrêté et elle en avait conclu qu'il était un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui aussi. Le jeune homme sentit une bouffée de rage monter en lui. Même si son père était un sorcier de la pire espèce, pourquoi se permettait-elle de juger que lui aussi devait tremper dans la magie noire ainsi ? Puis il se rappela qu'il avait tout fait depuis 5 ans pour que la jeune fille et ses amis le croient méchant et l'an passé, quand le retour de Celui – Dont – Il – Ne – Faut – Pas – Prononcé – Le – Nom fut confirmé, il avait laissé entendre à qui mieux mieux qu'il le rejoindrait aussitôt que les vacances commenceraient.  
  
Comme il regrettait ses paroles ! Il n'en avait jamais eu l'intention mais c'est dur d'expliquer au bras droit de Voldemort qu'il voulait vivre normalement sa vie alors que sa famille était alliée au Grand Sorcier Noir depuis qu'il était devenu ce qu'il était. Il avait pensé que Hermione comprendrait sa détresse, il avait même espéré qu'ils pourraient devenir ami mais il se trouvait singulièrement stupide en ce moment. Premièrement, la première chose qu'il avait trouvé à faire, cela avait été de lui parler comme avant. Erreur. La deuxième avait été de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Seconde erreur. Elle avait sans doute cru à un complot. Et le comble de l'idiotie, il avait sorti cet article ! Il se félicita intérieurement, c'était fini de la graine d'espoir d'amitié entre eux !  
  
Il allait se sentir terriblement seul cette année, il le prévoyait. Ces « amis » étaient à Azkaban avec leurs parents, Pansy était morte durant l'été pendant un combat particulièrement sanglant à Gringott. Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais particulièrement aimé, elle avait toujours été là pour lui, surtout quand il ne le souhaitait pas. Il n'allait pas s'ennuyer d'elle mais quand même, elle ne méritait pas de perdre la vie aussi tôt. Plusieurs jeunes de l'école étaient morts ce jour là , Draco trouvait qu'ils ne le méritaient pas non plus . C'était justement à cause des différences de pensées qu'il éprouvait avec le reste des serpentards qu'il allait rester seul. Le reste pensait tous que le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait bien de tuer comme il le faisait, lui ne le pensait pas. S'il aurait pu le poignarder, ce stupide Lord, tout serait tellement mieux ! Il se renfrogna davantage en pensant qu'un coup de couteau ne le tuerait sûrement pas , comment peut-on tuer quelqu'un qui joue avec la mort comme on joue avec un pantin ?  
  
Hermione respirait avec difficulté. Même si elle avait toujours su que Malfoy était un être horrible, elle avait toujours pensé secrètement qu'il n'était sûrement pas aussi mauvais, qu'il devait avoir un fond de bonté , que ses gestes étaient sûrement dicté par son père ou qu'il agissait ainsi pour ne pas déshonorer la tradition de ses aïeuls qui étaient tous passer par Serpentard. Mais de là à devenir mangemort ! Elle croyait sincèrement que le garçon avait un bon sens ! Elle le savait doué en classe, elle savait qu'il pouvait avoir un bon avenir sans servir le mal. Quand il s'était assis près d'elle, elle aurait jurer que pendant quelques secondes il voulait se rapprocher d'elle. La jeune fille secoua la tête, s'il l'avait voulu, 'aurait été pour ensuite se rapprocher d'Harry et ensuite le livre à ... Non ! ! ! Il valait mieux effacer ses scénarios saugrenus de sa tête immédiatement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le banc qu'elle avait fuit, il était encore là. Il marmonnait quelque chose. Hermione essaya d'entendre mais le bruit que faisait des gens devant elle l'empêchait d'entendre.  
  
- Hermione ! ! Te voilà enfin ! ! ! lui dit un garçon à la tête rousse  
  
- Chhhhuuuut ! J'essaie de ... Ah, Ron, c'est toi ! ! ! lui dit-elle en se lançant dans ses bras. Elle l'étreignit avec force, et le garçon stupéfait lui rendit son étreinte.  
  
Écarlate, elle regarda Harry qui était juste à côté d'elle. Il venait de se laisser tomber sur le banc et fixait le vide. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Le survivant se tourna vers elle, et sans qu'elle ne fasse un geste la serra à son tour dans ses bras. Elle sentait son odeur pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son odeur particulière qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Il sentait l'encens à la vanille que faisait brûler sa tante, un encens qu'elle amenait en quantité industrielle dans ses bagages et qui la relaxait quand tout était sur le point de s'écrouler.  
  
- Harry, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille, tu vas bien ?  
  
- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi... , commença-t-il  
  
La jeune fille espérait que la suite serait bien mais elle devinait à la mine qu'il affichait qu'elle serait plutôt le contraire.  
  
- Aussi... aussi... détruit, finit-il.  
  
Les yeux d'Hermione s'embuèrent en même temps que ceux d'Harry. Elle le serra encore plus fort et lui promis que tout finirait par s'arranger, bien qu'elle n'y croyait qu'à moitié elle même.  
  
Sur le banc d'à côté, Draco regardait la scène avec attention. Il se rendit compte qu'il aurait tout donné pour être à la place d'Harry en ce moment . Admiré de tous, célèbre, mais surtout parce qu'il avait des amis fidèles sur qui il pouvait compter. En se levant pour aller s'installer dans le train qui venait tout juste d'arriver, il se rendit compte à quel point sa vie était minable.

* * *

**_Oui je sais, encore un chapitre assez court ! C'est une sorte d'introduction sur la nouvelle mentalité de Draco...M'enfin ! ! ! Voici les réponses aux revieweurs!  
_**  
**_Joumelleuh lol_** _**:** Tiens, tiens !Je me demande qui ça peux bien être? Lol ! Merci Cyn, ça me fais plaisir que tu pense ça dla fic ! (et de moi aussi ) Si tu veux écrire un meurtre dans ta fic, j'peux t'aider, oublie pas ! ! MdR ! Attends que je t'envoie mon nouveau one-shot mink y soit fini ! ! Lol ! Tu vas peut-être avoir peur de moua ! ! Tk, je t'aime fow fow ma joum adorée ! :)  
_  
_**Leoline :** Merci beaucoup ! ! J'ai tellement aimé ta fic sur Sirius et Hermione (bien que la fin était vraiment triste! :( ), j'apprécie que tu sois venu jeté un coup d'œil à la mienne ! :)_  
  
_**Doudou :** Merci Doudou ! ! J'espère que ce chap là t'a plu ! :)_  
  
_**Marilla-Han :** Merci à toi aussi !_  
  
_**JohannaMalefoy :** Oui je sais que c'est triste ! :( Mais qui sait, ça va peut-être s'arranger pour eux?_  
  
_**Weasleyturner : **Salut ! Mais il a été chiant ! Tu vas devoir attendre encore pour voir comment il l'a été, mais crois-moi il mérite de se faire hurler dessus. J'aime aussi énormément Ron, mais je lui ai donné un mauvais rôle dans ma fic ! Faudrait bien que j'écrive quelque chose dans lequel il ne sera ni un abominable personnage ni mort ! Je suis contente que tu aimes quand même ma fic ! :)_  
  
_**Nfertari :**_ _Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Eh bien voilà, un jour... Nah, ça serait vraiment trop facile ! :P Va falloir que tu continues à lire ! ! ! ;) Merci des compliments ! :)_  
  
_**Stéphanie :** Ils vont finir par se revoir, c'est inévitable, mais je croyais essentiel pour l'histoire de retourner en arrière voire comment ils en sont arrivés à ce point là ! J'aurais pu commencé par ça mais je trouvais que ça donnait un petit « quelque chose » au récit ! Je sais pas encore si Hermione va bien s'en tirer, on verra ! ;)  
_  
_**Tak' :** Eh bien non ,tu n'as pas trop d'espoir puisque le voici, ton chapitre ! Je ne sais pas si le prochain viendra aussi rapidement, je vais avoir une invitée chez moi mais s'il ne vient pas mercredi, je le posterais jeudi sans faute ! C'est vraiment gentil ce que tu m'as écrit, j'apprécie beaucoup ! ! Pleins de bisous à toi aussi ! :)_  
  
**_Alors voilà ! C'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre ! ! Le prochain s'appelle_** « Le plus loin possible sera le mieux » _**(et il est assez volumineux, lol !)**_ _, **le suivant**_ « Les anges ont les yeux couleurs miel » **_et ensuite,_** « Quand l'amitié veut partir, on doit la retenir »  
  
**_J'espère vous retrouvez pour la lecture du prochain chapitre ! croise ses doigts_**  
  
**_Je vous aime tous très fort et je vous donne tout plein de bisous,  
  
Vengeresse !_**


	4. Le plus loin possible sera le mieux

**_Hello tout le monde ! ! Encore 7 autres reviews ! ! C'est vraiment gentil ! :D Vous pouvez pas savoir comment ça me fais plaisir ! :D  
_**  
_**J'ai besoin d'un renseignement ! ! Dans quelques chapitres, il va y avoir une scène**_ _« hot »** entre 2 persos ! (je vous dis pas lesquels ! :P) C'est pas très explicite mais je me demandais si je devrais classée ma fic**_ _« R »_ **_? Je ne suis pas très habituée avec les classements de fics comme c'est ma première donc je compte sur vous pour m'aider ! ! :D  
_**  
**_Bon , ce chap là est assez long, il fait 8 pages Word lol ! Mais bon je me tais ! ! Si vous aimez ( ou même si vous aimez pas! ) vous savez quoi faire ! ! Le petit bouton mauve bleuté en bas et hop ! :D  
_**  
**_Une petite dédicace _** Andy_**, une amie initiée récemment aux fics ! J'suis sûre que si tu laisse ton cœur écrire pour toi, tu écriras des fics magnifiques mon p'tit soleil ! :D  
**_  
PETITE NOTE ASSEZ IMPORTANTE _:** En fin de semaine, je m'en vais dans la belle capitale de Québec ! Alors je vais probablement posté le prochain chapitre demain ou lundi, tout dépendra le temps que j'aurais puisque c'est l'anniversaire de ma mère demain ! :D  
  
Maintenant je me tais et je vous laisse lire !  
  
Enjoy ! ;)**  
_

* * *

**4 - Le plus loin possible sera le mieux**  
  
Hermione saisit la main de Harry et elle se leva, l'obligeant à faire de même. Elle fit signe à Ron , qui regardait la scène avec une impuissance palpable, d'aller s'installer dans le train. Le jeune homme s'exécuta aussitôt, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas les larmes chétives qui coulaient sur les joues de ses meilleurs amis. Harry assura Hermione avec ses yeux qu'il tiendrait le coup, et ils se dirigèrent à la suite du rouquin vers le train. Après avoir pénétré dans le compartiment, la jeune fille se rappela d'un détail assez important.  
  
- Ron ! Nous sommes attendus dans un compartiment avec les autres préfets!, lui dit-elle.  
  
Elle savait qu'ils devaient y aller, mais elle devinait que son ami répugnait au moins autant qu'elle a laissé Harry seul. Elle se mordit la lèvre, ils devaient prendre une décision rapidement, sinon ils allaient être en retard.  
  
Harry la prit pour eux.  
  
- Écoutez tous les deux , vous devez absolument vous rendre là sinon vous allez subir les foudres de Mc Gonagall et je doute que vous en sortiriez gagnants!  
  
Voyant leur air encore indécis, il continua.  
  
- Je suis capable de rester seul pendant quelques minutes. Je le suis continuellement depuis qu'_il_ est parti, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, quelle importance?  
  
Se rendant compte de son erreur, il se gifla mentalement. Ils ne voudraient jamais aller à leur rendez-vous maintenant ! Il attrapa les deux jeunes gens par la main et les sorti avec force du compartiment, et referma la porte derrière lui , ne leur laissant plus aucun choix que de se rendre là- bas.  
  
En marchant, Ron remarqua que son amie avait l'air troublé.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a , Mione ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!?! Harry nous dit que nous l'avons laissé seul dans sa peine, dans son deuil, que nous ne lui avons pas accordé assez d'importance depuis la mort de Sirius et tu me demandes ce qu'il y a ?!, lui répondit-elle furieusement.  
  
- Tu aurais voulu qu'on fasse quoi ? Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles mais nous avons été forcé de rester cloîtrés tout l'été pour garder Harry en sécurité.  
  
- On aurait dû lui écrire plus souvent, lui téléphoner régulièrement, je ne sais pas moi ! Mais certainement pas le laisser pratiquement sans nouvelles comme ça... Et nous aurions dû l'épauler, le consoler, l'aider pour qu'il apprenne à vivre sans son parrain !  
  
La jeune fille pleurait à présent. Ron la prit dans ses bras. Son étreinte se voulait rassurante mais Hermione avait le sentiment qu'il s'accrochait à elle, que son incapacité de soutenir et de comprendre Harry le pesait autant qu'elle.  
  
- Calme toi, Mione. Nous sommes arrivés au compartiment. Sèche tes pleurs, nous en reparlerons mais pour le moment, il vaut mieux faire comme si de rien n'était. Je suis sûr que tu préfère que la fouine ignore nos problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers le garçon blond qui menaçait de se retourner et de les trouver ainsi à tout moment.  
  
Ses paroles eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur Hermione. Elle cessa de pleurer immédiatement, puis elle se força à sourire avec un peu de difficulté certes, mais Ron trouvait que ses lèvres imitaient assez bien son sourire habituel. Il pensa qu'elle devait simuler des sourires assez souvent pour réussir habilement comme cela.  
  
- Tu as raison, nous ne devons pas nous montrer faible. Il doit croire que nous sommes forts. Il doit le croire, pour que nous puissions l'être, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille en entrant dans la salle bondée de préfets.  
  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux instantanément. Mc Gonagall, qui devinait que leur retard était dû au troisième membre de leur trio, ne dit rien sur l'heure qu'il était. Elle leur désignait les deux chaises restantes, puis elle commença son discours.  
  
- Si vous êtes ici présentement, c'est que l'ensemble des professeurs vous ont désignés, récemment ou il y a quelques années, préfets. Le privilège d'être préfet est accordés aux élèves démontrant une grande aptitude à la justice, à la responsabilité et au sérieux de leur études. Bien sûr, il y a quelques cas où ses qualités font défauts ( son regard se posa sur Draco et ensuite sur Ron ) mais nous ne nous attarderons pas là dessus, vous êtes au courant de tout ceci. Habituellement, nous offrons uniquement aux préfets- en-chefs une chambre personnelle ainsi qu'une salle de bain et une petite salle commune à leur disposition, ils peuvent ou non les utiliser. Nous avons cependant décidé cette année d'offrir cette possibilité à tous les préfets.  
  
Un chuchotement se fit entendre, les préfets avaient tous l'air enchanté par la nouvelle. Tous, sauf les deux gryffondors. Leurs pensées dérivaient vers Harry. Tandis que Ron se voyait déjà en train de lui annoncer qu'il allait avoir sa chambre à lui, Hermione imaginait Harry assis sur son lit, dans un dortoir affreusement vide, pleurant silencieusement, avec pour seule compagnie les tableaux qui le regardaient avec pitié.  
  
- Silence , continua la vieille dame. Comme vous l'aurais deviner, ces chambres ne veulent pas signifier un droit absolu pour faire des choses _déplacées_ qui n'aurait pas lieu autrement.  
  
Ron se retint de rire en voyant l'air plus que pincé que prenait leur enseignante en parlant de choses _« déplacées »._  
  
- Cependant, ils nous semblaient trop facile de vous laisser choisir vos compagnons de chambres. Effectivement, chaque salle de bain et salle commune sont partagés deux par deux. Dumbledore a en effet décidé de mettre l'emphase sur le mélange des quatre maisons cette année, donc nous avons choisi vos compagnons pour vous.  
  
Le sourire de plusieurs se figèrent, dont celui d'Hermione.  
  
_Faites que je ne sois pas avec lui, faites que je ne sois pas avec lui_ , pria-t-elle.  
  
- Je vous donne donc dès maintenant le nom de votre compagnon de chambre. Il vous sera possible tout de suite après de commencer à penser si vous utiliserez votre chambre. Je souhaites que vous réfléchissiez deux fois avant de décidé de ne jamais y aller. Si les préfets, qui se devraient de montrer l'exemple aux autres élèves, ne veulent accepter de partager une salle commune avec une personne d'une autre maison, je devrais peut-être reconsidéré leur nomination en tant que préfet.  
  
Quand elle prononça ses mots, son regard se posa sur Hermione, puis sur Ron, puis sur Malfoy et il resta posé sur celui-ci durant quelques secondes de plus qu'il l'avait été pour les deux autres.  
  
- Ronald Weasley avec Millicent Bulstrode, commença la professeure, se doutant bien que l'indignation se ferait entendre d'une seconde à l'autre  
  
- **QUOI ?** Je veux bien faire des efforts professeure mais sauf votre respect, **JE NE POURRAIS JAMAIS COHABITÉ AVEC ÇA! **, rugit un Ron rouge de colère en pointant une Millicent complètement sous le choc. Elle ne semblait pas plus heureuse que le rouquin de la situation.  
  
- Monsieur Weasley, on se calme. 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor pour non-respect d'une consoeur.  
  
Ron marmonna quelque chose et Hermione entendit _Chienne, mourir_ et_ peste,_ mais elle ne dit rien. Si Ron avait été placé avec une serpentard, elle supposait qu'elle hériterait du même sort. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec violence. Elle frémissait d'avance, avant même d'être certaine du châtiment.  
  
- Je ne veux plus entendre de choses comme ça, sinon...., menaça Mc Gonagall. Vous devez être mature, vous devez l'être plus que n'importe quel autre élève de cette école et regardez comment vous vous comportez ! Donc, je continue.  
  
Draco, qui avait fait le même résonnement que la jeune sorcière, attendait à tout moment de voir la vieille dame rabougrie prononcé son nom et celui de la jeune fille. Il remarqua qu'elle tremblait, bien qu'elle semblait essayer de refouler son tremblement.  
  
_Elle croit vraiment que je suis un mangemort de la pire espèce. Elle a peur de moi... Il y a quelques années je m'aurais réjoui qu'elle puisse trembler à l'idée de se retrouver à proximité de moi, mais maintenant ... Qu'elle puisse penser que je suis aussi horrible que mon père m'effraie. C'est ce que tous pense ? Que je suis le digne_ _descendant de cet homme sans cœur, cruel, désormais sans moyen de faire encore du tord à tous ? C'est vraiment cela? Eh bien , si nous nous retrouvons à cohabiter ensemble, je me ferais un devoir de mettre les choses au clair. Je sais qu'elle acceptera, elle ne désobéirait jamais à un ordre de la vieille chouette, surtout si désobéir à cet ordre entraînerait l'annulation de son titre de préfète. Je dois vraiment l'avertir des complots des mangemorts, même si je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle vive, encore moins son idiot d'ami qu'elle ne cesse d'enlacer ( une pointe de jalousie sournoise s'installa dans le cœur du jeune homme à cet instant, bien qu'il ne le remarqua pas immédiatement), ah ça non ! mais tout de même...Ils doivent savoir...Il faut qu'ils sachent...Pourquoi Hermione a ouvert la bouche ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a frappé à ce point pour qu'elle se laisse à découvert comme cela ?  
  
_Une voix le sorti de ses pensées.  
  
- M'avez vous entendu Monsieur Malfoy ? Vous partagerez votre dortoir avec Miss Granger. Rien à ajouter ? Vous accepterez bien sur, Miss Granger?  
  
La principale intéressé secoua négativement la tête.  
  
- Jamais..., dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Comme si elle venait de réaliser ce qu'elle avait dit, elle reprit d'une toute autre voix la parole.  
  
- Euh...Je veux dire...Jamais il ne m'est passé à l'idée de refuser?  
  
Sa phrase se terminait en question. Ron semblait sur le point d'exploser, Hermione savait combien il était protecteur envers elle. Malfoy, lui, restait de marbre, comme toujours. Ce qu'elle pouvait détesté son petit air d'indifférence constante qu'il affichait continuellement !  
  
De son côté, le garçon était profondément blessé de la réponse de la jeune fille. Il se trouvait stupide de l'être, il n'avait aucune raison d'espérer qu'Hermione crierait de joie en sachant qu'ils auraient une salle commune à partager, mais tout de même...Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait, durant un court laps de temps, penser quitter son poste de préfète pour ne pas être avec lui ! Fulminant, il demanda au professeure s'il pouvait disposé, vu qu'il savait avec qui il allait cohabité. La réponse affirmative ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps et il quitta la pièce en claquant magistralement la porte.  
  
Hermione et Ron regardèrent la vieille dame, et elle comprit immédiatement qu'ils souhaitaient faire comme leur homologue de serpentard. Elle leur fit signe de partir, ce qu'ils firent prestement, sans demander leur rester.  
  
Ron avait une furieuse envie d'évacuer la colère qui montait en lui depuis que la directrice de leur maison leur avaient annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle, mais Hermione fut plus rapide que lui.  
  
- Comment ont-ils osé nous mettre avec ses mangemorts? , souffla-t-elle tout bas.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hermione ? Ils ne sont pas mangemorts! Ne traite personne de mangemorts, c'est une insulte presque aussi sévère que sang – de – tu – sais -quoi ! , répliqua Ron sans saisir que la jeune fille ne voulait point insulter Malfoy et Millicent, mais qu'elle disait simplement ce qu'elle croyait être la vérité.  
  
- Je ne voulais pas l'insulter Ron !, lui expliqua-t-elle avec énervement. Ce matin Malfoy est venu s'installer sur le même banc que moi, avant que toi et Harry n'arriviez. Je m'appliquais à l'ignorer superbement quand il a tiré un journal de ses bagages et la page couverture m'a, disons, attiré. Tu n'ignore sans doute pas que Lucius Malfoy a été capturé récemment par des aurors, n'est-ce pas?  
  
Ron se sentait soudainement bête. Très bête. Il ne savait même pas cette importante nouvelle, lui qui était resté au quartier de l'Ordre tout l'été ! Voyant sur le visage de son ami qu'elle allait devoir entrer dans de grandes explications, elle soupira.  
  
- Peu importe, peu importe ! , lui dit-elle, pour lui enlever l'idée qu'elle allait lui raconter le peu qu'elle savait. Tu iras te chercher un exemplaire du journal à la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard si tu tiens ab-so- lu-ment à lire l'article !  
  
Elle ne savait que trop bien qu'il ne le ferait pas. Elle continua sur sa lancée de confidence.  
  
- Alors voilà, je me suis mise à lire discrètement le contenu du texte. Il disait entre autre que Crabbe et Goyle senior ont été arrêtés, eux aussi.  
  
-Mais, pourquoi traites-tu la fouine de mangemorts ? Tu n'as aucune preuve et ce n'est pas parce que son p..., la coupa-t-il.  
  
-Laisse moi finir ! L'article disait aussi que tous les mangemorts enfermés à Azkaban ce jour là étaient accompagnés par nul autre que leurs enfants...  
  
Un silence de mort tomba devant le compartiment où se tenait les deux sorciers. Ron ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il l'ouvrit encore et la referma aussitôt.  
  
-Comprends-tu maintenant pourquoi j'étais paniquée ? Comprends-tu à quel point j'ai peur de partager une salle commune avec lui ? , lui dit la jeune fille, aux bords des larmes, en plantant son regard dans les yeux de son ami roux. Elle n'avouait que trop rarement sa peur, en temps normal Ron lui aurait fait remarqué mais il trouvait la situation trop critique pour rigoler.  
  
-Jamais je ne le laisserai te faire du mal Mione, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Je suis sûr qu'Harry va réagir comme moi quand il saura tout ça.  
  
-Tu es certain de vouloir le lui dire ? commença la jeune sorcière d'une voix anxieuse. Tu sais, pas besoin de lui ajouter du soucis sur les épaules...  
  
Bien qu'elle ne pensait pas vraiment que Harry puisse s'inquiéter pour elle, l'hypothèse qu'il angoisse à cause de cette histoire était présente. Harry ne s'en était jamais fait pour elle, elle pensait sincèrement quelques fois qu'elle n'existait pas à ses yeux. Bien que ce matin, ses certitudes avaient été sérieusement ébranlées, elle restait convaincue qu'il la voyait comme une simple amie, rien de plus. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans le monde magique. Une simple amie, ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide parfois ! L'amitié qu'elle portait à Harry et à Ron n'avait rien de simple. C'était complexe, déroutant mais tellement... magique! Ce qu'elle s'en voulait de penser qu'Harry ne s'inquièterait pas pour elle!Ron l'a tira de ses pensées avec ses hurlements.  
  
- **ES- TU EN TRAIN DE DIRE QU'HARRY NE DEVRAIT PAS ÊTRE AU COURANT? HERMIONE, C'EST TRÈS SÉRIEUX TOUT ÇA ! IL VA NOUS EN VOULOIR À MORT SI NOUS NE LUI APPRENONS PAS LA NOUVELLE IMMÉDIATEMENT ! D'AILLEURS POURQUOI SOMMES -NOUS EN TRAIN DE SE DISPUTER ICI ALORS QUE NOUS DEVRIONS ÊTRE EN TRAIN DE LUI EXPLIQUER TOUT ÇA?  
**  
Le jeune homme était si furieux qu'Hermione trouva préférable de s'excuser platement et de saisir sa main pour l'entraîner vers le compartiment où se trouvait un Harry bien impatient de retrouver ses amis. Malgré le petit discours qu'il leur avait servi, il avait horreur de la solitude et il avait eu horreur de laisser partir ses amis sans lui. Un peu plus et il se jetait un sort de diminution pour entrer dans la poche de Ron pour les suivre.  
  
Harry lisait un livre sur comment contrer la magie noire ( décidément, à force de fréquenter Hermione depuis 5 ans, elle commençait à déteindre sur lui ! ) quand il entendit les hurlements de Ron pas très loin d'ici et la voix d'Hermione étrangement aigue marmonner quelque chose. Il se leva, intrigué. Depuis quand sa belle amie prenait un profil bas durant une dispute avec Ron ? Comme il allait franchir la porte du compartiment, une tornade brune et rousse entra en collision avec lui.  
  
Ron, que la colère et la course pour rejoindre son ami avait essouffler, s'écrasa sur la banquette. Hermione, la lèvre du bas saignante, semblait cramoisie.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! , s'exclama un Harry ahuri devant ses deux amis.  
  
-Raconte lui, lança sèchement Ron à Hermione.  
  
La jeune fille se lança dans un grand monologue. Les deux garçons l'écoutaient religieusement, bien que Ron l'est déjà entendu quelques minutes auparavant.  
  
-Et voilà, j'avais pensé qu'il valait mieux pour toi de ne pas le savoir, la menace d'un Malfoy ayant vraiment rejoint les forces du mal pesant sur mes épaules ne valait pas la peine que tu t'inquiète, enfin si seulement tu t'inquiète pour moi, lâcha-t-elle, regrettant ses paroles à l'instant où elles franchirent ses lèvres.  
  
-Hermione, je m'inquiète pour toi plus que tu ne pourrais seulement l'imaginer. Tu es si précieuse à mes yeux que si jamais Malfoy te fait du mal, je le tue. Tu entends ? Je le tue. Et je ne rigole pas. Comment peux- tu penser que je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi ? lui dit Harry, qui sentait des larmes menacée d'inondé ses joues.  
  
-Je suis désolée, je pense trop parfois..., lui répondit la jeune fille, visiblement soulagée de savoir que son ami tenait à elle.  
  
Ron prit la parole après avoir toussoter un moment pour éteindre le début de romance qui s'était installé.  
  
-Je crois qu'il faudra surveiller notre cher ami la fouine cette année !  
  
-Tu vas accepté l'offre de cohabiter avec lui, Mione ? lui demanda Harry.  
  
-Tu sais ce que Mc Gonagall a dit à propos de ceux qui refuseront, ils perdront leur titre de préfet..., répondit vaguement la jeune fille.  
  
Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle ne renoncerait pas à ce privilège pour une vieille rancune avec Malfoy, même si elle était en danger. Cependant, un doute s'était installé dans son esprit. Devrait-elle parler à Dumbledore de sa découverte? Peut-être n'était-il pas au courant ? Mais cette hypothèse paru ridicule aux yeux de la sorcière, Dumbledore sait des choses que même Voldemort ignore.  
  
En voyant les visages inquiets des deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, elle s'empressa de rajouter quelques paroles rassurantes.  
  
-Écoutez, je vous promet de venir dans le dortoir commun des gryffondors la fin de semaine, pour éviter les amis mangemorts de Malfoy. De plus, je ne resterais dans la salle commune que pour étudiez...(Ses amis soupirèrent, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à étudier!). Arrêtez ! !  
  
-J'espère qu'il se tiendra loin de toi , lui dit Ron d'une voix morne.  
  
-Le plus loin possible sera le mieux..., ajouta Harry sur le même ton.  
  
Hermione se leva et les serra dans ses bras un après l'autre. Elle les aimait tant et elle savait désormais qu'ils l'aimait tout autant, jamais Malfoy n'arriverait à les séparer.

* * *

**_Eh voilà ! Un autre chapitre de fini ! ! Ça va vite, déjà rendu au chapitre 5 demain ou après-demain, tout dépend de vous ! Petit planning de chapitre maintenant ..._** « Les anges ont les yeux couleurs miel » _**est le suivant, ensuite viendra **_« Quand l'amitié veut partir, on doit la retenir » , **_et finalement, le chapitre avec la scène 18 ans et ,_** « Ne m'approche plus jamais ». **_Ne vous inquiétez pas, le titre n'est pas directement lié avec la scène lol !  
_**  
**_Maintenant, les réponses à mes chers revieweurs chéris ! :D  
_**  
**Marilla-Chan** : _Hey, salut! La suite est déjà là, j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue ! J'apprécie beaucoup que tu lise ma fic, même si tes reviews sont courtes,elles me font vraiment plaisir ! :D À lundi!  
_  
**Aish :** _:D :D :D ! ! Moi j'aime les hystériques, je le suis moi-même ! ! lol ! ! Jvais te dire un tuyau, ils vont se revoir ! :P Mais dans combien de chapitre je sais pas encore, faut attendre que leur sixième finisse avant de revenir dans le présent ! ! La suite est déjà là ! :D Je poste pas mal tous les jours ou à tous les deux jours gros max sauf pour le prochain chapitre!! ! T'inquiète, j'ai compris l'ordre de tes reviews ! :P J'espère te retrouver pour ce chap là ! Bisous ! ! !  
_  
**Malicia56** : _La voilà, ta suite si attendue ! :P J'espère que le chap t'a plu !  
_  
**Laurel** : _Merci beaucoup ! :D Ben en fait j'ai pas écrit que celle-là, j'ai écrit 2 one-shot, et j'en ai commencé beaucoup mais j'attend d'être plus avancée (pas mal plus avancée!!!!) avant de les publier, comme avec cette histoire là y me reste encore 10 chapitres à publier avant d'être à sec et je continue tranquillement à écrire ! :D C'est ma méthode pour ne pas faire damner les gens avec de la longue attente! ;)  
_  
**Tak'** : _Taaaak ! :D J'espérais que tu m'envoie un p'tit mot ! :D Oui il est gentil mais je le trouve trop gentil justement, tu trouve pas? Je pense que je vais le faire devenir un peu plus méchant plus loin dans la fic, qu'est- ce que tu en penses?  
  
Tu as compris le principe ! ! ;) Sauf que j'en demande pas beaucoup, mais tu avoueras que recevoir une seule reviews c'est pas super encourageant ! À date je suis comblée ! :D Donc tu n'auras probablement pas à attendre trop longtemps, lol ! ! Mais bon, au plus tard lundi tu auras ton nouveau chap, je compte bien profité de ma fin de semaine à Québec ! :D Peut-être que je posterais demain mais c'est plus probable lundi, mea culpa !  
  
J'espère que tu as aimé le chap ! :D En passant, je me suis bien amusée avec mon amie qui était chez moi ! :D On a écouté les Triplettes de Belleville, c'est spécial comme film ! ! En tous cas, est-ce que tu as pensé à te lancer dans les fics, toi aussi ? En tous cas, gros bisous ! Merci de toujours reviwer ma fic c'est super gentil ! :D :D :D :D :D  
_  
**Stéphanie** : _Voilà la suite ! ! Ouais, j'aime beaucoup écrire des flash- back moi ! :D  
_  
**_Alors à lundi mes chers ! ! :D :D :D :D Passez un beau week-end ! :D  
  
Bisous d'une québécoise qui trépigne d'impatience d'aller passé deux jours dans la belle ville de Québec,  
  
Vengeresse! _**


	5. Les anges ont les yeux couleur miel

**_Salut ! ! Eh oui, je suis de retour de mon séjour à Québec ! Enfin! C'était bien, mais j'avais hâte de retrouver mon chez-moi ! ! Je vous poste le chapitre 5 avec une petite nouvelle en prime : J'ai fini de faire le plan de mon histoire ! :D Yes ! ! :D Croyez-moi, ils ont pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs nos héros ! lol ! Je suis vraiment contente parce qu'avant vendredi soir, j'avais aucune espèce d'idée de ce que j'allais faire avec ma fic et là c'est tout clair ! ! :D  
_**  
_**Ouin ben faut que j'avoue que je suis un petit peu déçu d'avoir eu juste 4 reviews, mais c'est pas grave, je vais m'en remettre ! lol ! Ah et dites merci à Tak pour l'énorme review qu'elle m'a envoyé, parce que sans ça je crois pas que j'aurais poster aujourd'hui !**_  
  
**_Bon ben bonne lecture, et après avant de m'envoyer des reviews pleines de colère (vous comprendrez lol! ), jvous conseille d'aller lire mes explications!  
_**  
**_Enjoy! ;)  
  
Vengeresse..._**

* * *

**5 - Les anges ont les yeux couleur miel  
**  
Ron et Harry chuchotaient, tout en tentant de se changer sans réveiller leur douce amie. Hermione dormait, sur la banquette face à eux. Elle semblait vidé de toutes ses forces, comme si le fait de découvrir que Malfoy était un mangemort était suffisant pour vouloir rester dans les bras de Morphée le restant de sa vie.  
  
_Ça l'est peut-être en fait...,_ pensa amèrement Harry, qui s'attendait à toute éventualité depuis que cette nouvelle était sortie. _Qui sait, Malfoy sert peut-être d'espion à Voldemort...Il va essayer d'en savoir plus sur nous –sur moi– en se servant d'Hermione...Oh,Hermione...J'aimerais tellement la protéger mais elle est si entêté...Elle devrait tout laisser tomber, c'est trop dangereux...  
_  
Il couvait Hermione d'un regard plus qu'amoureux quand la jeune fille bougea délicatement dans son sommeil. Ron avait remarqué à quel point Harry et elle s'étaient rapproché cet été, (il avait lu quelques lettres qu'ils s'étaient envoyés et c'était beaucoup plus qu'amical, beaucoup trop de beaux mots selon lui!) il lui semblait immédiat que ses deux amis tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il ressentait un sentiment terriblement confus au fond de lui en les voyant agir, flirtant et se jetant des regards très explicite. De la jalousie. Mais pas uniquement. Certes, il en ressentait à un tel point que parfois, il sentait son ventre se contracter, comme s'il était sur le point d'imploser. Non, c'était plutôt...quelque chose d'inconnu pour lui. Ou quelque chose dont il venait de prendre conscience.  
  
-Harry, chuchota le jeune homme pour faire sortir son ami de sa contemplation. Tu crois que Malfoy est réellement dangereux pour elle?  
  
Le survivant lui jeta un regard qui en dit long sur ce qu'il pensait, puis il murmura un faible oui, tout en continuant d'observer la jeune fille étendu dans la cape de celui-ci.  
  
Ron se mit à la regarder lui aussi. Il la détaillait pour la première fois depuis leur première année. Non, c'était faux. Il la détaillait pour la deuxième fois, il ne fallait pas oublier le fameux bal du tournoi des trois sorciers!  
  
Son visage était harmonieux, surtout quand elle dormait. Il constata que ses cheveux emmêlés étaient plus bouclés qu'autre chose, cependant, elle ne prenait pas le temps de les boucler comme le faisait d'autres filles. Il se l'imagina avec une tête coiffé impeccablement à longueur de temps et il réprima une grimace, une Hermione soignée était une Hermione différente de ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Voilà, il venait de comprendre pourquoi il avait l'impression que son cœur était piétiné chaque fois qu'ils les voyaient ensemble. Il était ... amoureux d'Hermione. Il se traita d'imbécile, il aurait peut-être dû le réaliser plus tôt, maintenant il était trop tard...  
  
Ron sorti péniblement de ses pensées quand il entendit Harry lui demander s'il allait bien. Il acquiesça, bien qu'au fond de lui une chimère le consumait.  
  
-Regarde la, dit doucement Harry, regarde comme elle est belle... On dirait un ange!  
  
_Oh ça, je viens de m'en rendre compte_ , pensa tristement Ron qui se contenta de hocher vigoureusement la tête, comme pour faire remarquer à Harry à quel point c'était dur pour lui de parler de ses sentiments face à la jeune fille.  
  
-Je suis amoureux Ron..., continua Harry,les yeux dans le vide, sans remarquer le sentiment d'horreur qui venait de frapper Ron et qui ricochait partout sur son corps, en grande partie sur son visage.  
  
-Tu...Tu...Tu es quoi ? dit Ron, un peu trop fort.  
  
- Chut! Tu vas la réveiller, répondit un Harry bien différent de ce que connaissait le rouquin.  
  
La dernière fois que Harry s'était épris de quelqu'un, en l'occurrence Cho Chang, elle était sortie avec lui pour oublier son ancien copain, que le jeune homme avait vu mourir. Étrangement, Ron n'avait jamais soupçonné Harry capable de ressentir autre chose que de l'amitié pour Hermione. Peut- être parce qu'il s'était persuadé qu'il finirait avec elle et Harry avec Ginny. Une vague de colère monta en Ron, si bien qu'il finit par dire des mots qu'il allait par la suite regretter amèrement.  
  
-Tu te sens prêt à aimer alors que tu n'as même pas fait ton deuil de Sirius ? Il y a quelques jours ,tu étais perdu, complètement perdu ! Tu passais ton temps à pleurer,caché, en espérant que personne ne s'en rende compte! Tu ne parlais presque plus , tu préférais repenser à la mort subite de ton parrain et tu étais **TRISTE!** Et maintenant, aussitôt qu'une fille s'offre pour te consoler et aussitôt qu'elle ( il pointa Hermione, ne parlant désormais plus d'une fille au terme large, mais plutôt de leur amie) t'apprend que tu compte énormément pour elle, **TU ES AMOUREUX ? TU ES AU COURANT QUE CHAQUE GENS QUE TU AIMES MEURENT LES UNS APRÈS LES AUTRES? TU VEUX VRAIMENT QU'ELLE MEURE ? ...** Tu es vraiment... égoïste – _il cracha le mot avec haine_ - , Harry Potter.  
  
Si le début de son discours avait fait mal à Harry, la fin l'avait vraiment achevé. En plus de le faire sentir coupable d'avoir réussit à rire, il le tenait responsable de la mort de Sirius et de celle des autres...  
  
De plus, Harry venait de comprendre, un peu à retardement comme le principal intéressé, que son ami était fou d'Hermione. Bien qu'il s'en soit toujours douté, le jeune homme n'avait jamais osé aborder le sujet avec son ami. Ils n'étaient doués ni un ni l'autre en matière de sentiment, les deux le savaient. Pourtant, ce que Ron lui avait dit était tellement vrai que Harry avait envie de se laisser tomber sur le sol et de mourir. Il avait réussi à mettre sa peine de côté pour la première fois depuis des mois et voilà qu'on le lui reprochait. Sentant une haine grandir en lui, il préféra tourner le dos à son _[meilleur]_ ami . S'il lui faisait face, il dirait des choses qu'il n'aurait dit à son pire ennemi en temps normal.  
  
Hermione était réveillé depuis quelques minutes, depuis que Ron avait commencé à parler à Harry. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait fait sortir de ses gonds son ami roux, mais Harry devait avoir dit une grosse bêtise pour que Ron lui fasse un discours comme celui-là. Elle trouvait Ron particulièrement cruel dans ses propos, comment avait-il pu lui reprocher d'être moins triste? C'était ridicule ! Elle se leva subitement, trop vite car la tête lui tournait à présent.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, leur demanda-t-elle, Ron, comment as-tu pu dire des choses comme ça?  
  
C'en était trop pour le rouquin. Il quitta le compartiment en claquant magistralement la porte et en hurlant de rage. Harry se retourna vers la jeune fille qu'il n'aurait jamais dû commencer à apprécier plus qu'en amie et il lui dit d'une voix éteinte :  
  
-C'est vrai que tout ceux que j'aime meurt ?  
  
Il ajouta mentalement « parce qu'ils m'aiment aussi » mais se garda bien de le dire à voix haute.  
  
Hermione sentit son cœur se briser, elle ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état. Les larmes dans sa voix était au delà de ce qu'elle pouvait encaissé, elle le força à le regarder et elle plante ses yeux dans les siens.  
  
-Non, les gens que tu aimes ne meurent pas tous. Tu m'aimes et je suis là, bien vivante. Tu aimes Ron, tu aimes les Weasley, tu aimes Dumbledore, tu aimes Cho ( le garçon secoua la tête) Ah bon ,tu ne l'aimes plus ? Enfin, tous les autres, tu les aimes et ils vivent. Ne dis pas que tu amènes la mort avec toi, tu amènes en fait l'espoir de vivre dans un monde meilleur. N'oublie jamais que tu es l'espoir, la flamme à laquelle tout ceux qui vive se raccroche pour espérer vivre encore.  
  
Ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard. La cérémonie de répartition était finie, le festin aussi. Dumbledore avait longuement parler du retour officiel de Voldemort aux élèves, et Ron et Harry s'étaient superbement ignorés. Hermione avait raccompagnée Harry à la salle commune (Ron s'étant éclipsé aussitôt que le repas fut terminé), puis, avec un regard vexé, elle avait dû quitter pour découvrir ses nouveaux appartements.  
  
Devant le portrait d'un bel ange aux yeux merveilleux se tenait un Malfoy perplexe.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? , lui lança effrontément Hermione, La peinture d'un ange devant notre dortoir te fait peur ? Peut-être que celui-ci t'inspire un peu trop de bien, un peu trop de paix ?Après tout , ce serait normal que tu répugnes à avoir un ange comme surveillant de dortoir, tu es un Mal...  
  
-Non, tu as tout faux ! , la coupa Draco, un tantinet énervé par ce que radotait la jeune fille, l'Ange insiste pour que nous choisissions le mot de passe ensemble, il trouve injuste que je le choisisse seul alors que proposes-tu , Sang-de.... Hermione?  
  
La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de surprise. S'il avait été, pendant un instant, tenté de la nommé encore par le sobriquet « Sang-De-Bourbe », il s'était ravisé et l'avait appelé par son prénom. Étonnée, elle clignait des yeux sans répondre. Elle croyait bien qu'en 6 ans ,c'était la toute première fois qu'il prononçait son nom.  
  
-Alors, tu n'as même pas une petite idée ? , insista Draco  
  
Elle se força à reconnecté son cerveau avec la réalité et prononça quelque chose d'incongru dans la situation présente  
  
- Ti amor  
  
-Tu connais l'italien Hermione ou tu dis ça parce que tu trouve ça joli ? , lui lança le jeune homme d'une voix moqueuse  
  
-Je...Oh...Je...Non, je n'y connais rien, avoua la jeune fille prise au dépourvue. Elle avait lu cette phrase sur un panneau publicitaire en Italie cet été, durant la semaine où elle avait été autorisé à partir en voyage avec ses parents et elle avait trouvé cette phrase si belle qu'elle s'était promis de l'utilisé comme mot de passe cette année.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'irais pas dire à toute l'école que je t'ai pris en défaut ! assura son pire ennemi, ce dont elle doutait beaucoup.  
  
Le tableau, qui les regardait silencieusement depuis le début, toussa fortement et leur demanda s'ils étaient tous les deux d'accord pour ce mot de passe là.  
  
-Oui oui, nous sommes d'accord, répondit joyeusement Draco, très heureux de savoir ce que voulais dire le mot de passe et pas la gryffondore.  
  
-Bien! C'est même très bien! , s'exclama énigmatiquement le tableau, en s'ouvrant pour les laisser entrer dans leur salle commune.  
  
Draco sentit son cœur manqué un battement en entendant le tableau prononcé ces mots, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était et reporta toute son attention sur la jolie préfète à ses côtés.  
  
-Que veux dire Ti Amor ? , demanda Hermione, sans prêter attention à la somptueuse pièce qui s'offrait à ses yeux.  
  
-Ti Amor veux dire Je t'aime en italien, lui confia un Draco au regard plein de malice.  
  
La jeune fille resta muette d'étonnement, puis elle reprit ses esprits en feignant de s'extasier devant la pièce.  
  
-Oh , regarde comme c'est beau ! , dit-elle en montrant de la main ce qu'elle voyait.  
  
La pièce , d'une élégance anglaise, était magnifique. De gros divans étaient disposés devant un énorme foyer et dans le coin gauche, deux bureaux étaient dos à dos. La pièce était décorée aux couleurs des deux maisons respective des élèves, et même si Draco était habitué au luxe ( le manoir des Malfoy était une demeure respectable tant elle était luxueuse) il était estomaqué de voir une pièce semblable à Poudlard.  
  
De son côté, Hermione pensait qu'elle aurait suffisamment de temps plus tard pour découvrir leur pièce commune . Elle était encore bouleversé du choix de mot de passe qu'elle avait faite, c'était tout simplement insensé ! Elle ne connaissait aucun mots d'italien,elle aurait dû se renseigner sur la signification de cette petite phrase avant de choisir cela comme mot de passe!! Elle préféra tassé ses pensées confuses dans un coin sombre de son cerveau pour parler à Draco.  
  
-Bon et bien, je crois que nous devrions aller inspecté nos chambres respectives tu ne crois pas, la fou...Draco ?  
  
Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle était sur le point de l'appeler « La fouine » par habitude, puis elle s'était souvenue de son prénom qu'il avait dit, tout à l'heure. Elle se mordit la lèvre encore plus fortement. Elle n'aurait pas dû l'appeler Draco, il allait croire qu'elle était tombée dans son petit jeu ! !  
  
-Oui, je suis d'accord! , lui répondit le jeune homme, troublé par le trouble visible de la jeune fille.  
  
Il se dirigea vers l'escalier qui les mènerait à leurs chambres, Hermione sur les talons. À la fin du couloir, 2 grandes portes, face à face, était décorée avec le blason soit des Gryffondors, soit des Serpentards. Ils devinèrent laquelle était leur chambre, ce n'était que trop évident ! Sur le mur du fond, un grand miroir trônait , incrusté de diamants. La jeune fille poussa un petit cri en regardant son reflet dans le miroir, ce n'était pas un miroir ordinaire. Elle savait ses cheveux emmêlés et son visage crispé mais ce qu'elle voyait était... édifiant.  
  
Draco s'apprêtait à découvrir ses quartiers quand il entendit son « ennemie » lâché un petit cri. Elle semblait complètement fasciné par son reflet dans le miroir aux perles ridicules. Il s'en approcha, intrigué. Ce qu'il voyait n'était pas Hermione, ce ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'être.  
  
La jeune femme ( car il ne s'agissait plus de l'image d'une fille) qu'il voyait avait un regard digne et fier. Ses yeux d'un brun tirant sur le jaune était époustouflant. Draco n'avait jamais vu des yeux de cette couleur, ils étaient si beaux que le garçon avait envie de s'y perdre à jamais. Les cheveux de la gryffondore, habituellement désordonnés et incontrôlable, étaient métamorphosés en une tignasse docile et soyeuse. Draco s'imaginait aisément jouer pendant des jours de temps dans ces cheveux là. Oui, il devait le reconnaître, Hermione plus tard serait irrésistible si elle devenait identique à l'image du miroir.  
  
-Wow!, lâcha le jeune homme blond  
  
La jeune fille, écarlate, se retourna en sursaut. Elle ne pensait pas que son condisciple était toujours là. Elle s'écarta du miroir.  
  
-Je crois que ce miroir montre les gens comme ils espèreraient être, donc ne t'attends pas à me voir descendre dans la salle commune aussi belle que cette...moi que je ne connais pas, tu risque d'être terriblement déçu, lui dit d'une traite Hermione.  
  
-Ce qui m'a le plus frappé en fait, ce sont tes yeux, lui répondit après un instant d'hésitation Malfoy. Il avait prit soin de vérifier s'ils étaient véritablement comme dans le miroir, pour ne pas blessé la jeune fille.  
  
-Mes yeux ? Ils sont la seule chose normale que le miroir renvoie de moi, lui répondit-elle avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.  
  
-Justement. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ils étaient ... beaux, lui répliqua-t-il avec, à son tour ,une pointe de regret dans la voix. S'il l'avait remarqué plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais pu maltraité Hermione comme il l'a fait. Ses yeux incitaient à la paix, il ne pourrait jamais plus la blesser sans se sentir honteux. Il pensa ses mots sans même réfléchir et même s'il se gifla mentalement d'avoir usé d'un des dérivés du mot honte, il le ressentait vraiment, certainement pour la première fois de sa vie.  
  
_« Encore un nouveau sentiment! »_  
  
Il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer, alors il masqua ses réflexions avec son masque habituel de l'indifférence.  
  
Hermione le remercia timidement, puis elle déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre en murmurant un petit sort . Elle était sur le point de se tourner vers la chambre qui serait sienne pour les prochains mois quand Malfoy l'interpella.  
  
-Hermione?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Les anges ont les yeux couleur miel, comme toi..., lui dit-il avant de s'engouffrer dans sa propre chambre.

* * *

**_C'est déjà fini ! Bon je dis déjà mais le chapitre a quand même 7 pages sous Word, lol !  
_**  
**_Ne me tapez pas dessus, pitié ! Je sais que Harry n'a rien à voir dans une histoire Draco / Hermione mais j'ai besoin pour la suite de faire évoluer leur relation, c'est hyper important qu'ils se rapprochent, c'est donc pour ça que le d/h va prendre un peu plus de temps a arrivé mais je vais brièvement vous expliquer mon point de vue sur ça pendant que j'y pense. Je ne crois pas à cette relation. Je n'y crois pas du tout même ! Cependant, à force de lire des fan fics sur eux, je me suis forgé ma propre idée de cette union. Oui, elle serait peut-être plausible. Mais pas en criant « Lapin rose! » comme j'ai souvent lu dans des fics. Bang, là voilà habillé en taille basse et en string, Draco est devenu ultra sexy et elle rentre dans leur salle de bain de préfet en chef et elle le trouve nu et wowowowow quel mââââle ! Je t'aime Ah moi aussi ! et tout ça en 3 chapitres. Non. C'est, selon moi, impossible. Et trop beau pour être vrai. _**

_**Draco est un personnage foncièrement méchant dans l'œuvre de Rowling, et même si je dois me le répété souvent quand j'écris, Draco n'est PAS Tom Felton. Hermione quant à elle, ne succombera probablement jamais aux charmes de Draco. Elle est trop intelligente. Bien que décrite comme une bécasse dans ma fic ( clin d'œil à Tak), je crois que même si Draco la sauvait d'une mort certaine et lui prouvait qu'il veut se racheter pour les méchancetés qu'il lui a dit depuis sa deuxième année, elle ne voudrait pas. Mais voilà, j'adore écrire, et je voyais ce couple comme un défi. Comment réunir deux gens aux antipodes? C'est pourquoi vous découvriez pourquoi Draco a subitement changé et pourquoi Hermione est plutôt frustrante et nunuche ! Voilà, c'était mon explication sur le pourquoi de l'amour de Harry ! ! :D  
  
Maintenant, le plan des futurs chapitres ! Aussitôt que j'aurais un petit peu de reviews (plus que 4, je vous en prie ! C'est décourageant ! lol ! ) je posterais**_ « Quand l'amitié veut partir, on doit la retenir » _**, ensuite il y aura une lime dans**_ « Ne m'approche plus jamais » **_, et le chapitre 8 s'intitule_** « Que le spectacle commence! »  
  
**_Maintenant, la joyeuse réponse au revieweurs !  
_**  
**Tak :** _Hey, salut toi ! Eh bien, j'aurais pu jurer que tu avais du talent en écriture...Étrange ! Rassure-toi, je suis moi aussi très sévère envers les gens qui n'exploitent pas leur potentiel ( je vois par là négligé leurs fics, parsemé leurs textes d'horribles fautes d'orthographes , etc. m'enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire! ) et envers ceux qui n'en ont tout simplement pas mais qui s'acharnent à écrire tout de même. Et je suis très sévère envers moi-même aussi, peut-être mon côté perfectionniste à l'extrême qui me pousse à me relire cinq ou six fois avant de poster un chap , qui sait !;) :P  
_  
_Je sais que mon Draco est pas assez méchant ! Et malheureusement je vois pas comment le faire devenir mesquin ! ! Surtout pas avec la suite que j'ai prévu ! J'aime beaucoup le terme **« Imbu de lui-même »** mais je crois que méchant colle mieux à sa personnalité lol !  
_  
_Merci de toujours adorer ma fic, ça me fais énormément plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un l'a lit assidûment! :D Je trouve moi aussi que certains chapitres sont assez courts, mais j'essaye le plus possible de garder environ une action par chapitre, personnellement en tant qu'auteure et surtout en tant que lectrice, j'apprécie moins les chapitres où il arrive tellement de choses que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, ni quoi me rappelez. Surtout qu'au rythme où je publie les chapitres, il n'y a pas vraiment d'attente avant de savoir la suite, lol !  
_  
_Bon...J'ai réfléchis à ma Hermione vendredi soir avant de me coucher, j'ai même relu la fic au complet et j'ai regardé mon plan...Je constate effectivement qu'elle est bécasse. Et hier soir dans le bain de l'hôtel (lol!) je me suis mise à penser au pourquoi je l'ai fais réagir ainsi. J'en suis venue à une conclusion toute simple, qui tient en deux mots : La peur. Imagine, elle est une « sang-de-bourbe », elle est la meilleure amie de Harry Potter,le grand Harry Potter que tous les mangemorts et Voldemort lui même voudraient voir mourir, Malfoy ne rate jamais une occasion pour lui balancer des injures, elle a peur je crois. Peur pour elle, peur pour Harry, Ron, peur même pour ses parents qui n'ont rien à voir avec la guerre mais qui pourraient se faire tuer, sans raison. Même si elle est intelligente, elle n'est pas sans faille. Et même si elle est à Gryffondor, elle n'est pas sans peur. Voilà pourquoi elle le classe si facilement dans la catégorie « Mauvais!!! ». Peut-être aussi parce que c'est plus facile de croire que c'est un MM que de croire qu'il a réellement changé, qui sait?  
_  
_Une chance, tu crois ? J'adore mon pays ! Je te souhaite vraiment de pouvoir y aller un jour, c'est vraiment magnifique! S'il y a bien quelque chose dont je suis fière,c'est bien de mon Québec chéri ! Pour ma part c'était la première fois que j'allais dans la ville de Québec (qui se trouve à être la capitale !) et j'ai adoré ! ! Harcèle ton père pour qu'il te le fasse visité ! ! Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, il venait de quelle région ?  
_  
_Bon ben moi c'est la réponse à une review la plus longue de ma courte carrière de répondeuse de review ! :P  
_  
_Ah et concernant le p.s, tu peux être certaine qu'on va revoir cette époque là ! Ce sont ,moi aussi, mes chapitres préférés et ceux que j'ai aimé le plus écrire. Cependant, pour que cette époque là tienne debout, il fallait que je revienne en arrière. Tu comprendras tout, je te jure ! :P  
_  
_Merci à _**Timog**_,_ **Marilla-Chan** _et à _**Carol**_, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autres sauf un immense **MERCI** et des tonnes de bisous !! Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous lisiez ma fic, c'est bien pour ça que je continue à l'écrire ! ! !  
_  
**_Eh bien voilà ! ! Pesez sur le petit bouton mauve dans le coin à gauche et dites moi vos impressions, j'en ai bien besoin pour continuer à écrire ! ! ! Je vous dit à demain peut-être ou sinon à je ne sais pas quand, ceci est entre vos mains ! lol !_**  
  
**_Vengeresse, xoxo !_**


	6. Quand l'amitié veut partir, on doit la r...

**_Salut tout le monde ! ! Wow, vous y êtes aller fort pour le chapitre 5! 12 reviews ! ! ! Je suis SUPER contente vous pouvez pas imaginer comment lol j'arrête pas de sauter depuis tantôt d'ailleurs mon amie se demande si je ne suis pas tombée sur la tête, lol ! ! Bon ben voilà le chapitre 6 ! ! Un peu plus court que le 5, mais bon ! ! Vous aurez l'autre demain soir si j'ai des charmantes reviews comme j'en ai eu aujourd'hui ! ! ! :D :D :D :D_**  
  
**_Comme chaque fois, je dédis mon chap à ma chère amie à côté de moi qui me regarde d'un air bizarre ! lol ! Audrey-Jade, on s'en va au Zoo de Granby demain ! :D J'vais me faire bouffer la main par un requin ! ! :D Ah et tiens, une dédicace à ma Joum-Joum en folie qui trembleuh de peur chez elle ! ;) _**  
  
**_Enjoy )  
  
Vengeresse...  
_**

* * *

**6 - Quand l'amitié veux partir, on doit la retenir**  
  
La jeune fille était étendu sur son lit. Deux jours que les cours avaient commencé, deux jours que ses amis se faisaient la tête, deux jours qu'elle fuyait désespérément Malfoy, (ce qui était ardu vu la proximité de leurs propres chambres), deux jours qu'elle voyait Harry s'isoler de plus en plus, deux jours que Ron se renfrognait davantage et deux jours qu'elle poussait des soupirs d'exaspération à les voir se bouder ainsi. Si elle avait su qu'elle était au cœur de leur conflit, elle aurait peut-être été poussé à s'éloigner des garçons pour qu'ils préservent leur amitié, mais comme ni un ni l'autre ne voulait le lui dire, elle continuait d'essayer de converser avec les deux en même temps. Si elle accordait trop d'importance à Ron, Harry était vexé. Et si elle allait parler à Harry, Ron grognait.  
  
Elle soupira une fois de plus. Leur sixième année commençait très mal. Elle aurait voulu empoigné les deux garçons et les enfermer dans une salle désaffectée avec un sort puissant et les garder en captivité jusqu'à ce qu'ils règlent leur problème. Elle gloussa, elle venait d'imaginer la tête qu'ils feraient, embarrés ensemble avec comme tortionnaire nul autre que la sainte préfète.  
  
Ses yeux lui picotaient, elle devrait dormir depuis quelques heures déjà mais quand le sommeil se pointe, ses angoisses prenaient le dessus et elle n'arrivait jamais à fermer l'œil avant les premières lueurs du soleil. Résignée, elle appela à l'aide des plusieurs accio sa plume, son parchemin et son manuel de défense contre les forces du mal. Tant qu'à ne pas dormir, aussi bien rendre son insomnie productive !  
  
Alors qu'elle feuilletait machinalement le manuel pour se rendre à l'index à la fin ( elle ne se rappelait plus à quel page était situé le devoir), son regard fut attiré par une peinture en couleur, la seule du manuel à ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre. C'était la représentation d'une femme d'une extrême beauté. Elle avait des traits symétriques, qui cadrait parfaitement avec la forme de son visage. Ses longs cheveux bruns pâles étaient ondulés, les formes de son corps donnerait des complexes aux femmes, moldues et sorcières confondues, les plus désirables. Ce qui attira en premier l'attention chez Hermione fut les ailes blanches qu'elle abordait dans son dos.  
  
_Un ange_, pensa la jeune fille, _voyons voir si elle a vraiment les yeux miels ou si ce Malfoy n'est qu'un dragueur de première classe!  
_  
Malheureusement pour Hermione, qui aurait apprécié penser que Draco frimait, l'ange avait des yeux d'une couleur si pure, si belle, que la jeune fille n'avait vu sur personnes d'autres...que sur ses propres yeux.  
  
Elle frôla la page du manuel avec le bout de ses doigts puis, sans crier garde, elle eut une envie pressante d'aller se promener dans les corridors. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et quitta ses appartements, sans savoir qu'est-ce qui la poussait à faire cela.

* * *

Dans le dortoir des gryffondors, Ron et Harry faisaient les cent pas chacun de leur côté. Même s'ils n'avaient en rien oublier leur conflit, ils ne pouvaient que s'avouer qu'ils s'inquiétaient horriblement pour la jeune fille qui faisait battre leurs cœurs. Elle ne parlait plus beaucoup, préférant rester impassible devant leurs « âneries qu'ils allaient regretter un jour s'ils ne se réconciliaient pas sur le champ » comme elle le leur avait dit. Quand elle parlait avec Ron, Harry voulait abattre son poing sur celui avec qui il avait tout partagé depuis ses 11 ans et quand c'était à Harry qu'elle parlait, Ron avait envie de détruire tout ce qu'il avait à portée de main et bien plus souvent qu'autrement, il finissait par enlever une multitude de points à un pauvre élève de première année qui passait par là.  
  
Même si ni un ni l'autre ne voulait se l'avouer, leur amitié manquait énormément aux deux garçons. Harry savait que pour le moment, ils leur étaient impossible de redevenir ami. Il s'était imaginer en train de discuter avec Ron d'Hermione, il s'était imaginé qu'ils pourraient rester ami malgré le fait qu'ils partageaient une chose de plus. Cependant, cette « chose » était plutôt difficile à partager, Harry se l'avouait avec misère. La conscience du survivant le poussait à oublier la jeune fille, elle lui disait que Ron était amoureux d'elle depuis si longtemps qu'Harry n'avait pas idée comment il pouvait souffrir de le voir séduire leur sorcière bien aimée.  
  
Et, inévitablement, après cette déclaration de la conscience, le cœur d'Harry se cambrait et rejetait cette proposition comme si elle pouvait lui donner la peste noire. Jamais il ne se voyait renoncer à elle, elle qui lui donnait l'essence pour continuer à vivre malgré les temps noirs qui s'annonçait. La seule qui lui portait un amour autre que celui qu'on porte à son frère, enfin il croyait qu'elle l'aimait plus qu'elle aimerait un frère!!  
  
Harry fut tirer de ses pensées par Ron qui toussa. Il allait lui dire quelque chose, il ne connaissait que trop bien le toussotement caractéristique de son ami avant qu'il ne fasse une grande déclaration.  
  
-Harry, commença-t-il, peut-être que nous ne devrions plus être ami...  
  
Ron l'aurait gifler que le garçon aurait mieux réagit. Il lui semblait complètement farfelu de ne plus être le meilleur ami de Ron ! Il vint pour répondre ce qu'il venait de penser puis il se ravisa, si c'était ce que voulait Ron, alors pourquoi prendrait-il la peine de le contredire?  
  
-D'accord, lui répondit-il sèchement, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je cesse de rester avec Hermione, elle, elle est encore amie avec moi.  
  
Avant que Ron ne puisse répliquer, il se tourna et descendit les marches de l'escalier à la volée et traversa la salle commune sous le regard interrogateurs de tous avec la même énergie. Rapidement, il se retrouva dans un dédale de corridors qu'il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir vu. Hermione lui avait dit que ses quartiers étaient protégés par le portrait d'un ange qui lui ressemblait mais Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver ce foutu tableau.  
  
-Hey merde, Mione, où es-tu ?  
  
-Elle est juste derrière vous, Monsieur Potter, lui dit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.  
  
Il se retourna et vu avec soulagement que son amie se tenait juste là, qu'elle le suivait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu quitter la tour des gryffondors avec fureur.  
  
-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a mis dans cet état, même si je crois connaître la réponse ?, lui demanda-t-elle  
  
-Qui d'autres que Ron pour me mettre dans cet état ?!?!, lui lança Harry en s'assoyant par terre.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, lui dit tendrement Hermione.  
  
-Il m'a dit que nous ne devrions plus être amis, répondit Harry qui tentait avec grand mal de retenir ses larmes qui menaçait de couler à tout moment.  
  
-Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas sérieux, il a besoin de ton amitié comme tu as besoin de la sienne, philosopha la jeune fille. Tu lui as répondu que c'était hors de question,n'est-ce pas Harry ? , continua-t-elle en regardant gravement le jeune homme affalé contre le mur, bien qu'encore une fois, elle connaissait la réponse.  
  
-Non, lui confirma le survivant, je lui ai dit que si c'était ce qu'il souhaitait, c'est ce qu'il arriverait.  
  
Il lui lança un regard peiné qui déchira Hermione, trop à son goût. Elle l'enlaça doucement, et bien que surpris, il lui remit vite son étreinte. Il semblait s'accrocher à la jeune fille, qui, ne sachant pour une fois que faire, s'accrocha à lui elle aussi. Un lien semblait les unirent, un lieu qu'ils ne s'empressèrent pas de briser.  
  
-Je lui parlerais demain, fini par dire Hermione.  
  
-Pourquoi ? S'il ne veux plus de mon amitié qu'il aille au dia...  
  
-Ne dis pas ce que tu regretteras plus tard, le coupa-t-elle. J'irais lui parler que tu le veuilles ou non. Quand l'amitié veux partir, on doit la retenir.  
  
Elle se remit sur pieds, épousseta sa robe de sorcier et tendit la main à un Harry démoli pour l'aider à se relever.  
  
-Ce soir, lui proposa-t-elle, que dirais-tu de venir visiter ma chambre ? Je crois que retourner avec Ron n'est pas ce que j'appellerais une excellente idée !  
  
Ravi de la proposition, le jeune homme hocha la tête et sourit à son amie.  
  
-Tu es la plus merveilleuse personne du monde Hermione, lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur le front.  
  
Gênée, elle se dirigea vers un tableau quelques mètres plus loin et murmura le mot de passe sous le regard de Harry qui allait de l'ange à elle.  
  
- Incroyable la ressemblance...

* * *

_**Bon, bon ,bon ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, et que vous me trouvez pas trop tordue !:/ lol ! Non c'est plutôt demain que vous allez me trouver tordue..Très tordue ! ! !! !! :D lol ! !**_  
  
**_Le plan des chaps maintenant ! :D Demain ça sera_** « Ne m'approche plus jamais »**_ , après_** « Que le spectacle commence ! » **_, et finalement_** « Un secret trop lourd de regrets »**_ !! Voil !_**  
  
**_Alors, nous sommes rendus au moment tant attendue par tous (lol !:P) , les réponses aux reviews ! ! :D_**  
  
**Morri :** _Salut toi ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer, c'est super gentil ! :D Je ne baisserais pas les bras, promis, j'ai 14 chapitres d'écrit et pas mal d'autres en tête ! lol ! Contente de savoir que j'ai évité les habituels clichés qui me rendent dingue quand je lis des Hermione/Draco ! !  
_  
_Je sais que Ron est...méchant...mais il va l'être encore plus...Roh la là c'est pas bien de dévoilé des punchs lol mais en fait...Il va en baver disons ! lol ! On dirait vraiment que j'aime pas Ron mais pourtant je l'aime bien mais j'ai tendance à le faire sois crever ou sois être méchant dans mes fics ! :P_  
  
_Merci pour les commentaires ! Et t'inquiète, ta review était super ! :D :D :D_  
  
**Edwidge :** _Merci beaucoup ! : ) J'espère que le chap t'a plu !  
_  
**Marilla-Chan :** _Qui sait ? ) Tu verras ! )_  
  
**Elissa :** _Merci beaucoup, c'est exactement ce que je recherchais en écrivant ma fic ! ! Je suis contente d'avoir atteint mon but ! :D J'ai lu le début de ta fic, c'est très bien ! ! Et d'après moi, ça va être encore meilleur si tu dévies un peu de ton début ! :) J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! ! :D :D Ah et je voudrais te remercier pour la review dans ma fic Lettre à celui qui ne survit plus ! Franchement, ça m'a beaucoup touch ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer ! ! ! Merci encore ! :)  
_  
**Hermione Malfoy :** _Oh, beau pseudo ! J'imagine que tu es fan du couple Draco/Mione ! lol ! :P Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu as aimé la suite ! :D  
_  
**Doudou :** _Merci ! ! ! ! :D :D Est-ce que tu écris des fics, toi aussi ?  
_  
**Carol :** _Merci ! ! (Oh la là, j'ai écrit merci au moins 10 fois dans ce chap lol !)  
_  
**Timog :** _LA VOIL ! :P_  
  
**Selene-Helix-Crystal :** _Merci ! :D J'espère que tu as aim ! : )_  
  
**Slydawn :** _Hey, une nouvelle venue ! :D Ta suite est là, je croise mes doigts pour que tu aime et que tu reviews à nouveau ! ;) : )  
_  
**Tak :** _Tak ! ! ! :D Lol ! ! Je tiens toujours mes promesses ! :D Et puis j'avais trop hâte d'avoir vos impressions sur mes délires, lol ! Ça m'énerve trop d'attendre trop longtemps après les chaps des fics que je lis, j'ai décidé d'updater souvent ! ! :D_  
  
_Ouais, Ron va être un trouble fête ! lol ! J'avoue que le suspense est assez nul quand on voit ça comme ça ! ! sauf que ça va un peu se compliqu ! ! lol ! Je vous réserve bien des surprises ! ! ! :D Il a fait une grosse, grosse gaffe, c'est vrai. Mais il était pas vraiment dans son état...normal ! ! Hermione lui a pardonné parce que c'était son meilleur ami, tout simplement. Il est pas vraiment méchant...Enfin,si. Mais bon ! :p Un affreux monstre...J'irais pas jusque l ! Disons plutôt un horrible bonhomme qu'on aurait envie de noyer dans la marre aux canards !! lol ! ! ! :P J'espère bien que vous allez l'aimer quand même ! Parce qu'au fond, moi je l'adore ce perso l ! Même si je le tue ou je le rend démoniaque dans quasi chacune de mes fics ! :P  
_  
_À propos de Draco, je crois que je veux pas le rendre méchant,finalement. J'ai relu des petits trucs et vous allez comprendre pourquoi il a changé à ce point. Finalement, il est bien gentil. Il faut, finalement, parce que je ne vois pas comment Hermione et lui pourraient tomber amoureux sinon ! ! ! Sauf que quand je vais avoir terminé cette fic là ,je crois que je vais écrire une fic avec le même couple mais avec des caractères plus propre à eux ! M'enfin, ne mettons pas l'hippogriffe devant le balai ! ! lol !_  
  
_Parlons Mione maintenant ! Tu as raison, mais n'oublie pas que tous les amis de Malfoy sont mangemorts, que sa famille l'est entièrement (je crois, je suppose disons mais il y a beaucoup de chance tu ne crois pas ?;) et qu'il cri partout qu'il déteste les sangs de bourbe et tout et tout . Tant qu'à moi, c'est normal de croire qu'il l'est, lui aussi. Même si on est dans le monde des sorciers, le jugement hâtif existe lui aussi, je pense... Et puis, il la charrie depuis tellement longtemps que je lui donne le droit d'imaginer qu'il est abominable ! ) J'espère bien que tu te lanceras dans les fics ! ! :D_  
  
_Et concernant la dernière partie, eh bien je te souhaite toujours de pouvoir venir ici un jour ! C'est super chouette le Québec ! : ) Mais toi, tu habites en France ? Parce que si oui, c'est à mon tour de te proclamer chanceuse ! ! ! Woah, la France ! Paris ça a l'air tellement...Woah ! ! ! J'en rêve aussi ! ! La tour Eiffel, ça m'a trop l'air **GÉANT** ! !_  
  
_Oui, une longue, longue review ! ! J'adore tes reviews Tak ! ! :D Ça me motive énormément et en plus ça me fait immensément plaisir ! J'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic encore et encore ! :D J'ai concocté des nouveaux chaps, tu vas en avoir dla lecture ! lol !_  
  
_Pleins de bisous à toi aussi et je te renvoie le merci ! )_

* * *

**_Bon, c'est déjà la fin ! Quoi que déjà, c'est un bien grand mot ! lol ! ! Moi je vous dit à demain et appuyez bien fort sur le bouton violet pour m'envoyer encore des gentils commentaires, vous êtes trop fort ! ! ! :D :D :D :D  
  
Je vous adore et je vous envoie pleins de bisous et des milliers de merci ! ! ! :D :D :D :D :D  
  
Vengeresse,  
  
Xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo_**


	7. Ne m'approche plus jamais

**_Salut tout le monde ! ! ! Je viens de recompter deux fois plutôt qu'une_** **_les reviews que j'ai reçue ! 13 ! ! Wow ! ! ! ! Vous me faites tellement plaisir ! ! Et ça, c'est sans compter les nombreuses reviews (à mon grand étonnement je dois l'avouer !) pour mes petits one-shot ! J'en reviens tout simplement pas ! ! ! Je veux remercier tous ceux qui ont prit la peine de m'en envoyer, je ne trouve pas de mot pour qualifié ma surprise et ma joie ! Vous me confirmez que je n'écris pas pour rien, que je ne perds pas mon temps en écrivant et honnêtement, c'est le plus beau cadeau que vous pouvez me faire._**  
  
**_J'ai hésité longtemps avant de poster ce chap là. J'avais envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de ne plus jamais revenir sur Fan Fiction mais je me lance quand même. Je m'attends à recevoir des reviews furieuse et interrogative, mais je vous en conjure, continuez de lire les prochains chaps, c'est assez important pour la suite. C'est la base du mouvement d'approche entre Hermione et Draco et même si la base est assez bizarre, c'est la seule que j'ai trouvé d'assez solide...M'enfin, vous ne pouvez pas vraiment comprendre avant d'avoir lu le chap et surtout vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête, vous ne savez pas ce que je sais !_**  
  
**_Donc...c'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension que je vous poste ce chapitre-l ! Je me tais et je vous laisse lire, en croisant les doigts pour que vous ne me lapidiez pas par la suite !_**  
  
**_Enjoy ?!_**  
  
**_Vengeresse..._**

* * *

**7 - Ne m'approche plus jamais**  
  
Le lendemain matin, Hermione ouvrit ses yeux brusquement. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi comme cette nuit là. Elle se sentait tellement bien, au chaud dans ses draps et dans ses bras...Ses bras ? Elle se redressa soudainement, faisant gémir un Harry encore endormi. Un sentiment de panique envahit la jeune fille à la vitesse de la lumière. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, dans les bras de Harry, endormie ?  
  
Un souvenir refit surface et elle se recoucha docilement...

* * *

_Ils riaient comme des fous, les bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu qu'ils avaient trouvés appartenaient sûrement à Malfoy mais cela leur importait très peu. Ils avaient bu pour la première fois, ensemble. Hermione aimait la sensation de brûlure dans sa gorge que lui procurait l'alcool. Elle se sentait si bien ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de cajoler Harry qui réagissait agréablement à ses avances. Joyeusement, elle sortit un petit pyjama qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé porter devant le garçon en temps normal et elle sortit pour le revêtir dans le corridor.  
_  
_Elle s'assura que personne n'était à proximité puis elle retira ses vêtements,gloussant pour rien, s'amusant comme une petite folle à être dénudée au milieu du couloir._  
  
_Malfoy, qui assistait à toute la scène dissimulé sous sa propre cape d'invisibilité, ne comprenait pas du tout le comportement de sa colocataire, mais il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre d'avoir une vue imprenable sur la nudité de la jeune fille. Le serpentard se surprit à penser qu'elle était vraiment désirable. Il la devinait soûle, sûrement avec les bouteilles de boisson qu'il avait caché dans la salle commune pour son propre usage. Il allait devoir trouver une autre cachette !_  
  
_Doucement, il décida de s'approcher d'elle, pour pouvoir l'admirer de plus près. Elle se débattait avec un minuscule « pyjama » et elle tombait sans cesse sur le sol en riant._  
  
_Soudain la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et elle découvrit Potter, torse nu, rigolant de la situation de la jeune fille. Il la souleva avec une force que Malfoy n'aurait pas soupçonné chez lui et il la remit sur pieds, toujours avec le fou rire. Elle passe une main dans les cheveux du garçon et elle le regardait d'un air provocant.  
  
Draco ne pouvait le croire, ces deux là, ensemble ? Lui qui croyait que la préfète craquait pour le rouquin, il s'était complètement trompé. Le long baiser que les deux gryffondors échangèrent lui prouva qu'il y avait plus que la boisson en jeu. Si la boisson était maligne, elle ne faisait que révélé les vrais sentiments cachés des gens. En ce moment, elle révélait un désir brûlant chez les personnes devant les yeux de Malfoy.  
_  
_Il décida d'interrompre le moment chaud, juste pour rire un peu lui aussi. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'amusait à dénigrer la jeune femme ( plus de doute, ce n'était plus une fillette !) et ses amis, il voulait simplement voir leur réaction.  
_  
_Il enleva subitement sa cape, il était très près d'eux. Hermione se rendit soudainement compte de la présence du serpentard._  
  
_-Tiens, tiens ! Mademoiselle la préfète fricote avec les mauvais garçons !  
_  
_Comme seule réponse, il eut un bruit de succion des bouches des futurs amants._  
  
_- Ça vous dit, les échanges ? Je peux te passer Millicent pour une nuit, Potter ! Ou pour la vie si tu veux, ça m'arrangerait bien d'avoir ces petites fesses là pour moi tout le temps ! continua celui ci, enragé que sa présence ne dérange pas les jeunes gens passablement éméchés.  
_  
_Son regard gourmand erra sur Hermione qui poussa un cri de surprise. Elle gifla Malfoy avant que celui ci n'est le temps d'esquisser le coup._  
  
_-Ne m'approche plus jamais , siffla-t-elle entre les dents avant de tirer Harry à l'intérieur de sa chambre et de verrouiller la porte._  
  
_À l'extérieur, Draco était encore sidéré. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu tenir sa langue, pour une fois ? Tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour que la jeune fille ait confiance en lui, pour qu'il puisse lui confier ce qui se préparait, tout ça était détruit,_ _réduit à néant ! Il poussa un grand soupir en entrant dans sa chambre. Tout était à recommencé. En frottant sa joue douloureuse, il se dit qu'elle avait plus de force qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Plus de formes aussi !  
  
Encore un peu sous le choc, Hermione porta à sa bouche la dernière bouteille de whisky qu'ils leur restaient. La même sensation se répandit cette fois dans tout son corps. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, qui s'était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil qu'avait dans sa chambre la gryffondore. Elle le trouvait tellement beau. Harry aussi regarder Hermione en biais. Il la trouvait irrésistible quand elle buvait. Si elle recommençait à l'embrasser comme elle l'avait embrassé tout à l'heure, il ne tiendrait pas le coup. Même si son amitié avec Ron, qui ne tenait que sur un fil, était en jeu avec cette soirée, il ne pourrait se contenir. Il ressentait une forte douleur dans son bas ventre, et il pensait que son désir était visible pour tous.  
_  
_La jeune fille sembla remarqué à ce moment, en posant la bouteille désormais vide par terre, que le garçon la dévorait des yeux. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il devait penser à la même chose qu'elle ,à en juger par les activités qui se déroulaient en dessous de la ceinture de son ami. Elle s'approcha de lui lentement, son cerveau lui criait de ne pas faire ça, qu'elle allait le regretter plus tard, qu'elle passait son temps à dire à tout le monde de ne pas faire des choses qu'ils pourraient regretter et qu'elle se retrouvait dans une situation pleine de futurs regrets, mais l'alcool aidant, elle envoya mentalement promener son bon sens pour laisser toute la place à ses émotions, pour la première fois de sa vie.  
_  
_Le combat intérieur que menait la jeune fille n'était rien face à celui qu'Harry se livrait. Si elle approchait quelques pas de plus , elle serait beaucoup trop proche pour qu'il la repousse. S'il avait à mettre fin à tout ce qui arrivait ce soir, il devait le faire là, après il serait trop tard. Sa tête lui disait, sans grande conviction, que Ron lui en voudrait éternellement s'il apprenait qu'il avait profité du fait qu'ils avaient buent tous les deux pour ... Non, il ne profitait de rien ! Il avait envie de faire ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, et à voir l'air de la jeune fille, elle en avait aussi envie que lui. Harry n'était pas dupe. Si elle se comportait comme cela en ce moment, ce n'était pas seulement à cause de l'alcool. Il connaissait assez Hermione pour savoir que même sous un Imperium elle n'aurait jamais osé lui adresser des regards ardents ainsi. Trop tard, il avait trop réfléchi, elle venait de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il allait peut-être commettre une gaffe, mais la gaffe avait le délicieux goût d'un fruit tropicaux mélangé avec un arrière-goût de boisson. Exquis..._  
  
_Ils s'étaient laisser aller. Ils avaient profité l'un de l'autre avec une satisfaction grandissante . Ils en voulaient toujours plus. Harry avait étendu la jeune femme brûlante de désir sur son propre lit et il s'appliquait à couvrir de baisers mouillés chaque parcelle de peau que le « pyjama » d'Hermione laissait découvrir, c'est-à-dire presque l'entière totalité de son corps. Elle frissonnait chaque fois que les lèvres d'Harry entrait en contact avec sa peau. C'était si bon, elle n'avait jamais ressentie un tel plaisir, une telle sensation.  
_  
_Elle sentait Harry qui lui enlevait peu à peu ses vêtements mais elle ne s'en souciait pas, puisqu'à chaque morceaux soustrait, elle faisait de même avec la tenue du garçon. Comme elle n'avait pas beaucoup de couche à enlever, elle fut bientôt complètement nue et Harry le fut également quelques instants plus tard. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, l'effet de l'alcool était encore présent, mais il commençait à se dissiper. Ils étaient à peu près conscients de ce qu'ils allaient faire dans les prochains moments, ils ne pourraient rabattre cela sur le compte de la boisson, ç'aurait été mentir et ils ne se sentaient ni un ni l'autre capable de le faire. La jeune femme glissa sa main dans le dos du jeune homme qui fut parcourut d'un frisson à son tour. Un peu comme un signal de départ, ils recommencèrent leurs baisers et leurs caresses, savourant chaque instant beaucoup plus à leurs justes valeurs._  
  
_Quand Harry entra en elle, elle ressentit une grande douleur qu'elle fit taire en se concentrant sur celui avec qui elle venait de renforcir à jamais le lien qui les unissait. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, si cet ignoble Malfoy était apparut à ce moment il n'aurait pas su distinguer quel membre appartenait à qui tant ils se sentaient soudés. C'était leur première fois à tous les deux, et Hermione pensait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu trouver quelqu'un de mieux pour partager cet instant qu'elle savait inoubliable, un instant qu'elle allait se rappeler même dans les moments les plus sombres de sa vie, elle en était certaine._  
  
_Quand la soudure fut parfaite, quand ils poussèrent tous les deux des petits cris de joie, quand les étoiles brillèrent de tous les feux dans leurs yeux, tout s'arrêta. Hermione soupira. Elle caressa les cheveux en bataille de son ami de toujours qui était devenu, en l'espace d'un nuit, son amant. Harry noua ses bras autour des frêles épaules de la jeune femme et il s'endormit, suivit bien vite par sa compagne, qui, épuisée, posa sa tête contre son épaule et s'imagina un instant que le paradis n'était sûrement pas plus doux que ce moment..._

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se souvenir de l'endroit où il était. Un vent glacé s'engouffrait par la fenêtre ouverte, un vent qu'il n'avait pas sentit hier, trop occupé à.... Avec ... Oh ! Il baissa la tête vers la jeune femme assoupie qu'il tenait au creux de ses bras. Tout lui revenait à présent. La dispute avec Ron, l'étreinte désespérante, le whisky Pur Feu que Malfoy avait malencontreusement laissé traîné sur la table dans la salle commune, leurs petits jeux de séduction, Hermione qui s'empêtrait dans son minuscule pyjama, lui qui riait en la soulevant, elle qui l'embrassait langoureusement, Malfoy qui venait faire son petit spectacle, Hermione qui le giflait, ensuite qui tirait Harry dans sa chambre, puis...puis...leurs caresses, leurs baisers, le combat intérieur qu'il avait mené pour se résonner, la façon dont son cœur avait neutralisé sa conscience, le peu de panique qu'il avait ressenti de perdre l'amitié de Ron à cause d'une nuit d'amour avec la personne qui hantait ses nuits, l'alcool qui avait perdu tout effet sur eux, le regard qu'ils avaient échangés, un regard qu'il n'échangerait plus jamais, il en était convaincu, ensuite... ensuite... Ils avaient fait l'amour. Oui. Tout était clair à présent dans sa tête. Ils avaient dû s'endormir par la suite. Et les voilà, un mercredi matin, quand les cours devaient être commencés depuis de nombreuses heures, couchés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient partagés des instants magiques, c'était le cas de le dire ! Harry rougit à la pensée de ce qu'ils avaient fait.  
  
Il donna un baiser sur le front d'Hermione. Ils étaient si bien, cela ne pouvait durer. Ils allaient se réveiller et ils devraient se quitter, pour ne pas faire encore plus de peine à Ron. Elle irait parler au jeune homme, le rouquin viendrait voir Harry, ils se parleraient puis redeviendraient amis. Cela allait sûrement arrivé, mais Harry ne se sentait pas capable d'oublier ce qui était arrivé avec Hermione. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.  
  
Ils finirent tous les deux par complètement s'éveiller, ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils ne pouvaient dormir pour le restant de leur vie, même s'ils l'auraient souhaiter ardemment en ce moment. Hermione commença à paniquer en voyant l'heure mais Harry l'apaisa en lui disant que ce n'était que des cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Hagrid pourrait refaire le cours uniquement pour eux, il en était certain.  
  
Soupirant, la jeune fille prit quelques vêtements et s'apprêtait à sortir pour aller à la salle de bain quand elle fut frapper par une réalit : Harry l'avait vu nue hier et elle l'avait vu aussi Ils avaient même fait plus que se voir nus. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas s'habiller devant lui ? Elle se ravisa, alla poser ses vêtements sur son lit devant le regard d'un Harry surpris et elle se changea, consciente qu'il la dévorait des yeux.  
  
-Pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi, Harry ? ,lui lança-t-elle, alors qu'elle venait de lui demander de l'aider parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à agrafer son soutien-gorge. Je te signale qu'hier soir nous...  
  
-Je sais, je sais ! , la coupa-t-il en se levant et en l'aidant, Et c'était totalement merveilleux, continua-t-il d'une voix qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas.  
  
Il posa ses lèvres sur la nuque de la jeune femme qui avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon négligé sur sa tête. Harry la trouvait charmante peignée ainsi. Un grand frisson parcourut Hermione mais cette fois ci sa tête réagit plus vite que son cœur.  
  
-Arrête Harry, je risque de ne pas me contenir si tu continue ! lui dit- elle en s'éloignant pour aller vérifier son horaire , même si elle le connaissait par cœur.  
  
Son souffle était court, elle avait passé à un cheveux de se tourner face au jeune homme et de l'embrasser encore, encore et encore...  
  
-Et si c'était ce que je voulais, que tu ne puisse plus te contenir ? , lui souffla Harry. Il venait de lui faire perdre la tête, c'était fini, elle allait se jeter sur lui et elle allait le plaquer contre le mur pour lui faire l'amour, elle le savait...  
  
Mais non. Elle se contenta de murmurer d'une voix à peine audible  
  
-Et Ron,lui ?  
  
-Je ne veux pas y penser ! répondit le gryffondor, visiblement contrarié que sa nouvelle amante lui rappelle l'existence de son meilleur ami à ce moment précis.  
  
Hermione savait quoi dire. Elle devait le dire. Elle allait le dire.  
  
-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai vibré cette nuit. ( Elle frissonna en souvenir des émotions qu'elle cachait). Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai oublié qui j'étais, à quel point je me suis sentie belle et désirable. Mais tu ne peux surtout pas savoir à quel point ça me fais mal de dire ceci. Nous ne pouvons pas nous fréquenter Harry. Pas maintenant. Tu sais pourquoi. Même si tu dis que ce n'est pas grave, oui ce l'est. Il ne te le pardonnera jamais s'il apprend tout à l'heure ce que nous avons fait. Et il risque fortement de m'en vouloir à mort .J'ai deviné hier soir la raison de votre conflit,Harry... (Elle prit une petite pause) Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de revenir en arrière et de revivre éternellement ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, mais c'est impossible...  
  
Elle l'avait dit et elle redoutait la réponse.  
  
-Tu en as probablement autant envie que moi, murmura Harry. Je comprend ce que tu dis Mione, ça me fait horriblement mal de l'admettre.  
  
-Par contre, continua la jeune femme qui venait d'avoir une idée, même si nous ne pouvons pas être toujours ensemble, _rien ne nous empêche de l'être quelques fois par semaine...  
_  
-Je ne te connaissais pas si coquine, Hermione Granger ! , lui dit Harry qui s'avança doucement vers elle. Il savait qu'elle ne se déroberait pas, elle en avait envie autant que lui. Si elle n'en avait jamais eu vraiment envie, elle ne lui aurait pas proposer ce compromis. Et ils n'auraient sûrement jamais fait ce qu'ils avaient fait.  
  
Ils passèrent la journée dans le lit de la gryffondore, savourant cette journée unique qu'ils ne s'accorderaient qu'une seule fois. Ils avaient fait pleins de folies ce jour là, ils étaient tellement heureux qu'Harry était convaincu que le bel ange du portrait avait ressenti l'aura de bonheur qui émanait de leurs corps quand ils quittèrent la petite salle commune que la jeune fille partageait avec Malfoy pour aller dîner. Ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis 24 heures mais ils ne faisaient que commencer à ressentir la faim.  
  
Avant d'entrer dans la grande salle, Hermione mit une main sur l'épaule de Harry qui se retourna immédiatement. Elle l'embrassa doucement puis elle lui chuchota à l'oreille la promesse de lui faire certaines choses la prochaine fois qu'ils allaient se _voir_ qui aurait fait rougir un détraqueur. Harry rigola en lui promettant d'autres choses et ils entrèrent en un éclat de rire dans la grande salle presque vide.

* * *

**_Oh la là...Je cours m'enfuir sous ma couette, d'accord ? J'ai tellement peur de vous décevoir, c'est fou ! ! Aujourd'hui, pendant que je regardais tendrement les lions manger leur casse-croûte ( un bifteck bien saignant, miam ! ... ) au zoo ( ben oui, Vengeresse la tordue va au zoo ! ! lol ! ! ! ) je pensais sérieusement à refaire l'histoire parce que je n'étais plus certaine du tout que vous alliez aimer... Mais bon, j'ai décidé d'assumer mes idées folles et j'espère que vous voudrez continuer mes folleries avec moi ! )  
_**  
**_Donc, si vous aimez pas ou si vous êtes pas convaincu, laissez-moi ... (va vérifier dans ses dossiers désorganisés) 3 chapitres, le temps que la « relation » Mione/Harry s'installe un peu (m'enfin, pas trois chapitres uniquement sur ça mais bon, vous allez voir !) et après vous allez voir celle Draco/Mione considérablement changer ! Je vous en dit pas plus, à vous de voir si votre curiosité est suffisamment piquée pour revenir lire ma fic ! )  
_**  
**_Une dernière précision avant de répondre aux reviews ( J'espère que ça ne sera pas la dernière fois que je le ferai...Angoissée un brin la fille ? Ouais !!) , j'ai senti le besoin de pousser Hermione vers Harry parce que ça m'étais trop improbable qu'elle tombe dans les bras de Draco aussi vite. La réelle romance entre eux s'installera un peu plus tard, ils doivent apprendre à se connaître et ils doivent se découvrir, non ? Qu'en pensez- vous ? )  
_**  
**_Bon, voilà les réponses ! :D :D :D  
_**  
**Sophorasi :** _Salut ! ! : ) Je vais effectivement raconter toute l'année avant de revenir au temps du Terrier, sois du premier et deuxième chapitre. J'aime beaucoup le moment présent et bien que je ne veuilles pas bâcler ma fic, j'ai très hâte d'y revenir ! Merci d'être venue lire mon histoire ! :D  
_  
**Yolela :** _Merci ! ! C'est super que tu sois fan, ça me touche beaucoup ! :D  
_  
**Edwige :** _Il ne faut jamais tirer de conclusion trop vite ! J'espère que le chap t'a ... plu ? Mmm, peut-être ne devrais-je pas dire ça ! lol !  
_  
**Hermione Malfoy :** _Salut ! Je suis aussi fan du couple , même si mon couple préféré est et restera Hermione/Ron ! (suivit de très très près ( même qu'ils sont égaux parfois, lol !! )__par Mione/Ryry ! :D ) Comme tu as pu le constater après ce chap là, c'est pas pour tout de suite ! Je crois que vous connaissez tous désormais mon opinion sur le couple que j'exploite allègrement, alors ils ont du chemin à faire avant de s'enticher l'un de l'autre !  
_  
**Morri :** _Comme si j'allais me prendre de recevoir une review de toi à chaque chapitre ! ! lol ! ! Eh oui, je suis déjà à 14 chapitres, mais le nombre de chapitre en banque commence à diminuer considérablement, j'en suis déjà à la moitié de ce qui est écrit de poster ! Je vais me botter les fesses pour continuer !  
  
Contrairement avec ce que je laisse penser dans ma fic, j'adore le perso de Ron moi ! lol ! Je le trouve mystérieux ( Oui, oui tu as bien lu, mystérieux ! ), un rien niais et très têtu mais surtout, il est passionné et c'est une qualité que je trouve particulièrement admirable chez les autres, peut-être parce que je le suis moi-même ? (Inscrivez cette date sur le calendrier, Vengeresse vient de se donner une qualit ! lol ! ) Tu préfère Harry, vraiment ? Moi il me dérange pas vraiment , de toute façon j'ai bon espoir qu'il meurt à la fin du 7ième tome ! :D :P Pour répondre à tes interrogations lol , il a osé parce que ça doit être assez dur d'apprendre que son meilleur ami glorieux et adulé de tous aime la même fille que lui, alors qu'il l'aime depuis des années ,avant même que Harry ne commence à s'intéresser aux nanas !  
  
Pas assez confiance en elle... Tiens, j'avais jamais vu ça sous cet angle ! Mais au fond , ça rejoint l'explication que j'allais te donner ! Elle est tellement habituée à recevoir comme compliment l'habituel « Que tu es donc intelligente ! » qu'elle ne saisit pas qu'elle plaît aux garçons !!  
  
Remus, vraiment ? Une fan de Remus on dirait ! ) Eh bien , j'aimerais beaucoup que tu parles de lui, parce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tant de gens l'aiment, lui ! M'enfin, je comprend pourquoi ils l'aiment, puisque je l'aime aussi ! Mais de là à le vénérer, je ne vois pas pourquoi...Et qui a dit qu'il avait des beaux yeux ? lol !  
  
Au plaisir de te voir pour le prochain chap, m'enfin j'imagine que tu vas me répondre toi puisque tu aime bien Harry ! )  
  
_**Slydawn :** _Merci ! :D Je met des suites rapidement parce que premièrement, je sais que ça vous fait plaisir mais ça ME fait plaisir aussi ! ! Je suis, avant tout , une lectrice de fic et je sais combien c'est ?$&/&& ( censur ! !) d'attendre des jours après une suite qu'on attend avec impatience! ! ! lol ! ! J'espère que le chap t'a pas trop ... outrée ! :P  
_  
**Marilla-Chan :** _Si je te le dis tout de suite, il n'y aura plus d'intrigue ! )  
_  
**Elissia :** _Je sais, mes chapitres sont courts...mais au moins, ils viennent vite ! Je suis allée voir la fic de Hanna2mars que je ne vois pas où nos fics se rejoignent, je veux dire dans le style et le genre ? Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ? : ) Pour ce qui est de ta fic, fais-moi signe quand elle sera prête, j'aimerais bien lire la suite !  
_  
**Doudou :** _Salut ! Merci, merci et merci encore ! :D Tu es vraiment gentille toi ! J'espère que ça continueras de te plaire ! ! ! ! ( 'Suis angoissée pas rien qu'une miette, hein ?:P ) Je t'embrasse aussi !  
_  
**Carol :** _Et voilà la suite ! : ) Merci de lire mon histoire ! !  
_  
**Rekha :** _lol ! ! ! Tu es toute pardonnée ! ! ! C'est super que tu sois revenue quand même ! ! C'est ça l'important, non ? ;)  
_  
_Ouais ! ! ! Tu es la première à remarquer mon gros effort pour le rendre romantique ! ! ! Tape dans ma main ! Lol ! C'est dur de faire coller romantisme et Draco Malfoy dans une même phrase, lol ! Ça me collerait de l'insomnie à moi aussi ! ! Oh non ! ! Faut pas que j'oublie que Draco est pas Tom Felton, Draco est pas Tom Felton... Quoi que s'il lui ressemble, je peux continuer à rêvé, non ? :D  
_  
_Je te dis pas si ça va s'arranger ou non mais bon ... J'aime bien foutre la chicane entre ces deux là ! lol ! J'aime encore plus Ron quand il fait la tête à quelqu'un (sauf à sa petite Mione ! Ben oui, je suis une grande fan du couple Mione/Ron ! ) ou quand il hurle ! ! : ) Si ya bien une chose qu'ils ne peuvent pas partager, c'est une fille, surtout si la fille s'appelle Hermione Granger non ? ;)  
_  
_J'apprécie vraiment que tu trouve ma fic romantique, yen a un peu de caché partout ! et enfin quelqu'un le remarque ! ! lol ! ! :P Merci pour ce que tu dis de mon talent, ça me va droit au cœur. En fait, ya pas vraiment de talent...Il s'agit de lire beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup et de savoir jouer avec les mots et je suis sûre que ta fic sera magnifique ! : ) D'ailleurs j'ai très hâte de corriger le second chapitre ! !!_  
  
_J'espère que la suite t'a plu ( dans la mesure où c'est possible, lol ! ), je t'envoie tout pleins de bisous et te dit un autre gros merci ! !_  
  
_Lol, je crois que ça va prendre un peu de temps avant de notre cher Draco montre ses sentiments! :P Faudra d'abord qu'il apprenne qu'il en a sans s'en surprendre, lol !_  
  
**Tak :** _Salut ma petite Tak ! :D Oui, un mini- chapitre, je sais ! Mais tu l'as dit toi même, c'est beaucoup mieux que rien ! Eh bien ,tu l'as ton nouveau chapitre !! Mais si ya bien quelqu'un dont j'appréhendais le plus la réaction, c'est bien toi ! ! Après ce que tu as dit sur les trucs tordus, eh bah ça si c'est pas tordu pas à peu près lol, je me demande ce que c'est ! ! ! Et concernant tes cris d'indignation (lol!:p) il a plus à foutre là que tu pense. Ron...Ah, Ron ! J'aime pas le faire souffrir mais il va manger dla misère dans ma fic ! ! Totalement d'accord avec toi, l'amitié c'est beaucoup plus important que l'amour, même si ya beaucoup de gens qui l'oublient ! Ma petite maxime là-dessus c'est_ **« Pourquoi faire rimer amour avec toujours quand amitié rime si bien avec éternité ? »**_ ( Et ça ,c'est ma nature fleur bleue, lol ! )  
_  
_Oui,_ **DOUZE** ! _C'est extra ! :D J'étais tellement contente ! Et aujourd'hui je le suis autant, puisque j'en ai eu exactement le même nombre ! :D :D :D Je suis toute exaltée de voir que les gens aiment ce que j'écris, c'est comme Noël 6 mois à l'avance ! lol ! Merci bien ! :D_   
  
_Que tu arrives à faire tout ça, c'est déjà un gros morceau je crois. Tous les textes commencent par ça ! Et si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais pas rire de toi comme ça ! Il suffit juste de trouver des mots que tu trouves beaux et de jouer avec eux pour leur donner du sens ! Moi c'est ma technique ! Et j'ai une banque de mot que je trouve joli ou phonétiquement doux dans ma petite tête dont je me sers quasi-sûr dans chacune de mes fics. En tous cas, si un jour tu donne vie à une fic, tu me le dis hein ? :D  
_  
_Oh la là, tu as une belle opinion de Paris ! lol ! Quoi que je pourrais en dire autant sur Montréal mais bon, je vais t'épargner ma hargne pour cette ville de colons hautains dans leur quatre et demie miteux qui font des graffitis sur des bâtiments historiques (moi je clame haut et fort Honte aux Montréalais qui font ça ! ! ) et qui sont pas foutu d'avoir une équipe de hockey à la hauteur de ce qu'on attend d'eux ! Roh là la, pourquoi ils ont fermés les Nordiques ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?! Et on parlera même pas du savoir-vivre, c'est un mot étranger aux Montréalais. Mais les habitants de la ville de Québec sont beaucoup plus sympa ! ! : ) Donc ma recommandation c'est si tu viens un jour ici, va à Québec, surtout pas à Montréal ! lol ! Quoi que à Québec tu risque de faire une crise de cœur devant les jolies calèches à 75$ de l'heure ! (Moi j'en ai fait une ... )  
_  
_En passant, je ne trouve pas que tu dis rien dans tes reviews, elles sont super en fait ! ! :D :D :D Je les adore ! :D Je te fais pleins, pleins ,pleins de bisous et je croise mes doigts pour que tu daigne relire mon histoire encore ! Et je voudrais vraiment savoir si je dois classer ma fic « R » désormais ! ! !  
_  
_Pour ton p.s, j'espère que tu auras beaucoup de plaisir ! :D et même si tu ne reviews pas aussi souvent que là, je vais attendre tes merveilleuses reviews avec impatienceuh ! Tu fais quoi comme travail ? Dieu que j'ai hâte de pouvoir travailler à autres choses que mes travaux scolaires, merde ! !!! Chanceuse, va ! ! !_  
  
**_Bon et bien, voil ! ! Je poste le tout et je ne relis pas la grosse bêtise que je suis sur le point de faire ! ! lol ! !  
_**  
_**Ceux qui ont lu mon one-shot**_ « Je voudrais »_** seront peut-être heureux de savoir que j'ai commencé la suite ! ! Mais elle sera légèrement différente de la première partie, puisque ce sera une fiction à part entière alors que l'autre était basée sur une chanson et, j'en suis à peu près certaine, la réaction qu'aura Lupin face à la mort de Sirius.**_  
  
**_Et je voudrais savoir, ceux qui ont lu_** « Lettre à celui qui ne survit plus », **_étiez-vous sérieux en quémandant une suite ? Parce que honnêtement je vois pas trop comment elle pourrait être..._**  
  
**_Bon je cesse de vous ennuyer et je vous donne l'idée de peser sur le petit bouton violet_** « Submit Review » **_! ! ! ! !_**  
  
**_Je vous envoie un million de bisous et autant de merci ! !  
  
Vengeresse..._**


	8. Que le spectacle commence !

_**Salut tout le monde ! ! OUF ! (pousse un gros soupir de soulagement) Merci, merci, merci milles fois pour vos reviews encourageante et merveilleuse, vous me faites plaisir, un grand, grand, immense plaisir. Ce soir, je suis toute tristounette, parce que j'ai lu la fic**_ « Antje » _**de Calimera, que je vous conseille d'aller lire au plus vite, sauf si vous êtes des gens un peu trop sensible comme moi ! lol ! Donc, j'ai le cafard et je pleurniches depuis tantôt mais bon, sinon ça va ! lol ! Je vous remercie de m'avoir fait confiance, ne vous inquiétez pas, la romance entre Draco et Hermione verra le jour !**_  
  
_**En attendant, je vous propose un petit (un tout petit, minime) début de commencement de romance ! ! : D J'aime ce chap, allez savoir pourquoi ! ! ! : ) Surtout la fin ! Parce le début il est pas cool, lol ! Bon je viens de retrouver mon sourire ! :D :D :D :D :D Et mon enthousiasme habituel ! :D :D :D :D :D**_  
  
**_Bon je vous laisse lire et comme d'hab., la réponse au reviews est à la fin ! :D :D :D  
_**  
**_Enjoy ! ! ! :D :D :D :D_**  
  
**_Je dédie ce chapitre à Tak, Rekha et Morri, parce qu'elles me font toujours sourire avec leurs fantastiques reviews et parce que je me suis attachée à trouver dans mes courriels le petit bout d'elles qu'elles me font parvenir à chaque chapitre ! )_**  
  
**_Vengeresse..._**

* * *

**8 - Que le spectacle commence !**  
  
Tous les gens présent dans la salle se tournèrent vers ceux qui venait de troubler la tranquillité. Hermione repéra rapidement Ron, il était le seul gryffondor assis à la table. Les autres restants de leur maison, en nombre minime, étaient dispersé aux tables de Serdaigle et de Poussoufle. Il ne restait presque plus de serpentards, seulement Malfoy qui avait Millicent accroché au bras et qui semblait plus qu'exaspéré de se la coltiner à longueur de journée. (Il ne faut pas oublier que Pansy est morte !)  
  
**-HARRY ! HERMIONE ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAISIEZ ? NE PAS VOUS PRÉSENTER AU COURS DE LA JOURNÉE ! JE PENSAIS QUE VOUS ÉTIEZ MORTS ! VOUS ENTENDEZ ? MORTS ! OU ENCORE PIRE QUE VOLDEMORT VOUS AVAIT CAPTURER ET QU'IL VOUS TORTURAIT ! NE FAITES PLUS JAMAIS ÇA !**  
  
Même si Ron hurlait, Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher son sourire de son visage. Hermione ,elle, nota que le rouquin parlait en utilisant le _« vous »,_ comme quoi il y avait encore une lueur d'espoir pour leur réconciliation. Elle nota aussi que le rouquin ne disait pratiquement jamais le nom du seigneur des ténèbres, ce qui alimentait la lueur en flamme d'espoir.  
  
- Ron, calme toi ! , le conjura la jeune fille. Nous allons tout t'expliquer si tu consens à nous suivre tranquillement dehors, le bon air te fera du bien !  
  
Malfoy regardait la scène d'un mauvais œil. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas très malin de ne pas se présenter en cours de la journée. Et de un, la belette avait été à cran toute la journée. Et de deux, les professeurs aussi, leurs deux préférés qui s'absentaient toute une journée sans avertissement ce n'était pas normal, surtout de la part de Hermione Granger. Et de trois, Malfoy crevait de jalousie en imaginant tout ce que la jeune femme qu'il avait vu dans sa plus grande simplicité hier soir avait pu faire au jeune homme qui arborait un sourire de béatitude. Il serra les poings et les dents, pourquoi était-il jaloux à ce point ? C'était insensé, elle ne lui appartenait pas, elle avait le droit de partager sa couche avec qui elle voulait, cela ne lui regardait absolument pas ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il découvre ses yeux, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il plonge son regard dans le sien ? Il ne cessait de se torturer, il lui avait même venu à l'idée de jeter un sort à Millicent pour que les yeux de l'horrible gamine se teinte comme ceux d'Hermione mais c'était ridicule, quand un ange donnait ses yeux à une sorcière, on ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'espérer reproduire la couleur.  
  
Il était sûr à présent qu'un ange avait fait don de ses yeux à Hermione, il n'y avait que cette possibilité. Il ne se rendait même plus compte que sa hantise frôlait la démence. Il était convaincu, certain, même si on lui aurait démontré le contraire il aurait tout nié. C'était trop beau pour être faux. Et puis, il avait chercher dans tous les livres qu'il y avait à la bibliothèque, il n'y avait aucune autre personne dans le monde avec des yeux comme ceux ci. Ses yeux qui l'obsédait...

* * *

Près du lac, Ron sentait encore la colère monter en lui.  
  
-Vous avez quoi ?  
  
-Nous avons bu ! Ron, reviens-en à la fin ! , lui dit d'un ton exaspéré la jeune femme.  
  
-C'est idiot, pourquoi vous avoir soûlez ? Vous auriez pu vous faire prendre, et les conséquences de boire du whisky Pur Feu auraient pu être pire que les retenues de Rogue vous savez ! leur dit Ron.  
  
-Les conséquences ? demanda Harry, perplexe.  
  
-Vous ne savez pas ? Le whisky Pur Feu allume des désirs cachés et que vous n'oseriez jamais avouer en temps normal. Il fait faire d'horribles bêtises à des gens...  
  
Harry et Hermione se jetèrent un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils savaient tous les deux que, même si l'élixir les avaient émoustiller hier soir, la journée qu'ils venaient de passer ne dépendait pas de cette boisson mais de leur propre flamme qui brûlait au fond d'eux.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas fait de bêtises, hein ? Harry, Hermione ? Répondez moi ! , s'énerva le rouquin qui commençait à se faire des dizaines de scénarios dans sa tête.  
  
-Mais non ! Mais non ! , lui lança Harry un peu trop prestement au goût d'Hermione mais elle s'empressa de confirmer les dires de son ami. Après tout, est-ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de bêtise ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Un sourire sournois se glissa sur le visage de la jeune fille et seul Harry en comprit le poids exact.  
  
-Ah...Ouf...Vous m'avez réellement fait peur ! Et mmm, pourquoi avez-vous fait ça, déj ? questionna le garçon  
  
Harry s'apprêtait à lui sortir une excuse banale mais Hermione fut plus rapide que lui.  
  
-Parce qu'Harry est venu me voir en larmes après que tu lui ais dit que tu ne voulais plus être son ami (la pointe de reproche dans la voix d'Hermione fit baisser les yeux de Ron vers le sol ). Ensuite , on a parlé, je lui ai proposé de venir dormir dans ma chambre pour la nuit parce que je croyais, avec raison je pense, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée que vous vous retrouviez à ce moment là. Et comme il était encore désespéré, quand nous avons trouvé les bouteilles de boisson, on s'est dit pourquoi pas ? et toute la nuit,on a bu comme des puits et ce matin, j'avais un horrible mal de tête et Harry aussi, nous avons dormis toute la journée. Satisfait , papa ?, lui dit d'une traite Hermione sans reprendre son souffle.  
  
Harry avait une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Premièrement, Hermione venait de mentir à leur meilleur ami, ils n'avaient pas bu toute la nuit et ce matin ils se sentaient en parfaite forme. Quand il vint pour la contredire, il se rappela de ce qu'ils avaient fait au lieu de boire et du pourquoi qu'ils se sentaient si bien. Il ouvrit simplement la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête les paroles d'Hermione, se rendant compte peu de temps après qu'il venait de confirmer qu'il était en larmes après la déclaration de Ron. Il se traita d'imbécile mentalement.  
  
-C'est vrai Harry, que tu pleurais ? demanda tout à coup Ron, qui venait d'assimiler l'information.  
  
-Oui, marmonna le principal intéressé, Quoi que tu ne dois pas savoir ce que ça fait de se faire dire ce que tu m'as dit, les gens que tu aimes ne meurent pas ,toi !  
  
Ron se sentit horriblement coupable. Il n'aurait pas dû lui dire ça, il le savait dès l'instant où il avait prononcé ses mots. Tout ça parce qu'il avait dit qu'il aimait Hermione. Le rouquin était tenté d'en vouloir à la jeune fille mais un seul regard vers elle réduit en poussière la rancune qu'il songeait d'avoir envers elle il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui en vouloir.  
  
-Je suis désolé Harry je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça, lui dit Ron d'un ton sincère. C'est la première fois qu'on se chicane depuis ...euh... la quatrième année et même si je pense que tu pense autant que moi que la raison de la dispute vaut le coup et même si nous l'aimons tous les deux profondément (Hermione rougit quand il prononça ses mots mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte) je ne crois pas qu'il faut vraiment arrêter d'être ami pour l'aimer tous les deux.  
  
-Ron, je suis d'accord avec toi ! lança joyeusement Harry qui serra brièvement Ron dans ses bras avant de lui avouer qu'Hermione savait qu'elle était la raison de leur dispute.  
  
Ron devint instantanément rouge pivoine et il demanda d'une voix timide pourquoi ils ne le lui avaient pas dit depuis le début.  
  
-Ce n'est pas Harry qui me l'a dit, j'ai deviné Ron ! lança à son tour Hermione en se glissant au milieu des deux garçons qu'elle aimait, un comme un amant et l'autre comme un frère. Elle les prit par la taille et ils se dirigèrent vers le château avec une joie de vivre intense qu'ils n'avaient pas ressenti depuis, pour certains, cette nuit, et pour l'autre, il y avait déjà quelques jours.  
  
Malfoy était assis à proximité du trio, bien caché par un grand arbre. Il avait tout entendu. Ainsi, le balafré et la belette étaient amoureux d'Hermione. Draco n'était pas surpris. Cela faisait 6 ans qu'ils se connaissaient ces trois l ? Il était temps que les garçons prennent conscience de leur intérêt plus que fraternel pour la jeune fille. Quoi que...Weasley le savait depuis longtemps,lui, qu'Hermione représentait plus qu'une sœur à ses yeux. Le serpentard avait vu une telle haine dans les yeux de Ron quand la jeune femme, qui n'était encore qu'une gamine à l'époque, avait dansé avec Viktor Krum au bal de Noël qu'il n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu se trouver sur son passage . Il semblait prêt à anéantir un géant. Et Harry qui n'avait rien deviné de l'évidence même ! Draco se dit que le rouquin n'était sûrement pas au courant de la petite aventure qu'avait eu ses deux amis cette nuit et - il le soupçonnait fortement - toute la journée. Il fut tenter de rigoler de la tête que ferait la belette en apprenant la nouvelle puis il se rappela de la sienne quand il les avait trouvé. Son envie de rire cessa aussitôt. S'il avait pu, il aurait enfoncer son poing dans l'estomac fragilisé par l'alcool de Potter et il aurait ...Bof, à quoi bon? Il avait tout simplement fait le con, il s'était montré vulgaire et cruel, comme d'habitude... Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais, déjà qu'il avait amplement de fautes à se faire pardonner...Résigné, il se dirigea vers le château d'un pas rapide, ruminant de nouvelles idées noires...  
  
Il trouva les trois gyffondors bien assis dans les marches menant au grand hall. Un problème se posait. Si Malfoy continuait son chemin, il passerait près d'eux, ils se vanneraient et se connaissant, il laisserait échapper un mot sur les activités nocturnes de Harry et l'Ange ( Depuis quelques jours, quand il pensait à Hermione, une vision d'elle si pure, si belle s'insinuait dans son esprit, à tel point qu'il ne pensait plus à « Hermione » mais à un ange...). Et là, il serait dans de beaux draps. Dans d'horribles draps car elle ne lui accorderait même plus un regard haineux, il en était certain. Mais s'il se détournait et passait par une autre entrée, le trio riraient de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses études. Il allait passer pour un trouillard et , même s'il répugnait à porter ce nom, un Malfoy était **_tout_ **sauf trouillard.  
  
Il passa donc à côté des garçons et de la jeune fille, sans leur accorder un regard, et il croyait avoir réussi quand il entendit une voix glaciale lui lancer une insulte qu'il entendit à peine.  
  
_Pas elle, par pitié, Saint Potter ou la belette passe encore, mais pas elle!_ pensa-t-il en implorant les dieux que ce ne soit pas elle qui l'insultait.  
  
Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, la jeune femme continua sur sa lancée. Harry et Ron riaient aux éclats, ils n'étaient pas habitués de voir Hermione s'acharner sur Malfoy mais c'était un spectacle très divertissant. La rouge et or, quant à elle, n'avait jamais apprécié blesser les autres mais elle se souvenait que trop bien de l'intervention du jeune homme cette nuit, même si les effets de la boisson enivraient son esprit, elle s'était juré de lui faire payer.  
  
Malfoy restait de marbre sous les assauts cruels d'Hermione. Il pensait intérieurement qu'il le méritait et il ne cligna pas des yeux quand elle se leva, hors d'elle, pour commencer à l'injurier encore plus. Ses traits étaient déformés par la fureur.  
  
_Elle est belle, même quand elle est complètement en colère_ pensa le garçon.  
  
Hermione venait subitement d'arrêter. Elle le regardait, comme horrifié. Harry et Ron s'était levé à leur tour et ils le toisaient d'un air mauvais.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit,vermine ? lui lança Harry d'un ton menaçant.  
  
-Je...moi? Rien ! ! ! s'exclama Draco un peu trop sur la défensive à son goût, ne comprenant pas pourquoi tout avait basculé si subitement.  
  
-Elle est belle, même quand elle est complètement en colère, lui dit très calmement Ron.  
  
Draco les regarde un après l'autre. Les yeux verts du survivant, s'ils avaient été des poignards, l'auraient tué il y a de cela bien longtemps. Le rouquin semblait prêt à bondir sur lui s'il faisait le moindre geste brusque. Et son Ange...Elle le regardait, son horreur avait laissé place à l'étonnement. Harry l'avait placé derrière lui, comme pour la protéger.  
  
La jeune femme eut un ricanement méchant, elle allait le faire payer, maintenant qu'elle avait entre ses mains un de ses points faibles. Elle fit une moue dégoûtée et elle planta son regard miel dans le sien d'acier, le défiant de répliquer après ce qu'elle lui balancerait.  
  
-Si tu te demande pourquoi je ne réagis pas, Malfoy, c'est ce que je trouve particulièrement répugnante l'idée que tu me trouves belle !  
  
Draco tourna les talons rapidement en marmonnant que s'ils répétaient à qui que ce soit ce qu'il venait de se passer, il les ferait payer.  
  
Hermione lui cria que jamais au grand jamais elle ne répèterait à quelqu'un qu'il la trouvait belle mais Draco ne l'écoutait déjà plus.  
  
La voir ainsi dans ses bras, c'était une torture. Une horrible torture. Et de voir le balafré la serrer tendrement contre lui, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter.  
  
Il était jaloux, il devait bien se l'avouer. Jaloux que la personne qu'il désirait intensément depuis des lustres le haïssait profondément et se consolait dans les bras d'un autre.  
  
Ignoble, c'est ce qu'il était. S'il avait pu écouter son cœur, il y a de cela très longtemps, elle serait peut-être avec lui, en ce moment.  
  
Une petite voix dans sa tête lui glissa qu'elle serait peut-être morte aussi. Draco releva la tête avec détermination. Il se devait de lui dire tout ce qu'il savait, ne serait-ce que pour la protéger, elle. Si au début il avait tenté de renier ce qu'il ressentait, il n'était plus en mesure de le faire. Et après, après... il s'effacerait. Il la laisserait tranquille...Oui, il le devait...Pour protéger le seul amour qu'il avait été en mesure d'éprouver...

* * *

_**Elle est trop méchante Hermione, hein ?! J'avais marqué quelque chose de bien plus gentil avant mais juste avant de vous le poster, en le relisant ,j'ai eu envie de la faire être vraiment méchante ! lol ! Pour concurrencer avec Draco dans l'autre chap ! lol ! ! ! Bon, le prochain chap s'appellera** _« Un secret trop lourd de regrets »_**ou**_ « Un secret trop lourd de peine »**_ j'ai pas décidée encore ! Je verrais ça demain soir, lol! Ensuite, mercredi prochain, ce sera_** « Si tu m'aimes, tu mourras »**_ qui était, sois dit en passant, le premier titre de la fic quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire mais j'ai changé d'idée en court de route pour l'attribuer à ce chapitre et je crois que cela cadre mieux ! Oh mon dieu, j'ai oublié de vous annoncer ça ! !  
_**  
_**Alors , j'ai une ANNONCE IMPORTANTE à faire ! Je pars, à partir de vendredi matin jusqu'à mercredi, en vacances dans un chalet ! Donc, après le chapitre de demain soir, vous devrez attendre jusqu'à mercredi puisque je n'ai pas Internet là-bas ( ce qui me met en $%?%?&, laissez-moi vous le dire ! ) En après mercredi, je repars jusqu'au dimanche, donc vous aurez **_« L'appel du mal »_** dimanche soir!!(C'est, et de loin, mon chap préféré à date!!!) Mais même si je pars, je reste et je resterais toujours aussi friande de reviews, donc n'hésitez pas, je trouverais ça chouette d'arriver mercredi et de trouver ma boîte de réception croulante sous vos reviews lol !!  
**_  
**_Maintenant, les réponses aux revieweurs ! ! ( 'Vais en avoir pour la nuit je crois, lol ! ! :D :D :D et je suis toute contente en plus de ça ! :D )_**  
  
**Edwige :** _J'espère que sa réaction n'a pas été dire? ... étrangère à lui ? M'enfin, il a changé de toute façon !  
_  
**Hermione Malfoy :** _Salut !! Ça va prendre un petit peu de temps encore, malheureusement ! J'essaye de faire différent des autres Dray/Mione donc prend ton mal en patience ! ;)  
_  
**Sophorasi :** _Aaaah, je sais, mes chapitres sont horriblement courts ! ! Mais je me défend en disant « Au moins, ils viennent vite ! » J'espère que la suite, bien que courte, t'a plu !  
_  
**Morri chérie (lol!) :** _Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ais aimé le chap ! Personne ne m'a tué, à mon grand étonnement, et pour ce qui est du piquant, tu as raison ! :D Faire du chantage ? Tiens, j'avais pas penser à ça ! ! lol ! ! Je te rassure, Ron n'y passera pas ! Je suis assez cruelle avec Ron dans mes fics, et c'est rare qu'il finit heureux ! (Mm, il est où le petit diablotin de MSN quand j'en ai besoin? Lol! )  
  
Tu sais je partage ton point de vue sur les défauts de Ron et je ne te déteste pas du tout ! Mais je tiens à précisé que d'après moi, en plus de tout ça, c'est un passionné, il est loyal et il est près à se sacrifier pour ses amis. Je parlais de mystérieux dans le sens que ça ne se peut tout simplement pas qu'il n'ait pas un côté profond en quelque part, lol ! J'aimerais bien le découvrir ! se gratte la tête en fronçant les sourcils et en regardant vers le mur à côté lol ! Les jumeaux, ils sont sexy ! loll ! ! ! ! Dans le film en tous cas ,avec leur joli cheveux longs, woah ! :P lol !  
  
Un huitième livre ? Alors qu'elle affirme depuis le début qu'il n'y en aura que 7 ? Ça serait trop beau, j'ai peine à y croire ! ! Personnellement ,je préfèrerais une fin sombre, nébuleuse, qui laisse place à l'imagination. Du genre, on ne sait pas trop si Voldemort est mort, on sait juste que Harry l'a vaincu encore une fois mais Harry est mort et là il arrive un truc et pouf ! on se met tous à écrire cent millions de fics avec nos supposions ! lol ! Mais j'espère qu'elle le tuera( Harry en tous cas, Voldemort aussi mais j'espère moins ! ) sinon je crois que je vais être déçue ! J'admire beaucoup Rowling mais si elle se complait dans les happy end ça va chagrinée beaucoup ! Elle va avoir tuer Sirius pour pas tué Harry après ? NON ! C'est pas juste, bon ! ;)  
  
Oui je suis au courant, j'espère que tu es contente qu'ils se soient retrouvés ! ;) Il est pas encore très très vilain le p'tit Ronnie, mais ça va venir ! :P  
_  
_Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu dis sur Hermione. D'accord, dans les livres elle n'éblouie personne, mais à moins que mes yeux ne m'abusent, je n'ai jamais lu qu'elle était laide ... ni qu'elle n'était pas très belle. L'Hermione que j'imaginais ( et que j'imagine toujours), c'est plutôt une beauté naturelle. Le genre de fille incroyablement belle et qui ne s'en rend pas compte, ou plutôt qui ne veux pas s'en rendre compte. M'enfin, je suis sûre qu'elle aimerait se faire dire autres choses que « Woah, tu as tout un cerveau ! Tu veux bien faire mon devoir de métamorphose? » ! !!_  
  
_Wow, tu n'as que des éloges pour Mumus , comme plusieurs personnes l'appellent ! ! Tak m'a aussi dit d'aller lire cette fic-là, je vais la lire en revenant de vacances puisque j'étais bien partie pour la lire ce soir mais j'ai tombé sur Antje alors après oubliez-moi j'étais complètement partie sur un autre monde, même que j'ai presque oublié de publier mon chap !_  
  
_'Suis d'accord avec toi, j'adore les fics sur les maraudeurs ! D'ailleurs, Hermione/Sirius est mon couple chéri, je ne me lasserais jamais de lire des fics sur eux ! ! Il y en a beaucoup sur eux dans des voyages temporels mais personnellement je préfère et de loin les fics comme celle de Calimera_ « The Voice Within » , _une fic que je te conseille de filer lire au plus vite si tu ne l'as pas déjà fait, et ce même si tu n'aime pas plus qui faut les S/HG parce que c'est une pure merveille ! ! ! Et si tu aime le couple, je te conseille vivement_ « J'ai tant rêvé de toi » _de ...voyons, de qui ? Ah oui, Ithilwyn je crois ! M'enfin, je vais arrêté parce que si toi tu peux parler des heures de Lupin, je peux sûrement en faire autant avec Sirius ! :P lol ! ! Milles merci et tout autant de bisous, j'espère de retrouver demain et mercredi prochain ! :D  
_  
**Slydawn :** _Je te remercie beaucoup, ça me fait chaud au cœur de savoir ça!:D  
_  
**Doudou :** _Lol ! Eh bien, il va falloir patienter un peu encore, puisque ce n'est pas pour tout de suite tout de suite ! ! Merci beaucoup ! ! :D_  
  
**Timog :** _Youpi ! ! Quelqu'un qui ne met pas tout sur la faute de Ron et de ses propos acides ! ! Merci, j'essayais vraiment que quelqu'un comprenne qu'au fond, il n'y a pas que Ron de fautif! : ) Tu as tout pigé ! :D  
_  
**Cily :** _Salut ! Comme j'ai du le dire une bonne douzaine de fois (lol c'est pas un reproche, une simple constatation :P ) elle arrivera pas immédiatement parce que ça me semble humainement possible, si on tient compte des romans et des personnages respectifs, de les caser ensemble dès la première journée, même avec toute leur bonne volonté ! Elle viendra, certes, mais dans plusieurs chapitres!  
_  
**Rekha :** _Tu l'as dit Miss ! ! Ils se ressemblent tellement... Petit filet de bave qui coule Je rêve de le rencontrer ce mec là ! lol ! contrairement aux petits enfants qui pleurent de peur, moi je pleurerais de ... devant tant de ... beauté ? lol ! ! :P Je pense bien que tu me comprend ! lol ! ! :P  
  
Eh bien , il a pas su ! :P C'est méchant, mais bon ! :P C'est un mal pour un bien ! (Bien que tu ne sauras pas tout de suite ! :P ) Lol !! Je crois qu'ils sont revenus ! :P :P 'Suis moi-mêmeuh romantique, lol, alors c'est tout normal que je transpose mes propres rêves quétaines dans mes fics, où ça sonne pas affreusement kitsh ! lol !_  
  
_Merci beaucoup, mais je dois dire que tu en as aussi ! Je suis sûre que ton chapitre 2 sera sensationnel, ne t'en fais pas ! ! N'ai pas peur que ta fic ne me plaise pas, parti comme ça je vais l'adorer et tous les autres aussi ! ! :D_  
  
_Merci aussi de me faire confiance , j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ! De gros ça m'a fait plaisir ! en réponse à tes gros de rien et je te renvoie moi aussi pleins de merci et des bisous ! ! Lol, je ferais le message à Draco, malheureusement il est têtu ! :P_  
  
**CristalBlue :** _Mon dieu ! ! Tu me reviews, moi ?! Oh la là ! ! Je dois te dire avant tout que j'ai carrément A- DO- R_ « Je t'ai tellement attendu » !_ ! ! ! Je vais le relire de temps en temps, je trouve ça super beau ! Et _« Allié à la vie » _aussi ! !! ! Bon, ce que j'avais à dire est dit ! lol !  
_  
_Tu as bien raison, j'aurais pu les faire patienter et finalement ne pas les faire coucher ensemble, sauf que pour la suite, c'est un petit peu important. Je voudrais te dire pourquoi mais je ne peux pas, lol ! Disons que ça a rapport avec Hermione et son tempérament brûlant ! ! ! Chut Vengeresse ! ! Se donne un coup sur la tête J'en ai déjà trop dit ! Effectivement, ils ne resteront pas ensemble très longtemps, mais j'ose espérer que vous ne devinerez pas pourquoi, lol !_  
  
_Je ne m'offusque pas du tout que tu préfère Draco/Mione, moi je suis un peu partagée mais mon couple favori c'est Mione/Ron, suivit de très près par Mione/Sirius ! :D_  
  
_Je suis contente que tu ailles aimé mon idée, je cherchais effectivement à ne pas balancer une scène comme ça dans le vide, sans but alors là ça a aidé un peu ! : )_  
  
_Alors voilà, j'espère que le chap t'a plu ! ! Les relations commencent à évolué un peu non ? Au moins Draco sait qu'il éprouve de l'amour pour elle, c'est déjà ça ! lol ! Bisous !! :D_  
  
**Marilla-Chan :** _Eh bien c'est super ça ! ! Dis-moi, est-ce que tu écris des fics toi aussi ?!  
_  
**Tak :** _Salut toi ! : ) Oui tu es chanceuse ! ! Ceux qui travaillent ne se rendent pas compte que des gens trop jeunes comme moi tueraient pour travailler alors qu'ils ne peuvent pas ! fait une mine renfrogné comme Viktor Le Canard Boiteux Krum Ça doit être chouette, vendre des gâteaux ! Dis toi que tu pourrais ramasser les ordures ou garder des mômes braillards dans un camp de jour !! Ya ça en France, les camps de jour ?! Pour ton cousin, ben moi je te dis encore là de te compter chanceuse. Ya une éternité que je n'ai pas vu ma famille et je donnerais cher pour passer un peu de temps avec ma cousine, que ça se passe mal ou bien, juste d'être avec elle ça serait déjà un bon morceau ! M'enfin, j'espère pour toi que ça ira, quoi que je suis une abonnée aux querelles familiales donc je compatis ! ! !  
  
'Suis contente si ton côté fleur bleue est servie, chère ! : ) 'Suis contente aussi que ça te plaise, le petit Harry/Mione ! J'avoue que c'est plus 'normal' que faire tomber Hermione dans les bras de notre dragon préféré après deux jours ! Ça cadre juste trop pas avec leurs personnalités, et puis fallait que je trouve quelque chose de gros pour les forcer à se rapprocher mais ça tu vas voir ça à partir du chap 9 si je ne me trompe pas ! :D J'ai les poches pleines de surprises ! :D_  
  
_Ton côté fleur bleue a pas été trop atteint par Ron sur ce chap là, j'espère ?! Il est gentil, gentil, Ronnie, mais il a pas fini d'être détestable, seulement sans le vouloir j 'lui ai laissé un moment de répit. Je suis sortie de sous ma couette et je te fais un énorme sourire devant l'écran de mon ordinateur (sourire que tu ne verras pas mais m'enfin, tu peux toujours l'imaginer, lol!)  
_  
_J'avais jamais lu la description des ratings, tu es géniale ! :D Tu as parfaitement, je vais la laissé comme elle est là ! : )_  
  
_La co-écriture ?! Pourquoi pas ? C'est super comme idée ! Perso je ne serais pas capable ( J'ai comme un blocage pour écrire des trucs à deux ou plusieurs, résultat c'est toujours moi à l'école qui se coltine les textes en groupe mais ça me dérange pas, lol ! !) mais je soutiens que tu serais une bonne auteure de fic, tu as pleins d'idées ! : ) En passant , ça m'a pris trois lectures de ta reviews pour comprendre que ton amie était partie en randonnée...Lol ! ! Je croyais que c'était une ville en France ou quelque chose comme ça ! Je me sens toute bête, là ! lol !  
  
Merci beaucoup pour ta note sur mon manque de confiance en moi, ce mal qui me ronge continuellement. Je crois de plus en plus que j'ai bien fait de m'écouter, surtout quand je reçois des reviews comme les tiennes. J'adore ta façon de penser, ta franchise et basta appelle ça comme tu voudras, bref moi c'est quelque chose que j'admire chez les gens et chez toi en particulier. : ) _

_Petite parenthèse comme ça, mon père à moi après avoir bu trop de bière, il philosophe et il me dit _« Amélie, n'oublie jamais qu'il faut que tu écrives toujours, même si tu n'aime pas ce que tu écrit, continus à écrire parce qu'un jour , tu écriras quelque chose qui te plaira et tu seras fière de toi ! Hic! »_ En le voyant boire tantôt ça m'a fait penser à ça et à toi qui rit de tes écrits, je reste convaincue que ça sera beau comme tout, ta hypothétique fic!  
_  
_Je t'envoie aussi de gros bisous et je te remercie encore d'avoir allumé une petite étoile dans la noirceur de ma soirée ( j'ai ressassé mes vieux démons et Dieu que c'était douloureux! ) J'ai noté les deux fics que tu m'as donné et j'ai trouvé '_Parfois les Serdaigles aussi ont peur' _et je vais aller la lire en revenant de vacances, mais je n'ai pas trouv_ « Les portes »_ ! ! Je continue mes recherches, tu as vraiment piqué ma curiosité ! ! ! !_  
  
**Joum :** _Lol j'ai failli partir à rire comme une folle devant mon ordi quand j'ai vu le pseudo, j'avais oublié que tu m'avais envoyé un petit mot lol ! Merci milles fois, t'es la meilleure joum que je pourrais rêvé toi aussi ma belleuh joum-joum désormais en coupleuh ! ! Jte dis que jai hâte de discuté avec le prince Charmant moi ! ! ! lol ! On scomprend ! ! :P Jtm fow et jvais mennuyer de toi en vacs ! !  
  
_**_Bon et bien à demain ! ! ! ! Je ne blablaterais pas trop longtemps parce que là il est minuit et quart et je devrais être au dodo depuis quinze minute et je dois me lever de bonne heure demain, zut et re zut ! ! ! ! ! Mais quand même, wow ! ! TREIZE reviews ! :D Vous me comblez ! :D :D :D   
  
Je vous envoie milles merci et tout autant de bisous ! ! ! !  
  
Vengeresse  
  
Xoxo xoxo oxoxo xoxox_**


	9. Un secret trop lourd de peine Si tu m'a...

**_Salut tout le monde ! ! C'est une Vengeresse blessée qui vous écrit_** _**aujourd'hui ! Et non, ce n'est pas son petit cœur qui souffre là, c'est sa hanche et sa main droite ! lol ! ! Je me suis prise la rivière en pleine tronche cette après-midi et j'ai tombée sur le côté ! ! Encore chanceuse que mes dents n'aillent rien ! ! ( Ça me dit pas DU TOUT de me farcir encore 4 ans et demie de broche, non merci ! À d'autres, je vous prie !! ) Je pars en vacances demain matin, et je vais m'ennuyer beaucoup de vous poster des chapitres comme je peux le faire là ! J'ai donc décidée de réunir deux chapitres en un aujourd'hui, puisqu'il s'agit d'une continuation quasi directe du chapitre 9 donc je me suis dit que comme je partais en vacances, j'allais vous en mettre un peu plus ! :D :D :D De toute façon, c'est mieux puisque après ça, la vrai histoire commence ! ! ! :D :D :D**_  
  
**_Bon ben je vous laisse lire et à la fin y'a l'habituelle réponse aux revieweurs ! :D :D :D :D_**  
  
**_Ah, et ma p'tite dédicace du jour je l'a fais à tous les gens qui se sentent seuls, à tous les gens qui un jour on voulu mourir pour en finir avec leur chienne de vie, parce que je comprend ,et parce qu'on fini par trouver une issue de secours, parce qu'après, c'est 100 fois mieux..._**  
  
**_Enjoy ! ;)_**  
  
**_Vengeresse..._**

* * *

**9 – Un secret trop lourd de peine ...**  
  
Il s'était écoulé quelques semaines depuis la nuit magique qu'Harry et Hermione avaient partagés. Quelques semaines aussi depuis que Malfoy avait révélé qu'il trouvait la jeune femme belle. Elle n'avait jamais reparlé de l'incident, ni avec ses amis ni avec le serpentard. Elle n'en éprouvait nullement le besoin, à vrai dire ! Hermione et Harry avaient débutée une étrange relation qui les satisfaisaient tous les deux. Il y avait eu d'autres nuits, d'autres journées. Ron ne se doutait de rien encore. La jeune femme pensait que ça n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ouvre les yeux mais à date, il n'y voyait que du feu. Il semblait à Hermione que les instants intimes ( que Harry qualifiait de paradisiaques, ce qui la faisait beaucoup rigoler! ) réussissaient à panser la peine de la mort de Sirius qui grugeait son amant. Elle n'avait aucunement l'envie d'arrêter de le voir en dehors des heures réglementaires que prenait son ami dans sa vie auparavant. De plus, même si cela la gênait beaucoup de l'avouer, elle retirait un énorme plaisir de tout ça !  
  
Malfoy,lui, ne cessait d'observer la jeune fille. C'était devenu son obsession. Il lui était facile de la pister discrètement, les indésirables qui le suivaient partout en temps normal étaient loin de pouvoir le faire ! Et sa solitude avait son avantage, il pouvait rester longtemps dans la salle commune qu'il partageait avec la gryffondore sans éveiller de rumeurs sur le fait qu'il ressentait une étrange satisfaction de rester à proximité de la jeune femme qui peuplait ses pensées.  
  
Hermione, qui se sentait constamment épié ces temps ci sans qu'elle ne sache par qui et surtout pourquoi, trouvait assez incongru que Malfoy passe le plus clair de son temps dans la salle commune. Oh bien sur, ses gorilles étaient dans l'incapacibilité de venir à l'école et le garçon s'en retrouvait isolé. Et de plus – Que Dieu est son âme – Pansy était morte cette été. Bien qu'Hermione la détestait plus que ne l'appréciait, elle était une « amie » de Malfoy et elle n'était plus là ( Quoi que la jeune fille se demandait seulement si Malfoy savait ce qu'était l'amitié. Elle soupçonnait fortement son père de faire pression pour qu'il s'abaisse à fréquenter des gens de cette espèce mais bon ! ). Elle savait que Millicent avait essayé de devenir amie avec le jeune homme mais elle savait aussi qu'il la fuyait comme la peste, encore plus qu'il ne fuyait Pansy, si cela était seulement possible!  
  
Pourquoi un mangemort resterait-il dans la même pièce que la meilleure amie ( et amante , elle était certaine qu'il était au courant) d'Harry Potter, qui en plus était une fille de moldu, sans y être obligé ? Peut-être l'était-il au fond, mais cela l'aurait grandement surprise. De plus, elle avait surpris une conversation entre lui et un autre serpentard. Ce dernier l'invitait à une soirée dans la salle commune de leurs maisons mais Malfoy avait décliné, prétextant qu'il avait des devoirs à faire. Cependant, Hermione et lui étaient demeurés toute la soirée dans leur propre salle commune, et elle était prête à jurer qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un manuel scolaire dans les mains de son ennemi.  
  
Tout cela l'intriguait beaucoup. Ils étaient encore assis, chacun à l'extrémité de la grande pièce. Elle lui jeta un énième regard noir, elle ne les comptait plus depuis le début de la paisible soirée. Sa présence la déconcentrait énormément. Elle regarde l'horloge située au dessus du foyer. Vingt heure approchait. Elle soupira en essayant de se replonger dans son devoir de potions. La première réunion de l'A.D de l'année n'avait lieu que dans une heure et le temps s'écoulait avec une lenteur mortelle...  
  
Draco réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Visiblement, l'élève la plus futée du collège n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il cherchait à lui parler. Le nez dans son livre, elle avait l'air de le trouver particulièrement irritant, alors qu'il ne faisait que « lire » dans son coin. Oui, « lire », puisqu'en fait il la dévorait des yeux.  
  
Pendant 5 ans, il avait refoulé le désir qu'il avait de la prendre dans ses bras aussitôt qu'elle pointait son joli minois dans son champ de vision. Il ne devait ressentir aucun sentiment moelleux, doux. Seul sa haine envers les autres devait le nourrir. La haine , le mépris et l'envie de blesser chaque personne éprouvant d'autres émotions que celles-ci. Il avait compris qu'obéir aux ordres de son père et l'écouter allait menait à sa perte uniquement l'été passé, quand il avait vu Lucius Malfoy tué devant lui une trentaine de malheureux moldus sans défense, seulement pour le plaisir de tuer.  
  
Draco allait toujours se souvenir de l'expression qu'avait eu son ... père ... en regardant fièrement le tas de cadavres gisant par terrer, s'étalant devant ses yeux démoniaques. Le jeune homme avait enfin vu son ... père ... comme il l'était vraiment, un monstre .  
  
Un grand changement s'était opéré en lui. Il avait décidé, après une autre nuit à cauchemarder, après une autre nuit à revoir tomber les moldus , les revoir mourir dans un éclair vert, qu'il ne finirait pas comme son père. À quoi menait la pureté de sang si les sangs-purs étaient des gens cruels et sanguinaires ? Plus encore, il croyait désormais que personne n'avait le droit de tuer un innocent. C'était indigne d'un sorcier d'utiliser ses pouvoirs ainsi, indigne, tout simplement ! Lui qui avait si longtemps reproché à Ron que sa famille déshonorait les sorciers en aimant les moldus, il pensait amèrement que c'était la sienne qui faisait honte aux magiciens.  
  
Et quand il était venu pour lui d'accompagner son père dans une réunion de mangemorts, quand il était venu pour lui le temps de recevoir la marque des ténèbres, il s'était désisté au dernier moment. Il avait fuit ce qui le dégoûtait tant, sans penser aux conséquences de son acte. En voyant les gens du ministères approcher, il avait eu une furieuse envie de moucharder ce qui se tramait là-bas mais il n'avait pas osé. Il lui restait toujours une porte de sortie, il pourrait dire à son père qu'il avait vu un auror et qu'il avait préféré partir pour aller chercher du renfort.  
  
Son excuse lui paraissait boiteuse, mais il n'avait pas eu à l'utiliser. Lucius Malfoy, ainsi qu'une panoplie d'autres mangemorts, avaient été arrêtés et envoyer à Azkaban sans procès, car il était évident qu'ils le méritaient et Draco n'était pas certains que les membres du juré auraient supportés d'entendre toutes les horreurs qu'avaient fait les acolytes de Voldemort.  
  
Même si le serpentard était ô combien soulagé de savoir son géniteur en prison, il savait qu'il finirait par s'échapper. Ils allaient tous s'échapper, chaque mangemorts incarnés. Ils l'avaient faits l'année passé, pourquoi pas une autre fois?  
  
Draco soupira bruyamment, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle repensait à la dernière nuit avec Harry mais comme d'habitude, Malfoy venait de tout gâcher.  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lire dans ta chambre? , lui demanda-t-elle sans détour.  
  
-Pourquoi j'irais ? , demanda-t-il en guise de réponse, en ajoutant mentalement _« Je ne pourrais plus observer ton joli visage rêveur... »  
_  
-Parce que tu me ficherais la paix ! répliqua la jeune femme, visiblement agacée.  
  
-Je suis assis dans un fauteuil, loin de toi, je bouquine et tu dis que je te dérange?!  
  
-Malfoy, ce n'est pas ta présence qui m'ennuie, c'est ton regard constamment posé sur moi...  
  
Avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'elle venait de dire, Hermione avait déjà quitter la pièce. Draco se leva en distribuant des coups de pieds au divan devant lui.  
  
-**_MERDE!_** Elle est si....._ARGH!_ , pensa-t-il avec une vive fureur. Pourquoi je m'acharnes à vouloir l'amadouer et à la protéger ?  
  
La petite voix dans sa tête lui chuchota la réponse mais dans sa colère, il oublia de l'écouter...

* * *

Hermione arrêta sa course effréné devant le tableau de la salle commune des gryffondors. Les mots qu'elle venait de dire au préfet de serpentard avaient largement dépassé ce qu'elle voulait dire. En fait, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça, ni si ça avait eu l'effet escompté. Peu importe! Il l'énervait tellement depuis qu'il était devenu ... gentil ! Un Draco Malfoy mangemort, passe encore. Un Draco Malfoy gentil, passe encore. Mais les deux à la fois, c'était difficile à gérer ! ! Il semblait essayer que la jeune fille se sente en confiance auprès de lui, mais plus il semblait essayer, plus Hermione se méfiait. Après tout, ce n'était vraiment pas normal ! 5 ans d'injures, 5 ans de haines et le voilà transformé en guimauve fondante. Il y a toujours quelque chose de louche sous un Malfoy attention, elle en était certaine!  
  
Sa respiration étant revenue à la normale, elle prononça le mot de passe et elle entra dans une salle commune étonnamment paisible , silencieuse et ... vide. Quelques élèves discutaient près du feu, ils n'avaient pas remarqué son intrusion. C'était tant mieux, elle pourrait se glisser dans le dortoir des garçons pour aller voir Harry sans se faire poser un tas de questions comme la dernière fois !  
  
_-À moins qu'ils soient tous déjà parti pour la réunion !_ ,pensa la jeune fille avec une pointe d'affolement à l'esprit.  
  
Elle monta tout de même les escaliers pour y accéder et ne fut surprise de constater que le dortoir était vide. Maugréant contre elle-même, elle s'apprêtait à redescendre et à courir vers la salle sur demande, où elle se confondrait en excuse pour le retard, quand elle perçut un sanglot étouffé. Inquiète, elle s'approcha doucement du lit d'où les pleurs s'élevaient et ce qu'elle vit la déchira profondément.  
  
Harry était là, le visage inondé de larmes, assis en tailleur sur le lit. Devant lui, une photo de Lily, James et Sirius. Il effleurait la photo avec ses doigts en parlant à voix haute.  
  
-Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé...Vous devriez vivre, être heureux, vous devriez vivre...Vous auriez dû le laisser me tuer, à présent je suis condamné à le tuer ou à mourir...Il aurait dû m'achever quand il en a eu l'occasion, tout le monde s'en porterait beaucoup mieux...Vous me manquez...Vous me manquez tellement...  
  
De grosses larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Hermione quand elle s'assit près d'Harry. Elle lui prit la main et la serra fortement, jugeant que les mots étaient superflus en ce moment . Elle voulait lui dire qu'il avait le droit de pleurer, qu'il devait pleurer pour évacuer sa peine sinon, il allait se noyer dans la douleur. Apparemment, il saisit le message car il se réfugia dans les bras de son amante et il pleura. Il pleura jusqu'à l'épuisement, il pleura jusqu'à n'avoir plus de larmes à verser. Se sentant vacillé par la fatigue qui la gagnait elle aussi, Hermione jeta un sort d'isolement autour du lit, pour que les autres garçons ne puissent ni les voir, ni les entendre. Puis, elle s'endormit elle aussi. Une main dans les cheveux noirs cendres de Harry, elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve où le bruit des sanglots de son ami se répercutaient dans le vide...

* * *

**...Si tu m'aimes, tu mourras....******   
  
Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut une étrange bulle de couleur bleue autour de lui et de ... Hermione ? Décidément, cela devenait une habitude pour lui de se réveiller près d'elle ( plus précisément, dans ses bras ) quand il ne se souvenait plus des évènements de la veille. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire et les trous noirs s'éclairaient peu à peu.  
  
Avant d'aller à la réunion, il avait voulu vérifier les conséquences d'un maléfice dans un livre qu'il gardait dans ses bagages quand il avait surpris une conversation entre quelques garçons (dont Seamus et Dean, des garçons qu'il avait toujours considéré comme ses amis...Bon, Seamus moins que Dean, et il l'appréciait beaucoup moins qu'avant, compte tenu des évènements de l'année passée! ) . Une conversation sur lui et sur l'acharnement que mettait Voldemort a tué tous les gens qu'il aimait. Pas seulement ceux que lui aime, tout ceux qui éprouve ne serait-ce que de l'admiration pour celui-ci était en danger de mort constante. Neville avait clôt la discussion en se demandant qui, de Ron et Hermione, y passerait le premier.  
  
Bien caché sous sa cape qu'il avait enfilé dès qu'il avait entendu son nom, il avait attendu que le dortoir se vide avant d'aller chercher la photo de ses parents et de Sirius. Ses camarades avaient raison, Ron lui même l'avait dit. Il traînait dans son sillage la mort. Peu lui importait la réunion à présent, peu lui importait la trentaine de personnes qui l'attendait anxieusement. Il causait la mort, il avait indirectement tué les gens qu'il aimait le plus et il allait en tuer d'autres bientôt, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.  
  
Il ressentit une telle haine envers Voldemort qu'elle se mua en sanglots, sanglots retenus depuis trop longtemps. Avant qu'Hermione n'arrive, le jeune homme avait penser s'enfuir loin, très loin, pour épargner des souffrances supplémentaires et inutiles à ses amis. Puis il s'était souvenu de la prophétie, de la prophétie maudite qui liait son destin à celui du mage noir. Puis il avait senti une présence près de lui. Il avait vu une Mione en larmes lui prendre la main, l'invitant à partager sa peine, ce qu'il avait fait. Elle avait été parfaite, son Hermione. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot, elle s'était contenté de lui caresser les cheveux alors qu'il déversait sur elle six mois de douleurs, six mois de renfermement, six mois d'horreurs.  
  
Et il avait fini par s'endormir. Ce qui l'embêtait à présent, c'était l'interrogatoire qu'il allait subir quand sa douce amie s'éveillerait. Il fut tenter de lui mentir mais à quoi bon ? Il ne pouvait se taire sur son destin tracé à l'avance plus longtemps. Il allait le dire à Ron aussi...Mais plus tard. Il devait en parler à l'adorable sorcière qui émergeait du sommeil à l'instant même.  
  
-Harry ? fit -elle, la voix pâteuse.  
  
-Bon matin ma belle Mione ! , répondit celui-ci en donnant à sa voix une fausse joie. Il embrassa doucement la jeune fille sur la joue, puis il se détacha de ses bras non sans regret et s'assit face à elle.  
  
Hermione savait qu'elle devait dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Par où commencer ? Elle avait un flot de questions qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait les lui poser.  
  
-Alors Harry, risqua-t-elle après un long silence, ça va mieux?  
  
-Oui, répondit simplement celui-ci en jetant un coup d'œil vers les autres garçons qui ne semblaient pas les voir. Comment se fait-il qu'ils...  
  
-Un simple sort d'isolement! lui lança-t-elle. Ils savent que tu es là, mais ils ne peuvent ni te voir, ni entendre ce que tu dis.  
  
-Pourquoi savent-ils que je suis là? demanda le jeune homme, perplexe.  
  
-Eh bien, le seul fait de jeter ce sort trahit une présence. Pourquoi voudrais-tu isolé un lit vide? conclua la jeune fille, mi-moqueuse, mi- sérieuse.  
  
-Alors, j'imagine que tu attends des explications sur ma ... (il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir puis ajouta ) condition d'hier soir ? lui demanda le jeune homme, sans tenir compte de l'amusement visible d'Hermione.  
  
-À vrai dire, o...Non.(Elle redevint sérieuse) Si tu veux te confier à moi, fais-le. Je serais toujours là pour t'écouter. Toujours. Mais si tu ne veux pas,( elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre ), il n'est pas trop tard pour aller en cours de potions ! lui glissa-t-elle malicieusement.  
  
-(Harry grimaça) Ne jamais me laisser le choix de ne pas aller en potion,jamais...(Il soupira). Je te remercie Mione d'agir comme tu agis, de ne pas me ruer de questions, bien que tu en meures d'envie !( Le visage de son amante s'enflamma instantanément, confirmant les dires d'Harry et lui arrachant un sourire) mais j'ai décidé il y a à peine quelques minutes de t'en parler. À toi d'abord, ensuite à Ron. Laisse- moi parler sans m'interrompre, veux-tu ?  
  
La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête, puis elle remonta l'oreiller dans son dos qu'elle avait accoté au mur pour être plus confortable pour écouter le récit d'Harry.  
  
Il commença par lui raconter la bataille avec Voldemort et les mangemorts au ministère, vu qu'elle n'avait pu y participer très longtemps, étant trop blessé. Il trouvait important qu'elle sache l'horreur qu'ils sont capables. Plus il parlait, plus le visage d'Hermione s'assombrissait, lui donnait une mine douloureuse aux yeux d'Harry.  
  
Il se lança par la suite dans le compte rendu de la conversation avec Dumbledore, dans le bureau de celui-ci. Quand il mentionna les objets cassés, Hermione fit une drôle de moue, signifiant bien à Harry qu'elle était outrée par son comportement. Il rit un peu, puis il continua, décrivant chaque sentiment qu'il avait ressenti quand le directeur avait dit telle ou telle phrase. Il avait ressassé si souvent la scène qu'il racontait à Hermione qu'il connaissait chaque mot par cœur, et il ressentait encore les émotions bouillonnantes à l'intérieur de lui .  
  
-...Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne pourra vivre tant que l'autre survit..., acheva-t-il en regardant dans les yeux la jeune femme devant lui.  
  
S'il lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait échoué à un exam en potion et que Neville l'avait surpassé en ayant une mention honorable, elle aurait mieux réagit qu'à l'annonce de la terrible prophétie. Bien que son visage, habituellement si traître de ses sentiments, restait impassible, tout son être était déchiré, dévasté. Harry constata avec une tristesse immense que la flamme qui illuminait la prunelle de ses yeux miels était éteinte. Hermione ne lui avait jamais parût aussi fragile qu'en cet instant.  
  
-Alors, voilà. Tu sais tout. Absolument tout. Je n'avais pas osé vous en parler, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais ce secret m'empoisonnait la vie. Il est trop lourd de regrets, trop lourd de peine. Je n'en peux plus Hermione, je n'en peux tout simplement plus. Il me ruine la vie, tu entends ? Il ronge chaque parcelle de mon existence, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas marqué Neville au lieu de moi ? J'espère que tu me pardonneras d'avoir attendu si longtemps avant de me confier...  
  
-Tu es tout excusé, souffla la jeune femme d'une voix rauque. Elle semblait en proie d'un combat intérieur immense. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle continuait d'assimiler la quantité d'informations que venait de lui balancer Harry. Elle s'était préparé à tout, sauf à ça...  
  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai voulu en parler avec toi d'abord. Peut-être parce que tu contribue à me remettre de sa mort ( Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser de quelle mort il parlait, Hermione savait ce qu'il voulait dire) et puis , tu es si rationnelle, si réfléchie, si calme. Ron va réagir très mal,lui...  
  
La partie logique du cerveau d'Hermione lui criait de sourire et d'acquiescer mais la partie lié directement à son cœur prit le dessus. Comme seule réponse, elle éclata en sanglot. Son corps était secoué par des spasmes, elle tremblait de tout ses membres et elle ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer.  
  
La seule idée de le perdre un jour l'affolait. Elle ne pourrait jamais le supporter. Il était son frère, son ami, son amour, son amant, sa vie. Elle se doutait qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, mais elle ne se contrôlait plus, à présent. Ses sentiments avaient prit le dessus sur elle, la jeune femme se laissait guider par eux.  
  
Harry la regardait sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais vu son amie dans cet état. Il l'avait vu en colère, triste, heureuse, soucieuse, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu en détresse. En détresse parce qu'il allait peut-être mourir plus tôt que la majorité des sorciers. En détresse parce qu'il devrait affronter, tôt ou tard, le plus puissant d'entres eux.  
  
Il finit par la prendre doucement dans ses bras, sans la brusquer , et il s'allongea avec elle. Il lui chuchota que tout irait bien, qu'ils allaient tous s'en tirer, qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.  
  
Hermione se tourna vers Harry. Leurs visages étaient près, trop près. Elle savait que si elle disait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, plus rien de serait pareil. Mais elle avait une envie irrésistible de le faire...  
  
-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.  
  
Le cœur du survivant se brisa. Il aurait pu l'entendre se fracasser sur le reste de ses organes si une vive douleur ne lui avait pas broyé l'abdomen. Elle l'aimait. C'était ce que Harry ne voulait pas entendre. Il ne fallait pas, son amour la mènerait à sa perte. Mais il se sentait si bien...Elle l'aimait. Et lui aussi. Il trouva tout de même la force de la contredire.  
  
-Si tu m'aimes, tu mourras..., murmura à son tour faiblement le jeune homme. Il savait que protester était inutile, mais il devait essayer...Il ne pouvait contrer l'amour de la jeune femme, encore moins qu'il ne pouvait contrer son propre amour pour elle...  
  
-Qu'importe si je meurs si la mort vient me chercher aux creux de tes bras...  
  
Elle l'embrassa doucement, si doucement que les défenses qu'Harry avait érigé pour ne pas succomber aux charmes de son amie fondirent comme de la neige au soleil.

* * *

**_Eh oui, ils s'aiment ! Mais comme vous le savez, ça durera pas longtemps ! lol ! ! Comment je vais faire pour ne plus les mettre ensemble ? Ah ... Une partie de la réponse mercredi prochain, sois le 4 août ! ! ! En attendant, je vous souhaite de lire pleins d'autres fics captivantes et je vous souhaite du bon temps et de profiter surtout, parce que même si moi je me meurs d'impatience de recommencer l'école, j'suis sûre que je suis un cas rare ! lol ! !  
  
Alors, les réponses aux reviews ! ! ! ! !_**  
  
**Edwidge :** _Merci bien ! : )_  
  
**Elissia :** _Salut ! ! Dah, des petites cousines fatiguantes, yen a souvent par chez nous ! Je vis dans le même quartier que la majorité de ma parenté du côté de ma chère mère alors...Elles ont envahis mon trampoline, là ! lol ! Enfin ça t'intéressera pas ça ! lol ! Je sais que je suis cruel, mais je voulais vraiment pas les caser ensemble trop vite ni sans ... souffrance ! :D lol ! !  
_  
_Oh, d'accord je comprend pour les 2 fics ! Moi les 2 seules qui m'ont fait pleurer sont toutes les deux des fics de Calimera :_ _« The Voice Within »_ _(pardon si j'ai écorché le 'within' ! ! ) et_ _« Antje »_ _pour des raisons personnelles mais je m'émeus à rien en fait, lol ! ! Ah oui et ya_ « Pas si loin des Maraudeurs » _qui m'a arraché une larme quand Sirius repousse Hermione, c'est pas de ma faute, j'adore ce couple là moi , je supporte pas de les voir en brouille ! lol ! !  
_  
_La suite viendra mercredi ! ! ! Gros merci et gros bisous ! :D_  
  
**Sophorasi :** _Salut ! ! Oui ,elle est dure, mais faut pas oublier ce qu'il a fait la nuit d'avant, hein ! ! Je voulais pas mettre la merde trop vite, Ron se serait frustré trop tôt et il aurait fini par pardonner...sauf que plus tard... ( Fais le petit icône du diablotin sur MSN ) leur pardonnera-t- il ? Mua ha ! ha ! ha ! lol! J'espère que la suite t'a plu et je te dis à mercredi ! :D  
_  
**Carol :** _Merci beaucoup, ça me fais super gros plaisir ! À mercredi ! :D  
_  
**Rekha :** _Ha ! ha ! ha ! Non, ma bave a glissée sur le clavier, c'est tout visqueux quand je tapes ! lol !!  
  
Roh, je sais que Hermione est méchante, mais bon, il les a quand même surprit dans une position disons...délicate la veille, nah ?! Je pense qu'inconsciemment, je transfère sur Hermione ce que je voudrais dire à mes pires ennemis ! lol ! Eh bien moi j'hésiterais pas à envoyer balader nommons-le _**L'emmerdeur **_, même s'il m'avouait un amour inconditionnel et qu'il me dirait que je suis la plus belle fille du monde. Quand je hais quelqu'un, je le hais vraiment, pas à moitié et à moins que tu me sorte un argument de taille (lol), Hermione et Draco ne sont pas encore amis ! bah, s'il est démoli, il peut venir m'en parler, je charge pas cher pour une consultation lol , même que pour lui c'est gratuit ! :D :D ( Va voir le cadeau que sa Rekha préférée lui a envoyé tantôt ) Siffle Quel mâle ! :P  
  
Ils se sont réconciliés, eh oui ! Je ne supporte pas les chicanes entre amis, ça me fait sentir toute drôle ! Mais attention, qui te dis qu'il ne découvrira pas le pot au fleur ? M'enfin, il est pas SI idiot, il va bien finir par s'apercevoir que quelque chose a changé, non ? Non ? Non...! ;)  
_  
_Eh bien , il a décidé de se retirer après, mais pas de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait...Il a décidé de lui avouer quelque chose d'important, de vital même, mais pas son amour...Ça sera pour plus tard d'accord?! Laisse leur le temps d'être ami ! :P :P  
_  
_Bah de rien pour la dédicace, vous la méritiez amplement crois moi ! ! ! ! ! Je te fais aussi de gros bisous et j'ai hâte de lire le chapitre deux de ta fic ! :D_  
  
_À mercredi ! ;)  
_  
**Izzy :** _Chouette, une nouvelle revieweuse ! :D Merci beaucoup, habituellement mes chaps viennent assez vite mais là je pars en vacances donc ça va prendre plus de temps ! ! :D Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic , c'est gentil ! :D  
_  
**Marilla-Chan :** _Salut ! ! Ah mais si tu as des idées, moi je dis pourquoi pas ? Tu devrais te lancer ! ! La logique, ça s'apprend ! Fais-toi un plan schématique, genre pour chaque chapitre tu écris disons les éléments que tu dois placer pour que personne ne se perdre ! ! Je suis sûre que ça serait bien! : ) Merci beaucoup et à bientôt ! :D  
_  
**Morri chérie (lol :P maintenant que je sais que tu aime, je ne te lâcherais plus :P ) :** _Ouah, j'adore tes reviews ! lol ! ! Inadmissible ? Tant que ça ? Ouais, peut-être ... ! lol ! Je crois plutôt qu'elle voulait se venger...Quand même, il vient mettre son nez sur son intimité ( je te rappelle que ce n'est pas encore en sa possession, ça ! ! ! lol ! ! ) L'ignorer ?Alors qu'il passait devant eux le nez baissé ? Ç'aurait été manquer une belle occasion de ne PAS se taire ! ! lol ! ! M'enfin, ça avait pour but d'outrer Draco et je crois que ça a fonctionné ! :P  
_  
_Eh bien, non...Draco ne lâchera rien ! lol ! Je lui ais dit de mettre la sourdine là-dessus ! lol ! :P T'as tout compris, je déteste les happy end ! Ben, je les déteste pas...Ça dépend quand, comment et pourquoi ! ! lol ! ! Comme, je croise mes doigts fort fort pour que Sirius ne soit pas mort ! ! lol ! ! Mais bon... ça m'a tout l'air qu'il l'est vraiment ! Sniff, Sniff ! ! : ( J'aimerais bien tuer Lucius, il m'énerve ! M'enfin, il pourrait pas trépasser que Draco puisse vivre comme il l'entend, merde ! ! ! lol ! !_  
  
_Ronny chou ! ! ! loll ! ! ! ! ! Bah, chacun ses perso préférés ! En fait, moi il n'y a pas de perso que je n'aime pas je pense ! Mis à part Peter, parce que lui c'est un ... censuré sinon je dois passer ma fic R juste pour ça lol ! Je crois même que j'aime Voldemort...lol ! Non mais c'est vrai, sans lui ,pas d'histoire, pas d'intrigue ,pas de livres finalement ! À la limite, il est plus important que Harry ! lol !_  
  
_Woah, Rupert Grint...Mmm ! ! lol !! Mais j'ai un faible pour Daniel Radcliffe et surtout pour ses sourcils ! (Bah oui, j'ai remarqué qu'ils étaient parfaits ! Mais vraiment PAR – FAITS ! Mieux que les miens, sniff ! ! lol ! )Ah et je ne dois pas oublier Tom Felton Oo :D ... Bave encore sur son clavier Il est trop lui!!!  
_  
_Les maraudeurs et toi, une grande histoire d'amour ! lol ! Ou devrais-je plutôt dire Remus et toi, une grande histoire d'amour? :P lol ! ! Je veux tellement une fin noire ! ! Rah, j'en rêve ! ! Enfin une auteure qui se démarquerait ! Sérieux, tu as lu beaucoup de livre avec des fins malheureuses ? (Mis à part Roméo et Juliette, c'est le seul qui me vient à l'esprit ! Encore là...Malheureuse...Pas certaine là ! ! ) J'imagine très bien Harry qui meurt moi ! Je suis peut-être trop portée vers le drame, hein ? lol ! Ça serait bien, un héros transi, pour une fois !_  
  
**SIRIUS ! ! NOONN ! !** _J'ai tellement été en colère ( et le mot est faible, celui auquel je pense est mieux mais je ne sais pas si tu me comprendras si je le dis...M'enfin, j'étais en criss ! lol ! ) !!! Elle ne pouvait pas le tuer ! Non ! ! ! Pas **MON **Sirius ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Quelle mort plate en plus ! ! Peut-être que derrière le voile, il est toujours vivant... Soupir Mais avec ce qu'a dit Sir Nicholas, ya peu de chances ! ! ! Si tu veux lire une fic vraiment wow avec Sirius qui revient, court voir « L'espace entre les étoiles » de ... je ne me souviens plus qui ! ! Mais c'est la traduction d'une fic d'Issy en tout cas ! ! Ça m'a redonné un peu espoir en le retour de Sirius, lol ! ! Moi je dis que s'il n'y a pas eu de cérémonie, c'est qu'il y a encore d' l' espoir ! :D :D ( Vi, suis une grande optimiste ! lol ! )  
_  
_Moi aussi j'ai la trouille de savoir comment va réagir Remus face à sa mort ! Disons qu'il a juste empêché Harry de le suivre dans le 5ième tome ( voyons, j'écris toujours « 5ième tom**B**e ! lol ! ! ! ) J'espère qu'il ne se tuera pas, je ne pense pas que tu t'en remettras là ! :P_  
  
_Je suis d'accord ! ! Les coups de soleil, c'est la mort ! ! ! ! Parole d'une Vengeresse à la peau de crapaud, je souffre quand je m'expose à ce putain d'astre qui me chauffe au vif ! ! Tantôt j'étais dans le bois familial et ya une rivière qui le traverse et j'étais debout en équilibre sur une roche glissante et vla que je tombe et je me déflagosse une hanche ! Bravo à moi ! lol ! ! Mais au moins j'ai attrapé des gentilles et inoffensives écrevisses que j'ai fait bouillir et que j'ai mangé ! lol ! ! Mais je m'éloigne du sujet là ! :P Moi aussi je prie pour que les fics existent encore, ça me passionne maintenant là ! lol!_  
  
_Tu es toute pardonnée pour Hermione, enfin moi je te pardonne mais elle je sais pas ! :P 2 mornilles, tu exagères ! 2 noises disons ! C'est une blague ! ! ! ! ;) Moi je l'imagine belle depuis sa quatrième année environ ! De mon côté, depuis que je lis des fics, je commence à croire que Draco est gentil dans son plus profond de lui même ! lol ! !  
_  
_Je vais lire dès ce soir la fic des jumeaux et je t'en reparle de retour de vacances ! ! ! :D Ça m'a fais plaisir de vous dédier un chapitre, vous le méritez vraiment avec les belles et longues reviews que vous m'envoyez ! ! Vous arrivez toujours à me faire sourire ! :D :D :D_  
  
_Bon et bien à mercredi ! ! ! ! Tu aimes pas la mer? Moi j'en rêve ! En attendant je me contente de rivière sournoise ! ! ! lol ! ! Gros bisous, gros câlins et tout autant de merci ! :D :D :D :D_  
  
**Slydawn :** _Merci, merci, merci ! :D :D :D Moi être à sa place je sais franchement pas qui je choisirais ... Je serais bien embêtée ! ! ! lol ! ! À mercredi ! ! J'espère que le long chap t'a plu ! :D  
_  
**_Eh bien voilà ! !! C'est fini !! Moi je m'en vais jusqu'à mercredi donc d'ici là, hésitez pas à faire craquer ma boîte de réception sous vos reviews ! :D :D :D :D :D Je vous aime énormément, je vous envoie des milliards de bisous et tout autant de merci ! ! Merci de lire ma fic si fidèlement, vous êtes des lecteurs modèles ! :D :D :D :D  
  
Vengeresse!!!!  
_**  
**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO!**


	10. L appel du mal

**_Salut tout le monde ! ! ! ! ! Ah, je m'ennuie de vous poster mes chapitres à chaque jour ! ! Mais bon, en voici un comme prévu ! Et un assez gros en plus, il fait 9 pages sur Word, lol ! ! Ya pas mal de choses qui se passe, ça va peut-être vous éclairez un peu sur certaines choses... lol ! J'aime beaucoup ce chap, je l'adore même ! J'ai beaucoup eu de plaisir à écrire le bout en italique , vous allez voir... :D Je suis vraiment saturé d'être à mon chalet et j'ai très, très hâte de revenir en force ! ! ! Je vais commencer à manquer de chapitre très bientôt, va falloir que je me botte les fesses pour vous pondre une belle et gentille suite!  
  
Bon en attendant je vous laisse lire, et je suis tellement aux anges! 14 reviews! ! C'est WOW! :D :D :D :D   
  
Enjoy! ;)_**  
  
**_Vengeresse..._**

**_

* * *

_**  
**10 - L'appel du mal**   
  
Draco ruminait des pensées sombres depuis quelques heures. Il avait décidé de se mettre au lit de bonne heure, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi, ses nuits étant toujours peuplé d'une certaine jeune fille aux bouclettes brunes et aux yeux incroyablement attirants. Elle n'était pas rentré cette nuit, il l'aurait entendu sinon. Il n'avait plus le temps de l'amadouer, il devait ab- so- lu- ment lui parler, la mettre en garde. Le souvenir de cette soirée où son père et Voldemort avaient concoctés des plans pour mettre Potter hors de nuire était resté fraîche dans sa mémoire. Il se rappelait de tout ...  
  
_Draco était assis dans un coin de la pièce sombre. Il n'osait pas bouger, de peur que son père le réprimande. En fait, il osait à peine respirer tant il avait peur. Jamais il n'avait vu Voldemort de si près, il avait si froid, pire encore que quand il y avait des détraqueurs à proximité. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait une voix grave, une voix qui glacerait le sang d'un mort. Il s'adressait au père du jeune garçon comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille chaussette et Draco n'avait encore jamais vu son père dans cet état.  
  
-Lucius, Lucius, Lucius...Si j'ai réussis à te faire sortir de prison, ce n'est certainement pas pour que me dise que tu n'as aucune idée sur la façon de tuer Potter!   
  
-Maître, je m'excuse mais si je puis me permettre, il est très protégé, il vaudrait peut-être mieux garder un profil bas pour l'instant, je ...  
  
-Assez ! , le coupa l'horrible personnage, j'ai attendu tellement longtemps avant de pouvoir retrouver suffisamment de force pour le battre que je n'attendrais pas encore que mes incompétents de mangemorts apprennent à réfléchir !   
  
-Je suis très bien capable de réfléchir, Maître ! lança hardiment le père de Draco, que celui-ci trouvait beaucoup trop arrogant pour la situation présente. Le garçon n'ignorait pas que Voldemort pouvait à l'instant même tuer son père...(Plus tard, il pensa qu'il aurait dû se montrer encore plus arrogant, pour que le puissant sorcier lui règle son compte )   
  
-Prouve-le-moi, Lucius. Je te savais très courageux avant. Très cruel aussi.   
  
-Je le suis encore, je vous l'assure.  
  
-Bien ! C'est même très bien ! s'exclama le Lord. Que proposes-tu ?  
  
-Je propose tout d'abord que les enfants des mangemorts entrent en activité. Nous avons besoin d'espion à Poudlard, vous en conviendrez!  
  
-Évidemment, évidemment ! J'ai ouïe dire que ton fils avait une grande influence sur ses camarades, qu'il imposait le respect, tout comme toi dans ton jeune âge.   
  
-Certainement , répondit Lucius Malfoy en bombant le torse. Mon fils impose non seulement le respect, il impose sa loi en plus ! Il fait la vie dure à Potter et ses misérables amis depuis 5 ans déjà!   
  
-Amis...voilà un mot qui sonne très bien à mon oreille, dit pensivement Voldemort. Ne crois-tu pas que nous avons négligés de nous en prendre à cette partie de Potter? Ses amis...N'est-ce pas ce qu'il a de plus cher, après bien sur son crétin de parrain désormais hors d'état de nuire !   
  
-( Lucius prit un temps infiniment long avant de répondre) Oui...Ses amis...Je n'avais pas penser à ça...  
  
Il se grattait le menton, en proie à une intense activité mentale.  
  
-Je ne crois pas que cela soit sage d'attaquer le jeune Weasley, puisqu'il a de la famille au ministère. Même si Arthur occupe un poste minime, il sait se montrer insistant quand un membre de sa famille est en danger et l'idiot qui nous sert de ministre n'hésiterait pas longtemps avant de déployer un tas d'aurors pour récupérer l'enfant.  
  
-Vous avez entièrement raison Lucius. De plus, s'il s'agit de la même famille Weasley que je connais, ils sont de sang pur. Il serait stupide de risquer gros pour un être pur, même si Potter tient beaucoup à lui.  
  
-Alors, vous allez vous rebattre sur la petite sang de bourbe?   
  
-Oui...Elle est parfaite, tout simplement parfaite! Une fille de moldus, ce qui ne fera que renforcir l'image de haine inconditionnelle que j'éprouve pour ces créatures indignes. De plus, Potter tient beaucoup à elle. Ce n'est pas seulement son amie, il l'aime.   
  
-Que voulez-vous dire ?   
  
-Lucius, vous ne pouvez comprendre ce que je dis puisque vous ne savez ce qu'est l'amour ...Il vous ai impossible de comprendre, vous n'en avez jamais ressenti...  
  
Draco comprenait lui. Il comprenait que Voldemort allait se servir de Miss -Je- Sais –Tout comme il l'avait fait avec le parrain de Harry. Draco eut envie de ricaner, il n'était plus original « Voldie » ! Il servait encore la même sauce à Harry.   
  
-Mais maître, allez-vous vraiment capturer la jeune fille ou allez-vous faire comme avec Black ?   
  
-Il serait idiot de jouer la carte du héros une deuxième fois avec Potter. Il n'est pas stupide, il comprendrait la supercherie. De plus , Granger est près de Potter en tout temps, pas éloigné comme l'était cette honte de Black. Il serait très difficile de feindre le danger. Il faudra donc la kidnappé. Pas besoin de la torturer, elle est jeune encore. Elle aura en masse de temps pour subir des sévices plus tard, il ne faudra pas trop la magané, elle doit rester en vie. M'entendez vous ? Elle doit rester en vie !   
  
Draco commençait vraiment à avoir peur. « Voldie » avait tout prévu.  
  
-Oui maître, j'ai entendu. Rester en vie, compris !   
  
-Elle doit se rendre à Poudlard sans anicroches. Elle doit commencer l'année normalement, elle ne doit pas se douter de rien ! Avant Noël, nous déciderons de la date de son enlèvement.   
  
-C'est parfait maître !   
  
-Ah, j'oubliais... Je voudrais que nos futurs mangemorts gardent un œil constant sur elle. Il ne doit rien lui arriver !  
  
-Aucun problème, mon fils – il désigna le fauteuil où Draco aurait voulu ne pas s'y trouver- vous sera fidèle. Il veillera spécialement à ce que personne n'embête la sang- de- bourbe. N'est-ce pas,fils?  
  
-(Draco déglutit) Oui père, assura-t-il. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, des larmes perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux. Il les refoula en s'injuriant mentalement. Il venait de se montrer faible. Ce n'était pas bien, pas bien du tout !   
  
-Bien ! Notre conversation s'arrête ici. En attendant la réunion dans quelques jours, assure toi de montrer quelques sorts convenables à ton fils pour qu'il puisse tuer admirablement les moldus que Bellatrix a capturé pour la cérémonie. Je n'ai pas envie que les rejetons de Crabbe et Goyle performent mieux que celui de mon bras droit...  
  
La voix de Voldemort était si menaçante que Draco ressentit une peur grandir en lui sans qu'il n'est la force de la stopper.   
  
-Oui maître, ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera à la hauteur de ce que l'on attends de lui !   
  
-Au revoir Lucius.  
  
Puis il disparut dans un POP sonore.   
  
Lucius marcha nerveusement vers le fauteuil où s'était admirablement écrasé son fils et il le renversa brusquement.  
  
-Debout, fainéant ! Tu as entendu ce qu'à dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Va dans la bibliothèque immédiatement et que je ne te vois pas en sortir tant et aussi longtemps que tu n'auras pas maîtriser l' Horricuenda .  
  
Draco jeta un regard terrifié à son père. Il ne pouvait, il ne voulait ...  
  
-Oses-tu laissé paraître une lueur de peur dans ton regard, Lucius Draco Malfoy ?   
  
-Je...Père, ce sort est interdit. Je ne peux l'apprendre, il demande une grande puissance, une grande puissance que je n'ai pas !   
  
-EH BIEN TÂCHE DE L'ACQUÉRIR AVANT LA CÉRÉMONIE ! hurla son père. SI TU DÉSHONORES LES MALFOY, JE TE PRÉVIENS, SI TU OSES ME DÉCEVOIR, TU N'AURAS QU'À FAIRE TES BAGAGES ET À PARTIR TRÈS LOIN ! TU NE MÉRITERAS PLUS D'ÊTRE MON FILS!  
  
Draco pensa que c'est précisément ça qu'il aurait voulu, ne plus être son fils mais il se garda bien de le révéler. Il leva la tête et promis à son père d'être digne de sa famille.  
  
Ses paroles semblèrent suffire à Lucius, il ébouriffa les cheveux blonds de son fils en lui disant que pendant un instant, il avait cru qu'il ne voulait plus s'allier avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres . Il éclata d'un rire sans joie et sortit de la pièce, laissant un Draco au bord de la folie.  
_  
Draco réprima un frisson. Il se rappellerait éternellement de cette soirée il en était certain. Il avait essayer d'apprendre l'horrible sortilège, mais comme il s'y était attendu, il avait royalement échoué. L'Horricuenda était un sort on ne peux plus complexe, qui consistait à brûler quelqu'un de l'intérieur, consommant ainsi tout ses organes vitaux, ne laissant plus qu'une carcasse sèche et dont les os saillaient un peu partout. Le jeune homme doutait que son propre père soit capable de maîtriser un tel sortilège, alors comment voulait-il qu'il soit apte à le lancer en quelques jours?  
  
C'était en parti pour cela que le jeune homme avait déserté la réunion. Il savait que les représailles auraient été très douloureuse suite à son échec. Même si Lucius n'avait jamais usé de sortilèges impardonnables sur son fils, (même si Lucius était une ordure, Narcissia avait toujours empêché son mari de toucher ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu de leur quoi elle pouvait avoir un fond de bonté ! ), Draco savait pertinemment qu'il n'hésiterait pas après un tel affront, peu importe ce que sa mère ferait.   
  
Il était tellement soulagé que son père soit hors d'état de nuire, il ne saurait le dire tant son émotion était forte. Mais il restait Voldemort. Un Voldemort tout aussi puissant, quoi que sûrement un peu embêté d'avoir perdu pour un laps de temps non déterminé ses plus fidèles mangemorts. Mais ce qui importait le plus, un Voldemort bien déterminé à mettre en action ses plans de perversion pour tuer Harry, et ce en passant par une jeune fille que Draco affectionnait particulièrement sans pouvoir dire pourquoi.   
  
Il descendit dans la salle commune, sachant qu'encore une fois, il ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Il redoutait plus que tout le jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres attaqueraient Poudlard, plus le temps passait plus il la savait proche. L'inactivité des mages noirs n'était pas habituelle depuis que le ministère avait enfin reconnu son retour! Carnage après carnage, bain de sang après bain de sang, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'une horrible tragédie survienne. Puis un jour, plus rien. Étrange...Très étrange. Voire inquiétant !   
  
Draco regardait l'antre du foyer, en somnolant. Il allait peut-être trouver le sommeil cette nuit, finalement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, un vent glacé s'infiltra dans la salle commune. Le serpentard frissonna, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre dans leur appartement, comment ce vent avait-il pu...?   
  
Le simple vent se transforma en bourrasque quelques secondes plus tard. La pièce était envahie par les parchemins et les livres qui reposaient jusqu'à tout récemment sur les étagères du petit meuble. Le feu s'éteignit brusquement, laissant un Draco paniqué dans le noir total. Un cri perçant se fit entendre dans – il le présumait – tout le château. Saisissant sa baguette, il poussa à toute vitesse le tableau pour sortir dans le corridor. Il remarqua que le couloir était rempli d'élèves qui avaient l'air tout aussi paniqué que lui.   
  
Bien sûr, il y a encore ce stupide club de duel cette année! Et si je ne me trompe pas , il se donne près d'ici, pensa-t-il. Il détestait par dessus tout se retrouver dans une foule. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Tout ces regards tournés vers lui qui le jugeait, tout ses chuchotements d'où il ressortait toujours le mot **mangemort** , il haïssait se trouver parmi les autres sorciers.  
  
Ils ne comprennent pas. Personne ne comprend. Sauf Potter et ses amis. Si seulement Hermione daignait m'écouter!  
  
Toujours aux aguets, il avança doucement vers une élève qu'il jugea être en première année. À la couleur de sa cravate, il vit qu'elle était à Serdaigle.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Lui demanda-t-il, sans la brusquer. Il voulait vraiment savoir, son instinct lui disait que le pire était arrivé.  
  
-On ne sait pas ! Nous étions en train de pratiquer un contre sort quand le vent s'est levé et cette fille – elle pointa une fillette qui flottait plus loin, victime d'un sortilège tout probablement – a hurlé, on ne sait trop pourquoi! expliqua la petite sorcière.   
  
Draco, qui n'avait jeter qu'un coup d'œil rapide à la fillette, s'approcha en tassant les curieux qui s'aggloméraient autour d'elle.  
  
Une expression d'horreur frappa le jeune homme.  
  
Morte. Elle était morte. Et elle ne faisait pas que flotter, elle flottait au beau milieu de la marque des ténèbres.  
  
La plupart des enfants ne savaient pas ce que représentait cette tête de mort mais quelques uns étaient au courant, à voir l'air qu'ils avaient alors qu'ils s'empressaient d'expliquer à leur amis ce qu'il en était.  
  
Un petit garçon vint aux côtés du serpentard et tira sur sa manche, pour attirer son attention.  
  
-Quoi, lui dit distraitement Draco, le regard toujours fixée sur la fillette, comme s'il espérait qu'elle ouvre les yeux ou qu'elle cri encore.  
  
-Dites, Monsieur, est-ce qu'elle va s'en tirer ma grande sœur? Lui demanda le garçonnet, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.   
  
Son regard s'arracha de la scène de meurtre pour se poser sur l'enfant. Comment pourrait-il lui annoncer que sa sœur était morte? Il ne pensa même pas à préciser pourquoi ou à cause de qui, il lui semblait que dire à un enfant de onze ans qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais une personne qu'il aimait était abominable. Est-ce qu'il avait seulement le droit de lui annoncer une chose comme ça? Est-ce qu'il avait le droit de parachuter un petit bonhomme comme celui qui le regardait avec des yeux larmoyants dans la cruelle vie sans préambule? Il sentait que ce n'était pas à lui de faire cela, mais à _elle_. Il avait la certitude qu'_elle_ trouverait les bons mots pour éviter d'inutiles souffrances au futur homme qui réclamait d'être réconforté. Il doutait qu'_elle_ lui aurait balancé « Ta sœur est morte des mains d'un sorcier cruel, ici on le surnomme Celui – Dont – Il – Ne – Faut – Pas – Prononcé – Le – Nom mais entre nous, Voldemort c'est beaucoup plus court! » comme il avait pensé faire.  
  
Il se contenta donc d'hausser les épaules, luttant contre les larmes que la vision du garçon provoquait chez lui. Prenant conscience qu'il n'y avait pas de professeurs et qu'il était impératif d'en trouver un et si possible, plusieurs, il calma la foule en envoyant des étincelles dorées dans les airs. Il était le préfet après tout, les élèves devaient l'écouter. Il envoya un petit groupe chercher les responsables de leur maison puis il demanda gentiment au petit garçon perdu toujours accroché à sa manche s'il pouvait aller voir le portrait du « vieux sorcier au nez noueux » plus loin dans le corridor et lui demander d'alerter les portraits dans le bureau du directeur.  
  
Enchanté de s'être fait confier une mission, le petit poufsouffle couru jusqu'au tournant et Malfoy le regarda avec un air désolé.   
  
Une jeune femme observait la scène de l'autre côté. Hermione s'était précipité sur place quand elle avait entendu le cri, son devoir de préfète était de veiller à la sécurité de tous. Elle avait laissé Harry en plan, même si elle le regrettait, mais elle ne voulait pas que le jeune homme rencontre dans les couloirs obscurs des possibles mangemorts près à tout pour le tuer.   
  
Elle était on ne peux plus stupéfaite de voir la fouine prendre en main les évènements. Elle se surprit à penser qu'elle n'aurait pas fait mieux elle même. Et la douceur avec laquelle il avait parler au petit bout de chou accroché à sa cape ! Elle réprima un frisson en regardant la pauvre fillette dans la marque des ténèbres. Elle la connaissait un peu , c'était une gryffondore de troisième année. Kate Bolton. L'an passé, alors qu'elle était à la bibliothèque, elle lui avait demandé de l'aide pour un devoir, en précisant que c'était une recherche complémentaire qu'elle faisait pour une recherche en métamorphose. Hermione avait été conquise, la jeune femme s'était reconnue en la petite gryffondore. Et voilà qu'elle était désormais morte.   
  
Une force étrange la poussa à aller trouver Draco, de l'autre côté. En passant, elle jeta un sort d'isolement pour que la défunte gryffondore ait droit à un minimum de respect. Elle éparpilla les derniers curieux en enlevant un nombre considérable de point à ceux qui résistait, puis quand le serpentard fut le dernier ( avec ce petit poufsouffle adossé au mur ), elle s'approcha de Draco. La même force la poussa a agripper sa main, comme si elle avait peur de se faire aspirer dans la marque.  
  
-Alors, tu as une idée de pourquoi on a fait ça? lui demanda-t-elle, en redoutant la réponse.  
  
-Non, avoua le jeune homme. Il avait envie de lui dire que si ç'aurait été elle dans la marque, il aurait compris mais pourquoi s'attaquer à une fillette sans importance? C'était incongru, et surtout, dangereux.  
  
Il lui livra la dernière partie de ses réflexions, qu'elle approuva.  
  
-J'ai bien hâte de voir ce que fera Dumbledore quand ..., continua Draco.  
  
-À propos, tu as été extraordinaire avec les enfants, le coupa-t-elle.  
  
-Quoi?   
  
-Oui,et bien...J'étais là depuis longtemps, seulement je voulais voir si tu allais être mesquin et mauvais avec eux.   
  
-Croyais-tu sincèrement que je pouvais l'être?  
  
-Oui..., murmura-t-elle  
  
-Tu me connais mal Hermione.  
  
-Non, je ne te connais plus...  
  
-M'as-tu déjà connu ?   
  
-Je ne sais pas. Le Malfoy que je connaissais était méchant, terriblement méchant. Et blessant. Il m'a fait ... (elle hésita un moment puis continua) haïr mes origines, il m'a fait me haïr. Le Malfoy que je connaissais avait un regard de glace, un regard rempli de cruauté. Il était au summum de la joie quand Harry était humilié. Et surtout, il me détestait...  
  
Draco resta sans voix de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il regarda ses beaux yeux...Si seulement il avait remarqué avant leur couleur ! Cela aurait évité à la jeune femme bien des souffrances...  
  
-Ce Malfoy est mort cet été, en trahissant son père, en ne devenant pas un mangemort déclara-t-il.   
  
Si la situation n'aurait pas été aussi sérieuse, Draco aurait sûrement éclater de rire en voyant le visage d'Hermione se décomposé lentement, pour ensuite faire place à une surprise totale. Les yeux écarquillés, elle ne semblait pas croire qu'il avait pu faire une chose comme ça.  
  
-Tu as...Tu as...Tu as quoi ?   
  
-Écoute, on en parlera plus tard veux-tu ? Les professeurs sont sur le point d'arriver...  
  
Effectivement, quelques instants plus tard, Dumbledore arriva en transplanant près d'eux. Une lueur de malice passa dans ses yeux quand il vit que les deux préfets se tenaient par la main. Il toussota un brin puis il demanda qui avait jeter un sort d'isolement.  
  
-C'est moi Monsieur, dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Il y avait pleins de curieux autour d'elle, je croyais qu'il était préférable premièrement d'éviter que les élèves la voient et deuxièmement...(elle baissa la voix, comme si elle était honteuse) je voulais qu'elle ait droit à un minimum de respect, se faire observer comme une bête de cirque alors qu'on vient de mourir, c'est horrible.   
  
Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long des joues de la jeune femme. Draco serra la main de sa nouvelle amie plus fort, il ressentait la même chose, il avait envie de pleurer lui aussi, mais son orgueil était trop grand, il ne pleurerait jamais devant la totalité des professeurs et devant son ange...  
  
-Je comprend Miss Granger, je comprend parfaitement, la rassura le vieil homme. Vous avez une grandeur d'âme exceptionnelle, que j'admire beaucoup.  
  
La jeune femme rougit du compliment puis inclina la tête, pour remercier le directeur, ne se sentant pas apte à parler, sa gorge étant trop nouée.   
  
Dumbledore prononça un sortilège pour mettre fin à celui qu'avait prononcé Hermione quelques minutes plus tôt et un murmure se fit entendre chez les professeurs.   
  
-C'est tout simplement monstrueux ! lança Mc Gonagall, l'air vraiment choquée que cela arrive à une élève de sa maison.  
  
Même Rogue avait un air sinistre, c'est peu dire !   
  
Dumbledore prononça un autre sortilège, et une voix grinçante s'éleva dans le corridor silencieux.  
  
**_LA PROCHAINE NE MOURRA PAS, ELLE SERA TORTURÉ, CE QUI EST PIRE QUE LA MORT ... HA ! HA ! HA ! ... PREND GARDE, SANG – DE – BOURBE, CE SERA TON TOUR BIENTÔT ... HA ! HA ! HA !_**   
  
Draco eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait son cœur. Les professeurs se regardaient tous d'un air scandalisé, se demandant de qui parlait la voix mais le serpentard gardait ses yeux fixé sur Dumbledore, comme s'il espérait qu'il devine sans qu'il n'ait à trahir son père. Si le pourtant très grand sorcier ne devinait, est-ce qu'il trouverait la force de divulgué ce qu'il savait?  
  
Un seul regard vers la petite sorcière qui tenait sa main et qui pleurait toujours le convaincu que oui, il l'aurait. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas maîtrisé de sortilèges anciens, mais il pouvait lui sauver la vie. Ah ça oui, il le pouvait!

* * *

**_Et voilà, ils se rapprochent tranquillement,mais sûrement! Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup le fait qu'elle lui parle honnêtement, sur ce qu'il était avant. C'est ce que je voudrais bien faire avec les Draco qui m'ont persécuté, roh là là ! Bon là je suis terriblement désolée, je n'aurais pas le temps de répondre comme d'habitude à vous tous SAUF QUE je répondrai en double samedi soir, c'est promis ! ! ! ! !   
  
Donc, milles merci à Morri Chérie à qui je décerne la palme de la plus grosse review que j'ai lu lol ! et elle ma fait super plaisir en passant, à CristalBlue( ça m'arrive souvent des trucs comme ça et ça me frustre aussi lol !), à Laurel , à Marilla-Chan , à Carol, à Tak ( tes reviews ont mis pleins de soleil dans ma haine de retourner en vacs, lol ! j'ai hâte de te répondre,j'ai la tête qui fourmille!:D ) à Izzy ( ah ouf tu me rassure lol!!), à ma Rekha adorée avec qui j'ai hâte de bavarder sur MSN samedi soir si elle est là, à Sophorasi ( et voilà, ça s'en vient le Mione/Draco!), à Slydawn ( Jvais répondre brièvement à tes questions! Je m'appelle Amélie, j'ai 14 ans, j'habite au Canada dans le Québec mais attention, je ne me considère pas du tout comme canadienne!Moi , je suis québécoise ! ! et je m'en vais en septembre en secondaire 3 mais alors là la translation en France je sais pas du tout ! Voilà! Et toi ? ) à Lola et à Elissia ! ! ! :D :D :D :D   
  
Merci merci merci merci ! Je vous adoreuh les amis ! ! ! ! ! ! :D J'espère que ma boîte de mail va débordé samedi soir ! ( Bah quoi, les messages subliminaux vous connaissez pas?! Lol ! ! ! )  
  
À samedi!!  
  
Vengeresse  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxox _**


	11. Réponses aux reviews

**_Salut tout le monde ! ! ! Comment vous allez? Moi je suis enfin revenue de vacances et je suis très très heureuse de l'être, croyez-moi! J'ai reçu des tonnes de reviews pendant mon absence et je suis ravie, c'est merveilleux ! ! ! Mais vous ne trouverez pas ici le prochain chapitre, plutôt les réponses aux reviews que j'ai eu pour le chapitre 9 !!! En voyant les reviews que j'ai eu pour le 10ième je me suis dit que ça serait vraiment trop lourd de vous balancer ça d'un coup ! En fait c'est aussi parce que les réponses auraient été aussi longue que le texte lui même je crois, lol ! ! ! _**

_**Donc, tout de suite après ça vous aurez droit au chapitre tel que je vous l'avais dit ! ! ! ! **_

_**Je viens d'apercevoir quelque chose d'intéressant... Je suis rendu à 100 reviews ! ! ! WOW!! C'est tellement plus que j'attendais...!!! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D C'est incroyable...Et c'est super cool ! ! ! lol ! (Je pense que ça fait 2 ans que je n'ai pas employé le mot cool mais ça qualifie bien ce que je ressens,lol!!) **_

_**Donc, voici les réponses aux reviews de l'autre chapitre suivit du nouveau chapitre ! ! ! :D :D **_

**Morri chérie : **_Salut toi ! Une écrevisse... lol ! J'en ai mangé il y a pas longtemps ! ! lol ! Moi on dit que je ressemble à un gros homard, c'est pas plus flatteur, lol ! Ouais, ça a fait vraiment mal, et en plus il m'a poussé un gros bleu sur la hanche, c'était de toute beauté quand j'étais en maillot ! :P _

_J'abuse vraiment du mot lol... :P C'est un automatisme, c'est trop long écrire Ha! Ha ! ha ! alors que je me marre vraiment en avant de mon écran alors je raccourci,lol! :P Une loleuse compulsive, c'est ce que je suis ! :P _

_Eh ben , je peux pas te dire s'il va s'éloigné d'elle, mais tu vas le découvrir bien assez vite ! ( mon cerveau tordu a trouvé un moyen pour les séparer et laisser toute la place à Draco, ne t'inquiète pas lol ! :P ) (ah zut encore un « lol » ! :P ) En fait je ne veux pas tuer Lucius, t'a raison, Draco il serait libre de tout faire là si soudainement son géniteur trépassait !!Y'aurait plus de drame, plus de complications, ça serait trop facile,bon ! :P Mais je veux bien de l'aide pour tuer la garce de Bellatrix ! ! ! ! Moi aussi je la censuré !!!! _

_J'avais pas vu ça comme ça pour Peter, la dette et tout et tout ! C'est plutôt bien pensé ça ! ! Pas plutôt, c'est bien pensé !! Ah, il faut pas insulté Sirius! (Mon petit Sirius chéri!:D)( Je garde espoir, il va revenir, il va revenir!! ) _

_Enfin quelqu'un qui pense comme moi ! lol ! Mes amis pensent tous que Voldemort est secondaire, et que c'est Harry le perso le plus important mais moi je les classe à égalité! ! ! Et je me demande vraiment qui c'est, ce prince au sang mêlé ! ! Je pencherais pour Hagrid !!! _

_Ah, toi aussi tu as remarqué les sourcils parfaits de Daniel Radcliffe? C'est marrant,il en a des plus jolis que Emma Waston ! lol ! Mon père a une guitare électrique, c'est assez assourdissant des fois tu sais quand tu débutes lol ! ! J'ai envie de la jeter par la fenêtre lol ! C'est drôle parce que mon Tom Felton il est exactement comme j'imaginais Draco, mais vraiment pareil ! Même ses yeux sont corrects, contrairement aux (beaux) yeux bleus de Daniel !! Moi aussi j'ai rit dans le film, au fond il le mérite!! Il le mérite amplement même ! ! ! _

_Ahhh, merci de me laisser Sirius ! je te remercierais jamais assez!;) Faudrait penser un jour à écrire un petit quelque chose qui nous catapulterait dans le passé avec eux et ça finirait en superbe histoire d'amour,lol ! :P Moi je boycotterais pas le livre si Remus meurt, mais je serais aussi triste que quand Sirius est mort. Je crois. Presque aussi triste,disons. Lol!! J'aime ton analyse! :D Mais ça serait triste, parce que Remus c'est le dernier lien tangible qui existe entre Harry et ses parents... Bien sur y'a tout plein de gens qui les connaissaient, mais pas autant que lui...C'est comme sa dernière famille. Ya toujours les Weasley mais c'est différent..._

_C'est vrai que comparer au 4, il se passe pas grand chose. Mais au fond c'est pas vrai...Le climat de guerre s'installe doucement, les gens commencent à avoir peur, la gazette déconne et le ministère aussi mais ils entretiennent ce climat là , on découvre quand même la prophétie et ça c'est pas négligeable ! Et puis Harry pète sa crise, il devient plus mature et ça, ça va être bon pour le sixième ! Donc moi j'attend impatiemment de voir le sixième puisqu'il va sans aucun doute être meilleur! :D :D :D _

_Oui, les buses ! ! ! ! Ça j'ai hâte ! Enfin, moi j'ai pris la résolution de le lire en anglais quand il sortira, trop long les délais pour la traduction ! ! Et puis quand il sortira en français, je vais l'acheter et mieux comprendre encore ! ! :D _

_Ya pas de mer par ici ya que des fleuves et des rivières glacées! Si tu veux je t'échange tes trois heures de train contre mon bois familial ! :P Je prend même les coups de soleil si tu veux,lol ! C'est tellement wow la fic Antje, moi j'ai vraiment aimé en tous cas ! ! Sûrement parce que j'aurais voulu avoir un Sirius moi aussi quand j'étais dans sa situation ! ! Si l'autre c'est celle que je pense eh bien ya 10 chapitres maintenant ! :D J'étais toute contente, lol ! _

_Oui, je vais lire la fic des jumeaux demain matin, parce que là je vais aller jouer à la baby-sitter après avoir poster ce que j'ai à poster ( ça va être long, encore chanceuse que ma grand-mère est là en attendant lol ! ) Bon ben j'espère que tu as aimé les nouveaux chaps ! ! :D :D Gros bisous à toi aussi ! :D :D :D :D _

**CristalBlue : **_ Ah, ça m'arrive souvent des trucs comme ça aussi ! C'est vraiment pas joyeux, je compatis ! : ( Merci beaucoup de lire ma fic, je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ! :D :D :D _

**Laurel : **_Ah, je suis contente que tu sois revenue lire ma fic ! C'est super ça ! :D J'espère que tu as aimé les chapitres ! :D :D :D Merci encore ! :D _

**Marilla-Chan : **_ Eh bien si j'suis encore vivante je te lirais ! ;) _

**Carol : **_ Tu vas être servi dans pas très longtemps ! :D _

**Tak :D :D : **_Salut Tak ! :D Avant de lire ? wow ! : ) Oui, moi je te trouve gentille ! :D :D _

_Mes chapitres sont toujours courtes, à mon grand désarroi ! ! Moi aussi j'aime ce fait là, je me met à sa place ( C'est pas trop dur ) et je crois pas que je sauterais de joie si mon pire ennemi me disait qu'il me trouve belle, je le giflerait je crois ! C'est clair, ça s'oublie pas 6 ans comme ça ! ! J'espère que ton côté fleur bleue est encore disposé à lire la fic ! :D _

_Contrairement à toi, je suis plutôt solitaire. Oh, j'ai des amies, amis ! De bons amis même, et ils me sont très cher. Mais je ne les considère pas comme ma famille. Je survis très bien quand je ne les fréquente pas pendant un petit bout de temps, comme cet été par exemple, alors que mes parents et mes grands-parents je me sens toute drôle quand je leur parle pas au moins une fois par jour! J'aime moi aussi me donner l'illusion de famille idéale, même si c'est pas mal le contraire! Une mère complexée, un père refoulé et un chat dépressif, comment je suis supposée me comporter moi ?! Et je parlerai pas du reste de ma famille, disons que j'y suis autant attaché qu'aux miettes qui traînent dans ma boîte à lunch depuis juin ! Yen a quelques uns que j'aimerais revoir mais sinon... Je vais être vraiment dans des beaux draps quand mes parents vont mourir moi...Fille unique ... Rah..._

_Je rêve de pouvoir bosser ! Ça me ferait un truc à faire au lieu de passer mes journées à me plaindre que je ne fais rien ! lol ! Et puis je ne peux pas faire la fête encore, pas comme je le souhaiterais du moins ! Et quand je le peux, ma mère arrive au beau milieu et me tire par la manche pour que je m'en aille ! je te dis pas la surprise que j'ai eu à la st jean quand je l'ai vu devant moi ! Si je n'aurais pas été mm feeling disons , je lui aurais sûrement hurlé dessus ! lol ! _

_J'ai trouvé Alohomora !! Demain, je lis sa fic, avec celle de Fred et George que Morri veut absolument me voir lire ! :D _

_C'était la parole sage du jour de Tak ça ( le passé est le passé) et c'est tellement vrai que je ne peux qu'approuver ! ! Mes vieux démons me rendent visite souvent mais j'arrive à les chasser, la plupart du temps. De toute façon, je me suis jurée qu'ils ne reviendraient plus jamais cohabité à temps plein avec moi ! ! Ils m'ont fait tellement de mal, plus jamais je ne me laisserais abattre comme je l'étais ! (Rah, si peu de temps de vécu et déjà des vieux démons ! Qu'est-ce que ce sera à 40 ans?! )_

_Je t'envoie aussi pleins de bisous ! ! Et non, il fait pas trop froid, quoi que le temps commence à refroidir, ce qui est le signe de la rentrée des classes ! :D :D :D :D :D :D _

**Tak (Reprise! Lol ) : **_ Ah, ça m'a fait bizarre à moi aussi Tak de ne pas avoir à écrire ta petite réponse ! C'est que, je m'attache aux habitudes moi ! ! ) _

_Eh bien je suis contente si tu es contente ! Oui, elle va devenir plus intelligente Hermione, crois-moi! _

_En fait, c'est une erreur de ma part le « Si tu m'aimes, tu mourras ». Quand j'ai compris comment publier ma fic, je me suis dépêchée de trouver un passage que je trouvais vraiment joli et j'ai omis de vérifier qui disait ça à qui. Ce n'est que après quelques chapitres que j'ai réalisé LA gaffe ! J'ai changé le résumé pour quelque chose d'autre en attendant un passage romantique avec les deux principaux perso, dans le futur !;) _

_Pleins de bisous encore une foi et oui, je me suis reposé, quoi que j'aurais souhaité un peu plus d'action ! _

**Izzy : **_Salut ! ! Ouf, je suis soulagée ! ! :D _

_Bonne idée ça les numéros ! lol ! Ça va être compliqué, je crois bien, ça va être très compliqué ! lol ! _

_Je suis allée dans un chalet à Saint-Sauveur, c'est au Québec, je crois pas que tu connaisse ça ! ! _

_Merci beaucoup ! :D _

**Rekha : **_ Mais sèche tes pleurs ma Rekha ! Tu vas en avoir besoin pour la suite! Lol ! :P Qui a dit qu'ils seraient heureux?! ( fais le petit smile du diablotin de MSN ) Non sérieux ma fic c'est une Draco/Mione donc du coup Harry va devoir débarrassé le plancher, lol :P _

_On fais un compromis ! ! Je te laisse Draco la semaine et je le prend pour moa toute seule la fin de semaine!! :P :P (Et la semaine je garde Sirius, hi!hi!hi! :D ) _

_J'ai pas décidé encore s'ils vont se disputé de nouveau, je sais même pas si je vais lui apprendre à Ron « LA » nouvelle ! ! _

_J'espère que tu as aimé les chaps ! :D :D :D Et j'espère que tu aimerais celui qui va suivre là ! :D _

_Je t'aime fort Rekha ! ! J'ai hâte de lire ta fic ! :D _

**Sophorasi : **_ Ils vont tomber en amour, c'est une promesse ! ! ! :D Contente que tu aime bien ! :D _

**Slydawn : **_Salut ! ! Hey, oublie pas que Hermione le sait même pas que Draco est amoureux d'elle ! ! lol ! Merci milles fois ! :D :D :D :D J'ai répondu à tes petites questions mais je vais répondre mieux lol j'étais pas mal pressée l'autre jour ! :P Enfin voilà, je m'appelle Amélie, et je déteste mon nom lol ! J'habite au Québec, dans une campagne pas du tout connue appelé Valleyfield où ya 3 mcdos mais 1 seul cinéma... On voit où sont les intérêts des gens lol ! Comme je t'ai dit je m'en vais joyeusement en secondaire trois mais je sais pas du tout comment ça marche en France et je soupçonne fortement que c'est pas la même chose donc à toi de voir là lol ! _

_Moi aussi je lis énormément de fic ! :D :D :D Moi aussi je dois m'y faire, mais j'imagine Hermione avec beaucoup de gens, beaucoup , beaucoup de gens ! lol ! Il suffit que l'histoire se tiennent pour que ça m'accroche ! lol ! _

_J'espère que tu aimerais les autres chapitres!:D :D :D Et MERCIIII ! :D :D :D :D _

**Lola : **_Merci beaucoup de lire ma fic ! Je dois avouer que moi aussi je vois beaucoup plsu Harry et Hermione en temps que frère et sœur mais je me dis « Pourquoi pas en tant qu'amoureux? » J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! :D _

**Elissia : **_Salut toi :D Merci beaucoup ! :D Tu ne lis que ça?! Ouf! Moi je n'en lis presque plus, ceux que j'ai lu était trop cliché et semblable à mon goût ! J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me conseille ! :D :D :D _

Et voilà ! ! ! C'est fini ! Bon là je dois m'atteler à celle pour l'autre chapitre ! :D :D :D C'est super, j'adore ça ! ! Et je vous adore ! :D :D :D :D

_**Avec toute l'affection qu'elle peut vous transmettre par un ordinateur et par des mots, **_

_**  
Vengeresse!!!**_


	12. Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire

_**Hey merde! Je suis vraiment fâchée! Fan Fiction déconne trop ! J'ai jamais réussi à poster mon chap hier soir ! ! J'étais en beau maudit, et du coup je me suis retrouvée en train d'écouter « Les Clowns Du Carrousel Chantent Noël » avec ma peste de cousin qui chantait « Vive Le Vent » à tue-tête ! ! Grgrgrgrg ... Bon, j'espère que ça va marcher là ! ! ! Eh oui, déjà le chapitre 11 !!! :D Dans celui-là, Hermione va passer pour un peu cruche mais je crois qu'elle a des circonstances atténuantes ! :P Lol ! ! **_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

_**Vengeresse...**_

* * *

**11 - Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire...**

Dumbledore avait deviné que le jeune Malfoy savait qui était la future victime du Lord. Il avait deviné qui elle était et deviné que le jeune homme ne pourrait le lui dire sans aide. Il était au courant le revirement du fils de Lucius, et il s'en réjouissait beaucoup. Le vieil homme devait avouer que l'espoir qu'il entretenait de sortir Draco des tentacules de la magie noire s'était considérablement affaibli durant l'été, durant lequel il avait eu vent de la cérémonie où le jeune homme devait obtenir la marque.

Draco regardait obstinément le directeur, il voulait – même s'il ne se l'avouerait pas – au fond de lui tout avouer. Il n'aurait jamais le courage de tout dire à Hermione s'il n'y était pas poussé. Il ne supporterait pas de la voir s'affoler du destin qu'à décidé pour elle Voldemort, il ne supporterait tout simplement pas.

-Monsieur Malfoy, suivez moi, nous allons dans mon bureau. Miss Granger, venez aussi, je crois que vous êtes concerné. N'est-ce pas? Demanda Dumbledore à Draco.

-Oui, acquiesça faiblement le jeune homme, sans oser croiser le regard mielleux de l'ange près de lui. Il allait le dire, après avoir tant hésité, tant chercher comment le faire. Il réalisa brutalement que la jeune femme lui en voudrait de ne pas l'avoir fait avant qu'il ne soit presque trop tard. Et puis...Et puis...Il n'aurait plus de raison de chercher à lui parler... C'était surtout la deuxième option qui l'attristait.

Hermione était dans un état second. Elle pensait aux révélations de Harry lui avait faites, elle se demandait si tout ça avait un lien. Sur le moment ,elle pensait que Dumbledore l'amenait avec eux parce qu'elle était préfète mais quand elle ne vit nulle trace de Ron, elle se mit à paniquer légèrement. La voix avait dit ... elle avait parlé d'une autre jeune fille qui sera torturé ... elle l'avait nommé sang- de –bourbe. Et si la sang- de- bourbe, c'était ... elle ?

Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer normalement. Elle tenait toujours fermement la main de son pire ennemi, mais elle se considérait dans une sorte de trêve avec lui. Après tout, il valait mieux cesser de se chamailler. La jeune femme avait toujours trouver puéril les agissements des trois garçons, elle n'allait certainement en ajouter. Elle avait passer sa rage sur le dos du jeune blond l'autre jour, et elle se sentait si mal qu'elle avait penser sérieusement aller s'excuser.

Ils étaient enfin arriver dans le bureau du directeur. Celui leur fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent non sans crainte.

-Eh bien Monsieur Malfoy, expliquez-nous ce que vous savez...Ou plutôt ( Dumbledore se leva et sorti une Pensine de son armoire) montrez-nous.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en récitant mentalement la formule pour transférer ses pensées dans le bocal. Il repensa fortement à la soirée avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais immanquablement ses pensées dévièrent vers Hermione, vers chaque petits gestes qu'il avait remarqué chez elle, comme son mordillement de lèvres quand elle réfléchissait, comme son front légèrement plissé qui trahissait une activité cérébrale intense, comme son sourire si doux, comme ses yeux si beaux...

Quand il coupa la transmission, il réalisa avec effroi qu'il avait déversé plus qu'il n'aurait voulu dans la Pensine. Si Dumbledore ne partait pas assez tôt, il allait savoir qu'il...non, il ne se résolvait à dire ce mot ...

-Bien, bien ! lança le vieux sorcier. À présent,Miss Granger, je vous prierai de vous approchez de cette Pensine et de toucher le liquide argenté avec votre nez mais je crois que vous savez comment fonctionne une Pensine, n'est-ce pas?!

Hermione savait, bien évidemment.

Le directeur sourit. Il savait qu'elle savait, il avait dit le fonctionnement par formalité.

-Je vous suivrai, et si Monsieur Malfoy veux venir lui aussi...(Draco acquiesça de la tête) bon et bien il viendra! Le souvenir ne commencera pas tant et aussi longtemps que nous ne serons pas tous les trois présent. Donc, si vous voulez bien..., il fit signe à Hermione d'y aller.

Le cerveau de Malfoy fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit les souvenirs suivants! Il ne fallait absolument pas ! Si elle les voyait...(Il déglutit) Il allait passé pour un ... pour un ... fou ! Et puis, dans tous les scénarios qu'il avait imaginé où il déclarait à Hermione qu'il ressentait un pincement au cœur quand il la voyait ( Non, il ne nommait toujours pas les choses par leur nom!) elle finissait dans ses bras, complètement charmé. Ils ne se trouvaient pas dans un souvenir !

Après qu'elle eut complètement disparue, aspirer dans le liquide ténébreux, Dumbledore esquissa un geste pour la suivre mais Draco le retint.

-Professeur!

-Plaît-il ?

-Je crains n'avoir pas que mis dans la Pensine un souvenir en particulier mais bien _plusieurs _...

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave ! Rassurez-vous, cher Draco , je peux en tout temps nous faire revenir en arrière! Si je juge ses souvenirs trop personnels, je le ferai, soyez sans crainte!

-Ah, merci ! soupira le jeune homme. J'ai cru pendant un instant qu'elle verrai tout ce que je m'évertue à lui cacher!

Dumbledore resta un instant interdit devant cet aveu, puis son visage se fendit en un très large sourire.

-Si vous passez votre temps à cacher ce que votre cœur hurle silencieusement, vous resterez malheureux, tous les deux.

-Je...

-Si toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire, un amour est toujours bon à déclarer, tenez vous le pour dit Monsieur Malfoy ! lança le vieil homme avec un clin d'œil à l'intention de avez-vous ... su ?!

-Ce sont vos yeux, Draco, vos yeux. Ils sont les miroirs de votre âme...

Puis il plongea dans la substance, bientôt imité par un Draco profondément troublé.

Hermione les attendait, visiblement soulagée de les voir arrivé.

-Ah ! Je croyais que vous me laisseriez ici encore longtemps!

Elle se rapprocha du jeune homme et remit sa main dans la sienne.

-On fait une trêve? murmura-t-elle

-Oui...Oui...Bien sûr...Je t'...

Il s'interrompit, réalisant qu'il était sur le point de dire des mots qui dépasseraient largement ce qu'il était supposé dire. Puis il repensa aux paroles troublantes de Dumbledore.

_Non, non ! Tu es idiot Draco. Elle est amoureuse de Harry Potter, le ténébreux et gentil Harry Potter. Pas du stupide traite que tu es ! Quoi qu'elle a sa main dans la tienne... Veinard, ça ne se reproduira pas deux fois ça!_

-Tu allais dire?

-Oh, rien, c'est sans importance!

Dumbledore leur fit signe de regarder en avant, que le moment était venu.

Draco ferma les yeux, il ne souhaitait pas revoir cette scène. Il sentit Hermione se raidir.

_Quand elle saura que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a choisi pour appâter Potter, elle sera plus que raide !_

Même s'il avait fermé les yeux, Draco savait que l'annonce de la prochaine victime de Voldemort était proche. Il sentit une larme glisser silencieusement sur sa joue.

Puis...Il entendit les mots fatals. Il se risqua à regarder la jeune femme. Elle semblait étrangement déterminée, ce qui le surprit beaucoup!

_Peu de gens adopteraient une telle attitude en apprenant qu'ils étaient la cible de Voldemort. Elle est tellement têtue, tellement entêté...Jamais elle ne se laisserait capturé, j'ai été bête de penser ça!_

Sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, la scène bascula et ils faisaient face à un nouveau souvenir.

Apeuré, il jeta un regard sans équivoque à Dumbledore. Ils devaient sortir de ses souvenirs IMMÉDIATEMENT!

Le vieil homme garda la tête droit devant, en regardant la vision céleste qui s'étalait devant lui.

Le souvenir de Draco était le premier jour des classes, quand lui et Hermione avait découvert leur miroir commun.

Ensuite, tout bascula et ils se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle, pendant un dîner habituel. Cependant, Hermione était assise à droite de Harry et ils ne cessaient de se lancer des regards en coin. De l'autre côté de la salle, Draco fixait les amoureux, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Draco avait-il conservé ce moment anodin dans ses souvenirs?Elle n'eut pas le temps de se questionner d'avantage, car ils chavirèrent et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir de leur chambre. La jeune femme était aux prises avec son pyjama et elle gloussait abondamment. Soudain Harry sortit de la chambre et la suite, vous la connaissez!

_-Tiens, tiens ! Mademoiselle la préfète fricote avec les mauvais garçons ! _

_Comme seule réponse, il eut un bruit de succion des bouches des futurs amants. _

_- Ça vous dit, les échanges ? Je peux te passer Pansy pour une nuit, Potter ! Ou pour la vie si tu veux, ça m'arrangerait bien d'avoir ces petites fesses là pour moi tout le temps ! continua celui ci, enragé que sa présence ne dérange pas les jeunes gens passablement éméchés. _

_Son regard gourmand erra sur Hermione qui poussa un cri de surprise. Elle gifla Malfoy avant que celui ci n'est le temps d'esquisser le coup._

_-Ne m'approche plus jamais , siffla-t-elle entre les dents avant de tirer Harry à l'intérieur de sa chambre et de verrouiller la porte. _

-Assez ! déclara Dumbledore.

Il claqua des doigts et ils furent tous de retour dans le bureau du directeur.

-Je me passerai de commentaire sur le dernier souvenir que nous a montré la Pensine, leur dit-il. Cependant, je ne peux passer outre le fait que vous étiez (Hermione retint son souffle, elle croyait que Dumbledore allait la réprimander sur leur état alcoolisé ) au courant depuis longtemps que Miss Granger était en danger et vous n'avez rien dit, Monsieur Malfoy !

Elle soupira intérieurement, elle avait oublier la véritable raison qui les avaient menés dans le subconscient du jeune homme. Un gouffre s'ouvrit en elle, Harry avait raison, Voldemort ferait tout pour lui rendre la vie impossible. Elle était en danger parce qu'elle aimait le survivant, l'horrible personnage l'avait su avant eux, il avait vu clair...

-Je suis désolé...murmura Draco.

-J'imagine que cela ne devait pas être évident pour vous de trahir votre père, mais tout de même, il faut que vous compreniez que la vie de cette jeune fille est en jeu ! Vous auriez dû vous précipitez dans mon bureau pour me le dire, mais je vous gronderai un autre jour ; l'heure est grave. Miss Granger, je vous prierai d'aller chercher Monsieur Potter et si vous le trouvez, Monsieur Weasley.

-Oui professeur !

Elle tourna les talons et sortit du bureau avec affolement.

Draco s'affala sur un fauteuil. Le regard absent, il fixait la porte par laquelle s'était enfuit sa ... son ... Hermione.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure...

Dumbledore se tourna vers le garçon.

-C'est stupéfiant de voir à quel point vous vous êtes attachés à elle, vous qui la méprisiez il n'y a pas si longtemps !

-Quand j'ai su...(il déglutit) que Voldemort la voulait ... Je me suis senti si révolté...J'aurais pu le tuer à mains nues...

Dumbledore s'approcha du jeune serpentard et il posa une main sur son épaule, en un geste paternel. Enfin, il présumait que ce l'était, puisque son père n'avait jamais eu un comportement comme celui ci avec lui. Mais dans ses rêves, il avait toujours imaginé que cela se passerait ainsi, si Lucius n'avait pas eu le cœur rongé par un mal sournois, le fanatisme qu'il portait à Voldemort.

-Sans vous souciez du reste, sans vous souciez des conséquences, vous avez renié votre famille. C'était un geste très brave, je vous l'assure Monsieur Malfoy. Tout l'honneur est pour vous.

-(Il grimaça) Tant que je porterais ce damné nom de famille, je ne pourrais être honorable...

-Vous l'êtes, je vous le garantit.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Puis Draco prit la parole.

-Il va s'échapper, vous le savez...

-Oui, je l'appréhendes.

-Et il va vouloir me tuer.

-Effectivement.

-Et il cherchera à la tuer aussi.

-Définitivement.

-Mais je serai là pour l'en empêcher...

-Quitte à braver vents et tempêtes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui...

-Quand le cœur veut parler, la raison doit se taire.

-Oui...

* * *

_**Papi Dumby a tout deviné ! Hi! Hi ! Hi ! Bon, eh bien Draco aime Hermione et il le sait , c'est clair non ?! Même s'il n'arrive pas à le nommer encore ( cré Draco!) vous, vous le savez hein ?! lol ! Bon je cesse de parler et je vous réponds mes chers bonnes étoiles ! :D :D **_

**Elissia : **_Encore en deux mots : La voici ! :D J'espère que tu as aimé ! :D_

**Vicky-J : **_Salut ! ! C'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu vienne là, la lire ! :D :D Je t'ai ajouté à mon MSN ! Mon email c'est __! ! Ah et si ya des gens qui lisent ça et qui voudraient me rajouter, gênez-vous pas en passant ! :D _

**Gody : **_Wow, la grande Gody qui m'envoie une review ! :D C'est cool ça ! (décidément je sais pas ce qui me prend ce soir avec mon cool ,lol, désolé!) C'est bel et bien une Draco/Mione, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite ! :D :D :D Merci beaucoup ! :D_****

**Marilla-Chan : **_La voilà ! :D Merci beaucoup ! :D :D :D_****

**Morri chérie : **_C'était l'enfer si tu veux tout savoir ! lol ! C'est vraiment chouette ça un stage de photographie,je t'envie!_

_J'ai lu les deux en fait, les fics de Calimera là, et elle est trop comme auteure ! Ah, merci beaucoup de cliquer à toute vitesse lol, ça me fait super gros plaisir ! ! Qui n'aime pas les maraudeurs? Comment détester ces petites bêtes là ? Comment ne pas les adorer?! Lol ! ! Je veux bien en adopter une moi ! :P _

_Oui bien sûr que j'ai lu Antje, et je parlais de cette fic là dans ce que je t'ai dit avant ça. Moi aussi je m'identifie beaucoup à elle, je vois pas comment ça pourrait me laisser indifférente avec tout ce que j'ai vécu d'identique à elle ! ( ah zut, buffy commence et j'ai pas terminé et je dois garder!Merdouille!: ( lol je suis toute triste là mais bon désolé je m'éloigne du sujet!:P ) _

_Lol, je savais que ça te plairait qu'elle LE sache enfin ! lol ! Le petit garçon t'a touché ? Oh moi j'étais toute triste quand j'ai écris ça ! C'est à cause de la trilogie de Lyra , quand les Spectres ils dévorent les parents des petits enfants, je sais pas si j'ai rêvé ou non mais ya un petit gars qui s'accroche après son papa qui vient de mourir et ça m'a fait penser à ça , j'suis sûre que ça aurait pu arriver dans ces livres là une scène comme ça !! ( moi = très, très mais très fan de la trilogie des Lyra ! ! !! J'ai pleuré comme un veau hier en relisant la fin du dernier livre,lol! Ma mère pensait que j'étais malade lol, ça juste pas de sens sangloter comme ça pour un livre!!) Mais je m'éloigne encore du sujet,lol!!:P_

_Mais non tu ne philosophe pas, c'est très vrai ! :D :D J'espère que le chap t'a plu ! :D_****

**Carol : **_Merci beaucoup, contente que tu le sois aussi ! :D_****

**Serpentis : **_Merci beaucoup, beaucoup ! :D Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! :D :D :D :D :D :D_

**CristalBlue : **_Salut ! Eh bien la voilà déjà la suite ! C'était long ? Lol ! Ce l'était pour moi en tous cas ! Je sais pas encore combien de chap, je sais vraiment pas...Je pencherais pour le beaucoup de chapitres, énormément même parce que je vous emmène dans quelque chose d'autres bientôt...(Je bouillonne, j'ai hâte de vous faire entrer dans mon univers!:D) Bisous à toi aussi ! :D_****

**Slydawn : **_Salut ! ! ! Lol ! :D Je suis contente que tu aimes ça ! :D Ah, je peux pas te dire oui, je peux pas te dire non pour le kidnapping d'Hermione! _

_J'aime tellement pas mon prénom...Ouf, non pas du tout ! lol ! C'est trop doux, trop mielleux, pas moi finalement! Lol ! Merci beaucoup :D _

_Aurore, j'aime tellement ce nom là ! Malheureusement, il y a en a très peu au Québec, à cause d'une triste histoire avec une petite fille qui portait ce prénom là et j'oserais pas appelé mon enfant ainsi mais sache que j'adore ça ! ! _

_Triple bisous à toi aussi, merci encore ! :D :D :D_****

**Rekha : **_Salut ! ! lol !! On va dire qu'il EST ! lol ! :P Il assure je crois ! Je suis contente que tu es aimé à ce point ! :D :D :D Merci ! :D _

_Je rêvais que Mione lui déverse sa haine un tout petit peu ! :D ah, tu aime la phrase? Moi aussi ! :D C'est comme ça que je vois le futur Draco dans les livres de JK moi, trahissant son père et tout et tout ! :D _

_J'ai vraiment hâte de lire ton chapitre ! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D _

_Harry et Hermione? Lol ! ! Ils faisaient des trucs, disons ! :P Tu vois ce que je veux dire ! :P _

_Hourra ! ! Tu es la première à voir ce petit indice dans le texte ! :D :D Je suis fière de ma Rekha ! :D :D :D Mais je te le dirais pas, je suis pas pour vendre mon punch ! lol ! :P :P _

_Bon et bien j'espère que ça t'a plu, on se voit demain sur MSN ! :D :D :D Ma mère commence déjà à me harceler et il est juste 20h15, c'est la poisse ! :P Gros bisous et milles merci ! :D :D :D _

**Lilouthephoenix : **_Eh oui ! : ) Merci d'être venu lire ,j'espère qu'elle t'a plu ! :D _

**CoCoNuT : **_Salut ! :D Merci beaucoup ! :D :D :D :D Lol ! On dirait que je fais toujours pleurer mes lectrices, lol ! Roh la la merci beaucoup, mon « talent » te remercie c'est super gentil !: D _

_Oui ! ! Je suis québécoise et fière de l'être ! ! ! lol ! ! ! J'habite en Montérégie (Lol ça fait une faute sur mon Word quand j'écris Montérégie c'est ben épais :P ), proche de Montréal mais loin en même temps ! lol ! Dolbeau...Pourquoi ça me dit de quoi ça ?! Ah, je connais quelqu'un qui vit là ! C'est ben trop vrai ! Saboo...Tiens ça me fait penser que ça fait un bout que je lui ai pas parlé ! Lol ! Merci CoCoNuT de me rappeler ça lol ! :P :P _

_J'espère que tu as aimé la suite ! :D :D :D :D _

_Vient d'avoir un flash Tu viendrais pas sur Adomonde par hasard ? _

**Tak : **_Salut toi ! ! Rah, c'est vraiment pas avoir de chance ça ! Pourtant ça m'arrive jamais ici ... Je suis le seul maître de l'ordinateur, lol ! C'est ça, être enfant unique et n'avoir aucune famille à visiter !! Du coup, tu te retrouve prise dans un chalet qui sent la moisissure pendant tes vacs! C'était génial... J'aime le sarcasme!_

_Eh oui, Malfoy est gentil !! Je ne suis pas plus indulgente que toi mais ... Je ne me voyais pas faire tuer Draco par Hermione alors qu'ils ont une histoire d'amour à vivre ! lol ! Mais moi aussi , j'ai envie de voir mourir plusieurs personnes, en fait je rêverais de pouvoir les noyer...tu sais, maintenir leur tête sous l'eau pendant qu'ils te supplient avec leur yeux de les laisser vivre...Je suis tordue, je sais ! ! Mais ils m'ont pratiquement tué, l'an passé. Ils m'ont enlevé l'envie de vivre, et je crois que ça revient à dire que je suis morte pendant un bout de temps. Je crois que si l'occasion se présentait, je les frapperai jusqu'à ce que je vois couler autant de leur sang que j'ai versé de mes larmes. Bon et voilà, j'ai réussi à te faire peur ! lol ! Mais moi aussi, il y en a avec qui j'arrive à dialoguer sans trop de mal, d'autres que j'ignore et il y a ceux que je voudrais noyer ! lol ! _

_Oui, elle lui a prit la main ! ! ! Exact, tu te trompes pas! ! Faut bien commencer en quelque part ! :P Ouais, j'ai choisi une voie assez « dramatique » (enfin, je vais essayer le plus que je vais pouvoir de la rendre dramatique disons !! ) pour que Harry et Hermione soient séparés. J'espère de tout cœur que ça va réussir puisque c'est pas encore écrit, ce bout-là ! _

_Oh, tu as plus de boulot?! Bah, vendre des baguettes, ce doit pas être la joie non plus ! Je te vois mieux en train de ... mm ... superviser la cueillette de fraise ! Ça se fait en France la cueillette de fraise?! Lol! Je compatis avec ton isolement, j'ai été isolé pendant presque 2 semaines loin de tout, avec pour seule compagnie mes parents s'extasiant devant la beauté du paysage!! (Vois-tu, j'ai pas une âme de campagnarde. Je préfère nettement la ville aux petits oiseaux et le cinéma aux promenades dans les bois!!) _

_(Vengeresse se racle la gorge et chante à tue-tête) _**BONNE FÊTE À TAK ! BONNE FÊTE À TAK ! BONNE FÊTE, BONNE FÊTE, BONNE FÊTE À TAK ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! :D :D :D :D :D **

_Hey, c'est chouette ça ! ! :D :D :D :D Tu as quel âge là ? 17 ? Je suppose, puisque tu travailles ... travaillais ! J'ai trouvé _les portes _et celle de _Fred et George_ et je vais m'y mettre aujourd'hui ou demain, tout dépend du temps que je vais pouvoir passer sur l'ordi! (Mon père aussi s'ennuie de l'ordinateur je pense lol ! ) Gros bisous et j'espère que le chap t'a plu ! _

**Rekhanichouette : **_Salut toi ! ! Ah , je sais pas ! ! Je te le dis pas ! :P Bon ! Lol ! Bien sur qu'il va débarrasser le plancher ! Pff ! ! Ils seraient mignons ensemble, mais pas autant que Draco et son Ange ! :D _

_Non, tu as mal compris le compromis ! ! JE garde Sirius la semaine et Tu garde Draco la semaine et la fin de semaine on échange !!! :P :P _

_Ouais, c'est ce que je me dis moi aussi, mais je pense que je vais lui faire apprendre pendant leur septième année à la place... :D Sadique, moi ? Oui!! :D _

_Je sais que ya pas le nouveau, putain de fan fiction qui déconne trop ! grgrgrgr, ça m'a vraiment embêtée ! !J'ai presque (PRESQUE) pas été capable de me concentré pour lire mon bouquin hier soir ! (Mais bon, ça a fini par des sanglots digne des plus grandes pleureuses de l'Égypte ancienne, comme d'habitude!) (Le miroir d'Ambre, c'est trop ! J'suis prête à dire que c'est aussi bien que les HP ! ! ) _

_Gros kiss à toi aussi, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chap là, moi je l'aime bien ! : ) _

**IzZy : **_Tu connais Saint-Sauveur? Ah ben maudit, je me doutais aussi que tu étais québécoise ! lol ! Une compatriote, chouette ! :D :D :D Désolé de ne pas avoir pu poster le chapitre, c'est pas de ma faute ! Je voulais vraiment le poster!: ( J'étais déçue moi aussi !! Et frustrée par dessus le marché ! Lol ! J'espère que tu as aimé ! :D _

**Dragonia : **_Merci beaucoup ! :D Tu vas les avoir tes réponses, mais pas tout de suite ! ! ! :P :P Merci encore!:D _

_**Et voilà le moment tant attendu, je m'en vais poster mon chap, en espérant que LÀ, ça fonctionne ! ! (Si ça fonctionne pas je balance mon écran par la fenêtre, lol ! ! ! :P ) Désolée encore de vous avoir fait attendre ! ! Bon et bien à demain ! :D Oubliez pas de reviewer ! ;)**_

_**Vengeresse**_

_**xoxoxoxox**_


	13. S'unir pour mieux réussir

**_Bonsoir, bonsoir ! ! :D Voici le douzième chapitre, déjà ! ! Je poste tard ce soir parce que j'étais au cinéma, simplement pour ça ! En passant, je vous conseille vivement le film _**« Le Village » , **_ c'est un très bon thriller, moi j'ai adoré ! ! Et la fin...Oh ! Quelle fin ! _**

_**Bon, j'espère pouvoir vous l'offrir ce soir, Fan Fiction déconne encore, je ne suis même pas capable de poster une review ! ! Grogne M'enfin bon, sachez que je le posterai aussitôt que je pourrais ! Sinon là je suis seule chez moi avec Francis Cabrel en bruit de fond et je suis dans une grande lancée d'écriture, je continue la fic ! (enfin, enfin, j'allais commencer bientôt à manquer de chap ! )**_

_**Bon je vais continuer moi, donc les réponses aux reviews en bas et j'espère que le chap vous plaira, moi je l'aime plus ou moins mais bon il est essentiel pour la suite ! ! **_

_**Enjoy ! ;)**_

_**Vengeresse...**_

**12 - S'unir pour mieux réussir**

Hermione courait. Elle ne s'arrêterait pas de courir tant qu'elle ne serait pas dans les bras chauds et réconfortants de Harry. Tant pis pour ses devoirs, tant pis pour le sommeil, tant pis pour tout.

Ce que Draco lui avait révélé était terrible. Elle se sentait affreusement coupable, à cause d'elle Kate était morte. Si quelqu'un ne méritait pas de trépasser, c'était bien la petite Bolton !

La jeune femme était arrivé devant le tableau qui dissimulait les appartements de Ron. Elle vint pour rentrer ( Le rouquin lui avait donné le mot de passe le premier jour des classes aussitôt qu'il l'avait su, il avait trop peur de l'oublier et d'être contraint à le demander à Bulstrode ! ) puis elle se ravisa.

_J'ai besoin de Ron ou de Harry ?_

La réponse se dessina dans sa tête et elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre la tour ouest. La tour des gryffondors.

Elle s'engouffra dans la salle commune sans penser aux les élèves qui la verraient monter dans le dortoir des garçons. Tant pis pour les rumeurs ! Ce qu'Hermione avait oublié, c'était l'heure tardive qu'il était. En ce moment , la salle commune était désertée de tous, préférant dormir.

Harry dormait, comme le reste de ses camarades de classe. Il se réveilla en sursaut quand une voix hurla dans le dortoir. Il se redressa vivement, en empoignant d'une main ses fidèles lunettes et de l'autre sa baguette mais il se ravisa, ce n'était qu'Hermione. Mais une petite minute, que faisait ici une Hermione hurlante au milieu de la nuit ?

-Mione, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée, Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle le tira avec force de ses chaudes couvertures. Les autres garçons grognaient , à demi endormi eux aussi.

-Hey ! s'exclama Harry, Laisse-moi dormir ! Veux-tu bien me dire ce qui te prend, Hermione Granger ?

-Il me prend que Voldemort a fait tué une gamine de 3ième année ! Il me prend que Malfoy vient de m'apprendre que je suis la prochaine cible de Voldemort ! Il me prend que je t'aime...

Sa voix se brisa en sanglot. Harry s'éveilla complètement à cet instant précis. Il fit asseoir la jeune fille en pleurs sur son lit, la serra brièvement dans ses bras et se mit en quête de vêtements . Il trouva finalement un T-shirt et une paire de jeans qu'il enfila rapidement avant de remettre Hermione sur pieds.

-Viens, on doit aller au bureau de Dumbledore non ?

-Si...

Elle renifla bruyamment. Les autres garçons se regardèrent tous d'un air hagard alors que le survivant et sa douce amante quittèrent en grande vitesse le dortoir.

Rendu dans le corridor, Harry stoppa brusquement Hermione. La jeune femme, toujours en proie aux larmes, se contenta d'enfouir sa tête dans l'épaule du garçon.

-Ça va aller, Mione. Je ne te laisserais pas seule, jamais.

-Tu me le jure ? lui dit-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

_Ses yeux sont si beaux, comment veut-elle que je la laisse seule ? _

-Oui, je te le jure ma belle.

Ils s'autorisèrent un baiser puis ils reprirent leur route jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

-Harry ? lança Hermione juste avant de donner le mot de passe. Nous aurions sans doute dû avertir Ron, non ?

-Nous allons l'avertir demain...Si je me montre plus qu'affectueux avec toi, il risque de ne pas apprécier et je crois que bientôt, nous aurons plus besoin d'un ami que d'un ennemi !

Hermione esquissa un sourire puis monta dans l'escalier, suivit de près par Harry.

Ils entrèrent en trombe dans le bureau du vieil homme, dans lequel Draco faisait les cent pas, perdu dans ses pensées.

_Et si Potter ne le croyait pas ? S'il refusait de venir avec elle ? Et si Voldemort envoie ses sbires pendant qu'elle est partie chercher l'autre idiot ? Ah merde ! J'aurais dû y aller avec elle ! J'aurais pu la protéger, j'aurais pu faire comme si je la méprisais et les convaincre de me la laisser ! Ah merde de merde ! Pourquoi je l'ai laissé partir seule?! _

-Nous sommes là, Monsieur.

Draco sursauta en entendant sa voix.

-Dieu soit loué, tu n'es pas blessée!

Il sourit à la jeune femme qui lui rendit tant bien que mal son sourire. Il s'arracha à la contemplation de ses yeux baignés de larmes lorsque la voix de son ennemi retentit.

-Pourquoi le serait-elle ?

Tandis que Dumbledore expliquait la situation précaire dans laquelle se trouvait Hermione au survivant, Hermione s'assit à côté de Draco qui avait fini par se calmer.

Plus Dumbledore approchait de la fin de ses explications, plus les deux adolescents pouvaient voir le visage du survivant se décomposer.

-Et bien voilà, vous savez tout Monsieur Potter.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible. Comment a-t-il pu savoir avant même que je ne le sache qu'elle... que je... que nous ... ? Je me suis pourtant entraîné chaque jour depuis _sa _mort à l'occlumancie, je vous le jure Professeur !

-Harry, ce n'est pas une question d'occlumancie. Voldemort n'est pas aller fouiller dans tes pensées pour savoir l'amour que tu portes à Mademoiselle Granger. Il l'a ressenti, tout simplement. N'oublie pas le lien qui vous connecte, il peut sentir tes sentiments comme tu peux le faire aussi pour lui.

-C'est horrible..., souffla le survivant.

Hermione se leva doucement et alla se placer près de Harry.

-Nous pourrions peut-être nous cacher? avança-t-elle.

-Ça ne servirait à rien, lança Draco. Il y a pleins de traîtres dans l'école, si vous disparaissiez soudainement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait mis au courant.

-Pas si nous sommes sous la protection du Fidelitas ! tonna Hermione, de nouveau aux portes de la panique.

-Il ne m'enlèvera pas une deuxième fois une personne que j'aime.

Harry avait murmuré, mais ses paroles ne tombèrent pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Dumbledore le fixa d'un regard profond. Il semblait avoir compris ce à quoi le jeune homme faisait référence.

-Vous en êtes certains, Monsieur Potter?

-Je sais que nous sommes jeunes, énormément jeunes, mais nos vies sont en danger. Je propose que Ron aussi le soit.

-Bien. Je verrais à convaincre Molly de le laisser décidé par lui-même. Vous comprenez le poids que cela aura sur votre vie et la vie de vos amis?

-Oui, mais nous n'avons plus le choix. Je pensais pouvoir leur éviter cela, mais ça me semble bien inévitable !

-Je songeais à introniser Monsieur Malfoy aussi.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement de la tête.

-Il nous a prouvé ce soir qu'il n'est pas un traître. Bon, qu'en pensez-vous? dit le sage sorcier en se retournant vers Hermione et Draco, qui étaient tous les deux déconcertés.

-Je...,commença Hermione.

-De quoi parlez-vous, bon sang! s'exclama Draco

-Dumbledore et moi parlons de notre intronisation prochaine dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle ne dit rien . Draco quant à lui abordait l'air d'un enfant de six ans qui découvre ses cadeaux de Noël sous le sapin.

-Vous êtes sérieux?!

-Bien sûr, Monsieur Malfoy. Je ne crois pas que je ferais des blagues avec une chose de cette importance!

-C'est ... inattendu ! commenta la jeune femme.

-C'est la seule chose qu'il reste à faire, Hermione. Voldemort te veux parce que tu es précieuse à mes yeux, mais les membres de l'Ordre bénéficient d'une protection beaucoup plus accrue que tu ne pourrais imaginer. Beaucoup plus grande que celle que tu as présentement, du moins !

-Mais, en devenant membre de l'Ordre, nous saurons des informations qui, si Voldemort arrive à me kidnapper ou s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Draco, pourraient être néfaste pour la sécurité de _tout le monde _!

-Mademoiselle Granger, comme vous êtes mineurs tous les deux, vous n'aurez accès qu'aux informations que Voldemort sait déjà. Et croyez-moi, il en sait déjà beaucoup mais moins que nous, quand même. Je ne mettrais pas vos vies en danger en vous en disant plus que vous ne devriez savoir, je cherche à vous protéger. Vous avez le droit de refuser ma proposition.

-Je ne pas pensais pas décliner l'offre, Monsieur.

Hermione sourit, et Dumbledore lui rendit son sourire.

-Vous serez placé sous le sortilège de Fidelitas, comme vous l'avez vous même proposé. Qui souhaiteriez-vous comme Gardien du Secret?

Harry regarda Hermione, qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

_Je pourrais demander à Malfoy, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne soit forcé à parler. Dumbledore accepterait sûrement, mais il est déjà le Gardien du Square Grimmauld et je n'arrive plus à me rappeler si une personne peut être Gardien de 2 secrets en même temps. Oh la la ! ! Ron ne me trahirait pas, lui. J'en suis sûre. Il suffira de ne pas lui avouer pourquoi je suis en danger, simplement que je le suis. Il ne posera pas de questions, enfin je ne pense pas. Il est un ami fidèle, oui c'est ...Il est parfait!_

-Ron.

-Tu en certaine,Mione ? S'il sait pourquoi tu es en danger, il va... commença Harry.

-Oui, dit-elle doucement. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir pourquoi, il doit seulement être fidèle. Et tu sais, continua-t-elle en prenant les mains du jeune homme dans les siennes, que c'est une qualité qui colle indéniablement à Ron.

-C'est vrai, confirma Draco derrière eux. Il ne vous trahira pas, j'en suis sûr. Il vous aime comme si vous étiez son frère et sa sœur. Tu peux lui faire confiance, Harry.

-C'est que ... (Le jeune homme hésitait manifestement à exposer sa pensée devant tout le monde) Voldemort sait que Ron est mon meilleur ami. Et il va le torturer pour savoir où tu seras et ...

-Je mourrais pour toi, tout comme Sirius serait mort pour ton père. Je ne veux pas que vous preniez le risque de choisir un traître, je serais le Gardien de votre Secret. (Voyant la mine que prirent ses amis, il éclata de rire) C'est Seamus qui m'a averti que vous étiez ici dans un état de panique quand je l'ai croisé pendant ma patrouille.

Hermione se retourna violement et lâche précipitamment les mains d'Harry. Elle avait la vue brouillée par les larmes et ses larmes coulèrent quand elle vit Ron et Harry s'étreindre comme des frères.

Draco restait en retrait, ému lui aussi par cette scène mais révolté aussi.

_Si Weasley savait ce qu'ils fabriquent dans son dos, je me demande s'il resterait l'ami fidèle et dévoué qu'il est présentement ! _

La jeune femme saisit la main de Ron et d'Harry puis elle fit signe à Draco de venir se joindre à eux.

Elle les plaça en cercle et même si les gryffondors répugnaient à se trouver à proximité du serpentard au moins autant que celui-ci répugnait à les avoir près de lui, ils ne dirent rien.

-Nous devons apprendre à nous supporter. Nous devons apprendre à nous endurer. Nous devons réussir à s'apprécier, à s'estimer et à se respecter. Nous devons même réussir l'impossible, nous devons nous aimer. Nous le devons parce que c'est la seule chose que Voldemort craint, l'Amour. Nous devons réussir à nous aimer mutuellement comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort puisque ce l'est, après tout. Nous devons nous unir, si nous voulons réussir. Et comme nous voulons tous réussir à le vaincre, nous allons le faire.

La jeune femme irradiait de magie. Elle avait, sans le vouloir, invoquée une magie ancienne terriblement puissante. Le lien invisible qu'était la magie des Urnes coulaient en eux.

Derrière son bureau, Dumbledore souriait.

**_Et voilà, c'est déjà fini ! ! Avouer que j'ai piqué votre curiosité avec _**« La magie des Urnes coulaient en eux » **_ hein, hein ?! Ben c'est ça que je voulais, aussi ! ! lol ! C'est de là que ça part l'intrigue ! (ben oui y m'a fallu 12 chapitres pour la partir mais c'est un détail!lol ! ) Prochain chap, on se débarrasse progressivement de Harry ! lol, petit message aux fans du couple Mione/Dray, vous l'aurez plus dans les pattes ! ! Et maintenant les réponses à mes revieweurs adorés ! :D :D :D :D _**

Allis13 : _Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, c'est gentil ! :D_

**Lilouthephoenix : **_Lol, ouais il arrive toujours à tout savoir, il a de la chance ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! _

**Elissia : **_Lol, je comprend ce que tu veux dire ! ! (J'ai lu jusqu'à 2hrs30 du mat' l'autre soir pour finir un bouquin ! :P ) Mais au moins, tu n'as pas à attendre très longtemps ! ! _

**Morri : **_NON ! Je ne veux pas t'avoir tuer ! ! lol ! ! Oui bien sûr que je l'ai lu, enfin j'avais commencé le premier il y a un siècle de cela lol mais après 100 pages j'avais abandonné mais récemment je me suis dit « Amélie, ça suffit ! Va lire ce livre! » Et quand j'ai dépassé le commencement, où l'action commence (lol), je n'ai pas pu m'empêché de dévoré les trois tomes en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Lyra -E t- Will- Sont –TROP - Chou! J'suis contente de voir que tu as aimé ça, ici ya presque personne qui connaît ça ! ! Ahhh la fin ! ! Quelle fin ! ! Une fin comme je les aime ! lol ! Mais j'ai tellement pleuré, snif, snif ! Mon petit cœur fragile a succombé, lol ! C'est atroce, tu l'as dit ! je crois que c'est le livre qui m'a le plus touché et fait pleurer (10 fois plus que la mort de Sirius, tu imagines ! :P ) J'ai bien hâte que ça sorte en film en tous cas ! ! _

_Rah, Fan Fiction c'est l'enfer ces temps ci ! Encore là, je ne peux pas me logger sur le site, si je ne suis pas capable vous allez devoir attendre et c'est pas correct! : ( Tu es vraiment chanceuse d'avoir pu faire ça, y'a pas des trucs comme ça dans ma campagne ! ! Non je n'ai pas vu le film les Choristes, mais j'aimerais bien ! ! Quoi que faudra attendre encore parce que c'est pas encore à l'affiche ici ! Foutu campagne ! Ah par contre des petites pétasses yen a même en France à ce que je vois ! lol ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la photographie : ) _

_Mais j'aime bien quand tu t'éloigne du sujet, lol ! ! je prend la totale responsabilité de la faute, mu ha ha ha ! ! Eh bien comme tu as pu le constater Harry et Ron l'ont pas vu , et puis Ron est pas tout à fait au courant mais Harry oui...Mais je voulais pas qu'ils entrent dans la tête de Malfoy et que Bang! Ils découvrent AVANT Mione qu'il est amoureux d'elle , lol ! J'aime bien tes théories, moi, surtout celle sur Peter et sa dette envers Harry. Je l'ai exposé à des amies et elles ont fait « Woah... » avec un air pensif, lol ! _

_Ouiii, poste ta fic ! ! je vais être une fidèle lectrice ! :D :D :D Je compatis, moi aussi j'ai le mal étrange des débuts qui n'auront jamais de fins. Peut-être que je devrais les poster ,ça m'encouragerait ! lol ! En tous cas ça m'intéresse super gros j'ai hâte de lire ça ! :D :D :D Bon courage pour écrire, c'est pas tjrs facile ! se prend la tête entre les mains ( Moi qui pensait passer la soirée à écrire, j'ai succombé au vice de DoYouLookGood et je me marre bien par contre lol ) Bisous et à bientôt ! :D _

_Oh mais est-ce que j'ai bien lu dans ta review pour mon nouveau one-shot ou c'était vraiment ta fête? Eh bien, au cas où..._

**BONNE FÊTE MORRI, BONNE FÊTE MORRI, BONNE FÊTE , BONNE FÊTE, BONNE FÊTE MORRI ! ! YOUPPI ! ! ! ! **

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi: **_Lol,beau pseudo ! :P merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! :D :D :D_****

**CoCoNuT : **_Allo ! : ) Ah ben c'est le fun que tu ailles aimé ça ! :D Euh Saboo...Je sais même pas c'est quoi son nom de famille, lol ! C'est une amie que j'avais rencontré un peu par hasard sur Adomonde ( et pour répondre à ta question vi c'est un site, ya un forum là dessus et sur ce même forum ya une fille avec le pseudonyme de Coconut elle aussi pis a venait itoo de Dolbeau c'est pour ça !) (En tous cas je pense qu'elles viennent de Dolbeau...) M'enfin Saboo est super gentille et son garçon est adorable,lol ! J'espère qu'un jour je vais la voir en vrai ! ! ! _

_Viiii, elle est trop chanceuse Hermione là ! ! lol ! ! Surtout si Draco ressemble au gars qui le joue dans le film...Miam ! lol ! :P _

**Milico : **_Salut, merci beaucoup des encouragements ! :D J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! :D_****

**Dragonia : **_Ah ça oui, elle va comprendre, mais pas tout de suite ! Faut d'abord qu'elle chasse Harry de son petit cœur ! ! Toi aussi tu aimes le surnom ! :D Moi j'adore...j'espère que mon prochain copain m'appellera comme ça,je serais ... hum et bien aux anges ! lol ! (J'écopes toujours de « Ma belle » avec les mecs ! : ( Le plus original m'a surnommé « Nuage en or » :D )_

**Serpentis : **_Merci beaucoup ! :D :D :D :D :D :D_****

**Princesse Magique : **_Salut ! ! C'est gentil d'être passé lire ma fic, je te remercie ! :D _

**Carol : **_Salut Carol ! ! :D Merci beaucoup, moi ça m'a agréablement surprise d'atteindre les 100 reviews, ça me surprend toujours d'ailleurs quand j'en reçois une ! :D Oh tu sais c'est pas très grave les fautes, mais c'est tellement déplaisant de lire une fic mal orthographiée et mal conjuguée, ça m'enlève le goût de la lire en fait! Souvent je ne la lis tout simplement pas si je juge que c'est trop ... illisible ! :P _

**Gody : **_Loll, tu l'as dis, VIVE L'AMOUR ! :D Moi aussi j'aime bien les Dray/Mione meuh bon, rien ne battra jamais les Sirius/Hermione et les Ron/Mione dans mon petit cœur ! :D Tu aimes, toi ? J'ai commencé à lire plusieurs de tes fics, mais je me fais silencieuse, je sais ! : ( Honte à moi ! lol ! À partir de maintenant je vais reviewer ! ;) Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu as aimé celui là aussi ! :D_****

**Sophorasi : **_Salut ! Ben vois-tu, premièrement elle apprend qu'elle est en danger de mort, donc... ! ! :P lol ! Et ensuite elle aime encore Harry, elle est pas pour se jeter dans les bras de Draco en criant Ah mon sauveur tu m'as dit que j'étais en danger de mort!!! Lol ! :P Mais ça va venir, ça va venir ! :D :D :D :D Merci beaucoup ! :D_****

**Angel : **_Merci beaucoup ! :D J'espère que le chap t'a plu ! Est-ce que tu écris des fics , toi ? Tu es nouvelle à lire la mienne, donc je me demandais ! _

**Rekha : **_Rah, il pouvait quand même pas tout balancer d'un coup ? Si ? Bah non ! :P Attends tu vas voir plus loin comment ils vont se rapprocher (Moi qui avait fait des beaux plans de ma fic j'ai tout jeté aux poubelles hier, m'enfin presque tout ! et j'ai hâte de vous livrer la suite , roh la la ! ! ! ) _

_Ben...D'une certaine façon, elle était pas pour se jeter de la tour d'astronomie « juste » pour ça! Mais oui, tu as raison, elle a Draco maintenant ! :D _

_Lol ! ! On s'demande si les changements de maison existent dans des moments comme ça , lol ! ! Je le verrais bien à Gryffondor notre Dracochinet ( ça sonne comme porcinet, lol ! ! ) Mais non, il va rester à Serpentard, mu ha ! ha ! ha ! Dis, tu veux être ma béta-lectrice ? Je viens d'allumer, j'en ai pas ! _

_Je crois plutôt que Draco va rester vil et méchant mais moi je l'adore cruel donc ça me plaît bien ! Et, dieu du ciel, J'ESPÈRE DE TOUT CŒUR que Harry va mourir ! ! lol ! Ça ferait changement des « $$%/&$?&/&?% de Happy End qu'on se fait toujours servir dans les livres pour ado .. ou dans les livres en général lol ! ! (Voilà pourquoi j'adore les Pullman, pour leur fin)_

_Bah quand même, tu croyais qu'ils allaient faire quoi ? Jouer aux cartes? Mdr ! ! :P _

_Chouette, le compromis marche ! Tu viens me porter Draco à quelle heure, qu'on s'échange ? :P _

_Rah et moi j'arrivais pas à poster mon chapitre hier ! ! J'étais aux bords de pété ma crise encore, si jamais ça marche pas aujourd'hui je vais ... grgrgrgrgr ...._

_Ah tu l'as dit, ils sont merveilleux ! ! Je sanglotais dans mon lit à 2 hrs 20 du matin quand j'ai lu la fin de ses bijoux, mais je te jure là pas des petites larmes la grosse crise lol ! Je me sentais stupide ! :P Et quand Lyra doit partir dans le monde des morts sans Pan, c'est trop dur ! ! (Une autre crise de larmes!:P) ( vi, je suis ultra sensible lol ) Ahhh, la sorcière qui a tué Grummans, je l'aurais carrément tué comme j'aurais tué Bellatrix ! ! ! Ooh, les mulefas ! ! Moi aussi je les adore, surtout Atal, l'amie de Mary ! Elle est tellement gentille, j'avais le goût de l'adopter, lol ! _

_Merci beaucoup et j'espère que lui aussi t'aura plu ! ± sur MSN :D :D Gros bisous ! :D :D _

_**Eh bien voilà, c'est terminé ! Mais...oh la là, Fan Fiction déconne encore ! Je crois que finalement je vais devoir vous poster mon chapitre demain matin et ça me fait enragée ! ! J'étais prête, là , à vous le poster ! ! Grgrgrgrgr ... en tous cas, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton violet à gauche de votre écran et à m'envoyer un petit peu de vous, j'adoooooooooore répondre à des reviews ! :D :D :D :D **_

_**Je vous envoie des millions de bisous et tout autant de merci,**_

_**Vengeresse...**_


	14. Jamais tu ne quitteras mon coeur

**_Bonsoir, Bonsoir ! : ) Comment allez-vous en ce beau et chaud 11 août ? Moi je vais super bien ! Bon et bien voici le 14ième chapitre ! ! :D J'ai tellement hâte de vous poster le prochain...Lol ! C'est pas que j'aime pas celui-là, mais le prochain il est ... Oooh ! lol ! Vous demanderez à Rekha si vous me croyez pas, lol ! Mais bon, je vais vous laissez lire parce que je dois continuer à écrire, sinon je vais manquer de chap après-demain ! lol ! Tiens je la remercie en passant d'avoir lu mon prochain chap et d'avoir partagée mon enthousiasme ! :D _**

_**Je non-dédie ce texte à Benoît un de mes amis qui s'amuse à jouer avec mes sentiments, eh ben ti-Ben, je vais te faire payer ! :D Mais je le dédie à Morri, qui m'a inspiré un début de suite que j'aime beaucoup avec nos discussions par review ! :D Merci beaucoup Morri de prendre du temps pour m'écrire, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! :D **_

_**Enjoy ! ;)**_

_**Vengeresse...**_

* * *

**13 - Jamais tu ne quitteras mon cœur.**

-Les enfants, je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais je crois que vous méritez tous une bonne nuit de sommeil. Allez vous couchez, cependant Harry j'aimerais que tu reste, je dois te parler.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et se souhaitèrent mutuellement de passer une belle fin de nuit.

Quand ils furent tous sortis, Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore qui lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

_Oh non, il ne m'a pas tout dit,j'en suis certain. Il ne me parlera pas du prochain match de Quidditch, j'en suis certain ! _

-Si je t'ai gardé ici, ce n'est pas pour te parler du prochain match de Quidditch, bien que ce soit un sujet assurément plus intéressant que ce dont je vais te parler . (Harry refoula tant bien que mal son sourire) Je dois te parler d'une chose qui, je dois l'avouer, dépasse ce que j'avais prévu. La menace pesant sur Hermione vient contrecarrer mes plans. J'avais prévu attendre jusqu'à la fin de tes études et peut-être plus loin encore, mais cela me semble imminent. La prophétie ne mentait pas, tu dois t'en douter. Un jour ou l'autre, tu devras l'affronter. Cependant, ni l'heure ni la date n'est mentionnée, alors ce pourrait être l'an prochain comme dans 20 ans mais je dois admettre que l'an prochain me semble plus probable. (Harry déglutit difficilement, il ne s'attendait pas à une déclaration de la sorte) Et pour le moment, tu n'es pas prêt , ni physiquement ni mentalement, à te battre contre Voldemort. C'est pourquoi je te demande de stopper tes études pour le moment. Je t'enverrais suivre une formation spéciale, avec les meilleurs sorciers que j'ai pu trouver et qui ont accepté de se prêter à l'exercice. Ton avenir est très important, certes, mais il est très incertain si tu ne te prépares pas comme il se doit. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela durera, je suppose jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt, si seulement on peut être prêt à une telle chose ! Je te promet que tu seras de retour l'an prochain si tu ne peux revenir cette année, et je consens à te faire passer ta sixième année. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Harry était sonné. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il serait obligé de commencer à se préparer pour la grande bataille aussi tôt. D'un autre côté, Hermione était en danger. Il devait la protéger, il devait apprendre à se battre pour ne pas la perdre. Elle serait entre bonnes mains ici, il ne s'inquiétait pas. Il savait aussi que Dumbledore lui avait demandé son avis par pure politesse, il ne pensait pas que cette décision était contestable.

-S'il le faut, j'irais.

Sa voix était rauque et il s'efforçait de garder un air décontracté mais les émotions bouillonnaient au fond de lui. Il était si heureux depuis quelques semaines, depuis qu'Hermione et lui s'étaient trouvés. Il se sentait au dessus de la menace pesante de Voldemort, au dessus des meurtres et des viols, au dessus de tout et voilà qu'il se faisait catapulté tête première dans tout cela.

-Tu partiras demain soir, ça te va ?

-Oui. Est-ce que je devrais être présent aux cours, demain ?

-Non, je pensais vous exemptez de cours.

-Pourriez-vous libérer Ron et Hermione aussi ?

-C'est effectivement ce que je comptais faire.

-Bien. Je peux y aller ?

-Oui.

-Bien, Bonne nuit Monsieur.

-Toi aussi Harry, si c'est possible...

* * *

Draco, Ron et Hermione descendait tranquillement les escaliers qui les mèneraient au couloir des préfets. Le rouquin essayait tant bien que mal de faire la conversation mais voyant que les deux autres n'étaient guère respectifs, il se tu. Arrivé à son dortoir, la jeune femme enlaça longuement le jeune homme puis elle se tourna vers Draco et imita son geste. Extrêmement surpris, il répondit maladroitement à son étreinte.

-Merci Draco, murmura la sorcière dans son oreille. Sans toi, ma vie aurait été considérablement écourtée !

-Je ne pouvais plus faire comme si de rien n'était après ce soir, et même avant ça, ce secret m'obsédait !

-C'était donc pour cela que tu m'observais sans cesse ?

Sautant sur l'occasion de justifié ses regards inquisiteurs, il hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Elle rit doucement puis s'engouffra dans leur salle commune.

-Bon, je crois que je vais vraiment aller dormir , maintenant !

Il rit à son tour.

-Je crois que ça ne sera pas du luxe, qu'en dis-tu ?

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et elle entra dans sa chambre, sans se douter que ce sourire serait le dernier avant quelques temps.

* * *

Harry n'avait pas pu trouvé le sommeil. Il se retournait continuellement dans ses draps, redoutant l'annonce qu'il devrait faire dans quelques heures. Non, plus quelques heures. Quelques minutes. Le temps avait passé si lentement et maintenant il semblait s'enfuir en courant.

Il se leva, isola d'un sort son espace dans le dortoir et donna un coup de pieds dans sa malle et elle s'ouvrit avec fracas. Il y fourra tous ses objets utiles ( comme sa fidèle cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs) mais aussi des lettres échangés en classe, des vestiges de ses nuits avec Hermione et des albums complets de photos. Le cœur serré, il boucla le tout et sorti en douce du dortoir, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à ses camarades, se demandant combien de temps il s'écoulerait avant qu'il ne les revoient.

Il descendit silencieusement vers la Grande Salle en pensant avec une boule dans la gorge qu'il s'écoulerait presque une année complète avant qu'il ne remette les pieds ici.

Il était le premier arrivé et il ne s'en plaignit pas ;il lui fallait rester seul pour réfléchir à la façon d'annoncer son départ.

_Ce sera assez facile avec Ron. Il comprendra plus facilement, il sera raisonnable et j'ose espérer qu'il ne me pleurera pas dans les bras ! Mais Mione, oh ma Mione...Elle fera semblant devant Ron d'être sage, d'être réfléchie, de ne pas être complètement anéantie, elle fera la forte, je le sais, mais après... J'accepte le fait que de devoir partir, mais je n'accepte pas d'être séparée d'elle et je n'accepterais jamais qu'elle soit triste par ma faute. Jamais. Le mieux serait qu'elle cesse de m'aimer, mais on ne peut taire l'amour comme ça ..._

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Ron et Hermione qui s'assirent bruyamment à ses côtés. Le roux se lamentait sur le devoir de métamorphose difficile que McGonagall leur avait imposé et Hermione se vantait de l'avoir déjà terminé. Harry songea immédiatement que lui ne le ferait jamais. Il déglutit difficilement.

Voyant l'air qu'affichait son amant, Hermione posa une main sur son épaule et lui demanda s'il allait bien. Il secoua la tête négativement en repoussant son assiette.

-J'ai à vous parler, mangez rapidement d'accord ? Vous n'avez pas de cours aujourd'hui.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama la jeune femme, alarmée.

Ron mastiquait quant à lui sa nourriture à toute vitesse, tout en fixant Harry d'un air soucieux.

-Non, je refuse d'avaler quoi que ce soit avant que tu m'aille répondu ! lui dit Hermione avec colère.

-Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux ! Cette nuit Dumbledore m'a appris que je ne resterais pas à l'école. Avec la menace qui pèse sur toi, il est impératif que je deviennes meilleur en défense et que j'améliore ma condition physique et mentale pour l'aboutissement de la prophétie. Je pars vers je ne sais où pour revenir je ne sais quand. Tout ce que je sais,c'est qu'aujourd'hui nous n'avons pas de cours. Mes bagages sont déjà bouclés, je voudrais passer la journée avec vous, à parler, à flâner. Je voudrais chevaucher mon balais une dernière fois avant longtemps, d'après moi. Et je voudrais vous parler seul à seul aussi. (Il planta son regard dans celui d'Hermione et celle-ci saisit ce qu'il voulait précisément) Et ensuite, je me rendrais au bureau de Dumbledore ou dans le hall, enfin peu importe ! et je partirais.

La lèvre inférieure d'Hermione tremblait. Ron avait laissé tombé sa fourchette et sa bouche pleine de nourriture était légèrement entrouverte.

-Je vous avais prévenu de manger, puisque ce n'est pas au programme de la journée ! lança joyeusement Harry, en essayant médiocrement de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Harry, non...Dis-moi que c'est une blague... supplia Hermione d'une voix chevrotante.

-Malheureusement, non.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux soyeux de la jeune femme.

-Je vous écrirai, je vous parlerai via la cheminée, je viendrai vous voir si je le peux.

Ron racla sa chaise sur le sol en se levant et il partit en leur disant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul un peu et qu'il reviendrait plus tard. La gryffondore avait vu des larmes couler le long de ses joues et elle jugea l'orgueil mâle de Ron trop grand pour pleurer ouvertement devant toute l'école.

Elle se tourna vers Harry et il vit qu'il était bouleversé lui aussi.

-Promet-moi que tu ne vas pas m'oublier...

-Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas...

Hermione éclata en sanglot devant les regards interrogateurs de l'école entière. Dumbledore savait qu'Harry venait tout probablement de lui annoncer la nouvelle, il savait aussi que cela serait très dur pour la jeune femme. Il allait devoir veiller à ce qu'elle s'en remette vite, elle ne pouvait rester vulnérable très longtemps.

Draco sentit son cœur se déchiré en voyant sa belle fondre en larmes. Il ne voyait aucune raison pour qu'elle pleure ainsi, mais il se promit de lui en parler à la première occasion. Il jalousait toujours Potter, qui serrait l'angélique Hermione contre son cœur en ce moment.

De son côté, Harry ne savait comment réagir. Il avait prit maladroitement Hermione dans ses bras en l'intimant de retrouver ses esprits. Le jeune homme était peu friand de démonstrations émotionnelles en public et il voyait bien que toute l'école les regardait en chuchotant. Les ragots vont vite à Poudlard, et il ne voulait surtout pas laisser Mione dans l'embarras de démentir les rumeurs.

Il se leva, l'entraînant avec lui vers le parc et il passa son bras sous le sien pour la soutenir ; la jeune femme avait de la difficulté à se mouvoir. Harry trouva un petit recoin tranquille dans le parc, près d'une fontaine, à l'ombre d'un tilleul.

-Écoute, Mione, il faut que tu comprenne !

-C'est impossible, je ne peux pas comprendre...En fait, je ne veux tout simplement pas.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, je ne l'ai pas non plus sinon je resterai ici. C'est pour toi que je fais cela, pour te protéger.

Elle fit une mine boudeuse, en essayant tant bien que mal de chasser les larmes qui ruisselaient encore sur son visage.

-Ron va être là, il ne te laissera pas tomber. Et puis, tu pourras en profiter pour te rapprocher de Draco, tu l'as dit toi-même que nous devrions tous nous unir !

-Je sais bien ce que j'ai dit, merci !

-Allez, sois raisonnable. Comporte-toi comme la Hermione que je connais, ça faciliteras les choses, d'accord ?

La jeune femme le regarda, outrée.

-Je _suis _raisonnable. Je me contrôle. Sinon je te supplierais de rester en me pendant à tes vêtements, donc ne me fait pas perdre le peu de maîtrise que j'ai sur moi !

Harry rit doucement, il avait évité une autre crise de larmes. Pendant une seconde, il se revit en quatrième année avec une Cho larmoyante qui l'embrassait et il se trouva stupide d'avoir cru qu'il pouvait l'aimer en observant la petite sorcière qui venait de se glisser entre ses bras.

-Je t'aime,Hermione.

-Je t'aime aussi...

Elle appuya sa tête sur la poitrine du survivant, prise d'une envie de le sentir près d'elle avant qu'il ne parte. À bout de force, la jeune femme s'endormit contre lui. Harry lui caressa les cheveux doucement, il se pencha vers son visage et il effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

-Jamais tu ne quitteras mon cœur...

* * *

Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, sous l'œil inquisiteur des personnages des tableaux qui jonchait les murs de ses appartements.

-Bon sang, Dumbledore, calmez-vous ! lança une vieille sorcière qui tricotait dans son coin.

-C'est trop grave pour me calmer, chère Dame. J'attends des convives.

Un éclair bleu traversa la pièce sans préavis. Le vieil homme sursauta ; il ne les attendait pas si tôt.

-Vous voilà déjà !

* * *

**_Et voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! Demain vous aurez un de mes chaps préférés, sérieusement je l'adore trop lol ! Il s'appelle _**« À l'amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis » **_:D :D :D _**

_**Il se peut que je poste des débuts de fics entamées mais pas très avancées encore, pour tâter le pouls si ça vous aimez ou pas prochainement, alors si ça vous dit, surveillez ça ! :D Hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton mauve en bas ! :D :D :D **_

_**Maintenant les réponses ! :D :D :D **_

**Dragonia : **_Ouais, tu fais bien de pas aimer ! lol ! _

**Lilouthephoenix : **_Il part au prochain chap, c'est promis ! Eh en passant, c'est pas des Runes, c'est des Urnes... Quoi que c'est pas mal la même chose, lol ! Mais bon ! :P_****

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi : **_La voilà, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu ! :D_****

**Marilla-Chan : **_Ça me paraît pas idiot du tout puisque ça m'a pris de l'aide à moi aussi pour y arriver ! Premièrement tu dois te créer un compte, en cliquant sur_ **Register **_dans la barre mauve en haut de ton écran, près de _**Log In **_. Ensuite, quand toutes les formalités pour avoir ton compte sont finies, va sur la page principale de ton account. De là, tu as accès, sur le côté gauche , à la page _**Document Manager**_. Alors là, dans _**Label **_tu marques n'importe quoi, il faut juste avoir quelque chose d'inscrit. _**Format **_tu y touche pas , à moins que tu publies un poème ! Ensuite c'est pas très compliqué, tu prend ton texte de ton fichier dans ton ordi à l'aide de _**Parcourir **_et après il te reste qu'à cliquer sur _**Upload Document. **_Ça c'est la première étape. Après, tu arriveras sur une page où tu devras cliquer sur un lien en _**vert **_ça va t'amener à vérifier si la mise en page de ton texte est correcte. Parfois il faut la faire au complet ( du genre mettre en italique, _**gras**_ et/ou _souligné,_ les barres de séparation et tout le tralala ) parfois elle est intacte comme tu l'as fait au préalable dans ton fichier texte. M'enfin, tu verras bien ! _

_Quand tu as terminé de faire la mise en page, tu dois aller dans _**Create A Story, **_juste en bas de _**Document Manager **_. Là et bien il te reste plus qu'à suivre les instructions, moi c'est surtout dans les premiers trucs que je bloquais mais si tu bloques vraiment trop même après, envoie moi un email j'pourrais toujours te renseigner encore ! :D J'espère que j'ai été claire ... : / Je sens que je vais t'embrouiller encore plus mais bon, j'aurais essayer ! :P _

**Morri : **_Salut toi ! :D Ah j'ai tellement hâte d'avoir 16 ans ! 2 ans encore à patienter et je pourrais avoir mon permis de conduire temporaire ! :D :D Lol ! Mes amies étaient très impressionnées en fait lol, c'est super bien trouvé, tu as un Einstein qui sommeille en toi ! ;) _

_Ha, ha , ha ! Le fléau de MSN, moi ça m'empêche de poster mes chaps plus de bonne heure, lol ! Je suis tellement accro à MSN, je passerai mes journées là dessus quand je vois pas mes amies ! ! : Et 'suis totalement d'accord avec toi pour la trilogie ! :D J'essaye d'initier mes amies mais roh là la, elles veulent rien savoir ! ! Hey oui, je m'appelle Amélie ! Lol ! Et je n'aime pas mon nom, hi, hi, hi ! lol ! Non mais c'est vrai, Amélie c'est bon pour une petite fille frêle et douce et timide, pas pour quelqu'un comme ... moi ! J'ai pas le physique de l'emploi, désolé ! lol ! _

_Mais ce sont des potes à nous ! lol ! Ce qui m'amène à te dire que j'ai poussé le délire jusqu'à commencer une potentielle fic qui ma foi a du potentiel justement ! M'enfin, je vais écrire quelques chaps et j'aimerais te la montrer avant de la publier, parce que même si j'ai modifié légèrement les noms ( Morri est devenu Morgane mais c'est tout de même le surnom du perso ( c'est quand même plus beau que Morgue' on s'entend lol ! ) et Amélie devient Ameline (Ma cousine française porte ce nom là, je trouve ça mignon ) mais quand même, ça se ressemble !) .. je crois que c'est la plus grosse parenthèse que j'ai écrit de ma vie je m'y perds lol M'enfin tout ça pour dire que je suis super enthousiasmée et que tu vas sortir avec Lupin et moi avec Sirius loll ! Mais si ça te dérange ou si ça te gène, j'arrête tout immédiatement , alors dis-le- moi ! _

_Hey oui ils vont faire le film dla trilogie, ils manquent juste des acteurs ! lol ! Ici les pétasses elles arrivent avec leurs bottillons talons hauts ( personnellement j'aime mieux dire Elles arrivent avec leurs échasses mais bon à chacune ses expressions ! :P) et elles se plaignent continuellement qu'elles ont mal au pied ! Ah merde, t'a juste à te foutre des runnings shoes au lieu de faire ta pute avec tes bottinettes même pas belle ! Oh ça m'énerve le monde qui se plaint pour rien, roh la là ! _

_J'ai hâte de lire ta fic, j'ai commencé à lire la fic que tu m'as conseillé et j'aime beaucoup à date ! :D :D :D :D 'Suis sure que la tienne sera aussi bien ! : ) _

_En fait...il fera pas une gaffe...mais enfin...tu vas voir demain...ah si je m'écoutai je posterais le chap immédiatement mais c'est pas bien, j'aurais pu rien pour demain sinon lol ! Draco sera toujours la pour son ange ! Je l'aime bien mon Draco près à sauver tout le monde, lol ! _

_Hey, tu as MSN ? M'enfin, si ça te tente, ajoute-moi, j'aimerais ça te parler autrement qu'ici ! :D Gros bisous et à demain ! :D :D :D _

**Rekha : **_Oui hein ? Lol ! Je me dois de réfuter ton hypothèse... Qui te dit qu'ils se brouilleront ? Hein ? Ça t'arrive pas de rester en bon lien avec tes ex copains, toi ? Bon, moi non plus, sauf le dernier ! (Celui qui m'a joué le coup de l'ange gardien, lol ! ) Mais quand même, rappelle-toi que dans le premier chapitre, ils sont encore amis, Ron aussi d'ailleurs. L'amitié est plus fort que l'amour ! _

_Youppi, 'ai réussi à rendre Ron plus émouvant qu'une tirelire ! :D _

_Trop lourd, et plus d'histoire pour la suite surtout ! :D :P_

_Bon, pas tout, les grandes lignes sont restés mais le déroulement complètement changé . Je prévoyais pas de faire la scène dans le prochain chap, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! ;) _

_Oh non, Draco ne restera pas méchant...Je crois pas...pas avec Mione en tous cas...avec les autres c'est une autre histoire ! :D Moi aussi la fin m'a énormément émue, je me revois encore sangloter aux petites heures en me lamentant sur le sort de Will et Lyra, lol ! _

_Quels sortes de chevaux ? Des étalons j'espère ! :P ( Ne plus jamais répondre à des reviews à minuit, je deviens grivoise... :D :P )_

_Non , tu as super bien compris le deal, mais je veux savoir quand tu vas venir me le porter, pour que je l'accueille... mmm... comme il se doit d'être accueillit ! :P Ah et en passant Sirius fait dire qu'il a hâte d'aller te voir , lol ! :P :P :P (Complètement cinglées toi et même, Rek ! :P ) ( Le pire c'est que j'adore ça ! :D :P )_

_Oui ! Mais je crois que, pour la première fois, j'aurais aimé un happy end ... C'est trop tragique, écoute ! ! Ils auraient pu en laissé 2 putain de fenêtres ouvertes, bon sang ! Ça les aurait pas tué, merde ! Et j'suis sûre qu'à eux deux ils auraient fait amplement de Poussière pour en tenir 24 ouvertes, bon ! C'est injuste ! : ( J'suis toute triste pour eux, lol ! _

_Toi aussi ça te fait du bien de pleurer ? Ah, cette nuit là j'ai bien dormi en tous cas, lol ! Vidée, asséchée complètement , lol ! Le désert total ! lol ! _

_Moi aussi j'ai rêvé que j'avais un daemon ! Il s'appelait...attends... Ginkobilouba, je crois ! lol ! mais je me souviens que c'était une mangouste comme Timon dans le Roi Lion ! :D Moi, complètement folle ? Vi ! :D :P _

_Ouais, elle est trop méchante quand même ! Écoute là, t'es centenaire ,tu vas en trouver un autre mec ! Laisse-le tranquille à la fin ! ! èé ! _

_Ouais, la façon dont elle passa sa trompe sur les mains de Mary, je trouvais que ça ressemblait à un câlin, genre ... (Va te coucher Vengeresse, yé tard ! lol ! ) _

_Merci beaucoup, je t'adore et jte donne pleins de bisounours ! lol c'était pas dans les « Calinours » ça ? lol ! :D En tous cas ..., zipette Amélie, tu déconnes trop là ! lol ! _

**Gody : **_Ahhh, les Siri/Mione, c'est juste ... TROP ! Celui que j'ai préféré c'est celui de Calimera, _« The voice within » _mais celui qui s'appelle _« J'ai tant rêvé de toi » _est super aussi ! J'imagine que tu les as lu mais bon ! :D :D :D Moi aussi voyons j'adore les Ron/Mione ! C'est LE couple ! Lol ! Surtout qu'il va probablement être réel dans les tomes, donc croisons les doigts ! lol ! Sauf que je fais toujours mourir Ron...'Suis incapable de le garder vivant, j'sais pas si t'as lu quelques uns de mes one-shot mais c'est quasi-inévitable, lol !_

_Tu veux vraiment faire un génocide ? Lol ! Oui je chatte avec elle ,elle est sympa ! Toi tu as un MSN bien à toi ? _

_Bon ben tu es servie avec ta suite ! :P Harry s'en va au prochain chap (Dieu que j'aime le prochain chap, lol ! ) Moi j'aime pas les tous les couples en fait, lol ! Mais un original que j'aime bien c'est Ginny/Jedusor ! TheMadPuppy a fait une merveilleuse fic sur eux, pas encore terminé mais elle est vraiment délicieuse pour les yeux ! _

_Dis, tu lis la nouvelle fic de Leoline ? Sur Dray et Mione ? Si tu l'as pas vu, COURS LIRE ÇA ! C'est...incroyable ! Moi je suis complètement prise par l'histoire, elle écrit vraiment bien ! D'ailleurs son Siri/Mione est aussi super, quoi que il fini triste ! :'( lol, moi qui chiale toujours contre les happy end ... _

_Ouais tu l'as dit, VIVE L'AMOUR ! :D _

**CristalBLue : **_Lol ,je crois que tu as hâte que se soit complètement une Dray/Mione ! :P Il s'en va bientôt, promis ! :D _

**IzZy : **_À cause de ton nick ! ! Je connais pas beaucoup de française qui ÉcRiVeNt cOmMe Ça ! Lol ! _

_Je viens du Québec, c'est pour ça que j'étais en vacances à St-Sauveur lol ! Dans un stupide chalet pardu dins bois !lol ! C'est fou comme c'est touristique cte ville là, sur les pancartes ya un Bienvenue en chinois ! eille, faut le faire là ! lol ! _

_Peut-être qu'a veut juste pas s'en rendre compte aussi...Ou bedon est aveugle ! lol ! _

**Slydawn : **_Merci ! :D Dumby sait tout ! lol ! Mais c'est évident là, ya juste les perso qui sont pas assez futés pour s'en rendre compte ! lol ! _

_Ouais, elles sont biens, quoi que j'ai hâte de recommencer l'école ! Et toi, c'est comment ? _

_C'est pas que j'aime pas mon prénom, c'est joli mais uniquement pour quelqu'un de doux, de calme et de pas très exubérant, disons. J'sais pas, la frêle fillette ballerine qui s'appelle Amélie, ça va. Mais moi, je parle fort, je suis assez colorée et seuls mes petits doigts sont frêles, disons ! Je fais du karaté et je suis certaine qu'une mouffette a plus de chance de percer en ballet que moi, disons ! :P Alors j'ai pas le physique de l'emploi, comme je disais à Morri plus haut lol ! :P _

_Oh, je sais pas si je dois te dire ça... Eh bien , dans les années cinquante, une petite fille s'est fait martyriser par sa mère qui a fini par la tuer. Ça a fait tout une polémique, de nos jours on en parle encore d'ailleurs ya un film qui va être tourné bientôt sur ça ! Ici c'est courant de dire aux gens qui feignent d'être maltraités ou d'être fatigués « Bon, elle fait son Aurore l'enfant martyre ! » ou juste « Pauvre Aurore ! » . N'empêche que je trouve le prénom très joli, c'est si beau des aurores boréales ! _

_Quadruple bisous (lol), mais toi aussi tu es super gentille ! :D À demain ! :D _

**Gege : **_J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! :D Merci beaucoup, c'est super gentil ! Mais, est-ce que je rêve ou j'aurais vraiment un lecteur masculin ? Ou alors je me gourre complètement, si c'est le cas pardonne moi milles fois ! _

**Vény Rogue : **_Wow, 2 heures ? Sifflement admiratif Wow ! Ah bon, tu aimes ce passage-là ? ? Moi aussi je l'aime bien ! C'est chouette que tu lise ma fic ! :D_****

**Elissia : **_Merci beaucoup ! ! :D À ton retour tu vas avoir pleins de lectures, au moins ! :P Pas besoin de patienter trop trop ! :P_****

**Hermione Malfoy : **_Avec un pseudo comme le tien, c'est clair que tu préfère Mione/Dray ! :P Lol ! Il est chouette, en passant ! ;) J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! :D _

**Angel of Shadow : **_Merci beaucoup, en passant j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo ! Oh pour se rapprocher, ils vont le faire ! :D Lol ! Est-ce que tu écris des fics, toi ? : ) Merci encore ! _

**Carol : **_Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu as aimé le chap :D _

_**Et voilà, c'est fini ! Bon je me dépêche de poster le chap, déjà 1 heure du mat', ça va vite ! Quand je pense qu'il est six heures pour la majorité d'entre vous et que vous dormez paisiblement ! Si je reste un peu plus je risque de vous croisez sur MSN, lol ! **_

_**Bon et bien à demain ! ! :D **_

_**Je vous envoie des milliers de bisous et tout autant de merci ! :D **_

_**Vengeresse !**_

_**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX ! :D **_


	15. En amour comme à la guerre, tous les cou...

**_Bien le bonsoir à vous tous ! Il pleut chez moi, c'est super maussade, c'est pourquoi je poste le chapitre tôt aujourd'hui, peut-être que les québécois qui lisent ma fic liront le chap ce soir, qui sait ! Enfin bref, c'est mon petit chapitre que je vous poste là ! :D Je l'affectionne particulièrement lui, vous allez savoir pourquoi dans quelques minutes lol ! Et vous allez être fier de moi, j'ai repris un peu d'avance dans ma fic, je suis plus accotée contre le mur , ouf ! ! :D Je peux même vous donner le titre du prochain chapitre ! Enfin, chapitre ... C'est une interlude, pour introduire des nouveaux persos ! Il se nomme _**« Saisir la fleur endormie [Interlude] » **_. Bon maintenant je me tais et je vous laisse lire mon chap ! :D _**

_**Merci à Rekha qui a lu mon chap et qui m'a assuré qu'il était bien, je t'adore fort Rekinette et j'suis sure que ton syndrome de l'écrivain bloqué va disparaître aussi vite qu'il est venu ! Continue je t'encourage ! :D **_

_**Enjoy ! ;)**_

_**  
Vengeresse...**_

_**P.S : Je dédis mon chap à Alice, une nouvelle amie qui aime les chansons larmoyantes d'Isabelle Boulay comme moi, et à CoCoNuT qui a égayé ma soirée terne :D **_

* * *

**14 – En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis. **

Harry monta les escaliers se rendant à son dortoir deux par deux . Il devait le voir avant de partir, il ne supporterait pas de ne pas avoir pu lui parler. Rapidement, il ramassa ses dernières choses et il envoya Dobby les porter dans le hall d'entrée. Il ressortit du dortoir en prenant bien soin d'imprégner chaque petit détail dans sa mémoire, Dieu seul sait combien il aurait aimé pouvoir aller à l'école « normalement » comme tous les étudiants, ce soir-là.

_Où peut-il bien être ? J'ai cherché sur le terrain de Quidditch, dans les cuisines, dans la tour d'astronomie, dans mon dortoir...Harry, tu es stupide. Il a sa chambre privée, maintenant ! _

Il reprit sa course folle vers le corridor des préfets. Il pensa un instant aller chez Hermione et laisser Ron dans son mur du silence, après tout, il avait même refusé de venir voler avec lui tout à l'heure ! Puis il se souvint que sa douce l'avait prévenu qu'elle l'attendrait à l'heure convenue en bas et qu'il ne devait sous aucun prétexte la déranger.

En grommelant, il donna le mot de passe à la bergère qui protégeait les quartiers du rouquin en pensant que la demoiselle ne serait pas de taille face à une attaque.

Il trouva son meilleur ami assoupi devant une montagne de devoir, dans sa salle commune. Il s'approcha et le secoua un peu, pour le réveiller en douceur.

-Ron, hey mon vieux, c'est l'heure de te lever !

-Non maman, encore 5 minutes !

Il ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier qui lui parlait, il continua tout bonnement de dormir.

Harry éclata de rire si bruyamment que Ron n'eut d'autres choix que d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il sembla soudainement mal à l'aise et il se redressa prestement.

-Ah, c'est toi...

-Bien sûr, qui voulais-tu que ce soit ?

-Je ne sais pas...

Il rangea à la hâte ses devoirs et il commença à épousseter la pièce étonnement propre.

-Écoute, Ron, ne me tourne pas le dos, veux-tu ? C'est déjà assez dur pour moi de partir, alors si mon seul ami refuse de m'adresser la parole...

-Et Hermione, elle , n'est pas ton amie ?

-Tu sais _très bien_ ce que je veux dire.

Ron se retourna vivement, les yeux bouffis par les larmes.

-Si tu crois que ça ne m'affecte pas,ton départ, tu as tout faux. Tu vois pourquoi je ne me suis pas montré de la journée ? Parce qu'au lieu d'être fort, d'être un homme, je me suis contenté de pleurnicher. J'aurais du passer la journée avec toi, pas seul dans mon coin à me rappeler comment nous étions bien plus jeune, quand la menace de Voldemort ne planait pas trop fort ! Je suis idiot, stupide mais surtout...triste...

Harry ne savait que dire. Ses amis s'étaient donnés le mot pour le surprendre, décidément ! Il savait que le jeune homme n'avait que très rarement prononcé le nom du mage noir et il était très touché qu'il le fasse pour lui. Une partie de lui le poussait à prendre Ron dans ses bras mais l'autre partie s'y objectait.

_Tant pis pour elle ! _pensa le survivant en brisant la distance que Ron avait maintenu entre eux et en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu vas me manquer, vieux. Lui dit-il avec la plus grande sincérité qu'il possédait.

-Toi aussi, vieux.

Le jeune homme aussi pleurait à présent. Il en voulait à Dumbledore, de lui demander de quitter son monde , sa vie et tous ceux qu'ils aimaient pour apprendre à se battre. Ce n'était pas la sixième année dont il avait rêvé, mais il ferait avec.

-Allez, viens, Mione nous attend dans le hall.

Une lueur de terreur passa dans les yeux bleus du géant roux.

-Ne lui dis surtout pas que je n'ai pas encore fait mes devoirs !

Harry éclata de rire à travers ses larmes et il lui jura d'emporter le secret avec lui dans sa tombe.

Comme ils allaient sortir de la salle commune, le partant se retourna et obligea Ron à s'arrêter. Il le fixa et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Jure-moi que tu veilleras sur Hermione comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse que tu possèdes.

-Ce l'est, Harry.

* * *

Hermione brossait vigoureusement ses cheveux. Ils allaient l'écouter, aujourd'hui, ils n'allaient pas encore faire à leur tête !

_Allez, _implora-t-elle mentalement, _c'est important ! Je dois être jolie pour le départ de Harry ! _

Après deux autres minutes de guerre avec eux,elle capitula. Elle lança sa brosse au travers de sa chambre, alertant Draco qui lisait tranquillement dans la salle commune.

Il se leva et alla cogner à la porte de la jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas vu aujourd'hui en cours.

Une Hermione méconnaissable lui ouvrit. Il écarquilla les yeux et elle rougit, signe qu'elle savait comment elle était vêtue.

-Oui , je sais, ce n'est pas très moi, mais bon... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais plus...

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis Draco se rappela soudainement.

-Tu as fais un vacarme d'enfer et je suis venu voir ce qui se passait, c'est ça !

-Un vacarme...Tu exagères ! J'ai balancé ma brosse sur le mur.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Tu ne comprendras pas si je te dis que mes cheveux et ma brosse se sont ligués contre moi, hein ?

Il cligna des yeux. Effectivement, il ne comprenait pas.

-Ah, laisse tomber ! Excuse-moi, mais je dois y aller !

-D'accord... mais .... Hermione ?

Elle était presque sortie quand il l'interpella. Elle soupira, elle allait être en retard s'il continuait !

-Quoi ?! lui dit-elle avec énervement.

-Tu es magnifique...

Abasourdie, elle revint pour aller voir le garçon mais il avait disparut dans sa chambre et elle comprit qu'elle ne devait pas le déranger.

* * *

-Bon, eh bien..., commença Harry en regardant ses deux amis.

-C'est l'heure, termina pour lui Dumbledore.

Hermione pinça ses lèvres, en faisant un grand effort pour ne pas pleurer. Elle avait revêtu une jolie robe rouge, elle chaussait des petites sandales délicates et elle s'était maquillé, spécialement pour qu'Harry la trouve belle avant son départ. Mais l'émotion étant trop grande, sa peine trop profonde, maintenant ses sandales pendaient au bout de ses bras, sa robe était froissée et ses yeux étaient soulignés par son mascara qui avait barbouillé son visage, signe des larmes traîtresses qui s'étaient échappées d'eux.

Ron pleurait silencieusement. Il glissa une main dans le dos de son amie, il avait peur qu'elle ne s'effondre. Hermione se précipita dans les bras de Harry, elle ne voulait tellement pas qu'il parte !

-Harry, murmura-t-elle, tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, reste avec moi, je t'en prie !

-Hermione, lui dit le jeune homme en contrôlant le mieux qu'il le pouvait ses émotions, n'arrête pas d'être raisonnable maintenant, veux-tu mon amour ?Je ne le supporterai pas... ajouta-t-il plus bas.

-Tu vas revenir bientôt ?

-C'est promis.

Elle s'éloigna lentement de lui, non sans lui avoir donné une grande étreinte et un baiser discret. Elle fit ce que Harry lui avait demandé de faire durant la journée, elle alla se blottir contre Ron, pour ne pas montrer leur trop grand attachement. Ron se contenta d'adresser un signe de tête significatif à son meilleur ami et Harry lui répondit de la même manière.

Le sorcier se tourna vers Dumbledore et il lui dit sèchement qu'il était prêt à partir. Le vieil homme acquiesça rapidement et il fit signe à Rogue, qui n'avait pas l'air enchanté de se retrouver portier durant l'espace de quelques minutes, de leur ouvrir le chemin. Harry quitta le château sous la pluie, sans jamais jeté un coup d'œil derrière lui.

Hermione le regarda partir jusqu'à ce que la calèche ne soit plus qu'un petit point noir dans la tempête qui faisait rage dehors, au moins autant qu' à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle se retourna vers Ron, le visage inondé de larmes.

-Il est parti ...

Elle éclata en sanglot et se laissa glisser doucement sur le sol. Soucieux du bien-être de son amie avant le sien, Ron la releva délicatement et il la prit aux creux de ses bras, pour se réconforter autant que pour la consoler.

-Non, non , non , non ...

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Quoi, Hermione ?

Elle se dégagea de ses bras brusquement.

-**NON ! IL NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE PARTI ! C'EST INJUSTE RON, INJUSTE !**

Médusé, le jeune homme regardait sa douce se transformée en furie. Il jeta nerveusement des regards autour d'eux, en espérant que les cours ne finiraient pas bientôt.

-Hermignonne, je t'en prie, allons dans ta chambre ou dans la mienne, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de ... , commença Ron.

-**NE ME SERS PAS LE HERMIGNONNE, PAS MAINTENANT ! **

_Par Merlin, elle est hystérique ! _pensa le rouquin, assez déstabilisé par la réaction de sa si calme amie.

-**TU N'ES PAS TRISTE, RON , DE PERDRE TON AMI ? CELA TE LAISSE DE GLACE ? TU ES HORRIBLE, RON ! TU AS ... TU AS ... TU AS UN CŒUR DE PIERRE ! UN AFFREUX CŒUR DE PIERRE INCAPABLE D'AIMER CORRECTEMENT ! C'EST... C'EST TON MEILLEUR AMI ET TU ... TU NE TROUVE RIEN DE MIEUX QUE DE ME DEMANDER DE ME CALMER ! HA, HA , HA , HA , HA ! CE QUE TU PEUX ÊTRE MARRANT, RON ! HILARANT ! HA , HA , HA , HA , HA ! OH MAIS C'EST VRAI, PARDONNE MOI RON, MAINTENANT QUE HARRY EST PARTI, TU AS LE BEAU RÔLE, HEIN ? TOUTE LA GLOIRE, TOUS LES REGARDS TOURNÉS VERS LE BEAU GARDIEN DE QUIDDICTH ! TU ES ABJECT ! **

Elle hurlait avec toute la force de ses poumons, et ses rires déments résonnaient dans tout le château. Ron restait de marbre devant ses mots, il savait son amie en détresse mais ce qu'elle lui disait...ce qu'elle lui disait...c'était encore plus méchant que ce qu'elle disait à Malfoy.

-Ah non, bien sûr, tu ne répondras, hein Ron ? Pour ne pas me blesser ? C'est ça ? Tu accuses les coups sans me les renvoyer ! Que tu peux être brave, et courageux, et hardi, Ron ! Au front dans une bataille de mots que **JE** vais gagner et tu le sais, hein ? C'est pour ça que tu ne répond pas, parce que je suis la plus forte entre nous ! Et puis, je suis si parfaite, si studieuse, si tout ce que tu voudras, que jamais je n'oserais te dire que tu n'es pas du tout mon genre, que **JAMAIS **je n'éprouverais pour toi autres sentiments que l'amitié et que Harry et Draco sont cent fois plus à mon goût, et tu sais quoi ? **TU SAIS QUOI ? JE PRÉFÈRE MOURIR PLUTÔT QUE DE DEVOIR T'EMBRASSER, RONALD WEASLEY ! **

Ron la regarda pouffée de rire une fois de plus, abasourdi. Ce ne pouvait pas être son Hermione, doux seigneur non, jamais la jeune femme qu'il connaissait n'oserait ne serait-ce que penser à des choses comme ça !

Elle se rapprocha malicieusement vers le garçon. Tous les deux ne portaient pas attention au flot d'élèves qui venait d'envahir le hall, alertés par les cris qu'Hermione poussait. Rendu à quelques centimètres de lui, elle s'arrêta.

-Et tu sais quoi, Ron ? lui dit-elle à voix basse. La foule invisible à leurs yeux mais néanmoins réelle autour d'eux se serra un peu plus pour entendre la suite.

-Non,mais je présume que tu vas me le dire !

Elle lui fit un cruel sourire charmeur.

-Ce soir, je serai ivre. Alors, comme je n'aurais plus d'inhibition, j'irai dans la chambre de Draco, (elle s'approcha de Ron), nue, (elle s'approcha encore de lui) ensuite je me glisserai dans son lit, sous ses draps et je le ...

Ron la repoussa violemment, hors de lui. Elle tomba sur le sol dur et froid. Le choc fut grand, et à présent, elle souffrait physiquement en plus de sa blessure intérieure, mais le jeune homme ne s'en formalisa pas, elle avait outrepassée les limites qu'il s'imposait.

-**FERME LÀ, HERMIONE ! FERME LÀ ! MÊME SI TU ES TRISTE, ÇA NE TE DONNE PAS LE DROIT DE ME PARLER AINSI ! PAUVRE ... PAUVRE ... ESPÈCE DE ... ESPÈCE DE SANG-DE-BOURBE AGUICHEUSE, TIENS ! **

Hermione se releva tant bien que mal et elle se planta devant le géant roux, pas le moindrement intimidée par lui.

-Ah non, alors de quel droit te permets-tu de me frapper alors que tu as promis de me protéger ?

Ron écarquilla les yeux, prit d'une furieuse envie de la frapper à nouveau, mais il se retint, attendant la prochaine attaque.

-Tu vois, il n'y en a aucun. En amour comme à la guerre, tout les coups sont permis. Mais, tu es un piètre amoureux, et un piètre combattant...

Il la gifla de toutes ses forces, en hurlant des paroles incohérentes. Ils faisaient si peur à voir, tous les deux, que personne ne se risqua à les séparer. Et comme les professeurs manquaient à l'appel...

-**ALLEZ RON ! GIFLE- MOI ENCORE ! ÇA T'A SOULAGÉ J'ESPÈRE ! ALLEZ, NE TE GÈNE PAS, ÇA TE FERA DU BIEN ! ALLEZ, JE TE PRÉVIENS, OÙ ALORS ÇA SERA À MON TOUR ! **

En fait, à peine eût-elle fini de crier qu'elle se jeta sur son _ami. _Elle le roua de coups et Ron, ne voulant pas la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était, se contenta de se protéger.

-**C'EST DE TA FAUTE S'IL EST PARTI HERMIONE, C'EST ENTIÈREMENT TA FAUTE ! **lui hurla-t-il près des oreilles, alors qu'elle s'appliquait à arracher des touffes de ses cheveux, à cheval sur son dos.

Elle le lâcha instantanément, comme brûlée par sa peau. Draco décida d'intervenir à ce moment-là, même s'il avait été l'un des premiers à arriver sur le champ de combat. Une voix lui avait soufflé que c'était l'heure de s'en mêler , et même s'il se questionnait sur cette drôle de voix, il se força à l'écouter, et ce sans aucune raison valable.

-Quoi...Qu'est-ce oses-tu...Ce n'est pas vrai ..., bafouilla Hermione, déstabilisée.

Ron secoua ses vêtements, heureux de la tournure des évènements.

-Oh oui, c'est très vrai, Herm...(sa lèvre du haut se retroussa de dédain)Granger. Harry a du partir parce qu'il t'aime, parce que **TU **l'aimes aussi ! Oh non, je t'en prie, ne sois pas surprise. Je suis peut-être idiot, mais quand même j'ai vu que tu donnerais cher pour sortir avec lui et pour ...

Draco bouscula deux curieux et s'avança à l'intérieur de l'œil de l'ouragan.

-Tant qu'à moi, Weasley, tu es bien plus idiot que tu le penses ! lança le serpentard, songeant aux activités nocturnes d'Harry et de son ange.

-De quoi tu te mêles, la fouine ? l'apostropha Ron, contrarié de se faire interrompre alors qu'il avait, comme on dit, le gros bout du bâton.

-De ce qui ne me regarde pas je sais, lui répondit évasivement Draco. Il se tourna vers la jeune sorcière secouée de sanglots derrière lui. Viens,Hermione, c'est assez, c'est fini.

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire, trop faible pour protester ou pour entendre les élèves pousser des exclamations de surprise. Elle prit une grande inspiration, essayant vainement de calmer ses larmes.

-Allez mon ange, on s'en va...

Ron hausse les épaules avec indifférence.

-Amène-la si tu veux, elle me ... répugne. Oh et aussi, tu peux la violer au passage, elle n'avait pas l'air contre...

Draco lâcha son amie et fonça sur Ron, le plaquant sur le mur le plus près.

-Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle a dit, espèce d'imbécile, lui cracha-t-il près du visage. Elle a raison, Weasley, tu es un piètre combattant si tu t'abaisse à ce genre d'insultes...

Il le plaqua encore plus fort sur la pierre.

-Et surtout, ne t'avise pas de l'approcher, c'est clair ?

Il le laissa tomber sur le sol et empoigna Hermione pour la sortir du hall et la conduire dans leurs appartements.

Ron se releva, endoloris. Il les regarda partir puis, prit d'un excès de rage, frappa sur le mur avec son poing droit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en avais pas l'intention...

* * *

_**Ah qu'il est méchant Ron ! Et Hermione aussi ! Mais Draco est là pour protégée sa belle ! :D Ahhh ! ! Lol ! Ça fait faire des trucs cons, l'amour. Lol ! Bon et bien j'en dis pas plus parce que je veux continuer la fic et surtout je dois répondre à mes revieweurs chéris ! ! :D :D :D (Mais où est Tak ? Snif, Snif ! )**_

**Hermione Malfoy : **_De rien ! :D Eh oui Harry est parti mais Mione tombera pas dans les bras de Draco en criant Ciseau quand même... !lol !_

**Dragonia : **_Pour le moment il trahira personne puisque la cérémonie officielle d'entrer dans l'Ordre et tout et tout est pas encore faites mais on sait pas pour le futur ! ! Mais pour se faire consoler par Draco...je sais pas, sûrement hein ? lol !_****

**Angel of Shadow : **_Oui , moi aussi je crois qu'on peut lui pardonner !Reste à voir si tu lui pardonneras après ça ! lol ! _

_J'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, j'adore faire crier des perso, j'évacue ma propre rage, lol ! _

_Oh ben si tu veux poster sur Fan Fiction, j'ai essayé d'expliquer comment à quelqu'un dans l'autre chap avant pis je pense que j'ai été claire, ça pourrait peut-être t'aider ! _

_Merci beaucoup et j'espère pouvoir lire ta fic un jour ! : ) Quoi que si elle est sur TWWO Je peux toujours y aller ... En tous cas ! ! _

**Lilouthephoenix : **_Loll j'espère que le chap t'a plu, moi aussi le titre je l'aime ! :D Tu aime pas Harry ? :p lol J'avoue que moi aussi j'avais hâte de le faire partir ! ! ! lol !!!_****

**Morri :**_ Salut !! Moi aussi je t'ai rajoutée ! : ) Non, non je rigole pas ! lol ! Ah, délivrance ! Je vais prendre Laura ! Lol ! Je m'avance un brin dans cette fic ci et après je tape la « notre » sur l'ordi, lol ! Ah moi aussi là j'ai hâte d'écrire tout ça, j'ai la tête pleine d'idée lol ! _

_Il faisait beau...maintenant il pleut ! ! Lol ! C'est tout gris...Enfin,noir, vu l'heure ... lol ! Oh tu vis en Belgique ? Ou mes cours de géographie ont rien donné du tout ? lol ! _

_Mais oui tu as du Einstein en toi ! ! Tu devrais envoyer ta théorie à JK qu'elle y réfléchisse ! Ou p-t qu'elle est venue ici et qu'elle l'a lu et qu'elle l'a intégrer dans le 6ième tome...La question est pourquoi serait-elle venue lire des fan fictions en français et totalement irréaliste dans le vrai bouquin ? Mais bon ... On peut tjrs rêver ! :P N'empêche que je vais pensera toi si ça arrive dans le 6 ou le 7 ! lol ! _

_Ah ça m'est déjà arrivé un truc comme ça ! Mais jsuis allée chercher le cd chez elle, je voulais pas le racheter ! La surprise qu'elle a eut en me voyant cogner à sa porte pour réclamer mon cd...Lol ! Moment amusant :P_

_Ah, ça doit faire 100 fois qu'on me dit ça ! lol ! mais venant de toi, ça passe ! :P C'est mon film préféré en fait ! :D À force de me faire demander si j'avais vu le film qui contient mon prénom, jme suis décidée à le voir et woah ! c'est tellement ... woah ! ! J'ai jamais écouté le cd, il vaut vraiment la peine ? : ) _

_En fait j'ai aucune idée comment te décrire puisque je sais pas du tout comment tu es ! lol ! Si tu pouvais me filer des indices ça serait bien ! Je peux te dire que nous détestons Rogue et que c'est une des causes du pourquoi on va se retrouver avec Sirius et Lupin, lol ! Ah et on est à Serdaigle et on ne connaît que de nom Harry et ses amis, lol !! :P _

_Ouais, Morgue c'est pas super, Lau ça va être mieux je crois ! _

_Oh, je te vois en Lyra ! :D Je rêve de jouer Serafina moi ! C'est une de mes persos préférées, elle est tellement mystérieuse et tellement ... woah ! J'espère juste que yaura pas 36 milles produits dérivés comme avec Harry Potter sinon je risque de me faire emporter dans la vague ... (Ben oui, je collectionne les collants du Prisonnier D'Azkaban ! :P ) _

_Ron est un éternel gaffeur, lol ! Enfin, il a pas trop gaffé cette fois, mais il a été super méchant par exemple ! : ( Draco est un preux chevalier ! :D Lol !! Jvais te dire que j'avais tellement hâte de faire partir Harry pour entamer le Draco/Mione que des fois j'écrivais simplement « Et il partit sans dire à personne pourquoi ! » et bang on continue ! Lol ! Mais j'ai changé ça, comme tu as vu ! :P _

_Gros bisous et à demain ! :D _

**Slydawn : **_Mais non c'est pas si triste...Oui ? M'enfin ! Lol ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! :D _

_C'est sûr qu'ils vont se rapprocher, mdr ! J'ai hâte en fait, lol ! _

_Bah c'est vrai, jai toujours trouver ça gracieux une moufette, lol ! Beaucoup plus que moi en tous cas, lol ! _

_Ouais ben j'en faisais jusqu'à tout dernièrement ! Je sais pas si je vais recommencer cet automne, on verra ! :D _

_Ouais c'est assez horrible merci, moi ça me touche beaucoup cette histoire là ! Surtout que sa marâtre l'a tué, ça c'est vraiment atroce ! Je suis contente de savoir que tu ignorais tout ça, lol ! Oh c'est chouette l'histoire de ton prénom ! :D Ouais ben aurore boréale ça m'a tout de suite sauté aux yeux parce que je viens de finir des livres qui en parlaient beaucoup,lol ! _

_Pleins de bisous et à demain ! :D :D _

**Rekha : **_Ah , tu vas le savoir...bientôt...(Laisse moi le temps que ça soit clair dans ma propre tête !:P) Lol, à nouveau ? :P _

_Rah, moi aussi elle est assez mère poule mais bon ,elle peut pas m'empêcher de vivre, lol ! _

_Il s'étouffe pas, mais presqueuh ! lol ! _

_Attends qu'ils voient la suite .... entend la musique de Mission Impossible lol ! ! _

_Bah non, sinon yaurait pas de romance ! lol ! _

_Non ça va , j'en ai un autre ! lol ! _

_Bah oui tu as parlé de chevaux...loll... il la chevauchait allégrement...ça m'a marqué cette phrase-là que jai lu dans une fic une fois, lol ! Note à moi-même : Ne plus répondre à des reviews à 23hrs30 non plus ! :P Lol ! ! _

_Dac, ça me va ça ! ! Bah, montre-lui ma pic MSN ! :P Lol ! _

_L'oasis...Mmm...Y avait pas penser....Lol ! :P _

_Bah le nom c'est que avant j'élevais un kochon sur mais voilà que il est mort ya pas long !:P Alors le nom m'est resté en mémoire et il était à mon daemon finalement ! :P _

_Être réfléchissants ? MDR ! ! ! :P :P _

_Nah, les calinours c'était des ours bruns et roses à la télé quand javais 5 ans ! ! lol !! Là, elle peut aller se coucher ? Lol ! :P_

_Je tenvoie pleins de kiss età demain :D_****

**Gody : **_Ouais ça paraît que tu avais hâte ! Lol ! Totalement d'accord avec toi pour les fics et Leoline, c'est trop wow ! À force de lire des Ron et Hermione,je commence à trouver ça trop évident que ça arriver...Lol ! (Merci à CoCoNuT pour m'avoir fait découvrir cet aspect des Ron/Mione !:P ) Bah, je trouve qu'il met de l'émotion dans mes textes quand il meurt. Il arrive à déchirer tout le monde, à faire pleurer mes perso (et mes lectrices,par la même occasion ! :P) HA ha ha ! Totalement d'accord encore une fois avec toi pour le tome 5 , moi aussi je me suis dit ca ! Juste quand Hermy lui donne un kiss sur la joue, il est tout perdu le pauvre ! Lol ! ! Bisous et à demain !:D_

**Carol : **_Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite t'a plu ! :D :D :D :D_****

**Marilla-Chan : **_De rien ça m'a fait plaisir ! :D _

**CoCoNut : **_Ah ben chui contente quetu ais aimé ! :D _

_L'adresse c'est __c'est vraiment super là ! ! Moi je trippe à fond lol Les forums sont vraiment chouette, comme jaime ben gros jaser chu au paradis lol ! _

_Moi aussi j'avais vraiment hâte que le Draco/Mione arrive :D Improbable tu pense ? je sais pas, je crois qu'une amitié comme la leur peut se transformer en amour..(surtout si Ron meurt ! ) _

_  
D'après moi il va être triste...Lol ! :P Merci de lire ma fic, c'est gentil ! :D _

**Snitchychan : **_Merci beaucoup, je dois avouer que je n'y croyais pas à ce couple moi aussi avant de me donner comme défi d'en faire une fic alors ça me fait énormément plaisir d'avoir que tu aime ce couple le temps d'une fic ! :D Tu as de bonnes théories... ;) J'espère que tu as aimé la suite et merci de m'avoir laissé un mot ! :D_****

**IzZy : **_Lol, et encore là l'intrigue est pas encore résolue, lol ! Est-ce que tu trouve que Draco s'est dégniaisé ? (lol ça existe effectivement pas, c'est un mot made in Québec, lol ! ! :P ) J'espère que t'as aimé le chap ! :D_****

**Flogudule : **_Merci beaucoup de venir lire ma fic ! :D :D :D :D _

_Il transplane ?Tu es certaine de ça ? Mmm... Il me semble que j'aurais prêter attention à ce détail là...Étrange...Dans quel chapitre ? Lol ! ! _

_Bisous à toi aussi et à demain j'espère ! :D _

_**Bon et bien je vous laisse moi, ça fait déjà 2 heures environ que je réponds aux reviews avec MSN en même temps ! ! Tut Tut Tut ! Mauvais mixte ! Lol !! **_

_**Je vous envoie milles merci et tout autant de câlins...**_

_**Vengeresse**_

_**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxX **_


	16. Saisir la fleur endormie Interlude

_**Bonjour !!! Fan Fiction fait encore des siennes donc avec un peu de retard voici le chap ! :D Un mini chapitre, vous allez m'en vouloir pour ça je pense ! lol ! J'étais partie pour vous poster un ennuyant début de chap mais remerciez très, très fort CoCoNuT de s'être connectée à ce moment là ! Ya qu'elle pour me redonner le sourire quand la seule que j'ai envie, c'est de m'asseoir par terre et de pleurer. Merci Kari, t'es vraiment fine même si tu le sais même pas que tu as fait ça à soir ! lol ! **_

_**Bon et bien j'espère que vous l'aimerez, malheureusement pour vous c'est pas la suite du chap d'hier mais un chapitre court et spécial pour introduire des nouveaux perso, ce qui m'amène à faire un ...**_

Disclaimer : Le monde magique d'Harry Potter, ses amis et les expressions typiquement sorcières que j'utilise dans ma fic appartiennent tous à notre douce tortionnaire j'ai nommée JK Rowling. Cependant, l'histoire est à moi, et les nouveaux personnages qui arriveront après que j'ai fini de blablater aussi ! ! Ah et je ne tire aucun profit monétaire en écrivant cette histoire, le seul profit que j'obtiens c'est la joie de voir que je vous fait vibrer avec mes mots et mes idées...

_**Je remercie très fort Rekha d'avoir lu le chap', merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! ! ! :D :D :D **_

_**Donc, je vous laisse lire ça, et j'espère que je vais vous embrouiller complètement parce que c'est justement le but ! lol ! **_

_**Enjoy ! ;)**_

_**Vengeresse...**_

* * *

****

**15- [Interlude] Saisir la fleur endormie****...**

****

_Éléora regardait sa protégée se battre furieusement dans l'arène humaine, telle une tigresse qui veut pouvoir nourrir ses petits. Elle était féroce, nul doute qu'elle était l'Élue qui correspondait à la femme. Une aura de violence entourait Hermione, Élé le voyait. Elle était enragée... Un sourire satisfait éclaira son visage, Miss Granger ne serait pas facile à apprivoiser, mais elle y arriverait, cela aussi ne faisait aucun doute..._

__

* * *

_Ramya s'installa sur le dos du cheval qui conduisait le petit Potter et elle vers le Canada. Quelle idée d'aller si loin pour apprendre à se défendre ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, le pauvre pleurait. Elle sentait sa douleur comme si elle faisait partie de lui, ce qui n'était pas complètement faux...Ses épaules bougeaient au doux rythme de ses sanglots et Ram fut tentée d'aller le consoler mais elle se retint, il fallait attendre..._

__

* * *

_Narma faisait les cent pas près de Ronald, son nouvel élève. Elle l'examinait sous toutes les coutures, l'auscultait silencieusement, invisiblement. Elle s'était fiée à ses sens qui l'avait poussé à le choisir, mais s'ils l'avaient trompés ? En le voyant rester de marbre devant les attaques de son amie, elle comprit que c'était bel et bien le bon..._

__

* * *

_Sylla se tenait aux côtés de Draco, perplexe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour intervenir, il voyait bien que l'affrontement dégénérait ! Elle se planta devant lui et sonda son regard. Un bleu si pur, mais si chargé de tourmentes qu'il en devenait gris. Oh non, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser passif, elle devait faire quelque chose. Au diable les recommandations ! Elle se glissa près de son oreille, décidée à le faire bouger de là. _

_« Draco, écoute-moi bien. Ne reste pas là, va aider la jeune femme, elle a besoin de toi, elle aura toujours besoin que tu l'épaules, même si tu songes en ce moment précis qu'elle se débrouille très bien. Vas-y, tu t'en voudras éternellement si tu laisse le garçon la blesser encore plus...Allez, vas-y ! »_

_En le voyant pousser les curieux des premiers rangs, elle se dit que Draco Malfoy, malgré les apparences trompeuses et le passé, avait un cœur d'or..._

__

* * *

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, et la vieille dame tricotait toujours dans son coin. Il semblait ... nerveux, ce qui était extrêmement inhabituel de sa part.

-Dame Hart ?

-Mmmm... ?, répondit la femme, Plait-il Albus ?

-Vous êtes certaine que Mademoiselle Sylla s'occupera bien de Monsieur Malfoy ? Je ne doute point d'elle, mais je doute plutôt de la bonne foi de mon élève à coopérer. Certes, il a changé, mais a-t-il changé suffisamment pour...

-Ne vous tourmentez pas, Dumbledore. Sylla est compétente, elle en a vu bien d'autres.

-J'aimerais vous croire sur parole, ma chère amie, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'entretenir un soupçon d'inquiétude...Et s'il refusait ?

La dame cessa son tricot. Elle le posa sur ses genoux, ses yeux pétillant comme ceux de son interlocuteur habituellement. Un sourire en coin perça son visage ridé.

-Doutez-vous du pouvoir de l'amour, mon cher ?

-Non, bien sur que non mais l'amour est-il...

-Oui, il l'est.

-Vos paroles sont sages, je m'excuse.

-Mais ne vous excusez pas, ne vous excusez pas ! Je ne peux me permettre de recevoir des excuses du plus grand magicien de nos temps.

-Arrêtez Ursula, vous allez me faire rougir.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Dumbledore fut surpris que son amie ait gardé le même rire cristallin qui lui plaisait tant il y a de cela des lunes. Ursula redevint sérieuse.

-Le pouvoir de l'amour est bien plus puissant que notre pouvoir à nous, aux Urnes. Toute la haine de ce monde ne peut l'égaler, il guidera les pas des enfants.

-Mais...Draco n'a jamais...

-Donnez-lui le temps, Dumbledore. Sylla saura comment saisir la fleur qui sommeille en lui, tant qu'elle reste endormie et qu'elle ne se méfit de rien...

-J'imagine que vous comptez sur Hermione pour la garder dans les bras de la bonne Morphée ?

La vieille dame lui sourit de nouveau, avant de recommencez son travail.

-Vous devinez toujours tout, Albus. Comme dans le bon vieux temps...

* * *

_**Et voilà maintenant faites vos jeux ( j'écoute trop Banzaï... Lol j'sais pas si ya des québécoises qui connaissent ça , lol ! Sûrement...Vive Musique Plus ! lol ! ) pour savoir c'est qui ces cinq énergumènes là !! lol ! Je vous promet la réponse éventuellement mais ... pas tout de suite ! ('Suis trop impatiente de faire évoluer le Draco/Mione, vous m'excuserez ! :P ) Bon je répond aux reviews et je continue à écrire, Mu Ha, Ha , Ha ! :D :D :D :D **_

**CoCoNut : **_Salut toiii ! ! Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai parlé ! (Chu juste en train de discuter sur Msn ake toi lol mais faut pas le dire !:P ) _

_J'espère que la suite t'a plu :D (Même si jle sais dja ... lol) En tk je vais arrêté là ok pcq je te parle sur msn lol pis que ya un cas problème si tu vois cque je veux dire lol ! !_****

_Hey, c'est tout arrangé avec le mec ! :D :D :D : D_

**Angel of the shadow **_: __Salut ! Eh oui, ils souffrent beaucoup ! La suite est pour demain ! Parce que là c'est pas vraiment une belle grande suite lol ! _

_Je t'ai envoyé une review pour ta fic, c'est vraiment bon ! _

_Mon pseudo ? Lol merci ! Je trouve le mot tellement joli que même si ça colle pas avec moi je le met partout, lol ! _

**Lilouthephoenix : **_Eh oui, il est parti ! Pas trop triste ? Lol ! Ah non , on se débarrassera pas complètement de Ron quand même ! Lol ! J'aime ta description de Draco ! :P_****

**Flogudule : **_Lol ! ! ! Tu m'as fait rire avec Super Chevalier ! :P Lol ouais il lui a dit mais dans l'état qu'elle était elle a pas remarquée, lol ! Pauvre lui, elle est jamais en état de voir qu'il l'aime quand il lui glisse un petit mot doux !! Lol ! ! :P _

_Oh, j'avais même pas remarqué que je l'avais fait transplaner ! Mon Dieu, toute une erreur ! ! Lol !! Mais.... Et si Dumby était au dessus de toutes les règles ? Lol ! C'est quand même un sorcier puissant et la chose qui m'a fait douter, pendant que j'y pense, c'est quand il disparaît soudainement dans le cinquième mais j'arrive plus à me rappeler s'il transplane mais je crois que oui ! ! _

**CristalBlue : Et **_en deux mots encore : La voilà ! Et en (compte sur ses doigts) 6 mots je crois ? lol ! : J'espère qu'elle t'a plu ! :D_****

**Dragonia :**_ Tu as raison, il est même vraiment méchant ! Lol ! Certainement qu'il va s'en occuper ! Lol ! _

**Gody : **_Tu y vas un peu fort avec salope, non ? Tu aurais réagit posément toi si ton amoureux te quitte comme ça ? Bon j'avoue que j'ai transposé mes émotions sur Hermione là, mas bon ! :p CoCoNut, c'est une auteure, une lectrice et une de mes amies. Triple personnalité, lol ! ! :P_****

**Sophorasi : **_Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite t'a plu !_****

**IzZy **_: Quand tu veux pour le dictio ! :P C'est pas triste, c'est courageux ! ! Lol ! :P Merci beaucoup ! ! :D :D :D _

**Slydawn : **_Ouais, il est triste ! lol ! Effectivement, ça le montre bien et j'en ai eu la preuve ce soir ('Suis triste d'ailleurs). Oui, en fait ça en parle dans la trilogie de Philip Pullman ! :D_****

**Rekha :**_ Bah, moi je suis comme ça dans des situations semblables, lol ! Jai un peu transposé moi sur elle ! :p _

_Lol, je fais toujours pleurer tout le monde ! lol ! ! Moi aussi je pense que oui ! _

_Nah, pas si bête du tout ! Lol tu m'as fait marrée avec Ronald Mc Donald lol :P Ouais, il l'a défendu comme un pro ! _

_Ouais ben elle pas si pire, la mienne ! :P Lol_

_Je l'aurais prit ce soir mais là, ça va !:p _

_Hey, tapeuh là ! Moi aussi je l'ai fait mourir ! loll ! ! :P :P _

_J'approuve totalement pour les mulefas !:D :D :D :D :D :D _

_Bisounours, calinours, même affaire ! lolll_

_C'est super qu'il soit parti ! :D :D :D :D _

_Grosses bises à toi aussi ! :D :D :D :D :D _

**Angel : **_Ah c'est chouette ça ! Et il parle de quoi ? _

_Merci beaucoup, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber ma fic ! Lol ! _

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi : **_(S'en va demander à Rekha une traduction du langage français ) ... Bon, Rekha ne sait pas ... Et moi non plus... Mmm... Et bien , désolée que tu trouve que ça « sèche » ! ! Lol ! ! Mais tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que ça veux dire ? lol ! _

_**Bon et bien c'est déjà la fin ! ! Demain je vous promet un chapitre haut en rebondissement et un rapprochement entre nos deux héros ! ;) **_

_**Je vous envoie des millions de bisous et tout autant de merci...**_

_**Vengeresse !!!!!**_

_**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxX**_

_**Pssiiit ! ! Hésitez pas à faire exploser ma boîte de reviews ! :D :D :D :D**_


	17. Reste près de moi

_**Bien le bonsoir à vous tous ! Voici le chapitre 16, un chapitre haut en émotion et un grand rapprochement entre Mione et Draco, enfin me direz-vous ! ! :D Et je vous répondrai : OUI Enfin ! ! Lol ! ! Et vous allez sûrement me tuer après ça, mais faudra faire avec la fin ! ;) Ya que ma cocotte qui comprend pourquoi je vais me faire assassiner, lol ! ! (Oui Kari c'est toi la cocotte lol ) Bon ben je vous laisse lire ! ! ! À demain si Fan Fiction déconne pas trop ! ! **_

**_Ah et finalement je me permet de faire de la publicité pour des fics qu'écrivent quelques uns de mes revieweurs ! Je trouve que ça manque de review pour de si belles histoires ! Donc, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour par la fic de_** Rekha **_, un excellent Draco/Mione. Je suggère aussi la fic récente de _**KoCoNuT , **_aussi un Draco/Mione bien différent par exemple, beaucoup plus québécois ! (Ariane Bolduc...Lol ! ) Qui d'autre, qui d'autres... _**CristalBlue, **_bien entendu , qui a plusieurs fics dont je raffole ! ! _**Angel of Shadow **_avec une fic plus que prometteuse mais qui manque désespérément de lecteurs ! _**Gody, **_mais qui ne connaît pas les fics de Gody ? ;) Faites absolument un détour par la fic de _**Morri**_ qui est vraiment super et que je viens de découvrir ce soir ! ! lol ! Si j'en ai oublié et s'il y en a que je n'ai pas encore lu , faites moi signe ! :D :D :D :D _**

_**Enjoy ;)**_

_**Vengeresse...**_

**_

* * *

_**

**16 – Reste près de moi...**

Draco tira Hermione hors du halle à toute vitesse. Il ne tenait absolument pas à croiser les professeurs avec la jeune femme dans cet état, se serait plutôt suicidaire !

-Oh,Draco...

Elle semblait sur le point de s'effondrer par terre, si bien qu'il la souleva et la prit carrément dans ses bras. Il la porta jusqu'à leur tableau protecteur qui dormait.

-Réveille-toi, stupide ange ! Laisse-nous passer, tu vois bien que c'est nous ! Allez, cesse de faire semblant d'être assoupi !

L'ange battit paresseusement des ailes, pas le moindrement énervé par Draco qui l'injuriait rageusement.

-Du calme, Monsieur Malfoy. Première notion de base : La politesse. Vous devriez toujours être poli avec vos tableaux, ils se dévouent pour vous. Surveiller un dortoir, ce n'est pas toujours très amusant vous saurez et ...

Le serpentard serra Hermione contre lui un peu plus fort.

-Je m'excuse et je recommence. Donc, cher ange, pourriez-vous me laisser passer, je vous en prie ?

L'ange afficha un air désintéressé.

-Je n'aime pas les gens sarcastiques. Vous devriez savoir que le sarcasme n'atteint pas les anges. Le mot de passe ?

-Ti amor ... murmura Hermione, aux portes du sommeil.

-Allez-y ... lança le tableau en dévoilant l'ouverture à leur salle commune.

Le serpentard entra délicatement dans la pièce, en faisant bien attention de ne pas cogner sa compagne sur un mur ou pire, de l'échapper.

_Elle dort ... presque ... _constata le jeune homme en voyant sa belle remuer un petit peu dans ses bras.

-Où veux-tu que je te pose, Hermione ? lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

-N'importe où...Peu importe...Dans mon lit... lui répondit-elle

Il acquiesça de la tête, en montant les escaliers jusqu'à leur chambre.

Il arriva face au miroir et il s'arrêta, émerveillé. Ce n'était pas Hermione qu'il portait dans ses bras, mais deux magnifiques enfants aux yeux rieurs. La petite fille lui ressemblait et le garçon était le portrait de son ange. L'homme qui les transportait , eh bien c'était lui, il en était presque sûre. Mais...Il lui semblait étrangement différent, il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Une femme se tenait derrière lui, un large sourire éclairant son beau visage. Un visage familier d'ailleurs...

L'Hermione du futur enlaça doucement le Draco prochain et il se vit déposer les gamins par terre alors qu'il se retournait pour embrasser ... passionnément ... la femme. Le serpentard du présent pouvait presque sentir le contact des lèvres de son amie sur les siennes tellement le reflet paraissait réel.

Son ange ouvra les yeux à son tour, quelque peu désorientée. Son regard se posa sur le miroir et sa bouche s'entrouvrit de surprise.

-Ce ... c'est ... nous ? demanda Hermione, légèrement perplexe.

-Je ... je crois ! répondit le jeune homme qui se sentait rougir à vue d'œil.

-C'est fascinant... commenta platoniquement la jeune femme, aussi rouge que son compagnon qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras, comme une mariée.

Reprenant ses esprits le premier, il se tourna vers la porte et fit signe à Hermione de l'ouvrir. Détachant son regard du couple qu'ils pourraient possiblement former plus tard, elle murmura son mot de passe et se lova un peu plus contre le jeune homme. Il entra dans la chambre de la préfète, se dirigea directement vers son lit en essayant très fort de ne pas penser qu'hier soir et probablement aujourd'hui Potter s'était endormi là et doucement, très doucement, il ouvrit les draps et la glissa entre eux.

Il la regarda s'emmêler tendrement (enfin, à ses yeux se l'était ! ) dans les couvertures et soupirer dans son sommeil. Il sourit, chose rare qu'il s'autorisait uniquement quand il était seul et il réussit à se convaincre de partir de la chambre mais une petite voix l'arrêta en cours de route.

-Draco...ne t'en vas pas ... murmura-t-elle.

Il se tourna pour lui faire face.

-D'accord je vais ...euh ... m'asseoir à ton bureau, d'accord ?

Elle secoua mollement la tête.

-Non, non ... Ici, lança-t-elle faiblement en tapotant la place vacante près d'elle.

Draco mit son cerveau de côté qui, déjà, commençait à réfléchir aux conséquences de ce geste et il alla s'asseoir près d'Hermione, dans son lit. Elle releva sa tête pour le regarder et son visage s'étira d'un sourire douloureux. Elle planta son regard miel dans le sien, cherchant l'autorisation de faire ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Comprenant ses intentions, il ajusta quelques oreillers dans son dos et il attendit quelques secondes. Il eut droit à un deuxième sourire quand elle posa sa tête sur ses cuisses.

-Merci, Draco...

Il prit l'initiative de glisser une main dans ses cheveux, depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait ! Elle se laissa faire et elle continua de parler.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, mais voir Ron aussi serein avec son meilleur ami qui nous quitte, c'était au delà de mes forces...

-J'aimerais bien dire que je comprend mais à vrai dire, je ne peux pas.

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Tu n'as pas de meilleurs amis ?

-Honnêtement, non. Je fréquentais des serpentards par soucis de bien paraître aux yeux de mon ... (il déglutit) père mais maintenant, comme ça n'a plus d'importance, je me passe d'eux facilement.

-Et Pansy, elle ?

Il sourit, en laissant glisser une larme sur sa joue. La première depuis six ans.

-Elle m'embêtait souvent, beaucoup plus souvent que je ne l'appréciais. Mais c'était une personne douce, malgré les apparences. Elle ne partageait pas du tout l'idée de persécuter les moldus et les sang-de...mmm, les sangs-de-tu-sais-quoi ! Et je n'ai compris que cet été pourquoi elle agissait ainsi avec les autres, quand j'ai compris pourquoi je le faisais moi-même. Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui en parler puisqu'elle est morte.

Hermione se laissa attendrir par les mots du blond. Elle découvrait peu à peu son cœur et cela lui plaisait bien.

-Et...Tu l'aimais ? demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de garder un ton détaché.

-Non, elle a été ... C'est la seule personne qui dès le début a vu que je n'étais pas complètement pourri de l'intérieur, que je pouvais encore me sortir des griffes de la terrible noirceur et je la remercie pour ça.

La jeune femme ricana gentiment.

-Veux-tu bien me dire comment j'aurais pu me rendre compte que tu étais gentil ?

Il se renfrogna, sachant trop bien que c'était la vérité.

-L'important c'est que tu l'ai compris cette année...

-Oui. Je suis heureuse de découvrir peu à peu le vrai Draco...

Elle quitta ses cuisses pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue droite.

-J'imagine que tu veux savoir ce qui arrive avec Harry ?

Il cligna des yeux à quelques reprises.

_Elle vient de m'embrasser. Elle vient de m'embrasser. Sur la joue mais quand même , elle vient de m'embrasser ! ! ! ! _

-Draco, ça va ?

-Euh, oui bien sûr !

-Alors, tu veux ?

-D'accord.

En espérant qu'elle ne lui raconte pas leurs galipettes nocturnes, il la laissa se réinstaller sur lui.

-Dumbledore a annoncé à Harry qu'il devait interrompre ses études pour un moment,pour apprendre à se défendre correctement contre Voldemort.

Le jeune homme grogna d'indignation.

-Pourquoi Dumbledore ne va pas le tuer lui-même, ce serait beaucoup plus simple !

_Oui mais tu n'aurais pas ton ange couché sur tes cuisses, dans son lit et dans sa chambre _lui souffla une petite voix, ce qui le fit sourire discrètement.

-Oh Draco...Si tu savais, c'est terrible ! lui lança-t-elle, un sanglot étouffé dans la voix.

Déconcerté, il ne parla pas, attendant de voir si elle voulait se confier à lui.

-Je ne sais pas si je devrais t'en parler mais de toute façon, tu aurais fini par le savoir. Harry doit vaincre Celui- Dont...Voldemort, il doit le tuer ou il se fera tuer. Il y a une prophétie, et il n'a pas le choix...Oh Draco...C'est terrible, il est si seul, personne ne peut comprendre ce qui repose sur ses épaules...

Le jeune homme souleva son amie et la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Il se sentit étrangement compatissant avec Potter, ce ne devait pas être facile d'avoir un tel fardeau sur les bras. Pendant une demie seconde, l'ancien Draco qui sommeillait en lui s'outragea que son nouveau lui-même prenne en pitié son pire ennemi, qui en plus était le bien-aimé de son ange mais sévèrement, il le rendormit pour s'occuper de la jeune femme en pleurs près de lui.

Hermione s'accota contre lui, près de son cou. Son corps était secoué de sanglots qu'elle ne refreinait pas. Elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras du jeune homme, plus en sécurité qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été . Elle sourit à travers ses larmes, sa tête reposait sur son torse comme si elle y avait toujours été.

-Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais Harry est fort, Hermione. Il ne se laissera pas tuer, crois-moi ! Il a de la vaine et tu sais, il a quelque chose de plus que Voldemort, une chose que le maître des mangemorts n'aura jamais.

-L'amour... souffla la jeune femme,émue

-Oui. Et puis il a des amis formidables, il a Weasley, quoi que présentement je le qualifierais plutôt de autre chose mais ce n'est que passager alors je vais me taire ... Et il a toi. Et ne dis pas qu'il ne t'aime pas Hermione, parce que tu sais que c'est entièrement le contraire. Il y a longtemps qu'il aurait craquer sans toi à ses côtés, j'espère que tu en es consciente.

-Oui, répéta-t-elle, je le sais. Et je sais à quel point ce sera dur pour lui de vivre là-bas, seul, sans personne, avec la possibilité de revenir une fois à tous les deux, trois mois.

-Tant que vous resterez ses amis, il le supportera. J'en suis certain.

Hermione eut une pensée soudaine, une chose à laquelle elle n'avait jamais pensé avant maintenant.

-Draco ?

-Oui ?

-Tu ne t'ennuis pas trop des serpentards ? Je veux dire, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini et tous les larbins qui te suivaient comme des mouches...Tu ne te sens pas trop seul ?

Draco resta interdit un moment, son ange s'inquiétait pour lui alors qu'il n'avait jamais songé plus que quelques minutes à ses compagnons, il était trop occupé à veiller sur Hermione.

-Tu veux la vérité ? Je ne pense pas à eux. Ils ont ce qu'ils méritent. S'ils ont été assez stupide pour suivre la trace de leurs parents, eh bien qu'ils en payaient le prix.

-Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, tu pourrais très bien être encore parmi eux en ce moment, tu pourrais très bien ne pas avoir renié ton père...

Il se raidit, incertain des paroles de la jeune femme.

-Je l'ai vu faire une tuerie de moldu, dans un parc pour enfant. Il a tué des bébés naissants, éventré des femmes enceintes, se délectant de les voir souffrir . J'ai vu des hommes détaler comme des lièvres, apeurés du "grand " pouvoir de mon père. J'ai vu des hommes protégers farouchement leurs familles, leurs enfants et leurs épouses. Mais il a lancé l'éclair vert et après, les hommes se sont effondrés comme des mouches. L'enfer sur terre. Et les gamins qui restaient, désormais orphelins, il m'a demandé de les tuer un après l'autre, pour mon premier meurtre. J'ai refusé, trop écoeuré par ce que je voyais. Pour me punir, il m'a forcé de regarder leur petit visage se faire brûler par les flammes qu'il lançait de sa baguette. C'est à ce moment là que je l'ai vu comme il est vraiment, un monstre. J'ai fais des horreurs dans ma vie, j'en ai dit aussi, mais jamais je ne pouvais imaginer que j'en verrais d'aussi grosses. C'est après ça que j'ai considérablement changé, tu sais pourquoi maintenant. Alors crois-tu sincèrement que je puisse encore être allié avec lui ? Crois-tu encore que je puisse être aussi cruel que lui ? Si tu savais comme j'ai pleuré depuis, en me réveillant presque à chaque nuit en voyant dans mes rêves ses pauvres fillettes mourir dans d'atroces souffrance...Je ne suis plus Draco Malfoy, j'ai renié mon nom et ma famille, Hermione. Je suis Draco, point.

Et il fondit en larmes.

* * *

_**Alors voilà, vous pouvez me tuer pour ce suspense intenable jusqu'à demain ! ! :D :D :D :D C'est une douce torture, quand même ! lol ! Alors demain, le chap ... eh ben il est pas encore écrit , pour être honnête avec vous ! Donc il sera sûrement pas très excellent et très impeccable de fautes,parce que je dois m'y atteler après avoir répondu à vos nombreuses reviews (17, c'est wow ! ! ! ! ) et il est déjà 23hrs25 ! ! Oo Donc on verra ! ;) **_

**KoCoNuT : **_Allo ! ! ! (Même si j'suis en train de te jaser, hé hé hé ! ) _

_Même si tu as déjà lu le chap roule les yeux J'espère que tu as aimé, encore ? lol ! ! _

_Bah ces personnes là c'est ... mmm ... tu vas voir ! ! Te fais le smiley du devil sur msn ! :D _

_J'ai hâte de voir la suite de ta fic que j'ai conseillé plus haut, c'est vraiment trop bien ! :D _

_Je t'aime fow fow en friendz pis j'espère que ça va aller mieux itoo ! ! :D_****

**Dragonia **_: Ah ouais, un gros mystère les entourent ! Elles étaient présentes, elles ont tout vu, mais pourquoi les autres ne les voient-elles pas ? Mystère...Oui bien sûr, ya dla magie dans l'air ! ! J'espère qu'ils ont été assez proche à ton goût ! ;)_

**Serpentis : **_Merci beaucoup ! :D_****

**Padmacho : **_Oh chouette, une nouvelle ! :D Merci beaucoup, ça me fais plaisir de savoir que mes lecteurs silencieux se manifestent ! : ) Merci encore une fois, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !_****

**Angel : **_Coucou ! ! Ah ben c'est super ça, 'contente de savoir que ça t'a plu ! :D Ça m'a l'air bien comme roman, est-ce que tu compte le publier quelque part ? Sois un site ou peut-être même ,rêve fou de Vengeresse, le faire éditer et tout et tout ?_****

**CristalBlue :**_ Ouais je pense que vous vous êtes fait arnaquer, lol ! _

_Mais c'était contre ma volonté, Fan Fiction avec ses messages d'erreur c'est vraiment la poisse ! : ( Lol ça me fait plaisir que ça te mette de bonne humeur ! J'espère que le chap t'a plu ! :D _

**Draco-tu-es-à-moi : **_Aah ! ! Tout s'éclaire ! ! ! Lol ! ! ! Disons que je me suis cassé la tête pour comprendre, lol ! ! (IzZy, il avance ce dictionnaire français/québécois ? loll ! ! ) Brrr, du jus de radis...Brrr ! ! lol ! ! :P_****

**Rekha : **_Raah, parle-moi plus d'ange gardien, depuis que mes cops se sont joués de moi sur MSN l'autre jour je veux plus rien savoir des putains d'anges gardiens, lol !! (C'est toi qui me jasait à ce moment là, non ? lol) Moi je sais où tu es allée chercher ça ... ;) :P _

_Ouais, mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté de beaux one-shot larmoyants ! ! ! J'ai assez de misère à vous poster un chap de Ce qu'il restera de nous à chaque soir, j'ai plus le temps ! : ( Ouais je sais, prendre de l'avance, prendre de l'avance...-- _

_Mdrrr, moi aussi ça me fait ça !! :P :P _

_Mon père aussi c'est pire, il fait son cool jusqu'à ce que je lui parle de quelque chose délicat (Dernier au programme : La boisson ... Impossible de le faire plier ! -- ) _

_Nah ,Mulefas, ON vous aime ! :D :D _

_Ohh finalement j'étais dans l'erreur ,c'est bel et bien des bisounours ici aussi ! ! :D Même que j'ai téléchargé le thème de l'émission hier soir ! ! ( Moi je veux être un BIIIIIIIIIIsournours ! ! ! Lollll ! ! ! ) _

_Gros kiss à toi aussi et j'ai vrm hâte de lire la suite de TA fic et j'espère que tu aime le bout que tu n'as pas lu ! :D _

**Slydawn : **_Salut ! ! ! Je connais pas le Walibi, ni les nocturnes, ni les chanteuses que tu as nommé, lollll ! ! 'Contente que tu es aimée le dernier chap, j'espère que tu aimeras celui aussi ! :D_****

**Beli0wen : **_Salut !! Merci beaucoup mais désolée, je ne vais pas t'expliquer très explicitement parce que je révèlerais pratiquement l'histoire !!! Mais je peux te dire que ce sont des nouveaux perso qui vont prendre énormément d'importance dans un ou deux chapitres ! ;)_****

**Flogudule : **_Oui, tu peux le dire ! loll ! ! Ah eh bien tu verras ! ;) Lol ! Tu as rien compris de plus là mais bon ! :P Un jour tu comprendras, promis ! :D_****

**Hermione Malfoy : **_Ah, c'était fait pour ça aussi !_****

**Morri : **_(Rah 'suis heureuse de retrouver tes longues reviews ! ) ALLO ! :D Ah je compatis pour les endroits sans ordi , loll ! ! Ah c'est chouette ça, 2 reviews du même coup ! _

_Ha ha , ouais il est assez stupide, j'en conviens ! Ouais il y a été fort hein ? Je crois qu'il va s'en mordre les doigts ! ! ! Si Harry apprend ça il sera hors de lui...Cependant la question est : Sera-t-il plus hors de lui en sachant que Ron s'est disputé violement avec Hermione ou quand il saura que le cœur de Mione a balancé pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Mmmm. Dilemme ! :P _

_Oui il exagère mais il ne pensait pas que ça dégénèrerait comme ça, enfin quoi, Mione et Ron sont quand même des meilleurs amis ! ! Ouais, ça devrait aller, crois-moi...Lol ! ! _

_Ah eh bien maintenant le beau temps est revenu, l'été commence pratiquement en fait ! Il a tellement fait horrible ces temps ci...brrr ! ! Lolll douée est un bien grand mot, je me rappelle de ta capitale seulement parce que quand on a vu ça, je suivais à moitié et le professeur a dit « Bruxelles » et moi j'ai dit Chou ! très fort dans la classe et ça a fait rire tout le monde, même le prof ! M'enfin, comme quoi je suis pas toujours très alerte dans les cours ! _

_Mdrr, j'espère qu'elle t'a payé pour avoir pondue une théorie aussi géniale, elle devrait en tous cas ! Ou bien elle aurait pu te laisser Remus pour la semaine ,lol ! Ou mieux encore, te faire devenir sa copine dans le bouquin ! Non mais attends, tu l'es déjà dans ma future fic qui s'en vient tranquillement pas vite ! :D Loll ! ! _

_J'vais aller voir au disquaire du coin s'il l'a et je vais l'écouter, histoire de voir si j'aime bien avant de me l'acheter ! Tu es pas la première à me dire à quel point c'est beau et là vous avez tous piqué ma curiosité ! !_

_Mdrrrrr décrite comme ça, on peut dire qu'on se ressemble beaucoup ! ! ! ! C'est incroyable, lol ! ! Sauf pour la grandeur, du haut de mon mètre soixante et un je suis légèrement plus petite ( le « et un » est très important, mdr depuis deux ans c'est cet unique centimètre qui m'a fait quitter le mètre soixante, j'y tiens même si c'est bêteuh lol ! ) _

_Bon ben au début on est au temps de Harry et ses amis sauf qu'on les connaît que de nom, comme la majorité des gens de l'école (qui connaissent Harry et ses amis que de nom eux aussi) (C'était pas clair, lol ! ). Ouais moi aussi, mais ... j'espère que tu aime Gryffondor aussi ... ('Suis pleine de mystère hein ? Lol !! ) Mais on va être propulsée chez les maraudeurs par un malheureux (...ça reste à discuter !) hasard chez les maraudeurs ! Mais bon j'en dirais pas trop parce que si ya des gens qui nous lisent, ils vont tout savoir sur la fic ! lol ! Elle me tient super à cœur, c'est vraiment un concept que je voulais faire depuis longtemps mais je trouvais que yavais moins d'intérêt mais là avec nous comme perso ça me motiveuh ! :D _

_Ouais moi aussi j'aurais rien contre les autocollants je paris que je vais trouver Will bavant autant que Daniel Radcliffe lolll ! Idem, je déteste les jeux vidéos et les petites peluches, tellement quétaine ! lol ! _

_Bon ... je t'attends ... loll_

_Re ! :D :P _

_Effectivement, ça fait parti de l'intrigue ! ! Ça me surprend toujours d'avoir réussit à vous embrouillez, c'est tellement clair dans ma tête que j'ai peur d'en avoir trop dit, lol ! Ouais on va en apprendre plus sur les Urnes, c'est certain, elles sont vraiment importantes dans l'histoire ! _

_L'élue...Mmm. J'aurais pas du user de ce mot là. En fait ils sont tous élus ... Draco, Harry, Ron et Mione aussi ! Mais bon là je me zippe la bouche pour ne pas en dire trop mdrrr ! ! :P _

_Bah non, tu peux juste pas savoir, tu es pas dans mon cerveau tordu, lol ! Mais j'suis sûre que tu pourrais sortir une théorie encore meilleure que la vraie histoire, lol ! ! _

_Elle est petite mais elle fait plaisir quand même ! Kiss à toi aussi et j'espère que le chap t'a aimée ! :D (Tu te rend compte que j'ai pris une page et demie de Word pour te répondre ? WOAH ! C'est **TROP **_cool ! ! :D :D :D )

**Angel : **_( 'Suis folle ou je t'ai répondu tantôt ? Rah peu importe, je vais mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue ! ) La voilà , la voilà ! ! :D :D :D _

**Gody : **_Loll ben j'espère que t'a mère te fait plus chier là lol ! Pis j'espère aussi que la suite t'a plu ! _

* * *

_**  
Quoi ? Déjà fini ? Mdrrrrrr ça fait 1 heure et demie que je répond à vos reviews en folie et j'adoooore ça ! ! ! ! ! :D :D :D :D Hésiter pas à me bombarder de reviews hystériques (...lol !!), vous me faites vraiment plaisir ! ! Alors pour le chap de demain c'est un mystère, autant pour vous que pour moi ,je vais faire tout mon possible pour l'écrire et le poster pour demain justement mais pour la première fois, je ne garantie rien ! ! ! **_

_**Je vous envoie des milliers de merci et tout autant de bisous,**_

_**  
Vengeresse**_

_**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoXoooxoxoX ! ! ! :D **_


	18. Conversations célestes

_**Bonsoir, bonsoir, chers amis lecteurs ! Comment allez-vous ? Je dois vous demander solennellement de m'excuser pour ce léger retard, mais j'étais absente durant les deux derniers jours et le premier, Fan Fiction déconne carrément et je n'ai pas pu le poster comme prévu ! Bon, ceci dit, je dois vous informer qu'à partir du 29 août, je ( et vous tous ) reprend l'école, ce qui ne me plait pas, mais ne me déplait pas non plus. Pourquoi vous dis-je ça ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne pourrais pas poster de chapitre à tous les jours comme présentement. Alors, ce petit délai de trois jours était le premier pour vous sevrer de mon habitude quotidienne à vous donner votre gâterie , lol ! Donc, à partir de maintenant, je vais poster un chapitre tous les trois jours jusqu'aux premières semaines de septembre, où on tombera tout probablement à un part semaine ! Je suis vraiment désolée de devoir vous imposer ça, mais je me l'impose à moi aussi parce que sinon, je passerai mon temps à écrire des fics et je n'aurai aucune discipline sur moi-même. **_

**_J'ai une autre annonce à faire ! J'ai une autre fic en cours, qui se nomme _**« Je ne veux pas t'oublier » **_et qui se passe aux temps des Maraudeurs. Le résumé en gros c'est deux sorcières complètement ignorante des aventures d'Harry Potter et qui ne le connaissent que de vue et de nom à Poudlard, se font engloutir par une faille temporale. Elles aboutissent au temps des Maraudeurs, et elles découvrent pleins de trucs qui n'ont jamais été dit encore ! Mais si je vous dit ça, c'est parce que je manque cruellement de lecteurs, sniff ! Moi quand on m'habitue à aimer mes fics, je ne peux pas concevoir de ne recevoir que deux reviews pour un chapitre, sniff ! ! Et je vous donne un tuyau : Il y a un Hermione/Draco aussi dans la fic ! lol ! ! Vous pouvez la trouver sois dans mon profil, ou dans le truc pour chercher, suffit de mettre Remus L et Sirius B comme perso ! (Ce n'est pas un slash entre eux par exemple ! ! )_**

_**Petite dédicace, dernière chose avant de vous foutre la paix pour Ariane, une précieuse amie qui, même si de nombreuses montagnes nous sépare, restera la perle qui m'a apprise à ne pas dénigrer qui je suis au prix de ce que je ne suis pas. **_

_**Enjoy ! ;)**_

_**Vengeresse...**_

**__**

* * *

**17- Conversation céleste**

Hermione resta bouche bée de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à autant de confidence en si peu de temps. Si on lui avait dit quelques mois avant qu'elle verrait Draco pleurer de désespoir devant elle, elle aurait sûrement rit d'une bonne plaisanterie mais maintenant, elle ne savait que faire.

Elle décida de passer ses bras autour des larges épaules du jeune homme, pour le pousser à s'étendre sur le lit dans ses bras. Il se laissa guider, il n'était pas en état de se débattre.

-Pleure, Draco, tu verras, ça fait du bien...

Il la regarda , si près de lui, qui lui demandait de pleurer.

-C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit ça... lui souffla-t-il entre deux sanglots.

-Ce ne sera pas la dernière... lui dit-elle d'une voix assurée

Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, qui se sentit mal à l'aise quelques secondes.

_Ah et après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire s'il me prend pour un coussin !_

Hermione prit l'initiative de mettre sa main dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme qui sanglotait toujours contre elle. Elle lui flatta la tête, dans l'espoir de le calmer, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter ses pleurs.

-Je suis désolé... souffla encore Draco entre deux crises de larmes.

-Pourquoi ? lui demanda Hermione, confuse.

-Parce que je devrais te réconforter en ce moment alors que c'est moi qui pleure...

-Ne t'excuse pas, Draco. Il y a toujours eu quelqu'un pour me réconforter, alors que toi, ce n'est pas le cas.

-Quoi que j'ai pu dire ces cinq dernières années, tu as vraiment un cœur d'or, Hermione Granger.

Elle lui sourit, ses yeux s'embuant soudainement. Elle se coucha complètement sur le lit avec le garçon dans ses bras, se sentant étrangement sereine.

-Draco ?

-Quoi ?

-Veux-tu...veux-tu être...mon ami ?

-Ton...ton ami ?

-Oui...

Il se redressa pour planter son regard dans ses prunelles couleur miel. Il le voyait, elle était sérieuse. Il soupçonnait fortement le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais demandé une telle requête à quelqu'un.

-J'adorerais...

Il lui donna un bisou sur la joue à son tour, enflammé par la demande de sa désormais officielle nouvelle amie. Elle rougit violement, emportée par un flot d'émotions nouvelles pour elle. Gentiment, il la plaça de nouveau dans ses bras et ils se couchèrent sur le lit, le cœur pansé d'une douleur, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Ils avaient perdus beaucoup depuis quelques mois, mais heureusement,ils venaient de gagner énormément aussi, en une petite heure.

* * *

_Sylla donna un coup de coude à Éléora alors que Draco éclatait en sanglots devant une Hermione perdue. _

_-Quoi ? lui répondit Élé, occupée à examiner la réaction de sa future élève._

_-Tu vois ce que je vois, les concernant ?_

_-Bien sûr, Sylla, que je le vois. _

_Mal à l'aise, la plus jeunes des Urnes se tortillait les mains._

_-Mais cela ne m'inquiète pas. Le futur est ce qu'il doit être, même si cela implique que ... eh bien, même si cela les implique dans cette voie là., la rassura Éléora._

_Sylla soupira silencieusement._

_-Mais tu crois qu'ils pourront se compléter ? Qu'ils ne se nuiront pas ?_

_-Tu veux la vérité ? Je n'en ai aucune idée..._

_Éléora planta son regard rouge dans celui bleu de son amie._

_-Ce sera bientôt l'heure, tu le sais._

_-Oui, confirma celle-ci. Et je dois avouer que pour la première fois depuis que j'ai prise la place à Sarma, j'ai peur. _

_-Je crois comprendre, puisque j'ai peur aussi, répliqua Éléora, dans un élan de confession._

_-On ne nous a jamais confié d'aussi gros travail..._

_-Ils ont été choisis, nous devrons faire avec. Un peu d'action, ça fera changement !_

_Sylla s'installa tout près de Draco qui s'était assoupi. _

_-Je le devine si angoissé, si terrifié, mais je vois que son aura est rayonnante de bonheur. Tu le vois aussi ?_

_-Oui, je le vois. Je vois que celle d'Hermione l'est aussi. Pauvre petite , se faire charrier ainsi par son meilleur ami ! _

_-Oh, Élé, tu prend encore la défense de ton élue dans le tort ! Si Narma t'entendait ,elle te dirait sûrement que Ronald n'a pratiquement rien fait, que Miss Granger l'a poussé aux bords d'une frontière dangereuse et qu'elle la tuerait de ses mains si l'enjeu n'était pas si important..._

_Elles éclatèrent de rire, oui c'était bien le genre de Narma de faire ça !_

_-J'espère que Ramya ne sera pas trop attendrie devant le petit Potter, elle doit lui apprendre, pas le plaindre !_

_Sylla acquiesça de la tête, en cajolant gentiment les cheveux blonds de Draco._

_-Je l'espère aussi, Élé, je l'espère aussi !_

_-Tu crois que nous devrions nous montrer plus vite que prévu ?_

_-Pourquoi cela ?_

_-Je...Ils m'inquiètent. _

_-Je vois..._

_-Non, tu ne vois pas ! Tu es trop jeune encore pour voir ce que je vois. _

_-Explique-moi, Éléora, et je verrai._

_-Hermione doit aller voir Ronald, pour se faire pardonner. Elle pourra piler sur son orgueil, je l'y obligerai. Mais elle ne doit pas négliger sa nouvelle amitié avec Draco pour rien au monde, sinon nous serons dans de beaux draps. Il faut donc que Draco agisse d'une façon à ce qu'il reste toujours près d'ici..._

_Sylla la regarda, soucieuse._

_-Je comprend tes inquiétudes, et j'ai peut-être une idée..._

_-N'importe quoi pour les rapprocher encore plus, Sylla, n'importe quoi ! _

_-Que dirais-tu d'un bal, chère amie ? _

__

* * *

__

**-QUOI ? **s'exclamèrent tous en chœur les préfets de chaque maison.

-Vous avez très bien compris ce que le directeur veut que vous fassiez, leur lança sèchement le professeur Mc Gonagall.

Draco se tourna vers Hermione.

-Préparer un bal ? Ils sont fous, ma parole !

La jeune femme lui sourit en voyant son visage consterné.

-Mais non voyons, je crois plutôt que c'est pour relaxer tout le monde. C'est plutôt bien, tant qu'à moi !

-En fait, tu as raison. Et puis, deux semaines sans devoirs, obligés de passer nos soirées ensemble à concocter ce bal costumé, c'est pas si mal ! Au moins je suis en bonne compagnie !

-Tu as raison, c'est vraiment pas si mal !

* * *

_Sylla s'approcha doucement de Narma qui faisait une__ moue près de son élève pratiquement identique à la sienne. _

_-Ils se boudent encore ?_

_-Mmm,mmm._

_-Écoute, je suis désolée que ça ait du se passer ainsi Narma ! _

_-Je sais, Syl, ton aura est pleine de ravages. _

_-Effectivement, mais la tienne me laisse voir que tu souffres de cette rupture d'amitié, autant que Ronald en souffre._

_-C'est dur, je dois dire, d'être séparée d'elle. Ronald l'aime comme rien d'autres au monde, et comme je suis rattachée à lui, j'ai mal moi aussi._

_Sylla posa une main sur l'épaule de l'urne chagrinée._

_-Bientôt, ils sauront._

_Narma sourit à l'espoir que le mal d'amour que ressentait Ron cesse. Ron, lui, sourit de voir sa meilleure amie s'enfarger dans plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins._

_-Oui, bientôt, nous serons tous...**ARG !** _

_La créature se cambra de douleur, Ron souffrait éperdument. _

_-Que se passe-t-il, Narma ? Narma ? Narma ! _

_-Tout...tout va bien, Syl. Il vient d'être...jaloux, de voir ton protégé avec Hermione. _

_Le visage de Sylla se décomposa encore plus._

_-Si tu savais comme j'aimerais t'éviter tout ça ! _

_Elle lui grimaça un faible sourire à travers ses larmes de douleurs. _

_-Tu ne peux pas, ils doivent vivre ce qu'ils ont a vivre, et nous le vivons à travers d'eux. De toute façon, je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter d'avoir mal si ce que le futur semble vouloir tracer se concrétise..._

_Une lueur de peur passa dans les yeux des Urnes._

_-Oh non, Narma, nous l'en empêcherons..._

__

* * *

_**Et voilà, un chap de fini ! J'espère que mes conversations célestes vous ont embrouillés, je l'espère sincèrement ! :D Alors hésiter pas à me reviewer ça un bon coup (lol !!), on a dépassé les 200 reviews récemment ! :D :D :D :D :D :D Ah, je suis trop contente ! :D **__**Lol ! ! ! **_

** KoKoTtE aU KoCoNuT! : **_Salut ! ! Ouais, tu es presque toujours la première à reviewer, on se demande pk ! ( tu es aussi la seule personne humaine qui lise mes fics à être debout à l'heure habituelle où je les poste, Oo lol ! ) _

_Lol, merci beaucoup ! Tu as relue ? Ça alors ! Lol ! J'ai hâte de voir la suite de ta fic, ça m'intrigue super gros ! ! _

_J'espère que t'as eu ben du fun ake ta couz pis j'ai ben hate davoir les détails demain, lol ! ! Gros bisous pis moi aussi jtm fow fow fow ! _

**Serpentis (pour les quatre reviews identiques !) : **_Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu as aimé la suite ! Oui il en a vu des horreurs, après on comprend pourquoi il a renié Lucius ! Brr,j'ai des frissons dans le dos !! _

**Slydawn (pour les 6 reviews identiques ) :**_ Ah bon, un parc d'attraction ? J'en apprend des bonnes à tous les jours, moi ! :D Ok, je comprend là les nocturnes et tout et tout ! Elles sont bonnes, les chanteuses ? _

_Ouais j'ai bien vu que Fan Fiction fait des siennes encore, quelle poisse alors ! J'espère que ça ta plu le reste ! ;) Gros bisous et à la proche ! :D _

**Padmacho : **_Oh, une lectrice silencieuse ! MdR ! ! Ouais moi aussi ça m'arrive, mais habituellement quand je reviews une fic au quinzième chapitre, c'est quand je commence à la lire et qu'elle s'arrête là, sinon je review dès que ça coupe ! _

_Merci beaucoup, j'espère que les Urnes continueront d'être aussi mystérieuse à tes yeux ! Disons que le miroir est ... spécial, lol ! Bisous et à dans trois jours ! :D _

**Flodugule : **_Merci ! :D Il ne donne pas exactement notre plus grand désir, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça ! Il montre ce que notre cœur veut cacher, mais il montre aussi la vérité sur le futur et sur ce qu'on nie. M'enfin, tu auras de plus grandes informations en temps voulu ! :P _

_Je compte écrire autant de chapitre que cela me prendra pour finir l'histoire ! C'est à dire beaucoup puisqu'on est au dix-septième et l'action ne fait que commencer dans leur sixième année et je veux écrire la septième aussi ! Attends toi à me voir écrire longtemps encore ! _

_Gros bisous et j'espère que tu as aimé et te relire samedi ! :D _

**(Prend une grande inspiration, trempe ses doigts déjà endoloris dans une pommade calmante et fais un grand sourire à son écran) Morri Chérie ! : **_Salut toi ! :D MdRr mais tu l'es et j'adore ça, lol ! _

_Loll j'imagine bien que ça doit être vraiment cool, lol ! Moi les voisins se demandent sûrement pourquoi je ris aussi en lisant ce que tu écris, m'enfin tu me fais bien marrer Laura ! ;) _

_Non, ya des gens qui font ça ? Roh là la ! Moi aussi ça me tuerait ! C'est clair ! C'est à la limite de l'impolitesse, lol ! Je suis pas impolie, moua ! (Faut dire que j'adore répondre aux reviews aussi, mdr ! ! :P ) _

_Quel beau remix ! Lol ! Harry est très protecteur, mais il va falloir attendre pour sa réaction de son retour du camp d'entraînement, il va peut-être être plus serein face à la colère...non ? lol ! _

_Il montre le futur, mais pas vraiment. Comme je disais plus haut, il montre ce que notre cœur veut cacher (dans le cas de Hermione au début, c'est le fait qu'elle se trouve ordinaire mais elle n'oserait jamais le dire !) , mais il montre aussi la vérité sur le futur et sur ce qu'on nie ( nier par exemple Draco niait qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione alors bang il voit dans le miroir une preuve indéniable de son amour pour elle ! ) ( remarque que Mione voit la même chose que lui alors ça laisse beaucoup de supposition sur ce que son cœur cache, lol ! ) _

_Pour Ron...Mmm...Prochain chapitre ça se règle, lol ! Enfin, règle est un bien grand mot ! ! ! J'avoue,le coup du troll c'était bas ! lol ! Ouais, tu es douée pour observer les détails toi ! t'es futée ! mdRr ! ! Mais non c'est des blagues je le pense vrm que tu es douée, ya personne qui a pensé à dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas réconciliés, lol ! _

_Rah mais c'est moi qui te remercie d'écrire une si belle fic, elle est vrm trop bien ! ! ! Chouette, j'ai hâte de lire ça ! :D _

_Je n'habite pas en France , tu es complètement à côté dla plaque, lol ! J'ai peut-être dit que j'aimerais vivre en France mais non , je vis vraiment au Québec, mais je suis pas canadienne ,je suis québécoise ! (Rah là la , Vengeresse se met à clamer la souveraineté du Québec, tous aux abris !!! ) _

_Rah, alors que le fric lui sort par les oreilles ?! Quelle séraphine ! (Humf, je crois que ça doit pas se dire ailleurs qu'au Québec cette expression là...M'enfin si tu comprend pas je me ferai un plaisir de t'expliquer,lol !!!) QUOI ? ELLE T'A REFUSÉE REMUS ? Ah la sale... ! ! ! Lol ! Sirius aussi ? Sniff, tu aurais pu me le présenter ! :P _

_Nah ,je remercie pas des gens comme ça ! Mais je préfère qu'elle ne lise pas ma fic, elle va me traiter de cinglée de caser Draco et Mione ensemble...Mais le pire c'est que ça pourrait lui donner des idées alors elle séparerait Ron et Mione alors là je serai triste parce que dans les bouquins c'est mon couple fétiche ! lol ! _

_En fait, comme tu as pu lire, on le connaît de vue aussi ! lol ! Dans le fond, on a fait notre scolarité en même temps que lui alors c'est sûr qu'on l'a déjà vu ! Alors imagine les situations cocasses qui se poseront quand nous ferons le lien entre Remus de 17 ans et le loup-garou que nous avons eu en troisième année comme professeur de DCLFDM et celui entre Sirius de 17 ans et le tueur sanguinaire le plus recherché de l'histoire du monde magique ! !! :P Mais en plus ça s'arrêtera pas à ça, j'ai fais un mini plan dans ma tête et j'ai pleins d'idées pour que ce soit...space, comme dirait Rekha ! lol ! Je vais poster le prochain chap lundi je crois, à moins que j'ai reçue d'autres reviews que mes deux amies !!! (toi et rek ! C'est pas beaucoup,2 reviews ! --) _

_Ha ha ha ! Crois moi, le fait de savoir que MOI je vais être avec SIRIUS ça me rend toute joyeuse, lol ! Je comprend ton excitation lol et je t'envoie une lavette pour essuyer ton clavier ! _

_J'ai pas prévu qu'on les déteste, désolé ! ;) Ouais j'ai vu ça , bonne chance dans ton dilemme ! Il est semblable à celui que j'avais pour faire partir Harry et rapprocher mes perso dans ma fic, lol ! _

_Ouais on se ressemble vraiment ! J'aurais dit exactement la même description que tu as fait pour toi, sauf pour la grandeur, lol ! Ah, merci d'avoir retenue ce détail insignifiant si précieux à mes yeux, lol ! _

_Ouais, ben ... que ça continue à te turlupiner ! lol ! J'ai parsemé le chap d'indice qui à mes yeux pourraient faire un déclic chez les lecteurs avertis mais bonne chance pour les trouver !lol ! L'interlude aussi en contenait pleins ! Protecteurs ? Oui. Anges ? Je n'appellerai pas ça comme ça. Gardiens ? Assurément ! :D J'ajouterai guide, professeur et ami, ça devrait être pas mal. On peut inclure aussi ombre dans la description ! (Je viens de t'embrumer encore plus là ? :D lolll ) _

_MdRrr On s'en va sur le 2 pages de réponses ! ! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Lol, merci de m'avoir révélé le secret des Théories Vaseuses, j'en ferai bon usage ! lol ! Ouais vous le saurez...éventuellement !:P _

_Bah on en est pas encore là ! ! ! lol ! ! mais ça viendra, un jour ! :D :P Bonne fin de journée à toi aussi ! ! Gros bisous et à la prochaineuh ! ! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D _

**Carol (pour les 6 reviews identiques ):**_ Salut ! Hey, je commençais à me demander où tu étais passée, mdr ! :D Contente de te revoir parmi nous ! Ah, tu as eu toi aussi à subir le fléau de fan fiction merdique ! lol ! merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu as apprécié la suite et que tu seras là samedi ! _

**Lilouthephoenix : **_Voui, il est courageux ! Ce serait un parfait gryffondor, lol ! ! Moi aussi j'étais fière de lui en écrivant, mdrr ! ! J'espère que le chap t'a plu ! _

**Hermione Malfoy : **_Roh, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite mais ça s'en vient ! lol ! _

**Dragonia (pour ses 7 reviews identiques !) : **_Eh oui, ils se rapprochent ! _

**Étoile de Mer : **_Si tu me tue, tu n'auras jamais la suite ! ;) Pense-y avant d'organiser mon meurtre, LOL ! :P _

**Stéphanie2 (pour ses 4 reviews identiques !) **_: Merci beaucoup, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter ne t'inquiète pas ! :P_****

**Rekhanichoune (mdrrrrr !!!) : **_Coool, j'suis contente que tu aimes ! :D Effectivement, elle en a profité ! Lol ! Peut-être mon subconscient qui lui a dicté de faire ça, lol ! _

_Sale cochon mal lavé ! Woah, ça tue ça ! Parfaitement d'accord avec toi , mdr ! ! Un gros PORC ! Ouais ! (Vengeresse sort ses cartons et écris de grosses pancartes ) LUCIUS MALFOY N'EST QU'UN GROS PORC ! Tu en veux une ? MdRrR !! !_

_Lol, dis Rek, tu re-re-veux le mouchoir que je t'ai prêté il y a quelques temps déjà ? Lol ! Berk, il est tout mouillé ! lol ! _

_Parfait pour l'échange ! ! ( Mu ha , Ha ! ‚Vais profiter de mon beau et ténébreux Sirius plus longtemps ! :D :D :D ) lolll ! _

_Grgrgrgrrgr ,moi j'étais vraiment frustrée de m'être fait avoir comme une truite, non mais ! !lol ! ! ! Après j'ai ris par contre ! :P « C'est pas toi qui me jasais » ça voulait dire est-ce que c'est à toi que j'avais raconté l'histoire des anges gardiens ? lol ! mais j'ai eu ma réponse ! :P _

_Ha ha ha ha ha ! ! ! :P Fort, ça ! Le groupe « King Crimson » , un groupe de musique des années soixante que mon père vénère, j'ai toujours associé ça avec le mot biscuit,mais je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ! ! ! lol ! ! _

_Ah, maintenant je vais avoir plus de temps pour les one-shot larmoyants vu que j'ai diminué mon postage , lol ! _

_Ah ouais, et là il prend son air sérieux et il baisse ses lunettes de lecture sur le bout de son nez, l'air de dire « Jeune fille, je suis plus vieux que toi, je suis pas né de la dernière pluie et tu n'apprendras pas à un vieux singe à faire des grimaces ! » tout ça dans la même phrase sans reprendre son souffle, ptdr ! ! ! :P _

_Oh, wow ! Quelle compositrice de l'enfer! ! Lol ! ! Ouais, c'est là que tu risque de te retrouver si tu lâche les fics pour les chansons sur les mulefas, lol ! ! ! :P _

_Lol, 100€ c'est beaucoup ? lol ! ! _

_Bah certainement que je l'ai téléchargée, je te l'envoie aussitôt que je me connecte ma chère si tu veux, c'est super joyeux ça me remonte le moral ! ! ! lol ! Si tu as le cafard un jour je t'enverrais aussi deux chansons d'un groupe québécois vraiment trop stupide, impossible de ne pas sourire en écoutant ça, mdr ! ! ! _

_Ah mais de rien, je dois faire dla pub à ma béta-lectrice adorée ! :D :D :D :D j'ai encore aussi hâte de lire ton chap :D Big kiss mais surtout gros bisounours lolll !!!_

**Gody : **_Lol une chance ! :P Lol je te renvoie le compliment, je crois plutôt que je devrais aspirée à être aussi connue que toi, mdr !! ! :P Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que Draco est pas chanceux et que son père est une ordure mais bon, ça arrive même aux mecs les plus sexy ! lol ! Ouais je suis québécoise aussi ! Ouais, alors entonnons en chœur « Vive le Québec libre !! » !!!!! Je me retiens très fort pour ne pas hurler notre hymne nationale..._

_[Mode Gilles Vigneault on ]_

**MON PAYS CE N'EST PAS UN PAYS C'EST L'HIVER...**

_[Mode Gilles Vigneault off]_

_Tousse, tousse Désolée, Gody, ça m'arrive parfois, lolll ! ! ! J'espère que la fic t'a plu et que tu ne me trouve pas trop folle, lol !! :D _

**Leoline : **_Wow, je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! La grande Leoline qui m'envoie une review ! Oh la là ! (Et il n'y a pas une once de sarcasme dans mes mots, je te le jure sur la tête de JK Rowling,lol !) J'ai adoré tes fics, et celle que tu as en court me coupe le souffle honnêtement ! Merci beaucoup d'être venue lire la mienne, c'est très gentil ! :D :D :D_

**Angel of Shadow : **_Exactement, ils se rapprochent ! :D Certainement que c'est en douceur, je ne vois pas comment les faire s'aimer autrement ! ;) _

_Ce sont ... eh bien, ce sont les Urnes ! ;) _

_Moi j'aime bien ta fic, et j'suis sûre que tu as pleins de lecteurs silencieux ! ! Continue et ne lâche pas, je suis avec toi ! _

**Frite12 : **_(Rah tu sais avec tes super site que tu as mis dans ta bio je me suis super gros retardée dans mes reviews et mes projets de ce soir, lol ! mais c'est pas grave, c'est vrm trop bien les sites !) Ah merci !!! Je me sens super gros rougir ! lol ! _

_Effectivement, tu as bien compris, c'est, et de loin, un des couples avec lesquels j'ai encore le plus de difficulté à adhérer ! Ah merci, merci beaucoup beaucoup la tête va m'enfler, lol ! _

_C'est une chose à laquelle je tenais beaucoup, ne pas les mettre ensemble dès la première semaine. Quand je suis arrivée sur Fan Fiction, au début de l'été, c'est des fics sur ce couple que j'ai lu en premier et honnêtement, les débuts clichés avec la salle de bain commune et les serviettes qui tombent, j'étais saturée ! ! lol ! C'est en partie aussi parce que je voyais trop de fics pareilles qu'il m'est venu à l'idée de faire un peu différent ! _

_Ce qui se passera ensuite ? C'est le genre de deuxième partie à la fic, quand l'histoire de la sixième va être installée (mais surtout comprise !) alors là je m'attaque à la septième ! Oui, c'est une grosse fic, j'en conviens ! ! _

_Mes bla-bla t'ont charmés ? Heureuse de voir qu'ils ne servent pas à rien, lol ! ! Oh oui, je suis devenue dépendante aux reviews, lol ! Je passe un temps de fou à répondre à celles que je reçois et tu sais quoi ? J'adore ça ! :D Moi aussi j'en voudrais toujours plus, d'ailleurs je désespère au sujet de mon autre fic commencée, snif, que 2 reviews ! : ( C'est que les gens savent pas que c'est, entres autres, une Mione/Draco ! lol ! Eh oui, je commence à aimer de plus en plus, même si ce n'est pas mon couple préféré ! _

_(Se forcer pour garder son calme) Tu sais quoi ? Je serai aux ANGES si tu illustrerais ma fic !!!!!!!!! lol ! ! D'ailleurs Rek a lu mon énervement tout à l'heure, lol ! (Mes condoléances,je sais pas comment tu fais pour m'endurer ma chère lol ! ) Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup cette scène, m'enfin je te laisse champ libre, fais ce que tu veux, lol ! ! C'est étrange parce que je me disais que ça serait vraiment trop chouette que quelqu'un illustre ma fic pas plus tard que cette après-midi, lol ! _

_Ça m'embête pas du tout les longues reviews, c'est vraiment trop plaisant y répondre ! :D :D :D :D (Demande à Morri, Tak'(où est-elle ? snif,sniff !) et à Rekha si ça me dérange !:P ) J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! ! ! ! ! ! ! :D :D :D :D :D :D Gros bisous sucré pour toi et j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles, je te trouve très sympathique ! _

_Ouais ben je suis allée voir ton site, c'est vraiment super ! ! ! !! ! ! ! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D : D :D :D :D _

**Beli0wen : **_Lol ! Bien contente que tu ais compris ! Mais j'espère que lui t'as embrouillé encore un peu quand même ! :D :D :D :D :P_****

**Lyana : **_Merci beaucoup, wow c'est rapide ça quand meme pour 16 chapitres ! !! lol ! Ouais elle a exagéré mais je mettrais ça sur le compte des nerfs,lol !_****

**Socute : **_Ah ben merci beaucoup ! ! Chu contente qu'une nouvelle québécoise lise ma fic ! ! Jpense que vous êtes 3 là ! IzZy, ma KoKoTtTe au KoCoNuT pis toi !Ah non, j'oubliais Gody et Vicky-J !! lol ! Lollll je suis morte de rire à imaginer qqn gifler son ordi ! ! :P Hé,hé, Draco se fout royalement de Ron ! :P C'est vrai que c'était méchant mais ça va peut-être finir par s'arranger, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? ;)_

**Slydawn :**_ Ah, Fan Fiction a fait des siennes, m'empêchant de poster ma fic quand je le pouvais ! lol ! Ouii Dray qui pleure, je ne croyais pas écrire ça un jour moi ! lol ! Bisous à samedi ! !_

* * *

_****_

_**Bon, fini ! ! :D Savez-vous combien j'ai reçue de reviews pour un chapitre, en comptant le bogue de Fan Fiction qui a enregistré plusieurs reviews plusieurs fois ? 42 REVIEWS ! MdRrRr !!! Mais si j'enlève les bogues, ça fait 15, ce qui est à peu près comme d'habitude, lol ! ! ! ! :P :P Bon et bien je vous dit à samedi mes petits brocolis d'amours !!!!( lol !! Est-ce que ça paraît que j'ai dormi deux heures dans ma nuit ? Non ! Ah, ouf ! Je suis soulagée, mdrrr !!) **_

_**Hésiter pas à faire déborder ma boîte de réception hotmail, j'ai de l'espace en masse ! Lol ! ! **_

_**Je vous envoie des milliards de merci et tout autant de bisounours **_

_**Vengeresse**_

_**XOXoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxXOX **_


	19. Et un ange passa

_**Salut !! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster hier, mais la mortalité a frappé chez une de mes amies et je l'ai consolé toute la nuit, donc le chap vient dimanche finalement ! Enfin !!! :D Mais j'avais hâte, croyez-moi, de vous poster ce chapitre là ! Il m'a prit deux nuits à faire mais je crois que vous allez l'aimer ! Moi je l'adore en tous cas, lol ! C'est devenu un de mes préférés ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, mais ça devrait...lol ! En plus, vous allez être récompensé d'avoir attendu trois jours, parce qu'au lieu des 6,7 ou 8 pages de Word habituelle, le chap en contient 11 ! ! lol ! **_

_**Une petite annonce, il n'y aura désormais qu'un chapitre par semaine et je ne peux pas vous donner pour le moment de jour précis de publication parce que je n'en ai aucune idée ! Je recommence l'école très bientôt et je ne serai plus en mesure de continuer à tous les trois jours, mais pour le mois de septembre vous aurez peut-être deux chapitres par semaine si tout va bien, sinon il faudra vous contenter de un , je suis désolée ! : ( **_

_**Je voudrais remercier ma kokotte au KoCoNut qui a lu mon chap (et qui s'est vidé le cœur sur le film trois avec moi aussi lol !) et Rekha aussi ! Merci les filles je vous adore ! ! ! (En passant Rek' désolé pour MSN mais yé arrivé un contretemps et j'ai pas pu venir te voir pour te le dire ! ! Excuse-moi ! ! ! ! Pour me faire pardonner j' t'enverrais d'autres chansons québécoises, mdRrRrrr ! ! ! ) **_

_**Bon comme ya quelques petites choses qui ne m'appartienne pas dans ce chap, c'est l'heure de faire un ...**_

DISCLAIMER ! Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley , Draco Malfoy et leurs amis (ou ennemis ) ne m'appartiennent pas du tout, ils sont tous à J.K Rowling, de même que le monde magique, les créatures bizarres que je pourrais avoir nommés et les lieux. La chanson _Comme une étoile _qui sert de poème dans cette fic est la totale propriété du merveilleux groupe québécois Kaïn. La chanson _Behind Blues Eyes _appartient au groupe_ The Who _mais la version que j'ai utilisé est celle de _Limp Bizkit _. Seul la traduction de cette magnifique chanson est à moi et les quelques petites modifications aussi ! Ah, j'oubliais ! Le concept des Urnes ( et non pas Runes, lol !) Sylla, Éléora , Ramya, Narma et Ursula Hart sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire ! 

_**Bon après avoir piqué votre curiosité avec mon disclaimer étrange je vous laisse lire !!!**_

_**Enjoy ! ;)**_

_**Vengeresse...**_

**__**

* * *

**18 – Et un ange passa...**

Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant le bal costumé d'Halloween, qu'Hermione, Draco et tous les autres préfets avaient préparés avec enthousiasme. Ron s'était emmuré dans le silence et les tentatives de la jeune femme pour se réconcilier avec lui se conclurent toutes par des monumentales fiascos. Elle revenait toujours dévastée et Draco la consolait inévitablement, et elle lui en était très reconnaissante. Et Harry qui ne donnait toujours pas de nouvelles...

Peu à peu, leur amitié mutuelle se mutait pour Hermione en une amitié profonde, aux portes de l'amour. Elle appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie du jeune homme, se surprenant à oublier de penser à Harry quand ils étaient ensemble. Draco s'était donné comme mission de panser la plaie que Harry avait laissé dans le cœur d'Hermione et à leur grand étonnement à tous les deux, il réussissait merveilleusement bien.

De son côté, Draco était heureux de la tournure des évènements. Il souhaitait bien entendu que son ange se raccommode avec la belette mais au fond, il vivait les plus beaux moments de sa vie avec elle présentement, dans leur petite salle commune, et la nuit, quand elle venait le rejoindre pour dormir chastement près de lui. Il l'adorait, il aurait voulu le crier sur tous les toits mais il savait que ce n'était pas prudent, ni pour Hermione ni pour lui, de dévoiler l'affection maladive qu'il portait à la jeune femme. De plus, rien n'indiquait que la sorcière n'avait pas oublié Potter, ce qui rendait les choses encore plus difficile. Mais bon, il se serait contenté de la croiser dans leurs appartements, donc ce qu'il vivait était pour lui le véritable paradis.

Et aujourd'hui, à moins de deux jours du bal, Hermione poussa un énorme soupir. Elle regarda Draco qui riait toujours de son déguisement pour le bal. Il avait les larmes aux yeux tellement son amie était ridicule.

-Arrête de rire, Draco ! Ce n'est pas drôle, j'aimais vraiment l'idée de me déguiser en momie !

La jeune femme tourna sur elle même. Elle s'était enroulée dans des bandelettes de parchemin mouillées et elle portait en tout et pour tout son maillot de bain, ce qui ne manqua pas de plaire à Draco qui la dévorait des yeux alors qu'elle retirait le papier trempé.

-Tu me vois déguisée en quoi, alors ? lui lança-t-elle en jetant furieusement les vestiges de son infructueux costume dans les flammes du foyer et en enfilant sa robe de chambre du même geste.

Il se leva et tourna autour d'Hermione comme un lion tournerait autour d'une gazelle. Il se l'imaginait en Cléopâtre quand il pensa soudainement à quelque chose qui irait parfaitement avec la jeune femme.

-En ange, Mione. Je te vois très bien en ange.

Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire.

-Moi plutôt en diablesse...

-Pff, ça reste à prouver ça ! Mais attends, j'ai ce qu'il te faut...

Il sortir de la salle commune et alla dans sa chambre. Hermione le laissa faire, intriguée par la soudaine idée de son nouvel ami.

_Ami et Malfoy dans la même phrase, c'est tellement bizarre ! Mais je commence à m'habituer ! Il est tellement gentil, jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir rire avec lui, ni être si bien en sa compagnie. Surprenant !Et il est tellement mignon... _pensa-t-elle.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui glissa qu'elle l'avait toujours espéré et qu'elle l'avait toujours trouvé de son goût mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, préférant se concentrer sur Draco qui venait de revenir en cachant dans son dos un objet.

-Voilà, elle appartenait à ma mère, elle me l'a laissé avant que je rentre à Poudlard, parce qu'elle craignait que mon père la détruise dans un excès de colère. Elle a toujours rêvé que je la donne à une jeune femme qui la porterait avec toute la grâce nécessaire pour cela et cette jeune femme là est juste en avant de moi.

Il lui tendit une magnifique robe blanche que Hermione s'empressa de prendre, tant elle avait peur qu'il l'échappe par terre. Elle la déplia doucement et laissa entendre un petit cri de stupeur.

-Draco...Je ne peux pas accepter ça...

-Oui tu peux. Tu feras un magnifique ange avec ça...

-Attends moi, je vais l'essayer !

Draco sourit en la voyant courir dans sa chambre pour l'enfiler. Oui, Hermione sera magnifique avec la robe de Narcissa, il n'en doutait pas. Ce vêtement avait une signification particulière pour lui, c'était la seule preuve tangible que sa mère n'était pas un monstre comme son géniteur, qu'elle avait un cœur et qu'elle avait été laissée de côté toutes ses années...Elle était tellement contente quand elle avait su que son fils unique avait choisi de refuser d'être mangemort, le jeune homme pensa qu'elle le serait encore plus si elle apprenait qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur une fille de moldue.

Hermione toussota discrètement, mais pas assez pour passer inaperçue. Il se tourna vers elle et il siffla d'admiration, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir son amie.

-J'avais raison, tu es à couper le souffle...

Elle lui sourit timidement à son tour et elle fit un tour sur elle même pour que Draco puisse la contempler mieux. Son ange avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon négligé, pour que ses épaules soient parfaitement visible. La robe tombait gracieusement sur le sol, en une cascade de soie et de dentelle blanche. Le bustier était orné de perles délicates et de fines bretelles entrecroisées dans un profond décolleté dorsal soutenait la poitrine de la jeune femme, dévoilant un petit tatouage rouge, en forme d'étoile.

-Tiens, lança Draco mi-moqueur mi-sérieux, tu ne m'avais jamais montrer l'astre dans le bas de ton dos !

La jeune femme essaya de voir le bas de son dos pour comprendre ce que lui disait Malfoy mais elle saisit après quelques secondes et ils éclatèrent de rire. Hermione fut la première à retrouver son sérieux pour lui parler du dessin.

-Je me suis fait faire ce tatouage cet été, ce n'est pas très sage de la part d'une préfète ,je sais , mais comme personne n'a fait de cérémonie ou d'hommage à la mort de Siri...euh, d'un de nos amis, j'ai pensé le faire à ma façon.

Le jeune homme tiqua à la mention de "Siri" mais il se retint de passer un commentaire, elle le lui dirait quand elle sera prête.

-Pourquoi une étoile rouge ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Son sourire s'élargit, laissant place à un sourire mélancolique mais oh combien doux.

-Parce qu'il avait l'âme d'un gryffondor, il l'était du bout de ses orteils jusqu'à la pointe de ses longs cheveux. Mais l'étoile, c'est parce qu'il portait le nom d'un de ses astres.

Draco s'assit sur un divan, essayant de comprendre la douleur de la jeune femme mais en vain.

-Je peux savoir comment il est mort, si ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi d'en parler... ?

-Au contraire, ça me fera du bien ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'assoyant face à lui. Il est mort de la plus belle façon qu'il aurait souhaité, en combattant contre des mangemorts. Il a été brave jusqu'à la fin, surtout l'année passée, alors qu'il était confiné dans la maison de ses parents , obligé de rester passif. Quand l'occasion de se battre s'est présentée, il l'a saisit sans hésiter et il est mort pour protéger Harry. On ne s'entendait pas toujours très bien, tu sais moi les gens téméraires ça va, mais ceux qui ne calculent pas les risques, ça fait des flammèches. Mais malgré ce petit côté là, je n'arrivais jamais à être très en colère contre lui. C'était un des seuls qui manifestait de l'inquiétude pour moi, sans me le dire bien sur mais j'ai surpris de nombreuses conversations à mon sujet ! J'aurais aimé vivre de plus grands moments avec lui mais bon, le destin en a décidé autrement, je ne peux que m'y résigner. Il me manque beaucoup... termina-t-elle en laissant ses larmes glisser silencieusement sur ses joues.

Depuis sa mort, elle n'avait jamais pu parler ouvertement de Sirius, Harry étant trop triste et Ron ne voulant pas entendre un mot là dessus. _( NdlA : Ceci était mon petit hommage improvisé pour mon défunt maraudeur préféré !) _

Draco l'écouta sans dire un mot, ému de voir la jeune femme s'ouvrir de cette façon à lui. Quand elle versa sa première larme, il sentit son cœur se déchirer, comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait triste. Une insupportable douleur l'envahit et il se dit que si Hermione mourrait demain matin, il ressentirait probablement la même douleur mais amplifiée en dix fois pire.

-Je suis désolé...Tu l'aimais beaucoup, hein ?

Ses yeux miels pétillèrent, même rempli de larmes, ce qui emplie Draco d'un savoureux sentiment de bonheur instantanément.

-Je l'aimais profondément, lui répondit-elle d'un ton qui mit fin à la discussion.

_( NdlA : Vous ne croyiez quand même pas que je ne les caserais pas ensemble le temps de quelques lignes ? Non mais ! Pff ! Lol !! ) _

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant quelques instants, puis Draco le brisa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour Halloween ?

-Comment ça, pour Halloween ? Je ne reçois pas de cadeaux à Halloween !

-Ah c'est vrai...Tu manges des bonbons toi ?

-Exactement, Sherlock !

-Qui ?

Elle éclata de rire. Bien sûr, comment aurait-il pu connaître l'existence d'un personnage littéraire moldu ?

-Tu as visé juste !

-Ah euh et bien chez les familles de sorciers les plus anciennes, il existe une tradition à Halloween qui consiste à ce que les hommes offrent à leur compagne un cadeau pour célébrer je ne sais quel esprit mais ce n'est pas important. Moi, je n'ai pas de compagnes, mais la convenance veut que j'offre tout de même un présent à quelqu'un. Avant, c'était à Pansy que revenait mes babioles puisque je n'accordais qu'une infime importance à la coutume mais comme j'ai une amie cette année, je souhaiterais la gâter. Donc, tu veux quoi pour Halloween ?

-Je ne savais pas que ce rituel existait chez les sorciers !

-Oh, il a été passablement négligé durant le dernier siècle. Et puis, les moldus ont complètement bousillés la vraie offrande ! Distribuer des friandises, quelle stupidité !

Hermione rit doucement , son ami n'avait visiblement jamais erré dans les rues, costumé en fantôme avec un drap blanc troué, en quête de sucreries gratuites, en compagnie de diable, simili sorcier et vampire de pacotille.

-Quand nous serons sortis de Poudlard, dans deux ans, je t'amènerais passer Halloween avec mon cousin de cinq ans. Je suis certaine que tu ne diras plus la même chose de mon Halloween après cela !

-C'est d'accord, mais tu n'as pas répondue à ma question encore !

-Surprend-moi, lui lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil qui augmenta considérablement le flux sanguin dans le bas ventre de Draco. Oh non ,Draco !

-Quoi ?!

-Nous devons aller en cours de poésie !

Il grommela, pourquoi avait-il accepté de s'inscrire à cette activité parascolaire idiote destinée à donner un côté plus humain à la magie ?

_**Parce que c'est Hermione qui te l'a proposé, comme si tu pouvais lui refuser quelque chose !**_

Étonné, il regarda Hermione, pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas parlé, mais elle était occupée à ranger les travaux qui jonchaient la table basse du petit salon.

_**Ne te fatigue pas, ce n'est pas elle qui a parlé ! **_

Désormais très irrité d'entendre une voix (puisque même pour un sorcier, c'était un signe d'activité mentale dérangée !) dans sa tête, il se concentra et parvint à lui parler à son tour.

_Mais qui êtes-vous, bon sang ? _

_**Enfin, je commençais à croire que tu n'arriverais pas à me parler ! J'avoue que ça m'a un peu inquiétée...Mais je ne répond pas à ta question ! Je suis Sylla, mais qui je suis vraiment, tu devras attendre un peu encore avant de le savoir. Maintenant cesse de te poser des questions et va chercher ton poème que tu as composé pour Hermione sur ton bureau, il est très beau soit dit en passant ! À bientôt, Draco !**_

La voix se tut , laissant Draco perplexe et inquiet. Son regard se posa sur Hermione qui paraissait dans le même état que lui.

-Est-ce que tu ...

-Elle t'a parlé toi aussi ?

-Oui, confirma-t-elle. Elle m'a prévenue que tu aurais ce genre de visite, toi aussi. La mienne s'appelle Éléora, et toi ?

-Euh...Sylla, je crois !

Contrairement à lui, Hermione avait l'air désormais surexcitée, comme si elle comprenait ce qui se passait.

-Bon, je vais me changer, et puis on va en cours et on parlera des Urnes ensuite !

-Des quoi ?

-Je t'expliquerai ! lança-t-elle dans un sourire charmeur. Au fait, j'ai oublié de te remercier pour la robe...

Elle s'approcha de Draco et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur la joue de celui-ci.

_**Hum, Hum. Sur la commissure de ses lèvres serait mieux indiqué tu ne crois pas ? **_

Elle s'enfuit précipitamment dans sa chambre en éclatant de rire silencieusement. Décidément, elle s'entendrait bien avec Élé , même si elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix !

Draco resta un moment interdit , puis il imita la jeune femme et alla dans sa chambre prendre le poème qu'il avait composé pour le cours de poésie.

_Complètement absurde, je vais avoir l'air complètement absurde ! _pensa-t-il alors qu'une irrésistible envie de brûler son poème montait en lui.

Il fourra le petit bout de parchemin dans sa poche et sortit rapidement de sa chambre en emportant des parchemins vierges, des plumes et un encrier avec lui.

Hermione sortait de sa chambre au même moment, radieuse.

-Alors, on y va ?

Il répondit par l'affirmative et ils sortirent ensemble de leur appartement mais ils furent contraints, par une bande de serpentard de septième année, de se séparer aussitôt atteint le premier carrefour. Draco maudit mentalement sa maison de devoir les séparer ne serait-ce que le temps de se rendre dans cette petite classe rose et désespérément féminine. Depuis les quelques semaines de cours, il avait constaté avec affolement que les membres masculins du club de poésie étaient essentiellement les amoureux des membres féminines, ce qui le mettait un peu dans l'embarras. Enfin, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible avec son ange, même s'inscrire dans un club de poésie !

Il avait spécialement hâte à ce cours ci, puisqu'il serait en binôme avec elle. La nervosité le gagna peu à peu alors qu'il pénétrait dans la classe en saluant de la tête les élèves qui le regardaient avec un mélange de crainte et de respect. Hermione était déjà installée à leur place habituelle, près de la fenêtre donnant sur le lac. Elle disait que voir l'eau lui donnait de l'inspiration et inévitablement, Draco pensait que son inspiration à lui, c'était elle.

-Pas trop tôt... lui dit-elle en rigolant.

-Pff, si on aurait rencontré des charmants lions, tu aurais fait comme moi, ma chère !

-Je sais bien, je te taquine ! lança-t-elle en lui pinçant la joue qu'elle venait d'embrasser quelques minutes auparavant. Il embrassa doucement sa main et elle rougit ardemment, suivit de près par Draco. Ils furent interrompit par le professeur Sinistra qui venait d'entrer dans la classe.

-Bien, je vois que vous êtes tous là ! Nous allons donc commencer immédiatement ! Je voudrais que vous échangiez vos poèmes avec votre partenaire de binôme, pour qu'il puisse le lire et le commenter ensuite. Allez-y !

Les deux amis se regardèrent et d'un accord commun, ils sortirent leur texte et se le donnèrent.

Hermione plongea son regard dans les mots de Draco et sa bouche s'entrouvrit au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait . Troublée ,elle finit sa lecture et fixa le jeune homme qui lisait le sien, ses joues s'empourprant de plus en plus.

Quand toute la classe eut fini, l'enseignante demanda des volontaires pour se lancer les premiers dans la lecture hebdomadaire des poèmes de leur partenaire. Habituellement ,Pavarti et Lavande étaient les premières à brandir leur main et Hermione, plutôt réservée, une des dernières mais la jeune femme, au grand étonnement du serpentard, leva prestement la sienne.

La professeure, habituée de la voir si timide, s'empressa de lui donner le droit de parole. Avides d'apprendre ce que Draco cachait derrière son habituel masque d'indifférence, les élèves se firent silencieux alors qu'Hermione commençait sa lecture à voix haute.

-Je ne sais pas si tu savais que le ciel t'appartenait. Tu es l'idole de tout mes rêves, aux creux de la nuit. Tu me fais grandir et découvrir, tu es le plaisir dans mes souvenirs. Tu es la flamme au fond de mes yeux et dans mon cœur le feu. Tu éclaires ma nuit de ton sourire comme une étoile qui brille. J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter, tellement de mots à te dire. Tu m'amènes jour après jour, à comprendre le mot amour. Jour de peine ou jour de rire, je t'abandonne mon avenir. Tu éclaires ma nuit de ton sourire comme une étoile qui brille. J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter, tellement de mots à te dire...

Elle s'interrompit, le temps de regarder la réaction des autres élèves. Tous semblait subjugués par les mots que Malfoy, cet être cruel et mesquin, avait écrit pour une jeune femme. Elle continua donc le poème, en l'entonnant d'une voix douce, en le chantant désormais.

-Mais quand même, je ne vois plus la vie de l'œil d'avant, tu me fais voir tout ça autrement, j'ai la chance d'avoir tout ce que j'aime...Mais quand même, peut-être que demain sera meilleur, petite étoile, petite fleur. Tu as fais de ma vie un paradis....

Sa voix se brisa, elle regarda Draco qui semblait tout aussi ému qu'elle.

-Tu éclaires ma nuit de ton sourire comme une étoile qui brille. J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter, tellement de mots à te dire... J'ai terminé...

Sortant peu à peu de leur stupeur, la classe applaudit chaudement Draco qui s'efforçait tant bien que mal de cacher les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues sans vouloir s'arrêter.

-C'est une agréable surprise, Draco...Très agréable ! commenta la professeure, surprise que son élève qui participait le moins à ses cours écrive un aussi beau texte. Qui veut continuer ?

Se sentant trop bouleversé pour lire le poème d'Hermione immédiatement, il laissa Lavande et Pavarti reprendre les rênes du cours en lisant leur poème affreusement romantique et à l'eau de rose. Quand Sinistra demanda s'il y avait encore des volontaires, il leva une main tremblante vers elle. L'enseignante lui fit signe de se lever et de commencer, ce qu'il fit en jetant un regard à Hermione qui baissa les yeux.

-Personne ne sait comment c'est d'être l'homme méchant,d'être l'homme triste derrière des yeux gris. Et personne ne sait comment c'est d'être détesté, d'être destiné à ne dire que des mensonges. Mais mes rêves ne sont pas aussi vides que ma conscience semble l'être. Je vis complètement isolé, complètement seul...Mon amour est une vengeance qui n'est jamais assouvie...

Il s'arrêta,complètement enivré des mots qu'Hermione avait écrit pour lui. Les élèves se regardaient en chuchotant rapidement, ils auraient leur lot de ragots pour des mois à venir !

-Personne ne sait ce que ça fait de ressentir ces sentiments qui me hante, que je ressens, que je renie. Personne ne ravale autant sa colère que je le fais. Ni ma douleur ni ma haine ne peut paraître. Mais mes rêves ne sont pas aussi vide que ma conscience semble l'être. Je vis complètement isolé, complètement seul. Mon amour est un vengeance qui n'est jamais assouvie. Personne ne sait comment c'est d'être maltraité, d'être vaincu derrière des yeux gris. Personne ne sait comment dire qu'ils sont désolés , personne ne sait comment me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter car c'est impossible. Personne ne sait comment c'est d'être l'homme triste, d'être l'homme méchant derrière mes yeux gris...

Hermione pleurait franchement de voir Draco lire son poème qui lui était destiné. Il croisa son regard et elle vu que lui aussi pleurait. Il retourna s'asseoir avec elle pendant que la professeure, soufflée des textes de ses deux élèves, nommait au hasard quelqu'un d'autre. Hermione ouvrit ses bras et Draco vint s'y réfugier, ne prêtant pas attention aux curieux qui les dévorant des yeux. Il se détacha d'elle le premier et en essuyant ses larmes rassembla leurs affaires et l'entraîna hors du cours.

Ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune le cœur lourd par tant d'émotion en si peu de temps. Draco se laissa tomber dans le divan et la jeune femme le suivit de près. Elle vint se blottir contre lui et ils ne dirent pas un mot, se contentant d'apprécier la proximité de l'autre en silence. Néanmoins, la conscience d'Hermione et son cœur se livraient un féroce combat, à savoir si elle devait laisser court à ses fantasmes et embrasser Draco avec toute la ferveur qui l'habitait et de toute son âme, ou si elle devait plutôt penser à Harry qui se morfondait seul très loin et qu'elle aimait depuis plus longtemps que cette, elle l'espérait pour ne pas avoir à être une de ses cruelles briseuses de cœur, éphémère passion.

_**Tu ne devrais pas te poser ce genre de question, Hermione. Tu devrais profiter du moment présent. **_

_Je ne sais pas, j'ai plutôt l'habitude de réfléchir avant de me lancer dans quelque chose !_

_**Ça te prend de l'alcool pour être spontanée, j'aurais tout vu ! **_

_Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il ne me repoussera pas ?_

_**Mon enfant, il te reste beaucoup de choses à apprendre à ce que je peux voir ! Maintenant, cesse de communiquer avec moi, tu t'épuise. Écoute ton cœur, pour une fois...**_

Hermione resta abasourdie une fois de plus devant le grand pouvoir que les Urnes possédaient. Même avec toutes les défenses qu'elle érigeait pour contrer les fouineurs tentés de venir farfouiller dans sa tête, Éléora s'infiltrait sans problème. Elle sourit, son année allait être plutôt mouvementée !

_**Oui, tu as raison, je vais te harceler jusqu'à ce que ses mains se baladent sur ton corps ! **_

Elle éclata de rire et Draco lui demanda ce qui se passait.

-Éléora me parle encore...

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Euh...Sylla aussi mais je ne comprend pas...

**_MAINTENANT ! _**hurla une voix dans sa tête. Et Hermione décida de l'écouter, pour une fois, seulement pour cette fois !

Elle le coupa en posant fiévreusement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris, il recula mais elle revint à la charge. Il entrouvrit sa bouche, laissant libre cours à l'inspiration poétique d'Hermione qui glissa tendrement sa langue sur celle du jeune homme. Il la souleva et l'assit sur lui pour mieux profiter de l'instant divin qu'ils vivaient.

À bout de souffle, elle se détacha de lui. Il colla son front sur le sien et la regarda droit dans les yeux, l'acier de ses prunelles se fondant dans l'ambré des siennes.

-J'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps...

Les pommettes rouges, Hermione embrassa amoureusement le bout du nez de Draco, ce qui le fit rire.

-J'ai suivi mon cœur ... lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille en guise d'excuse.

Un petit bruit se fit entendre pendant que Draco entraînait dans un deuxième baiser encore plus enflammé son ange.

-Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, vraiment !

-Oui, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme vous êtes beaux à voir !

-Mais nous croyons que nous devrions se parler, avant de vous laisser continuer votre ... exploration ! termina la première voix.

* * *

_**Prochain chapitre : Rencontre avec les Urnes ! Eh oui, enfin vous allez savoir qu'est-ce que ça mange en hiver ces petites bestioles là ! lol (pff, mon Word prend pas le mot bébitte, je comprend pas pourquoi ! lol ! ) ( Rek, un autre mot québécois à mettre dans ton dictionnaire pour me comprendre, lol ! ) J'espère que vous avez aimé le rapprochement entre Mione et Draco, je pense qu'il était temps ! Aussi au programme pour le prochain chap, une réconciliation houleuse avec Ron, lol ! **_

_**Bon, les réponses aux reviews maintenant ! :D Wow, 24 pour un chapitre ! Incroyable !!!!!! :D Je suis vraiment contente, ça me rend toute joyeuse ! Continuer de faire exploser ma boite de réception comme ça, c'est trop woah ! :D Ça serait bien si vous iriez jeter un petit coup d'œil à mon autre fic aussi, le deuxième chapitre s'en vient à grand pas et puis je l'aime trop cette fic là, c'est mon petit bébé ! (Parce que avant c'était celle-là mais c'est plutôt rendu mon enfant de six ans, lol !) **_

**__**

* * *

**Gody : **_Merci ! Mmmm, trouver qqn d'autres ? Je sais pas, j'y avais pas penser honnêtement ! Lol ! Mais c'est dans sa nature à Ron d'être jaloux, il est possessif envers Hermione parce qu'il crève d'amour pour elle, c'est juste...normal. Enfin, à mes yeux ! _

_OUI NOUS SOMMES DES PETITES QUÉBÉCOISES ! :D Ah , à Miami ya des mââââles ? Je savais pas, lol ! J'suis jamais sortie de mon pays ! J'en reviens pas toujours, écoute bien celle-là Gody ! En France, ils connaissent pas la poutine ! Oo Ni les pogos, ils ont vus ça uniquement dans les séries américaines ! Et comble du malheur, la soupe aux pois, les bines et les oreilles de Christ ça leur dit rien !! Sacrilège, comment font-ils pour vivre sans poutine et cabane à sucre ? Mais je compte bien faire connaître le Québec à Rekha, je lui ai envoyé une chanson de mes Cowboys Fringants adorés, de Plume Latraverse et de Paul Piché, mais elle a rien compris des paroles ! Roh la, la ! : ( Complètement désespérée, lol ! Bon, j'ai fini mon speach sur le Québec, désolée... :#) Quand on me parle de mon pays adoré j'ai plus de fin ! _

_Ah ouais, ça me fait trop bizarre de pas recevoir beaucoup de reviews pour mon autre fic ! Que voulez-vous, quand on m'habitue au luxe et qu'après on me donne presque rien , c'est bizarre ! Heureusement que les reviews que j'ai reçue sont super, vraiment j'étais contente quand même que ma fic plaise à certaines d'entres vous ! _

_J'espère que la suite t'a plu, le rapprochement a été plus radical je sais mais bon j'en avais marre de faire patienter le pauvre Draco, lol !_

**Leoline : **_Certainement ,la grande Léoline ! J'adore ce que tu fais, à mes yeux tu es une des meilleures auteures de fic du site !! 1 mètre 60 ? Lol moi je fais 1 mètre 61, je compatis ! :P Merci beaucoup, je te renvoie les compliments pour les tiennes ! _

_Tu ne comprend pas pourquoi ? Mmm...Peut-être parce que c'est complètement différent des autres Mione/Draco qui existent ? En tous cas, c'est une des raisons !Et puis perso j'adore l'intrigue, l'histoire des sangs bleus et tout ça c'était bien pensé ! Et c'est bien écrit, c'est ... comment dire... c'est fluide, ça coule sur les yeux, c'est plaisant, comme toutes tes autres fics. Mais j'adore le Double de Soi, juste en passant ! Et j'ai été soufflée de voir qu'elle avait que 70 reviews, ça m'a outrée parce que c'est vraiment mais vraiment bien !!!! _

_Dix fois plus, c'est un peu exagéré mais je te remercie de penser ça ! Oui, je connais les Feux de Beltane, je l'adore ! Moi aussi j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait très peu de reviews mais pourtant elle est tellement belle, tellement enivrante, j'ai pas été capable d'arrêter quand j'ai commencé à la lire, lol ! _

_J'espère que la suite t'a plu , jte fais des gros bisous !_

**Flogudule : **_Et voilà, ils ont passé l'étape de l'amitié platonique, lol ! ;) _

**Dragonia : **_Lol je sais que c'est pas de ta faute, ça m'a juste fait rire ! Ouais amis et même plus ! Prochain chap ça serait clair comme de l'eau de roche, les Urnes ! :D Bisous !_****

**Sophorasi : **_Lol, merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu as aimé la suite ! :D _

**Rekha : **_Salut toi ! Bah ouais, il est tout tristounet, attends quand il saura _ça_ ! lol ! Non, tu ne te tromper pas ! Là je me demande juste comment Harry va prendre ça ... En fait c'était pas vraiment sa petite amie Mione alors ça facilite les choses...lol ! Incroyable, je suis l'auteure et donc celle qui sait tous les petits détails insignifiants et j'ai oublié celui là ! lol ! mais bon, c'est pas grave ! ! _

_Nah, c'est pas ça ! Mais presque...Lol ! :P _

_Mouais, on le partage, on le partage ! lol ! Et on partage Sirichou aussi en autant que c'est le Sirichou des dessins dac pas celui en vrai brrr je t'ai montré de quoi à l'air Gary Oldman sans barbe ni cheveux longs ? Traumatisant, lol ! Quoi que si je te l'ai montré faudra aussi que je te montre ce qu'il avait l'air ya une couple d'année, trop mignon ! _

_Loll, je t'imagine bien en train d'arroser tes tomates avec notre morve collective ! Beurk ! :P _

_Loll, Draco il vient de sortir de la douche là et il est à côté de moi, il est tout dégoulinant hi !hi !hi ! Avec ses beaux cheveux blonds, mmmm ! ! Il te dit salut et il fait dire que le décalage horaire France/Québec c'est dur MdRrr ! Il a goûté à la poutine et il a bien aimé ! :P PtDrrrr !!! :P _

_Roh la, la ! Ici ça veut dire discuter, mdrr ! Un autre mot à ajouter dans mon dictionnaire France/Québécois, lol ! Mais en fait ça se dit aussi jaser pour rumeurs...M'enfin ! lol ! _

_Ouais, c'est sûrement pour ça, lol ! N'empêche que c'est chouette comme nom de groupe, Roi des Biscuits ! lolll :P _

_Rah, merci ! :#) 'Suis contente que tu aimes ! C'est mon petit bébé cette fic là , j'ai tout pleins d'idées pour la suite, tu sais quand tu pense à rien de précis et là bang ! t'as une scène qui vient d'apparaître dans ta tête, avec les mots sur les images...Rah ça m'arrive souvent avec Ce qu'il restera de nous et celle-la ! J'adore ça, mdrrr !!! _

_Lol, moi je suis trop têtue pour qu'il me dise juste non. 'Suis perspicace quand je veux, mdrrr ! :P _

_Lol, ça existe pas le hit machine ici ! Mais le dimanche matin ya le super décompte CKOI à la radio et le samedi matin yen a un autre sur un autre poste, lol ! Ah pis ya le top 20 des vidéoclips aussi à Musique Pluche lol ! _

_Aah, un million ! lol ! ! 'Suis toujours perdue avec les euros et l'argent américaine, lol ! L'argent canadien c'est beaucoup plus simple, mdrrr ! :P_

_Hey,as-tu réussit à écouter la chanson des Bisounours ? Mdrrr ! ! ! :P En tous cas, à toute à l'heure sur MSN ! Gros bisous !!_

**Étoile de mer : **_Lol ouais, tu as un petit côté serpentard, mdrrrr ! Vous en aurez au prochain chapitre, promis ! ;)_

**Frite12 : **_Lol, non j'en ai jamais vu ! :P OUI j'ai adoré les sites de ta bio, ils sont vraiment bien ! Celui qui traite du Mione/Dray est vraiment marrant, surtout les montages photos ha là la j'ai bien ris avec mes amies en regardant ça, lol ! J'ai sauvegardé quelques beaux dessins par exemple, du genre vraiment magnifique lol ! _

_Lol j'espère que tu as encore sautillé aujourd'hui même avec mon retard !:/ Eh bien dis donc, le 22 la suite ! M'enfin j'espère que tu pourras la lire avant le 23 ! (moi les décalages horaires et tout ça je perds la notion de temps lol ! ) Mais à partir de cette semaine il va y avoir un chapitre par semaine parce que moi aussi je recommence l'école bientôt ! _

_Lol moi aussi j'ai remarqué que des blabla ennuyants, c'est .. mmm .. ennuyant ! lol ! :P (Suis fatiguée, ai passé la nuit à consoler qqn ! ) _

_Ah, merci d'être passé voir ! Ça l'air de rien comme ça mais j'ai hâte de pouvoir entrer dans l'intrigue, ya un Draco/Hermione passionné dans cette fic là aussi ! _

_Tu sais, j'adorerai illustrer tes fics mais tu risques de faire des cauchemars ! lol ! Je suis assez nulle en dessin ,j'arrive pas à donner de l'émotion comme avec mes mots, 'faudrait jme pratique pour arriver à quelque chose parce que je rêve de pouvoir dessiner bien, pas extraordinairement bien, juste bien ! Et puis j'ai vraiment envie de dessiner, lol ! M'enfin je me pratique et je t'en reparle lol :P _

_Ah je suis super contente que tu veuilles illustrer la mienne, ça me fait super plaisir j'suis hyper contente ! :D :D :D :D En fait vois-tu je ne connais pratiquement rien en arts et ces machins là, je suis même pas sûre d'avoir compris ce que tu m'as expliqué l'autre jour par MSN lol ! Alors, je te laisse carte blanche très chère, comme on dit par chez nous, vas-y comme tu le sens ! ;) Oui vous le saurez très bientôt, dans le prochain chapitre c'est tout expliqué ! _

_Oui j'adore les longues reviews, même si des fois ça me prend vraiment beaucoup de temps répondre à tout ça mais c'est pas grave, c'est trop chouette ! Ouais, ça serait chouette se mailer, j'adorerais ça ! _

_Je l'ai trouvé sympa ton site mais j'ai hâte que tu en mettes d'autres dessus ! Gros bisous et à la prochaine ! Au fait, bonne rentrée ! _****

**Marilla-Chan : **_Merci beaucoup ! Et puis ta fic ça avance ?_

**Lilouthephoenix : **_La voilà ! La voilà ! La voilà ! Lol ! Merci ! ;)_

**Beli0wen : **_Lol c'est good ça que tu sois pas trop perdue ! :D J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! :D :D :D :D :D Merci beaucoup ! _

**Morri chérie : **_Coucou ! :D Lol, ouais j'en doute pas ! Mais je peux transformer mes lol en ha !ha !ha si tu veux, :P Jvais essayer cette fois ci, on verra le résultat ha !ha !ha ! (mdrrr !)_

_Ah ouais, la seule ? Lol ! (Ah et puis merde je suis pas capable de mes passer de mes lol chéris, lol ! ) J'adore ton prénom, j'aurai voulu m'appeler comme ça ! ( Laura ou Violette, mes deux prénoms préférés lol ! ) Je trouve mon prénom affreux, lol ! Je te trouve chanceuse, bon !_

_Lol, je crois que je vais poster la suite ce soir ! ( dimanche 22 août, donc ! lol), comme ça lundi , si je ne me perds pas dans les décalages horaires, la suite sera là. Je crois...Non ? Lol ! Le deuxième chap est fini et là j'ai tout pleins d'idées pour la suite, mdr ! Ça t'intéresse vraiment ? Chouette ! _

_Ah c'est trop le fun recevoir des reviews comme les tiennes, moi j'adore ! Ça te va bien la revieweuse en folie _

_Des fois, ya que Merci j'espère que ça t'a plu ! qui convient comme réponse à des courtes reviews, par exemple ! Mais jamais, JAMAIS je ne répondrais ça à une belle review comme la tienne ! ! C'est trop chouette répondre à tes reviews ! _

_Rah, ya des auteurs qui n'ont pas de cœur de te laisser un merci en réponse à ta review ! Pfff ! ! ! !! ! Lol, C'est court une nuit blanche hein ? Lol ! Bah c'était bien, même si ya eu des frictions comme tu le sais lol _

_Je vais t'avouer que j'ai pas encore du tout prévu la réaction de Harry, vu que la relation entre Mione et Dray ne fait que commencer ! Lol ! Celle de Ron est plus que prévisible mais je pense que son amour pour Mione lui fera prendre le dessus de ses émotions ! Tuer Draco ? Pourquoi pas ? Lol ! M'enfin, je peux te donner un tuyau, il y aurait des pertes humaines, la fic s'appelle quand même Ce qu'il restera de NOUS lol donc...suspense ! :P Et bien maintenant ils sont plus qu'amis mais pas encore en couple...Pour le moment..._

_Bah en fait c'était pas très clair le miroir, c'est clair pour moi mais vous allez en savoir beaucoup plus le prochain chap, ya plus personne qui devrait poser de questions sur le miroir ou les Urnes ... enfin... finalement il va avoir d'autres sortes de questions, disons !:P _

_Ouais ben Ron,c'est Ron hein ! Lol ! Il est encore vraiment fâché des trucs que Hermione lui a dit et puis il accepte mal le fait que Draco puisse la voir tous les jours et puis qu'ils fraternisent ensemble, malgré qu'il sait pas encore qu'ils font plus que fraterniser ... ( et je crois que c'est pas ici la veille qu'il l'apprendra !) _

_Moi aussi je mélange les noms ! ;) Mais si ça peut t'éclairer un peu ... Sylla avec Draco_

_Éléora avec Hermione_

_Narma avec Ron_

_Ramya avec Harry _

_Encore là je suis pas certaine pour les deux derniers lol disons que j'ai plus exploité les premiers, lol ! ... Après vérification, c'est bel et bien ça ! Lol ! _

_Rah, j'aimerais bien aller habiter en Europe pour un an ! ! MdRrr notre beurre de pinotte ? Lol ! Tu sais, ici on trouve que VOUS avez un accent ! ;) _

_Elle a OSÉ te refuser Remus ? Ah ben la méchante ! Non mais hein ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas , il sera toujours à toi dans ma fic, mdrr !:P Elle est égoïste, elle sait à quel point Remus est sexy et elle veut le garder pour elle toute seule ! _

_Rah, je veux pas le laisser là où il est, moi ! Je veux pas qu'il meure, bon ! ! ! C'est l'enfer, chaque fois que je relis ce passage là du bouquin je fond en larmes ! Je veux bien profiter de lui par contre, mu ha ! ha ! ha ! lol ! J'espère bien qu'il va faire une apparition dans le 6ième tome ! ( Quel titre intriguant quand même, notre prêtresse s'est surpassé, lol !) _

_J'ai juste trop hâte d'écrire cette scène là, elle devrait se passer au déjeuner je pense, je te vois très bien recracher ton jus de citrouille dans ton verre en entendant un prof qui s'adresse à Remus comme Monsieur Lupin lol ! En fait, vu qu'on était à Serdaigle de notre temps, on a lu un nombre considérable de bouquins ! Lol ! Et on sait que la mère de Harry s'appelle Lily donc quand on va la voir ( ou même juste entendre son nom !) ça va faire tilt, comme tu dis ! lol ! _

_Parlant de Serdaigle, et bien tu as deviné dans quelle maison on irait, lol ! Mais voilà, j'ai une réponse pour ça et je crois que ça tient debout, dans le troisième chap tu sauras ! ;) C'est exactement pour ça que je tenais à nous envoyer à Gryffondor, pour qu'on puisse être le plus possible avec nos maraudeurs adorés ! _

_Bah moi je trouve pas que ça lasse, beaucoup de chapitres ! Et puis plus de chapitres, ça met plus d'intrigue et de plaisir chez le lecteur ! Je répète après toi joyeusement ... TU VAS Y ARRIVER !! :D :D :D _

_Rah, moi je ne grandirais plus en plus ! :'( Sniff ! ! Oh il me plaît trop ! (même s'il est catégorique sur le fait que Sirius est bel et bien mort, ce à quoi je répond nooooooooooooooooooon par pitié ! lol ! ) Mdr moi aussi j'ai mal aux doigts et il m'en reste pleins d'autres à faire ! Ah c'est pas grave, c'est trop chouette ! :D :D :D :D Je pourrais sûrement pas te prêter ma crème, il en reste presque plus, lol !:P Gros bisous et à la prochaine ! ;) _

**Timog : **_Salut toi ! : ) Merci beaucoup ! :D Tes vacs, c'était bien ? Bisous à toi aussi !!_

**Lyana : **_Merci ! :D Cool, une autre québécoise :D J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! :D_****

**Carol (fois 2, lol !) : **_Contente que tu aimes ! :D À la prochaine ! ;) _

**Elissia : **_Lol, je sais que c'est horrible, je te plains ! Pour les Urnes, c'est voulu que ça soit flou. Prochain chapitre, tout sera expliquer dans les moindres détails (ou presque...) et le miroir aussi, par le fait même. La fameuse dispute...Les nerfs de Hermione ont lâchés, tout simplement ! Et Draco, il était pas pour laisser faire tout ça, quand même ! Et puis c'est Sylla qui l'a poussé à y aller, et le reste des élèves bah, ils jasent, c'est sûr !Mais dans ma tête à moi, ils jasent plutôt du fait qu'Harry ne soit plus à l'école, du fait qu'Hermione et Ron se soit brouillés et ils doivent dire que Malfoy est venu plaquer Ron dans le mur mais tant qu'à moi, ils doivent focaliser sur les premiers faits que le dernier. _

_Je me permet de t'arrêter, Ron a supposé que Harry et Hermione sortaient ensemble, il pense qu'ils s'aiment et tout et tout mais en fait, non, ils ne sortent pas vraiment ensemble. Il n'y avait rien d'officiel dans ce qu'ils vivaient, quelques je t'aime par ci par là mais pas de promesses, ni d'engagement. Mais Ron va continuer à croire qu'il peut y avoir une ouverture avec elle, crois-moi...Laisse-moi le temps de vous le montrer ! ;) _

_Gros bisous et merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'expliquer tout ça ! ;)_

**Bubblegum712 : **_Coucou ! Je dirais qu'elles ne sont rien de tout cela mais tout en même temps...Assez énigmatique la fille, hein ? ;) Prochain chap tu comprendras ! :P_****

**Spicysuga : **_Hey, merci beaucoup ! Le miroir et les urnes, c'est effectivement pour le prochain chap ! J'ai vraiment hâte de vous éclairer, crois-moi ! :D Oui, je sais, j'ai été méchante avec Ron, pourtant je l'aime bien ! Lol ! Il a pas fini d'en baver,en plus !! Bisous !_****

**IzZy : **_Oh, maintenant c'est un chapitre par semaine !! Je suis super désolée de faire ça mais avec l'école ( et le PEI super exigeant !) qui commence très bientôt je n'ai pas le choix ! : ( Ah ben c'était le but, vous fourrez ake les Urnes ! Lol ! :P Prochain chap tu comprendras, promis ! ;)_****

**MymyKraKra : **_Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite t'a plu ! Bisous ! _

**Angel of shadow : **_Les Urnes, pas les Runes ! ;) Effectivement, prochain chap tout sera clair ! :D _

_Oui, vous allez tous vous précipiter sur mon chap quand je le posterai lol et vous allez tous m'envoyer des joyeuses reviews ! _

_J'adore ton histoire,je trouve ça vraiment dommage qu'elle ne reçoive pas beaucoup de reviews, elle en mérite plus ! Bon et bien jte fais de gros bisous et à la prochaine ! ! _

**Zoulou7 : **_C'est pas grave voyons ! ;) Ah une petite québécoise !:D Alors c'était bien ton camp ? Woah, un camp de cirque, c'est génial ! :D Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé un petit mot ! :D _

**Ma KoKoCoTTe au KoCoNuT ! : **_Saluuut !!! :D Merci beaucoup ! :D Lol non mais j'ai ben l'impression que tu vas l'être pour ce chap là parce qu'aussitôt que j'ai posté je te le dis sur MSN et hop !:P Comme d'habitude, mdrr ! C'est pas grave, t'étais pas pour laissé ta cousine en plan tsé !! Lol ! Comme une vieille botte pleine de bouette sur le perron, lol ! Que de poésie, mdrr ! 'Pense chu fatiguée, lol ! :P Gros bisous pis merci encore ! à dans 2 secondes sur MSN, mdrr !:P_

__

* * *

****

_**Bon et bien c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Je poste l'autre chap dès que je peux, je crois que c'est mieux que de dire un par semaine, plus encourageant en tous cas ! lol ! Merci de m'avoir envoyer autant de reviews, j'suis vraiment contente ! En tous cas, c'est vraiment hot ! lol ! **_

_**Je vous envoie milles bisous et tout autant de merci,**_

_**Vengeresse**_

_**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**_


	20. Le lion, l’ange, le dragon et l’aigle, p...

**_Je n'ose même pas imaginé ce que vous devez penser de moi à l'instant où vous lisez ces lignes. Vous êtes prié d'accepter mes plus plates excuses au sujet de mon retard...Je vais quand même me justifier un peu, lol ! Premièrement, j'ai changé d'école, pas besoin de vous expliquer ce que ça implique ! Deuxièmement, je n'ai plus droit qu'à environ 15 minutes d'Internet par jour,donc je trouve de moins en moins le temps de taper mes textes. Troisièmement bah, j'ai une vie, moi aussi ! Lol ! Mais bon, bon, bon ! Le 19ième chapitre est enfin là, il est sur deux partie, ça c'est la première ! Je vous dis pas de date pour la deuxième partie, je veux pas trahir de promesse encore alors qui vivra verra la date !! Quatrièmement, j'ai rencontré un garçon très intéressant et veut, veut pas, il prend beaucoup de mon temps aussi ! _**

_**Je voudrais remercier KoCoNut qui a lu ce chap là tout à l'heure, tu es super gentille merci beaucoup !:D **_

_**Je dédis le chapitre à Marc-Alexandre, parce que ses beaux yeux bleus gris me font penser à ceux de Draco et parce que ses belles fesses m'ont inspirés des scènes pour plus tard dans la fic, lol ! **_

**_Maintenant, un petit mot sur mes autres fics. J'ai commencé pleins de fics qui ne sont pas encore sur l'ordinateur, seulement sur papier et j'ai envie de vous en parler un peu puisque éventuellement, vous allez les voir apparaître sur le site ! Bien sûr, je continue _**« Ce qu'il restera de nous » **_et _**« Je ne veux pas t'oublier » **_! Mais sachez que vous pourrez lire bientôt...(ce sont des titres aléatoires !)_**

« Je t'ai dans la peau » **_Un one-shot assez hard entre Hermione et Draco, que Gody a lu enfin juste le début ! _**

« Poussières de Lunes» **_Une Remus/Hermione (Et oui, le pluriel à Lunes est tout à fait voulu !;) _**

« J'ai demandé à la lune... » **_Une Severus/Remus que j'adore, j'en ai écrit une bonne partie durant mes cours de maths ! Je tenais absolument à écrire un slash et je suis assez satisfaite du résultat, à date !;)_**

« Étoile-moi ... » **_La suite de _**« Je voudrai »**_ mais du point de vue de la mystérieuse femme ! Mais je suis pas certaine encore de la mise en page...Ça vous dirait des flash-back ? M'enfin... !!_**

« Titre Indéterminé » **_Une espèce de mini-fic qui devrait se conclure en moins d'une dizaine de chap, ya du Hermione/Ron, Rogue/ ?? et Harry/OC ! _**

« Titre Indéterminé » **_Une histoire annexé à la suite de _**« Je voudrai », **_donc une histoire en lien direct avec _**« Étoile-moi... » 

« Breaking the habit » **_une fic centrée sur Harry, inspirée d'une chanson de Linkin Park, parce que ça me fait trop pensé à son histoire, lol ! _**

« N'importe où sauf ici ... » **_Un one-shot entre Hermione et Fred Weasley...Lol ! C'est un défi d'une amie, je l'aime assez mais je dois le fignoler encore avant de le poster !;)_**

« Titre indéterminé » **_Un one-shot Ginny/Snape...Et j'en dis pas plus !;)_**

« La Quête » **_C'est un défi personnel que je me donne. J'ai pris ma chanson préférée, je l'ai divisé en phrase qui m'ont donnés le titre et le thème de chacun des chapitres/one-shot qui constitueront cette fic ! M'enfin, j'ai vraiment hâte que vous lisiez ça !:D_**

_**Bon et bien je me tais et je vous laisse lire ! Cependant,comme le temps m'ait compter, je ne peux pas répondre à vos reviews aujourd'hui, je le ferai la prochaine fois !**_

_**Enjoy it! ;)**_

**_Vengeresse..._**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**19 – Le lion, l'ange, le dragon et l'aigle, partie 1**

Hermione se détacha immédiatement de Draco et bondit sur ses jambes, à la recherche sa baguette magique. Les femmes devant elle lui en dissuadèrent d'un geste de main. Abasourdie, elle dévisagea les créatures tout comme le faisait Draco.

-Ça alors...Vous êtes encore plus impressionnantes que dans mes livres... souffla Hermione.

Éléora éclata de rire, suivit de Sylla. Draco les regardait, ébahi. Celle qui semblait être Éléora avait l'air d'une femme, certes, mais tout en elle contredisait ce fait. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge flamboyant, le jeune homme était hypnotisé par eux. Une cascade de cheveux blonds tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules dénudées mais tout de même couvertes par un châle translucide. Sa robe orangée était vaporeuse, elle semblait faite dans un tissu qui n'existait pas pour les sorciers, ni pour les moldus. Éléora se déplaça sur la droite pour que les élus puissent observer Sylla et Hermione nota que son Urne ne marchait pas, elle flottait.

Sylla rougit en voyant tous les regards braqués sur elle. Elle était plus jeune qu'Éléora, cela se devinait par son attitude. De la prestance qu'affichait l'aînée, Sylla brillait par sa nervosité palpable et son angoisse. Ses cheveux aussi roux étincelants que ceux de Ron contrastaient beaucoup avec le bleu profond de ses yeux. Sa robe semblable à celle d'Éléora ne descendait pas jusqu'au sol, elle se terminait à ses genoux. Draco, qui avait vu que Éléora flottait, nota aussi que l'Urne marchait, signe qu'elle avait moins d'expérience que celle déléguée à Mione.

-Tu es intelligente, Hermione. Tu avais déjà lu sur nous, je le vois dans ton cœur. Mais ne cherche pas les informations, j'ai pris soin de les brouiller, tu ne devais pas t'en souvenir. Nous devons vous apprendre ce que vous avez besoin de savoir ce soir, tu ne pouvais quand même pas tout savoir d'un coup ! Et puis, _Prophéties et oracles divines _est un très mauvais volume, bourré de mauvais renseignements !

La jeune femme entrouvrit la bouche de savez-vous...ça ?!

-Première chose importante à savoir est celle-ci : Nous savons tout de vous, puisque nous sommes une partie de vous. leur dit Éléora d'un ton magistral.

-Ouais, alors pas de mensonges ! lança Sylla avec un clin d'œil à Draco.

-Deuxième chose primordiale, nous ne nous matérialisons que très rarement. Cette opération demande beaucoup d'énergies, et nous n'avons que si peu ! continua Éléora.

-Oui, nous risquons la fatigue extrême, et vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi nous devons éviter ça à tout prix ! s'exclama Sylla, emportée par une vague de terreur.

-Sylla, la réprimanda doucement Éléora, une chose à la fois veux-tu ?

La femme-enfant fit une petite moue et elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

Draco et Hermione se jetèrent un regard inquiet, pourquoi Sylla agissait-elle comme ça ?

_**Ça vaut aussi pour toi, Hermione. Chaque chose en son temps, belle demoiselle !**_

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à Éléora qui lui adressa un clin d'œil en s'assoyant près de sa compagne. D'un geste de main, des tasses de thé apparurent sur la table basse. Sylla et Éléora, en même temps, prirent deux tasses et attendirent que les deux nouveaux amoureux en prennent aussi avant de continuer.

-Eh bien, commença Éléora, j'imagine que vous vous posez des questions sur votre miroir et sur nous, non ?

La lionne et le serpent qui n'en était plus vraiment un hochèrent la tête en guise de réponse.

-Bien, le contraire m'aurait étonné. Il y a déjà très longtemps, un sorcier assez célèbre décida, en voyant des centaines de sorciers et sorcières se faire décimer dans un combat sanglant contre les forces du mal, d'élire quatre sorciers à chaque génération qui auraient les fabuleux pouvoirs de vaincre ceux que l'on n'espère plus vaincre. Pour les guider et les...

-Comment, vaincre ceux que l'on n'espère plus vaincre ? la coupa Draco, légèrement paniqué.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, je vois très bien que tu saisis ! lança sèchement Sylla, perdant patience, ayant surtout hâte qu'Éléora finisse son monologue pour faire le sien.

-Hum, comme je disais, pour les guider et les conseiller, il décida de créer une puissante forme de magie ancienne qu'il nomma le pouvoir des Urnes. Ce sorcier avait cinq filles et elles avaient toutes perdues leurs fiancés durant ce terrible affrontement. Comme elles ne voulaient littéralement plus vivre sans eux, leur père les transforma avec leurs consentements en êtres du temps.

-En quoi ?

-Draco ! siffla Sylla, visiblement exaspérée par le comportement de son protégé. Tu ne peux pas tenir ta langue, pendant quelques minutes ?

Le jeune homme regarda Hermione qui essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son fou rire dans une quinte de toux puis, boudeur, il se calla dans le divan.

Éléora éclata pour sa part de rire, d'un rire cristallin, un rire qui aux oreilles du serpentard ressemblait à celui d'Hermione...

-Oui, Draco, nous avons le même rire. Si un jour tu entends rire Sylla, tu constateras qu'elle rit comme toi. Pour ton information, les êtres du temps sont des gens qui ont le pouvoir de vivre très longtemps. Ils sont appelés ainsi puisqu'ils ont la chance de voir beaucoup d'époques et de siècles, chance peu commune ! La plus vieille des Urnes toujours en service est Dame Ursula, mais elle n'a pas la même fonction que nous.

-Quelle est votre fonction ? demanda Hermione, en reposant sa tasse de thé vide sur la table.

-J'y venais. Donc, avant de les transformé en premières Urnes, le sorcier prit soin de leur donner une descendance. Il prit bien soin que cette descendance en ait une, et ainsi de suite, car le pouvoir des Urnes continuerait d'être tant et aussi longtemps que les femmes de la lignée donneraient naissance à d'autres femmes. Et avant que Draco ne me demande pourquoi, je répondrai immédiatement parce que si une des Urnes en service venaient à mourir ou à être incapable de continuer son devoir, une remplaçante serait presque aussitôt désigné pour lui succéder. C'est ce qui est arrivé récemment avec Sylla, son aïeule étant décédée de vieillesse.

-On m'a refilé la nouvelle ! s'exclama Draco, imperceptiblement offusqué.

-Comme si on pouvait _refiler _une Urnes ! marmonna la débutante en lançant un regard de glace à Draco, un regard qui rappelait étrangement à Hermione le propre regard du garçon.

_Incroyable ! _pensa-t-elle.

_**Mais pourtant vrai ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ils finiront par s'entendre, Sylla a juste un peu plus de difficulté puisque c'est son premier protégé mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle réussira à l'amadouer comme tu as réussi...**_

Hermione adressa un grand sourire à sa nouvelle amie qui le lui rendit.

_Nouvelle amie, nouvelle amie, c'est vite dit ça ! C'est comme si je discutais avec moi-même ... _pensa-t-elle en pressant sa main contre celle de Draco pour le calmer avant qu'une dispute n'éclate entres eux.

_**C'est un peu ça, Hermione, c'est un peu ça...**_

_Vous pouvez savoir tout ce que je pense ? _

_**C'est exact.**_

Hermione rougit violement, sous les regards perplexes de Draco et Sylla et sous celui de Éléora qui se voulait moqueur.

_**Oui, même le soir où tu avais envie de lui arracher sa chemise et de le ...**_

-Ça suffit, Éléora ! Vous...Vous n'avez pas le droit de...faire...ça ! rugit la gryffondore, profondément gênée par la situation.

-Ma petite, même si je ne voudrais pas, je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis toi, ne l'oublie pas. Sylla, peux-tu continuer ?

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de la femme qui s'empressa de sauter sur l'occasion.

-Comme vous le savez, votre ami ... (Draco toussota) Oui Draco, ton ami à toi aussi ! Je disais donc, votre ami Harry Potter a été désigné pour vaincre Voldemort et ...

-Vous osez dire son nom ? lâcha Draco, soufflé par la façon nonchalante dont la femme prononçait le nom banni du vocabulaire sorcier.

-Certainement. Nous avons vu plus de mages noirs que n'importe qui, ils ne nous font plus peur. Grindelwald était certainement le plus effrayant...mais l'élu a réussit à lui régler son compte, répondit Éléora, pensive.

Hermione plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

-Dumbledore vous a côtoyer ?

-Tu es futée, toi ! Oui, j'étais une intermédiaire à l'époque. Je me rappelle d'Albus, même si je n'étais pas avec lui . La petite Minerva a beaucoup changé, je l'ai revu récemment, incroyable ! J'ai toujours su que ces deux là finiraient ensemble,j'avais raison...

Draco éclata de rire

-Minerva comme dans le professeur Mc Gonagall ? Cette vieille chouette là a déjà été petite ? Impossible, moi qui pensait qu'elle était née ridée !

Sylla éclata à son tour de rire mais s'arrêta aussitôt en même temps que le garçon en voyant la mine identique qu'affichait Éléora et Hermione.

-On ne peut même plus s'amuser... marmonnèrent Sylla et Draco simultanément.

-On ne s'amuse pas sur le dos de Minerva ! s'écrièrent les deux autres. Les yeux d'Éléora brillaient de milles feux, comme s'ils allaient s'embraser.

-Depuis quand l'appelles-tu Minerva ? questionna Draco, suspicieux.

-Depuis que tu appelles Rogue Severus ! répliqua Hermione, piquée.

-Draco,Hermione...Est-ce que je peux continuer ? leur demanda Sylla

-Euh bien sûr...Mais attendez ! Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall sont...mariés ?

Une expression d'horreur frappa le beau visage du jeune homme tandis que les Urnes éclataient de rire et qu'Hermione clignait des yeux.

-Bien sûr... Ça te choque ? Moi qui croyait que tu étais moins prude... lui lança Sylla.

Hermione émergea de sa stupeur et s'empressa de prier les femmes de continuer de leur parler uniquement des choses les concernant **eux, **et non pas leurs professeurs !

-D'accord, comme je disais, le petit Potter a été, selon une prophétie, désigné pour vaincre Voldemort. Cependant, une autre prophétie le concerne. Mais pas juste lui...Enfin, j'imagine que vous souhaiteriez l'entendre de vous même...

Sylla tendit la main à Éléora qui sortit d'un pli de sa robe une petite sphère en verre.

-Comment as-tu fait pour la prendre ?

Hermione savait que seuls les gens dont les noms étaient indiqués sur la sphère avaient le droit d'aller chercher les prophéties.

-Je suis toi, et comme cette prophétie te concerne...

Sylla prononça à voix basse une série d'incantation puis le globe explosa en milles morceaux qui disparurent aussi vite dans l'air. Une voix de femme aigue, presque chantante, s'éleva dans la tête de Draco et d'Hermione.

_« Ils seront quatre élus. Ils devront s'unir pour que s'accorde leurs éléments dans une symbiose parfaite. Fusionnés en celui qui le peut, ils vaincront ce que nul ne peut vaincre. Le dragon s'adoucira, l'aigle déploiera ses ailes , l'ange veillera et le lion rugira. Ils seront quatre élus. Ils devront s'unir pour que... »_

-Assez, déclara Éléora en tapant dans ses mains. La voix se tut aussitôt. Troublés, les adolescents regardèrent les femmes devant eux. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans leurs esprits qu'ils ne savaient par où commencer...

-Nous dirigeons donc un élément de la nature... constata simplement Hermione. Éléora lui sourit, elle aimait beaucoup la jeune femme qui comprenait si rapidement ce que d'autres avant elles avaient mis le triple du temps à saisir.

-Exactement.

-Allez-vous nous dire lequel est à nous ? demanda Draco.

-Non. Vous devrez le découvrir seuls.

-Le dragon, c'est Draco. L'ange, j'imagine que c'est moi.

-Encore exact ! s'exclama Sylla, ravie.

-Je serai porter à dire que Potter est le lion et la belette l'aigle, ajouta Draco.

-Non, Harry est l'aigle.

-Allons, Saint Potter a toutes les caractéristiques d'un lion !

-Souviens toi, l'aigle déploiera ses ailes...Qui doit nous sauver de Tu-Sais-Qui ? Certainement pas Ron. Et qui a rugit récemment ?

Draco baissa la tête en signe de défaite. Elle était décidément trop intelligente pour lui...

_**Ne pense pas ça.**_

_Quoi ?_

_**Ne pense pas qu'elle est trop brillante pour toi, Draco. Ce n'est pas vrai. **_

_C'est dur de ne pas me sentir stupide à côté d'elle, elle est si..._

-Sylla, serait-ce possible de continuer ? demanda doucement Hermione à la femme qui conversait mentalement avec son ami.

-Euh oui, pardon ! Vos symboles, en soit, ne sont pas très important. Ce qui l'est vraiment, ce sont vos nouveaux pouvoirs qui se manifesteront bientôt.

-Qui seront ? demanda Hermione, ne sachant pas si elle devait se réjouir ou s'inquiéter.

Éléora prit la parole, en souriant.

-Ne cherche pas à en savoir plus, Hermione. Tu sauras bien assez vite. Maintenant Sylla, je suggère de leur parler de leur fameux miroir, qu'en dis-tu ?

Sylla hocha la tête et s'éclaircit la voix.

-Vous vous doutez bien que ce n'est pas un miroir normal, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la jeune femme en s'adressant à Draco et à la gryffondore.

Ils acquiescèrent, avides d'en savoir plus.

-Bien. Qu'avez-vous vu quand vous l'avez regardé ? continua-t-elle.

Hermione fixa les deux Urnes d'un œil perplexe.

-Pourquoi nous le demander, puisque vous le savez ?

-C'est peut-être vrai que tu es trop intelligente,toi ! s'exclama Sylla en riant. Éléora sait ce que tu as vu et idem pour moi et Draco, mais je ne sais pas ce que toi tu as vu et c'est la même chose pour elle. Alors Hermione, si tu nous disais ce que tu vois dans le miroir de l'Âme ?

-La première chose que j'y ai vu, c'est mon reflet complètement différent. Ensuite, quand j'ai commencé à ...enfin, avec Harry !, j'ai vu plusieurs fois une femme se faire battre par un homme qui ressemblait étrangement à Harry et je crois que...(elle frissonna)que la femme, c'était moi. Quand il m'a avoué son terrible secret, la seule chose que j'ai pu voir dans le miroir pendant quelques temps, c'est une femme et un enfant au beau milieu d'une tempête, sous la pluie et les éclairs. Et...(elle déglutit) et encore une fois, je crois que j'étais la femme.

-Pourquoi crois-tu cela ? demanda Éléora en plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune élue.

-Parce que...parce que quand la femme se faisait battre, je ressentais sa souffrance, je ressentais sa peine et j'avais mal physiquement. Et quand la femme serrait son bébé sous la pluie, j'avais froid jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme, j'étais désemparée et je suis restée longtemps plantée devant cette...moi qui pleurait de détresse.

-Intéressant, commenta Sylla. Continue, je t'en prie.

-Mmm...Dernièrement, après l'engueulade avec Ron, j'ai eu la même vision que Draco, que tu connais. Après ça, j'ai évité le miroir, je commençais à avoir...peur de ce que j'allais voir, termina la jeune femme.

Éléora lui sourit , sachant très bien ce que ressentait son amie.

-Que penses-tu que montre ce miroir de l'Âme ? la questionna Sylla.

Hermione plissa ses yeux, signe qu'elle réfléchissait intensément.

-Il ne peut pas simplement montrer le futur, ce serait trop facile... commença-t-elle.

-Effectivement, et tu as sans doute compris que la magie des Urnes est trop complexe pour être simple ! lança Éléora.

Draco marmonna quelque chose et Sylla se tapa le front avec sa main.

-J'allais oublier Draco ! Dis nous, Draco, ce que toi tu as vu dans le miroir ! s'exclama Sylla, les joues rougies d'avoir eu un tel oubli.

Draco soupira l'air désintéressé mais il bouillait de partager ses visions avec les autres. Il prit une grande inspiration puis il commença.

* * *

_**Et voilà, c'est fini ! :D J'espère que vous comprenez mieux maintenant... ! J'ai déjà commencé à écrire la suite du chap, ça viendra je sais pas quand, mais ça viendra, promis !**_

_**Je vous envoie de gros bisous et tout autant de merci pour votre compréhension et parce que vous m'avez attendue assez longtemps je dois dire !!!!**_

_**Amélie,**_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**À la prochaine ! ! ;) **_


	21. À la croisée de nos destins

_**Bonsoir chers amies lectrices ! **_

_**J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre ! Remarquez qu'il s'est fait moins attendre que le dernier, hein ! Lol ! Malheureusement pour vous, au moment où j'écris ses lignes, il est loin d'être posté parce que ma connexion Internet ne vaut pas une bouse de dragon et il ne marche plus du tout ! **_

_**Donc, je ne peux pas aller voir mes courriels et aller dans mon petit dossier avec toutes vos belles reviews pour continuer à répondre aux reviews et pour ensuite le poster...Dommage, je me sentais inspirée ! Je ne perds pas espoir, vous l'aurez sûrement avant l'Halloween ! Hey, dites, comment on fête ça en France et en Europe l'Halloween ?! :D **_

_**Bon, ben dans ce chapitre là, il y a des tas de trucs assez importants et il contient 10 pages ! :D (Hum peut-être plus parce que je veux incorporer une chanson et je n'ai pas les paroles, et je ne peux pas aller les chercher puisque je n'ai pas d'Internet... ( mais bon ! ) **_

_**Ah oui, un petit disclaimer ! Aucun des personnages, lieux ou termes du monde magique d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à J.K Rowling, seule l'histoire m'appartient ! :D Je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fic, ne vous inquiétez pas ! :P Aussi, la chanson vers la fin du chapitre est une merveilleuse création de**_ Metallica_**, et elle se nomme**_ « Nothing Else Matters »**_ et si vous voulez la traduction en français, indiquez-moi-le dans vos reviews (manière détournée d'en quémander !:D) et je la mettrais dans le prochain chap, genre au début ! C'est tellement une belle chanson, et elle va tellement bien avec ce que vivent Hermione et Draco dans mon histoire ! _**

_**Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement un chapitre de point de vue pour Ron et Harry, parce qu'il ne faut pas les oublier ! Harry apprendra aussi qu'il est cocu ! Lol non sérieusement il apprendra qu'Hermione et Draco se sont rapprochés, et nous ferons la connaissance de son professeur... :D**_

_**Bon, je me tais et je vous laisse lire !**_

_**Enjoy it ! ;)**_

_**Vengeresse ! **_

**__**

* * *

**__**

**20 – À la croisées de nos destins...**

Draco soupira, l'air désintéressé mais il bouillait de partager ses visions avec les autres. Il prit une grande inspiration puis il commença.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous devez savoir ça, mais puisque vous avez tous l'air de boire mes paroles...

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et il perdit instantanément ses airs supérieurs.

-D'accord, d'accord ! La première fois que j'ai vu le miroir, en même temps qu'Hermione, je l'ai vu sous un...autre angle. C'est à partir de ce moment là que je l'ai trouvé...belle. Après que je l'ai...surprise avec Potter, j'étais...enfin, je voyais souvent un homme habillé en mangemort, qui se faisait donner la marque des Ténèbres. Et, comme Hermione avec ses visions, je savais que cet homme, c'était moi. Ensuite, quand la petite fille a été retrouvé, j'ai vu...(il déglutit) un grand combat sanglant. Et un homme qui mourait. Et une femme qui pleurait. Et des enfants qui hurlaient. Et...

-Arrête, je t'en prie...

Draco regarda sa douce qui se cramponnait au divan, le visage livide.

-Ainsi, tu ne nous avais pas tout dit ? dit doucement la voix de Sylla.

Hermione se leva brusquement, des larmes coulant sur ses joues sans qu'elle en ait vraiment conscience.

-Non, non je ne vous avais pas tout dit ! Pourquoi je l'aurais fais ? J'avais un jardin secret, un petit secret minuscule à moi toute seule ! Mais non, il a fallu que vous le questionniez ! Pourquoi il a vu ce que j'ai vu aussi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas, pour une fois, avec quelque chose qui m'appartient uniquement ? Je suis comme un livre ouvert pour tout le monde, je veux être mystérieuse moi aussi !

Elle se rassit, se jetant littéralement sur les coussins. Furieuse, elle fit une moue que Draco aurait jugé de tout à fait adorable sans les circonstances assez dramatique.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris, Hermione ? osa dire Sylla, rougissante encore une fois.

L'intéressée secoua vivement la tête, toujours colérique. Ce fut au tour d'Éléora de s'emporter.

-Tu ne comprend rien, petite sotte ! Tu ne comprend rien du tout ! Tu pense comprendre, mais tu n'y ais pas du tout ! Il n'est pas question de jardin secret, par Merlin ! Il est question de Voldemort, et du rôle que vous jouerez dans sa destruction. Ouvre grandes tes mignonnes oreilles, Hermione. Harry, seul , ne parviendra à rien, tu entends ? À rien ! Sais-tu ce que le mot destin veut dire ?

-Bien sur, répliqua la jeune femme un peu ébranlée que celle qui devait être de son côté la charrie comme ça. Le destin, c'est ce qui mène nos vies, c'est ce que...

-Calembredaines ! s'exclama Éléora. (Elle faisait peur à voir. Ses yeux brillaient comme si quelqu'un y avait jeté une allumette. Elle s'était élevé bien plus haut que simplement au dessus du niveau du sol, sa voix résonnait probablement dans tout le château et il faisait soudainement beaucoup plus chaud dans la pièce.) Chaque geste que tu poses, chaque décision que tu prends, importantes ou non, change ton destin. Ton destin est une girouette qui virevolte grâce à un vent perpétuel. Tu es soumise à ton destin, mais tu peux toujours y remédier. Imagines-tu ce que serait ta vie future avec Voldemort au pouvoir ? Peux-tu seulement l'imaginer ? Va voir le miroir, immédiatement. Toi aussi Draco.

Ils se levèrent simultanément et ils allèrent se planter face au miroir de l'Âme. Ils se tenaient par la main, ils étaient beaux à voir pensa affectueusement Éléora.

Hermione ferma ses yeux et avec sa main, ferma les paupières à Draco.

-Quand je te dirai que je suis prête, nous ouvrirons nos yeux et nous regarderons ce que le destin nous réserve si nous ne faisons rien pour le changer.

-D'accord, lui dit simplement le jeune homme qui frissonnait du contact des doigts de la jeune femme sur la peau de ses yeux.

Et ils restèrent là pendant de longues minutes,sans bouger. Hermione se questionnant sur ce que le miroir allait leur révélé, Draco aussi.

**_Hermione..._**

**_Quoi ?_**

**_Je suis désolée..._**

**_C'est correct, Éléora. C'est déjà oublié..._**

**_Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je m'introduise dans ton esprit ainsi, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Si je ne le fais pas, vous ne réussirez jamais ce à quoi vous êtes destinés._**

**_Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un tel destin..._**

**_Tu n'as pas le choix. S'il y a une chose que tu ne peux pas changée, c'est bien cette prophétie. Quoi que tu feras, tu devras y faire face, un jour ou l'autre. Ce qui est en ton pouvoir, c'est l'issue de ce combat...Allez,ouvre les yeux._**

Hermione hocha la tête et pressa fortement la main de Draco. Elle compta tranquillement, en prenant bien soin de respirer entre chaque chiffre.

-Un. . . Deux . . . Trois . . . Ouvre les yeux, Draco.

Et il ouvrit les yeux. _(NdlA : J'avais bien envie de vous couper ça ici mais je me trouvais vraiment trop sadique, lol !)_

Éléora prit Sylla par la main et elles s'approchèrent des sorciers qui découvraient le futur qui s'enlignait pour eux en ce jour. Leurs réactions furent très différentes. Draco conserva un visage impassible mais tout son corps tremblait, tout son corps se révulsait contre une telle idée. Hermione se mordit violement la lèvre inférieure, elle se mit à saigner. Elle fut prise d'une envie irrésistible de fermer les yeux mais elle lutta contre, elle ne voulait pas ,ne pouvait pas. Elle enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de Draco qui lui, se contenta d'entourer son corps frêle avec son bras.

Sylla ne pu retenir un sanglot de surprise, au contraire de son protégé. Elle s'approcha encore plus d'eux et passa ses bras autour de leurs corps. Éléora porta une main à sa bouche. Même si elle savait ce qu'Hermione verrait dans le miroir, il lui semblait que c'était encore plus terrible et épouvantable de le voir réellement. Elle alla rejoindre les trois autres et se joignit au groupe.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, assura Draco d'une voix chevrotante. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon possible pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Sylla laissa entendre un autre sanglot et se dégagea de l'étreinte, suivit d'Éléora et d'Hermione. Les yeux emplis de larmes, elle se tourna vers Éléora.

-Je te déteste ...

-Tu te déteste, corrigea l'Urne.

-Je te déteste, répéta Hermione, de m'avoir montré ce que sera ma vie si je reste passive mais je t'aime autant que je te déteste, car maintenant je sais que je peux agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elle se tourna vers le miroir et elle vit son destin, une fois de plus.

* * *

_Tout était noir, tout était froid. L'air était saturée de magie. Hermione toussait à s'en fendre l'âme, une surcharge d'énergies magiques trop forte envahissait ses poumons. Le corps de Harry était immolé plus loin et une bande de mangemorts ricanaient en crachant sur lui. Voldemort lévitait autour du champs de bataille et chaque endroit qu'il couvrait du regard s'éclairait, laissant voir à Hermione l'étendue rougie par le sang des siens et des ennemis._

_Elle avança à tâtons, en rampant, en espérant de ne pas se faire repérer. Elle pleurait silencieusement, en poussant sans douceur les cadavres sur son chemin. Elle devait le trouver. Lui. Et personnes d'autres. Elle vit ses cheveux rouges sangs, elle le vit remuer. Vite, avancer plus vite encore. Il était encore en vie. Vite... !_

_Draco la remarqua à ce moment, et il détourna ses yeux d'elle aussitôt. Non,il ne devait pas la regarder. S'il se trahissait, si quelqu'un découvrait qu'elle vivait, elle mourrait aussitôt. Il avait choisi de ne plus l'aimer...Non, il avait choisi de lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait plus, pour la protéger. Il devait continuer jusqu'au bout. Aller, cracher encore sur Harry. Même s'il ne savait plus s'il crachait uniquement ou si ses propres larmes s'y mélangeait._

_Il la vit, rampante. Il vit le regard de Draco s'accrocher à elle comme si elle était sa seule bouée de sauvetage. Il suivit la trajectoire de la survivante et un rictus méchant se dessina sur son visage. Il eut une idée diabolique, une idée qui trouvait toute sa place dans l'horreur de la guerre gagnée par les forces du mal. Dans l'horreur dans lequel le monde se trouvait placé depuis quelques minutes._

_-Draco, la survivante qui rampe. Tue-la._

_Draco fit mine de ne pas voir de survivante rampante, mais le regard que lui lança son père le fit changer d'idées. Ce n'était pas le temps de se défiler. Il s'approcha d'Hermione en faisant énormément de bruits, pour qu'elle le voit et qu'elle s'enfuit. Mais elle ne fit rien. Elle resta figée, elle le regarda approcher en tremblant, en plantant ses yeux dans les siens._

_-Je n'ai pas le choix, lui murmura-t-il._

_-Ordures..., murmura-t-elle à son tour._

_-Je t'aime,Hermione._

_-Quoi?_

_-Je t'aime, je m'excuse...Me pardonneras-tu un jour?_

_Elle lui sourit. Un ange dans l'enfer. Une lumière dans l'ombre._

-_Tu es pardonné, Draco. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Je t'aime aussi._

_Il se pencha et la prit tendrement dans ses bras._

_-Tu m'attendras, là-haut ?_

_Elle lui sourit de nouveau._

_-Oui. Tu auras ta place auprès_ _de moi, au paradis._

_Il la regarda et il pointa sa baguette sur elle._

_-Avada Kedavra._

_Et avant même que le sort atteigne la jeune femme, il retourna sa baguette vers lui._

_-Avada Kedavra._

_Et avec un sourire béat d'amour, il tomba à la renverse sur le dos._

* * *

Et elle eut mal à nouveau.

* * *

Draco ne pensait pas pouvoir avoir plus mal encore qu'aujourd'hui. Non, décidément, il avait atteint le maximum de douleur qu'un homme pouvait ressentir. Il avait vu l'impossible, il avait vu l'interdit, ce que toute personne rêve de voir. Et son souhait le plus cher,après coup, était de n'avoir rien vu du tout.

Il repassait la scène en boucle depuis ce moment. Et chaque fois qu'il se revoyait jeter un sort mortel à Hermione, il se pinçait. Non. C'était un mensonge. Ce miroir mentait, voilà tout. Jamais il ne pourrait faire ce que le Draco du miroir avait fait. Il se tuerait avant d'en arriver là. Tant pis s'il ne vivait pas, au moins elle vivrait. Et après tout, c'était ce qui importait le plus...

Il se souvenait vaguement de la fin de la journée. Il se souvenait que Sylla et Éléora les avaient laissés seuls. Il se souvenait qu'Hermione avait pleuré, beaucoup pleuré. Il se souvenait d'avoir pleuré avec elle, il se souvenait d'être entré dans une colère noire et d'avoir brisé un vase de la salle commune. Ils n'avaient pas dînés, ils avaient pleurés. Maintenant, il était seul dans sa chambre, elle prenait une douche.

Ses yeux étaient sèches. Il ne croyait pas pouvoir pleurer encore. Il aurait pu dormir, oui...Il aurait pu. Mais il avait la conviction que s'il s'endormait, maintenant, sans reparlé à Hermione, il rêverait à la scène et il se réveillerait aussitôt. Et quand il réussirait à se rendormir, il y rêverait encore et se réveillerait de nouveau. Bref, un cercle vicieux.

Alors il l'attendait, en se maudissant d'être né, en se maudissant d'être lui, en se maudissant d'être entré dans sa vie...

* * *

L'eau chaude coulait sur les seins d'Hermione. Elle remonta le jet d'eau jusqu'à sa figure, essayant d'effacer les tâches que les larmes avaient laissés sur ses joues...

Peine perdue. Elle savait ses yeux gonflés et ses paupières lourdes. Ce qu'elle voulait le plus ? Dormir...Oui, dormir. Loin de Draco, si possible. Elle voulait avoir confiance en lui, mais comment ? La vision était si réaliste, la réalité semblait si vraie elle aussi.

Désorientée. Voilà ce qu'elle était. Elle devinait que Draco était étendu sur son lit, luttant contre l'envie de dormir, attendant qu'elle sorte d'ici pour discuter de toute cette...merde avec elle.

_Et d'un autre côté,_ pensa-t-elle, _il y a Harry..._

Elle éteignit la douche. La vapeur brumait son esprit. Elle ne devait surtout pas penser à Harry maintenant. Elle avait assez d'ennuis comme ça !

Elle enroula une serviette autour de son buste et laissa ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau libre sur ses épaules. Elle capta son reflet dans un miroir normal et elle lui sourit, avant d'éclater de nouveau en sanglots.

-Pas de chance, Hermione ! Tu n'auras pas une vie banale, ma vieille...

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et entra directement dans sa chambre. Draco était effectivement couché sur son lit, quelque part entre le sommeil et l'éveil total. Elle s'approcha du lit sans faire de bruits et elle s'installa près de lui. Elle se colla à lui, mouillant ses vêtements au passage. Il passa une main sur ses épaules et la colla encore plus. Il frictionna son épaule, elle ne devait pas prendre froid. Ils restèrent là un bon moment, sans parler, en se réchauffant mutuellement. Draco finit par briser le silence pesant.

-Je ne te tuerai pas, Mione. Je te le promets...

Elle sourit, même si elle savait qu'il ne pouvait la voir.

-J'espère...

-Me fais-tu confiance ?

-Je ne sais pas, Draco.

Il fit un geste pour se redresser mais elle tendit sa main au dessus de son corps pour l'en empêcher.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois te faire confiance. Je ne sais pas si ce que j'éprouve pour toi s'appelle de la confiance. Je ne crois pas que c'en ai, à vrai dire. Je crois que c'est tellement plus fort que ça ne s'appelle même plus confiance. À vrai dire, Draco...

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime...

-Que...Quoi ?

-Je t'aime, idiot !

Elle s'assit dans le lit, en réajustant sa serviette.

-Tu sais ce que cela veut dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Il la regarda, presque apeuré.

-Je...Je ne suis pas sûr.

-Quoi ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Non, il ne pouvait quand même pas lui faire gober que personne ne lui avait jamais dit ces mots là...C'était incroyable, tout simplement incroyable !

Draco rougit violemment. Il savait ce que la jeune femme devait penser. Il savait que pour un reconquête de confiance, c'était très mal parti. Il savait plus que tout qu'elle devait croire qu'il se moquait d'elle.

-On m'a souvent dit ces mots, Hermione. Mais jamais de la façon que tu les as dit...

Elle le regarda, consciente de la gravité de la situation.

-Et, je ne suis pas certain de comprendre la portée de ce que tu viens de me dire..., ajouta-t-il, visiblement incertain.

Hermione prit le visage de Draco entre ses mains.

-D'accord, je vais t'expliquer. Le premier mot, je , veut dire moi .Donc, moi. Le deuxième mot est une contraction du mot « te », qui veut dire toi. Mais comme le troisième mot commence par une voyelle, le « e » est remplacé par un « t » apostrophe . Dire je te aime est moins beau que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco acquiesça et attendit que son amie continue. Il aimait tellement l'entendre parler...

-Nous voilà donc à la signification du verbe aime, ou plutôt aimer. Oui nous le prendrons à l'infinitif. Que veut-il dire ? Je pourrais le remplacer par chérir, par affectionner, par adorer, par tout pleins de synonymes mais aucun n'est aussi beau qu'aimer. Tu sais que tu aimes quelqu'un quand la perspective de le perdre t'es insupportable. Tu sais que tu aimes quelqu'un quand, le soir, au lieu de ressasser la nouvelle matière acquise dans la journée, tu ressasses les phrases et les gestes qu'il a fait. Je sais que je t'aime parce que je ne peux plus respirer si je pense que tu es en danger. Je sais que je suis complètement amoureuse de toi parce que ma plus grande préoccupation est d'être à tes côtés, et mon plus grand désir est de poser mes mains sur ton visage, comme je le fais présentement.

-Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, Hermione. Je devrais être ton pire cauchemar... lui dit-il piteusement. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Une de plus. Une larme de joie. Une larme d'incompréhension. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit de plus belles choses.

-Pourtant,tu es mon plus beau rêve Draco... lui répondit-elle simplement en effleurant délicatement ses lèvres des siennes.

-Comment fais-tu ?

-Faire quoi ?

-Comment fais-tu pour me chambouler comme ça ?

-Je ne sais pas...Et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas...

Elle lui sourit en lui donnant un rapide baiser. Elle n'avait toujours pas lâcher son visage.

-Alors Draco, comprends-tu maintenant ce que veut dire « Je t'aime » ?

-Oui, je crois que je saisis mieux répliqua-t-il avec un sourire, à deux centimètres du sourire d'Hermione.

-Parfait. Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à dire, désormais.

-Oui.

Il se leva, prit sur une chaise une nuisette et la tendit à Hermione tandis qu'il se retournait pour qu'elle puisse s'en vêtir et il attendit. Intriguée, la jeune femme fit ce que les gestes du serpentard lui dictèrent et elle se leva, habillée, pour aller encercler sa taille avec ses bras.

Il sourit, il se sentait tellement bien quand elle était près de lui. Il la fit glisser face à lui et claqua des doigts. Une douce musique résonna dans la chambre, en guise d'invitation à la danse.

Hermione se blottit dans les bras de Draco et ils tournoyèrent durant plusieurs minutes, se laissant flotter par la musique. La jeune femme souriait, se demandant si Draco savait qu'il avait choisi sa chanson moldue préférée ou si, par un pur hasard, c'était la sienne aussi.

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know... _

Quand la dernière note de guitare retentit dans la pièce, ils s'embrassèrent doucement.

-J'adore cette chanson, souffla Draco en se détachant du baiser.

-Et moi, je t'adore...

Il l'enserra délicatement et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, pour pouvoir murmurer à l'oreille du serpentard.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Il la souleva de terre et la posa sur son lit.

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime, tu me demanderais de te haïr...

Elle lui sourit, incrédule.

-Jamais je ne te demanderais une telle chose, Draco.

Il s'installa confortablement dans le lit, sous les couvertures. Il tira la jeune femme avec lui, contre lui.

-On verra bien...

* * *

_**Ahhh, j'espère que vous avez aimé ça ! Bon, maintenant, note explicative de ma notion du destin. Je ne crois pas vraiment à ce truc là, moi. En fait si, j'y crois, mais je le classifie sur plusieurs paliers. **_

**_Palier un : _**Les grandes réalisations.****

_**Cet étage consiste aux choses que même si on se barricade dans une maison de bois ronds au beau milieu d'une forêt boréale, nous n'y échapperons pas. (Du genre, le ménage...Nah je rigole !) Je rentrerai les prophéties dans cette catégorie, mais pour des exemples plus proche de nous mmm...disons...Une femme enceinte n'aura pas le choix d'accoucher si elle garde le bébé, tiens !**_

**_Palier deux : _**Les petites réalisations.

_**Si vous décidez d'aller vous cacher dans sous votre couette au lieu d'aller faire votre examen de math, eh bien vous allez le manquer. Point barre. Cependant, c'est ce qui m'amène à vous parler du volet des ...**_

Choix. **_(Palier trois)_**

_**J'ai la grande conviction,depuis que je suis toute petite, que chaque fois que nous faisons un choix, nous choisissons entre deux voies. Ce peut être un fait anodin, comme choisir un parfum de glace à la fraise au lieu de celui au chocolat, ou plus grave comme choisir de divorcer ou quelque chose du genre. Mais poussons le délire jusqu'au bout, qui peut vous jurer que si vous auriez pris l'autobus pour aller à l'école au lieu d'y aller à pieds, vous ne vous auriez pas fait frapper par un éclair ? Non mais vous comprenez là !**_

**_Palier quatre : _**Les conséquences

_**Les conséquences sont directement liées aux choix puisque si nous ne choisissions jamais rien, il n'aurait pas de conséquences. Pour vous simplifier la vie, imaginez-vous que notre vie est gouvernée par une petite fourmi. Chaque fois que nous faisons un choix, elle change de direction. Conséquemment, si nous faisons un mauvais choix ,elle se fait piétiner ou elle trouve un morceau de gâteau, c'est selon ! (Que je suis inspirée moi ce soir ! Les belles métaphores, oh la là !)**_

_**Palier cinq :**_ Le pouvoir du changement.

**Situation hypothétique : Vous êtes dans la merde. Vous avez trois solutions pour vous en tirer. Chaque solution amènera une conséquence qui amènera à son tour une modification de votre destin. Bref, je me permet de prendre le terme destin dans mon histoire mais au fond, j'aurais très bien pu prendre le mot vie. Quand vous décidez de changer un bout de votre destinée, quand vous mettez votre âme et votre corps à la cause, pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas**

C'est pourquoi dans mon histoire, Hermione et Draco ont le pouvoir de modifier leur destin, car même si les grandes lignes (soit la prophétie qui les relient tous) sont tracés, le reste est tout sauf certain.

**_Pour ceux qui viennent d'être encore plus mêlé, envoyez-moi un email, j'essayerai d'expliquer ça mieux...Lol ! _**

_**Mais maintenant, place aux... reviews !! **_

_**Quoi de plus palpitant que de répondre à vos commentaires ! J'adore ça, à vrai dire ça me manque ! C'est motivant, après ça il me restera plus qu'à finir mon chap...(au moment où vous allez lire ça, il va bien sur être fini ! ) **_

* * *

**__**

**KoCoNut : **_Allo toi ! Mwiii tu as été ma première revieweuse pour ce chap là ! Merdeuh, ça fait un ptit bout quand même ! 23 août...Shit, on est dja le 5 octobre ! Lol ! J'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre, parce que là je peux pas te l'envoyer tu es sur Messenger masi tu es muette ! Lol ! Tk je taime vrm fow , fow , fow ! Pis demain, ma suivre tes conseils ake J...- __S... ! lol ! Pis ma aller botter les fesses à Max pcq yé pas venu sur Messenger, lui qui mavait dit dêtre là ! Pfff !!! :P_

**Gody : **_Eh oui, ce qu'ils sont barjots ces français ! :P Sérieux, y mank vrm de koi, tu l'as dit ! lol ! J'aime le québécois, moi ! Je trouve pas ça poétique, mais presk ! Lol ! Je sais pas si tu as déjà entendu des textes de « Beau Dommage » mais quand même, c'est écrit en québécois et ça manque pas de beauté ! Je suis tellement emballée par ce « vieux » groupe là ! Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires :D Jte laisse avec un couplet de la belle ( et longue, 20 minutes et 49 secondes !) chanson « Un incident à Bois-Des-Filions ».Si ya des français qui lisent ça, que jen voye pas un dire que notre joual est laid ! _

_Chus en amour avec une fille_

_Qui s'est noyée entre deux îles_

_Elle s'est perdue entre deux eaux_

_Avec des algues autour des chevilles_

_La tête en l'air comme un roseau_

_Elle est tranquillement disparue_

_Elle y était elle n'y est plus_

_Il est neuf heures Plage Idéale_

_À vingt minutes de Montréal_

_Et les recherches continuent..._

_Ah j'adore ! _

**Bubblegum712 : **_Salut ! J'espère que tu comprend désormais, c'était mon but ultime que vous compreniez avant le 21ième chapitre, ça tombe bien on est rendu au 20ième !! lol ! Ah tiens, une autre fan de Kaïn ! :D Ils sont trop bons ! :D J'espère que tu as aimé les deux chapitres ! : ) _

**Flogudule : **_Merci beaucoup ! C'est drôle, moi j'imagine très bien Hermione avec un tatouage ! ;) Est-ce que la suite t'a plu ?_

**Cily : **_Ah bah j'aime tellement ce couple que je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas les caser le temps d'un paragraphe ?! :P_

**Étoile de mer : **_Désolé que ça ait prit autant de temps, j'espère que tu as bien aimé tout de même !_

**Slydawn : **_Merci beaucoup, j'espère que le reste t'a plu aussi ! :D_****

**Zoulou7 : **_Ha ha ha ! Moi aussi je commençais à croire ça ! :P C'est vrai qu'ils sont trop chous ! :D _

**Morri ! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D : **_Salut toi ! Comment ça va ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas jasé sur Msn , je te croise jamais ! : ( _

_Ouais, c'est vraiment spécial ! J'écoutais les chansons et j'en croyais pas mes oreilles, lol ! :P Bon bah même après un mois j'ai toujours le tick des lol et des mdr et des ! :P Lol ! :P _

_Mwais justement, c'est pour ça que c'est si affreux ! :P Amélie...Rah la la ! _

_C'est drôle, c'est assez rare ici des filles appelé Laura et des gars appelé Thomas ! Lol ! _

_Ah j'aimerais TROP que les smiley arrivent sur ! ça serait trop débile ! ! ! ! ! Yen aurait partout, lol ! Au lieu de mettre des lol, je mettrais des :P en smiley ! Quoi que je met des :P ET des Lol partout mais bon... :D :P _

_Ouais moi j'aime bien les petites reviews aussi, ça montre que la personne aime assez ce que tu écris pour te laisser un mot, pour te signifier qu'elle te lit ! C'est vraiment chouette ! (Je suis partie sur un trip de dire Chouette et moche à tout bout de champ !!! )_

_Oui, Hermy a une amie ! :D ('Suis aussi partie sur un trip de faire rimer mes phrases ! :P)_

_Ah vous avez trop un accent ! Lol ! Et dire que vous, vous dites que nous, au Québec, on a un accent ! Ah la la ! Lol ! Bof, je ne sais pas trop. En France, en Belgique, en Suisse, en Espagne, je ne suis pas difficile !:P _

_«Je ne veux pas t'oublier » s'en vient pas si mal. J'attend d'avoir fini avant de poster, c'est ce que je vais faire désormais ! Et laisse-moi te dire qu'on va en baver... :P :P :P :P _

_J'espère que ta passe « désintéressement aux fics » est finie, ça serait vraiment trop dommage ! ! : ( Moi aussi j'étais un peu désintéressée avec la nouvelle année qui commençait mais finalement, ça m'a fait prendre un peu de recul. C'est bien les fics, mais faut pas abuser non plus ! :P _

_J'espère aussi que tu as aimé les chapitres et j'espère surtout surtout surtout recevoir une belle review de ma revieweuse en folie préférée !;)_

_Gros, gros, gros , énormes bisous ! ! ! ! ! _

**Dragonia : **_J'espère que tout ça t'a plu ! :D_****

**Marilla-Chan : **_Hey, c'est pas mal chouette ça ! Avoir un début, c'est toujours super ! ! :D J'espère que ta fic a avancé ! :D_****

**So Cute ou plutôt Sweet Cheese ?! :P : **_Ouais c'étais si évident !:P Je commence à avoir de l'expérience, je spote ça vite maintenant des québécois lolll ! ! :P _

_Ahhhhhh a me stresse trop la toune de Hoobastank ! PU CAPABLE ! ! ! ! _

_Jte souhaite d'avoir pris Behind Blue Eyes pcq sérieux, ça roche trop The Reason ! :P _

_So cute, taime pas ça ? Bah c'est cute ! :P Lol ! Sweet Cheese, c'est nice ! :D _

**Carol: **_Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite t'a plu ! :D_****

**Lilouthephoenix : **_C'est chouette ça ! ;)_

**Serpentis : **_Merci beaucoup, as-tu aimé la suite ?_

**Sammy297 :**_ Wow, merci !! __J'apprécies beaucoup ce que tu as dit, c'est vraiment trop gentil ! :D :D :D :D :D :D Je suis toute émue ! :D _

REKHA ! :D : _Wow je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir te parler enfin ! Bah indirectement mais c'est toujours ça ! :D Merci beaucoup ! :D _

_Ha !Ha ! ha ! :D :D :D J'adore trop l'idée de la foule en délire, un jour si tu met ta fic à jour je ferai pareil ! :P _

_Si tu parle de la femme avec lui sur presque toute les photos, c'est sa femme mwais. Moi je dis VIVE LES SIRIUS SUR LES DESSINS, NIAK ! :D_

_LOL ! Non, la poutine, c'est des frites, de la sauce brune et des morceaux de fromages en crottes ! :P Le truc avec la saucisse et le bâton, c'est un pogo ! ! ! _

_Musique Plus Une chaîne de télévision où il passe des vidéoclips chouettes toute la journée et toute la nuit ! :D :P _

_CKOI Un poste de Radio pas mal chouette ! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D _

_Lol ! ! ! J'adore la chanson des Bisounours, c'est rendu mon hymne à la joie ! :D Dis, tu aimes mes chansons québécoises ?! C'Est spécial ! :D J'aimais trop t'en envoyer :D :P Mon amie aussi, elle a bien rit quand elle a lue que tu ne connaissais pas la cabane à sucre !;) _

_J'ai vraiment hâte de te recroiser sur msn, je m'ennuie vrm bcp de toi ma petite rekhanouchette chérie ! ! !!! J'espère que tu as aimé les chapitres ! ! Gros gros gros gros gros énormes gigantesques bisous ! !_****

**Elissia : **La voilà, la voilà ! ;)

**Fée : **_Merci beaucoup ! :D :D :D :D Effectivement, je ne t'en veux pas ! :D :P _

_Tu es toute pardonné ! ;)_

_Ah ,Evanescence ! :D J'aime, que dis-je , j'adore ce groupe ! My Immortal, elle est trop cette chanson là ! Et yen a pleins d'autres, elles sont toutes excellentes !! :D Et Broken, avec Seether ! C'est trop fort sérieux ! :D Tu es gothique un peu ? Ah , une de mes amies aussi ! Lol ! Ouais,vive les t-shirt flash ! :D _

_Ah, une parisienne ! :D Chanceuse ! ! :D Moi je vis en campagne, près de Montréal, au Québec , avec mes parents et mon chat, lol ! Je te le prend moi ton petit frère, je rêve d'en avoir un ! :D _

_J'espère que la suite t'a plu, j'espère aussi avoir de tes nouvelles, tu es très sympathique ! :D Gros bisous ! :D _

**Stéphanie : **Merci beaucoup ! ;)****

**Soleila :**_ Ah ouais , yen a pour un sacré bon moment encore ! :D :P _

**Sophorasi : **_Tu es servie pour l'histoire eau de rose, mais ça restera pas toujours comme ça ! ;)_****

**Zeeve lelula : **_Merci d'être venu jeter un coup d'œil ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aille aimé ça ! :D :D :D :D :D :D J'espère que le chap t'a plu ! :D _

**MymyKraKra **_: Lol ! __Je ne peux pas faire ça quand même ! ;) Merci ! _

**Bee : **_Merci ! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D_****

**Padmacho : **_Ouais, bah j'ai changé encore le résumé au moment où tu lis ça ! ;) Urnes...Urines...Mouais. Lol ! C'était pas voulu. En fait, une urne c'est un vase, un récipient ! ;)_****

**Pinki : **_Est-ce que tu as compris, là ? Si non, dis-le-moi et je vais essayer de t'éclairer !;)_

**Wyneak : **_Quoi dire de plus que merci ?! Mais oui, il faut dire Merci BEAUCOUP ! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D_****

**Sekmeth : **_Justement, le prochain chapitre est un ramassis de point de vue...On a Harry, Ron, Dumbledore et Lucius à date ! ;) _

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi : **_J'empeste encore le radis à cause de toi ! :P Lol !_

**La petite fée d'Isis : **_Très joli pseudo. Je suis désolée du délais, vraiment désolée. J'espère que cela ne t'empêchera pas d'aimer ma fic ! Contente de voir qu'une non fan de Draco et Hermione aime ça !;) Je ne suis pas fan non plus ! ;)_

**Ange d'Iris : **_La voilà, la voilà, voilà ... :P_

**Marianne221 : **_Merci beaucoup ! ;)_

**Sasha Krum : **_Tu as raison, ça ne peut pas finir ainsi, c'est pourquoi les suites existent ! :P_

**Sophorasi : **_Contente de voir que tu comprend maintenant ! :D_****

**Flogudule : **_C'est vrai ? C'est ce que j'ai le plus de difficulté à écrire à vrai dire ! :D Ça et les scènes romantiques ! :P_****

**Dragonia : **_J'ai hâte de voir si ce matin tu t'es dis que tu allais avoir ma suite ! :P_****

**Stephanie : **_Alors, tu as eu tes réponses ? ;)_

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **_Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais ton pseudo ? non ? Eh bien, je ne l'aime pas, je l'adore ! :D _

_Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, c'est bien vrai que je vais faire une Herm/Rem ! Oh ça rime ! :D Je les aime beaucoup moi aussi ! Et je devrais bientôt la commencer réellement, là chaque fois que j'ai des flashs de cette fic là je les note mais j'ai rien de concret encore ! : ( _

_J'aime mon titre, moi aussi ! ;) J'espère que tu vas pouvoir patienter jusque là ! :D _

**Hermylove : **_Merci ! :D _

**Les Divans Infernales : **_JADORE LE PSEUDO ! oO :D C'est vrai, il était court, mais bon on se rattrape pas mal avec celui-là ! ;) Merci beaucoup, beaucoup et juste comme ça, êtes-vous québécoises ?!_****

**Bubblegum712 : **_Ouais c'est vraiment moche, j'approuve ! :P Ah une québécoise ! :D Trop cooooooooool ! :D :D :D :D Hey faut jte dise, jai vrm trop rit en lisant ton histoire « Laisse-moi » ! Je pensais vraiment pas que qqn d'autre que moi penserait à faire ça ! J'étais tellement horrifié ( ;))) quand jai entendu cette chanson là et que jai fais le lien ake Rogue que jai dit ah pis dla marde, y le feront tout seul leur slash ake sa ! :P Sérieux c vrm bien cke ta écrit ake sa ! :D Ah que jaime sa les québécois, jpeux me lacher lousse dans lécriture ! :P_****

**Koconut chérie ;) : **_Chouette, chouette, chouette, elle adore ! :D Lol ! En fait je sais déjà que tu aime aussi ce chapitre là mais ça c'est un détail ! Hé hé hé, pendant que jécris ça tu dors ma petite Kari, tu fais des gros dodos ! :P Ah, que veux-tu, yen a qui ont congé pis yen a dautres qui font des tests ! :P Lol t'es mieux dme souhaiter bonne chance ake Jean-Mi qu'avec J-S jpense ! ;) jt m fow fow fofw namie aussi !:D_****

**Zeeve Lelula :**_ Et bien voilà, tu le sais là ! ;) J'espère que tu as aimé ! :D _

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi : **Niak, je suis plus sadik que toi ! :P

**Rekhanichounettoune : **_Merciii ! :D J'ai toujours pensé que Mc Go et Dumby formaient un couple ! :D _

_Mouais disons que enfin bref, je sais plus si je le suis ! :P _

_J'ai vraiment hâte de te reparler sur msn, vivement les vacances de Nowel ! :D :P Gros kissssssssssss ! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D_****

**Mlie : **_Ah ben merci beaucoup ! :D Ah ça serait le fun avoir 22 ans lol je pourrais aller dans les bars ! :P Tu es québécoise ?! Cooool ! :D Sérieux chui vraiment contente de cke tu as dit, ça mencourage vrm trop à continuer à écrire MERCI ! :D_

**Armor : **_Je suis touchée que tu ais pris quelques minutes de ton temps pour lire ma petite fic ! Merci beaucoup, le fait que tu aime m'encourage beaucoup ! J'ai très hâte de voir un de tes courriels arriver dans ma boîte avec la suite de tes fics ! :D ;)_****

**Maryse : **_Merci ! :D_****

**Krystel : **_Merci ! :D :D :D :D _

**Marianne221 : **_Ah, ben ça tu le sauras en temps et lieu ! ;) _

* * *

__

_**J'ai pas mal sprinter pour finir tout ça, il est 2hrs10 du matin ! :P Je crois malheureusement pour vous amis français que quand vous lirez ça, ben ça serait en fin de semaine parce que là je vais aller me coucher ! :P **_

**_Note à moi-même : Ne plus_ **jamais**_prendre de retard comme ça dans les reviews, c'est trop long ! ! ! ! ! :P :P _**

_**Bonne nuit, ou bonne journée, ou bonne fin de soirée...Enfin bref, bonne tout quoi ! :D**_

_**Milles bisous et tout autant de merci,**_

_**Vengeresse**_

_**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxX **_


End file.
